Passion
by Downloadforfree
Summary: AiCiao


**Passion**

 **By AlCiao**

1 - Twin Virgins

Wind whispered through the twilit trees, brushing the skin of the two voluptuous nude girls, causing them to shiver in anticipation and pleasure. The first licked her lips, salacious and horny. A bead of sweat, formed from hot desire, traced a rivulet down her body, coyly teasing her hard pink nipple, running down her stomach, before sliding its salty fingers into her cunt.

The mystic sigils of lust traced in a circle on the grassy clearing glowed pink and white, and as suddenly as a whisper, Alexander was there, summoned from beyond forever. The girls, standing outside their summoning circle, gasped as they beheld his rippling musculature, his long dark curls - and his thick foot-long cock, hanging down nearly to his knees, which was beginning to stiffen with lust as he looked back at them.

Alexander's throat dried as he looked at the vixens. They were obviously twins, with the same slender figures and full round ripe breasts. Their cheeks were rosy, their lips full and pink, with porcelain angel faces and soft baby blue eyes that were clouding with desire. Golden-blond waves of silky hair flowed down to their perfect small round buttocks. Each wore a ring on their left ring fingers, shaped like a red dragon.

He reached out to them as his cock stood fully erect - but there was an invisible barrier in his way - he was bound by the sexual sigils of the summoning circle.

One of the twin girls spoke. She had a length of gold wrapped around her head, holding a small oval sapphire on her forehead, with a similar device slung lower around her waist, with that second sapphire below her belly button and just above her slit. A spiral gold bracelet wound its way around the slenderness of her right upper arm. Wisps of hair dusted her glistening pussy.

"O Man," she said, and her sultry voice made him shiver with lust, "we sisters have summoned you here to deflower us. Will you be pleasured with us?"

The other one giggled. "I think his cock is answering for him." Her voice was soft and sweet, and he groaned. She had bangs, and braids sprouting from her temples wrapped around her head like a crown, meeting together in the back to join the flow of hair down to her luscious buttocks. Red roses on green leaves were intertwined with the crown of hair. Her clit was bare and hairless, but just as moist as her twin's. As he looked at her, more moisture seeped out of her pussy, slithering down her bare leg, and she blushed.

"I am Alexander," he told her, "and I would be honored to deflower you, if you also would be my first."

She blushed again, the heat in her cheeks from desire rather than embarrassment. "I am Melody. My sister is Marie. As the younger-"

"By 87 seconds," Marie murmured, gazing at the precum leaking out of Alexander's dick.

"-I would claim the right of first deflowering." Melody stepped into the circle. Alexander took hold of her hands and kissed them gently, before releasing them. Melody stepped into his arms, and pulled him down into the soft grass on top of her.

He kissed her warmly, her tongue probing back, her mouth hot. He slid upwards, the engorged head of his cock touching her vulva, and she moaned into his mouth. His dick already anointing her pussy with precum, he pushed the head into her juicy pussy.

"Oh!" Their lips broke apart involuntarily as they gasped in delight. "Love me, Alexander," Melody said, "fuck me." He obliged, leaning down onto and into her, his muscular chest pressing against her globular, ripe boobs, her nipples hard and wet against his pecs, her flesh soft and warm.

His cock inched further into her pussy, and she purred. Her scent was sweet, natural, like the flowers in her hair, but rich as perfume, intoxicating him with love and desire. He buried his face into her hair to fill his head with it, and was drunk with the scent of her.

He drove further into her, and her cherry popped. Her moan of pleasure was a long purr as her hands roamed his back, feeling his tight ass. "My kitten," Alexander murmured, and she wrapped her lithe legs around him, impelling him deeply into her.

"Oh!" she gasped as his length and girth filled her to the hilt, his giant balls brushing against her labia.

Alexander groaned in ecstasy as his cock buried itself inside her, her pussy slick and warm, spasming tightly around his manhood.

Their bodies slicking with sweat, he began thrusting in and out of her, gently at first, then faster and harder as her moans demanded it. Her juices spilled out, bathing his dick, lathering his balls, and leaking to the grass. Melody's eyes glazed over as she smelt the musk of his sweat and desire, the pheromones of his passion overwhelming her as his turgid cock hammered her soaking wet pussy.

"Alexander!" she cried as she burst, her cream exploding out of her. "Oh, Alexander!" She creamed and creamed as he continued to thrust into her tight wet pussy. He kissed her neck as she arched back in the throes of orgasm, her scent even more intoxicating as she cummed.

Her right hand, which was roaming upon his buttock, came down to meet his left, and their fingers entwined in the grass as they fucked. Joined in lips and hands and scent, cock with pussy, they made love. "Melody," he groaned, and she purred at hearing her name.

"Ohhhhh," he groaned again. "Kitten, my kitten." Her pussy spasmed around his hard thick cock, and at last he could hold back no longer, but exploded within her womanhood, torrents of cum squirting into her. The sensation of his seed deep within her depths brought Melody to orgasm again, and she cummed in unison with him, as they gazed into each other's slightly glazed eyes.

And still Alexander kept thrusting, his cock continuing to squirt, till at last he and she were spent. Their hands still entwined, she kissed him and he returned with tenderness, tasting the salt of her sweat and the sweetness of her lips.

They would have lay there, and fucked again, but Marie demanded her turn. "Alexander," she said, her voice husky with desire, her pussy already slick and juicy from watching him fuck her twin sister, "please... deflower me."

Alexander and Melody separated, and he came to Marie. She wrapped her hands around his stiff cock and roamed its length with supple fingers as he groaned, fascinated with his turgid manhood. "Cum in me," she demanded, a sultry grin on her lips and a gleam in her eye, and she lay back onto the grass, pulling him with her by her hold on his dick, and Alexander fell willingly onto her sexy body.

His dick penetrated the slick folds of her womanhood, and her back arched in delight as Alexander moaned. His broad hand fondled her soft round breast, ripe and plump as an apple, as he drove into her pussy, taking her virginity. She gasped as the desire within her became a roaring flame, and wrapped her arms and legs about him as his dick thrust deeply into her wet cunt.

He toyed with her small pink nipple as he hammered her, his balls slapping against her pussy. The cool surface of the sapphire below her belly button was a delicate contrast to the sweet warmth of her luscious flesh. She wrapped her hands in his hair as her sweat-slicked body ground beneath his. Her mouth devoured his, and he responded in kind, their tongues frantically lapping at each other.

Her boobs heaved as she arched again and cried out, "Alexander!", cumming so forcefully that his dick was lathered in her cream as it flooded out of her pussy. Alexander groaned as her tight, tight cunt squeezed and wrapped around his massive manhood, and her scent was as sweet and intoxicating as her twin's.

He slowed his thrusting now, becoming more tender, even as her moans begged to be fucked hard and fast. His hands sliding up and down her waist, buttocks, and tits, caressing her neck and face with infinite care as his gigantic cock slid slowly in and out of her soaking wet slit, he brought her need up to a fever pitch as she writhed beneath him, demanding more.

His mouth fastened upon a tiny pink nipple, and sucked gently as he continued to thrust and caress. Marie was moaning frantically now, and driblets of milk leaked from her nipples as she buried her face into his thick luscious dark hair, slick with the sweat of his passion and the musk of his pheromones.

Finally she could hold back no longer, and cummed again, her cream so lavish it filled up her pussy so that his dick squished salaciously in and out with each thrust.

"My Marie," he whispered in her ear as her cumming slowed for a moment, but then it picked up once again as Alexander finally spurted his seed deep into her quivering womb. Their climaxes were in tune just as they were in tune, and as Alexander's cock finally emptied itself, so did Marie calm.

Their breathing labored, Alexander lowered his mouth to hers, and they frenched, softly, tenderly. "My Marie," he said again.

"Alexander..." she replied, and then she rolled him over, so that he was on his back next to her. His scepter was turgid and slick with cream as it was released from her pussy with a slight pop.

Melody joined them, and lowered her soft pink lips to the engorged head of his dick as he groaned. Lingering cum leaked out of the tip, and she sucked it up even as she licked clean his shaft, her saliva replacing her sister's cream.

Marie ran her hand lightly, seductively, along the hard muscles of his torso, and he shivered at her touch even as her sister purred while giving him head. His body was deliciously limp and warm from desire as they caressed him.

Melody's luscious mouth sucked vigorously upon his head, her tongue flicking against the tip, as Marie, still stroking him with one hand, used her other to bring his hand to her belly - and he felt life quivering there.

"You're with child," he managed to groan, in wonderment and continuing passion.

"We both are," Marie smiled. "Though we were cursed to be barren, lesbian, and frigid, yet you have fucked, climaxed, and impregnated us both."

"Cursed?" The word was released in a sigh of passion as Melody milked the shaft of his cock with one hand as she sucked.

Marie said no more, but lowered her lips to his, and he tasted the virgin sweetness of her hot breath upon his face. Alexander moaned into her mouth as Melody's blow job wrung a shot of cum out of him. Marie's tongue slipped into his mouth as Melody lapped up his cum.

Marie leaned into him, her boobs pressing into his muscular chest as they made out, and his hand wrapped possessively around her waist, holding her close, her soft hand cupping his cheek. Meanwhile, Melody continued to give him head, one hand still running up and down his stiff length an at achingly slow pace, her other reaching up to fasten in his other hand.

The voluptuous girls were raging with desire just by touching Alexander's quivering muscular flesh and scenting the intoxicating passion of his musk, and moaned even as he did, juices leaking out of their pussies.

Marie pressed her mouth firmly into his, kissing him fiercely, as Melody sucked yet more vigorously as her hand quickened its stroking of his dick. Alexander could not contain himself, and torrents of cum shot into the back of Melody's throat. His arm tightened around Marie's waist, his hand squeezing Melody's, in the throes of passion, and they creamed as well, Melody's moans a melodic purr that aroused Alexander so much that he cummed again, and kept squirting into her thirsty throat for long minutes.

At last their orgasms were spent, but their passion was undiminished, the strength of his passion impelling them all. The engorged head of Alexander's thick turgid cock was still a deep, throbbing purple from Melody's ministrations.

Marie picked up her tale. "At birth we were cursed by Goddess to be thusly. We were told only that one like unto our father - of whom we only know that he is a dragon - would break the curse, and to him we are promised."

She smiled radiantly at him as Melody listened, lightly stroking his cock. "To you. That is why we wear these dragon promise rings. We were waiting for you. You are our carnaleir, our first lover."

Melody purred lightly as she pressed butterfly-soft kisses to his belly, an erotic tickling sensation, and added a promise. "Our only." She swept herself up so that she knelt over him, her glistening, dripping pussy over his engorged shaft, and lowered herself slightly, her labia rubbing against his head, smearing his precum all along her vulva.

Likewise, Marie shifted to kneel over Alexander's face, her soaking wet cunt tantalizingly close to his hungry mouth. "It was told," she released her words as an aroused sigh, "that the curse would be broken only when the dragon" - Alexander's tongue found her pussy, licking her deliciousness - "and the unicorn" - his mighty cock slid into Melody's womanhood, her pussy lips wrapping tightly around the throbbing purple head - "awaken the lightning" - orgasmic thunderbolts shot through the twin girls' bodies as his lips fastened on Marie's nubbin, and his dick thrust deeply into Melody's lush dripping folds - "and the thunder...!" Her last words turned into a sharp cry as she and Melody screamed in ecstasy, bucking upon his face and cock, soaking him with their sweet feminine juices.

Alexander's big testicles fairly bulged with a massive buildup of cum before it pulsed up his huge shaft and exploded his passion within Melody's already impregnated womb. Melody's greedy pussy slurped it all up, deep into her bowels, her pussy squeezing his manhood frantically, rhythmically, milking it for ever more cum as he squirted more and more.

He moaned into Marie's pussy, his nose and face buried within her sopping wet fold, and she lathered his face with still more juice, even as Melody also continued to cream. Alexander's hands found Marie's boobs and squeezed their ripeness, tweaking her nipples, and her euphoric moans became sharp cries of surprised ecstasy.

Melody continued to buck up and down upon him, even as his giant cock jackhammered in and out of her, as if she were taming a wild stallion.

Alexander was tamed willingly, even as the lovely vixens were tamed by him.

At last, Marie's body relaxed and collapsed limply to his side. Melody still rode him, his cock firmly ensconced within her horny pussy, and leaned forward to press her luscious tits against his hard chest as she gazed into his eyes. Alexander wrapped his hands upon her buttocks as she writhed slowly, seductively, upon him, and their eyes swallowed each other up, before she leaned down to kiss him gently.

Marie snuggled up to his side, her still-leaking pussy pressed wetly against his thigh as she joined her twin in kissing him,his face and lips and ears. She moaned as she ground her pussy into his thigh, the very touch of his masculine flesh sending pangs of hot desire through her. His musk intoxicated her, and she was drunk on his kisses.

Likewise, Melody was intoxicated by him, and drank in deeply of his scent as she rained kisses upon his face and lips, bobbing up and down upon his cock, slowly, like a gentle wave, cresting and falling, cresting and falling, as Alexander shot forth his gobs of cum into her in spurts. They were all in continuous orgasm, and he was drunk on their kisses as they were on his, their scents, hands, lips, and bodies entwining in an orgiastic feast of love and desire.

They never noticed, but the gently glowing sigils of the summoning circle vanished, and were replaced by spontaneously sprouting blossom trees, which rained soft petals of white and baby pink upon their gleaming, sweating forms.

Finally, their lovemaking paused, even while their passion did not dim, but was replaced by a tenderer passion, and Melody and Marie cuddled up to him, one on each side, their globular sweat-slicked boobs and juicy glistening pussies snuggled into his body, his arms wrapped around them, their heads on his shoulder. Melody's hand rested on Alexander's chest, Marie's played absently with his gargantuan length.

"I want to spend forever loving you," Melody murmured. Their breathing slowed, and they settled into a sleep of love.

Alexander's sleep was a dreamlike half-slumber, and he seemed to see blossoms continuing to float down upon their naked bodies. As if in a dream, a new girl appeared, kneeling above his cock. Her breasts were melons, her hair a mix of curls and straight lengths of varying colors - brilliant red, dark and almost black, sunshine gold, and pale white blonde, the same colors dusting her moist pussy. Her lips were full and salacious, pregnant with lust, and Alexander's cock stiffened.

She said not a word, but lowered her cunt to his turgescence, and moaned as his dick sank into her. Her moan had an echolike quality, as though three women were moaning at once. She rode him slowly at first, but ever so slightly quickening her pace as Alexander's dick engorged with lust.

He was still intoxicated by the press of his twin carnaleir's bodies curled into him, their scent, their presence, but his arms were beneath their shoulders, and all that passion passed into this new woman's pussy through his cock, which pulsed obscenely within her tight depths.

"Oh!" Alexander's cries grew louder, and she smiled enigmatically even as she moaned, yet Melody and Marie did not stir, except to snuggle more into him in their sleep. His body was quivering with restrained lust, yearning to fuck his twin lovers again, and the fruits of his passion throbbed within this surreal dream girl.

She cummed, arching her back as her deliciously full lips parted, and Alexander gasped out, "Who are you?"

A word echoed out from her lips between moans, and it too had an echolike quality. Alexander's lust could not be withheld any longer, and he burst within her, gobs of cum geysering within her.

Impelled not only by lust for this eldritch woman, but also his roaring passion for his carnaleir, he kept cumming, thick gobs of his seed continuing to squirt and squirt and squirt, even as her cunt soaked his dick with her own orgasmic juices.

Blossoms kept falling down, more and more thickly, till they filled the air, and all he could see was the girl's face, strange eyes clouded with passion as they continued to cum together...

2 - 2

When next he became aware, he was lying alone in the grass in a woodland. His thick trunk was lying in the grass between his legs, reaching almost to his knees, and a tiny bit of cum was still dribbling out.

The girls - both the twins and the eldritch girl - were gone. The blossoms and their trees were gone. In fact, the forest itself seemed different, as did the stars in the night sky peeking through gaps in the trees.

Melody! Marie! Where had his luscious lovers gone? Or... was he the one who was gone? What had that strange woman done to him? Who was she?

He remembered the wyrd, echoing word she'd spoken when he asked who she was. Was it... Dream? Desire? Destiny?

"There you are."

A rich, sultry voice spoke behind him, and he turned to see a relatively short - about 5 feet tall - and beautiful woman, resplendent in her nude glory, standing a short distance away, smirking at him even as she licked her lips in evident lust.

Her hair fell nearly to her ankles in black silk. Her skin was pale and creamy, her face crafted of delicate porcelain. Her pussy, puffy with desire and slick with moisture, was hairless and pink. Her breasts were globular hemispheres rising out of her chest. But her most striking feature were her eyes.

Dark and smoky, they drew him in, till he was lost in them. There seemed to be souls and spirits within, crying for the passion only he could bring them.

"Alexander," she continued, "I may be too late to be your first, your carnaleira, but I will be your second."

Surprised, but unable to deny the lust burning within his skin and hardening his dick, Alexander asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled, a siren's seductive smile. "Call me... Lily. You were my first."

The distance between them was gone, and Alexander had no idea when that had happened. Lily's pale lithe hand reached out and touched the head of his stiffening girth, and ran a finger lightly up and down its length as he groaned.

She almost seemed to float, and then she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms about his neck, as he grasped her waist. Her tits pressed willingly into his chest, and she lowered herself onto his cock.

Her eyes held him fast as the tip of his shaft breached her fresh pink pussy lips. A single gob of his cum was wrenched out of him, shooting into her cunt. "Mmmmm," she smiled sultrily.

Alexander thrust his cock upwards, aching to bury himself within her femininity, but she denied him, lowering slowly, allowing an inch of his cock at a time. Juice spilled out of her pussy, running down his cock in rivulets, till they reached his nuts and dripped from them, the drops spraying onto his legs and feet as he thrust up into Lily.

"Lily," he groaned, his face sheened with the sweat of lust, and she moaned as she caught a whiff of his musky desire. "Lily of the dark eyes..."

She had mercy on him at last and dropped all the way down upon his length, so that his entire manhood filled up her womanly depths. He gasped sharply at the ecstatic sensation.

Alexander suddenly realized that there had been no cherry. "I thought," he managed to moan out, "you said I'm your first..." He trailed off as her pussy milked his cock and he arched his head back in ecstasy.

"You were my first," she said cryptically, and then it was her turn to break off into moans as he thrust masterfully into her.

Still caught by her eyes as they gazed into each other's orbs, Alexander's cock began pulsing with a build up of cum, and now Lily in turn was caught by the passion flaring in his eyes. As his dick pulsed and throbbed, she cried out and burst, juice gushing out of her bare puffy pussy, lathering his balls and dripping down his legs, onto his feet, and between his toes. Her hair seemed to writhe about them with a life of its own.

At last they subsided, and she relaxed limply in his arms, his dick still firmly thrust between her puffy lips. Her eyes released him, and he at last was able to look at her.

He lowered her, and she reluctantly pulled herself off his cock, standing before him. But then Alexander kneeled, and plucked a lily off the ground - which moments earlier hadn't been there - and profferred it to her.

Lily looked at him, surprised. "Truly, you are magnificent," she murmured as she accepted it. "I had nearly forgotten-"

She broke off in sharp moans, as Alexander, still kneeling before her, kissed her bare wet cunt and slithered his tongue between its soft folds. Her breath became short gasps as he ate her out, her hands grasped his long dark curls in bliss as she spilled forth her nectar, and Alexander lapped it up.

He grasped her waist, pulling her into his face, his tongue probing ever deeper and mercilessly exploring her sensitive folds, as his lips latched onto her clit and sucked gently. "Alexander!" Lily screamed, "Yes, Alexander, oh!"

She creamed, her magnificent orgasm drenching Alexander's face. Still he did not let up, his skillful tongue lapping up the thick cream within her dark folds, which only caused her to cream more, an endless cycle of erotic ecstasy.

It was an age before she was spent, and Alexander stood up, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her tenderly, his hard cock pressed against her belly. She pulled back slightly, allowing his dick to lower and enter her pussy once more, and she was so wet and tight that Alexander cummed instantly, spilling his hot seed within her, and Lily's pussy became yet slicker with more juice of her own as his warmth shot up into her bowels.

When his balls were emptied, his cock continued to throb and pulse with the heat of his desire, and it was another few moments before his thrusting subsided. Lily pulled away.

She regarded him with her dark eyes. "You have unlimited passion within you," she told him, "enough room in your heart to truly love all women everywhere. You will be the first of every girl in the land... but only two will be first in your heart, your carnaleira," she said, almost sadly.

"Even were they not my carnaleira," he averred, "Melody and Marie would still be first in my heart."

"I know," she said wistfully. She blew him a kiss and melted into the shadows. "Farewell, Alexander of the Mighty Cock."

Then she was gone.

Alexander gazed into the darkness. "Until we meet again, Lily of the dark eyes," he said.

3 - Nymphs

Alexander walked through the forest, his meaty trunk hanging down in magnificent length. Dawn's light began to break through the trees, pastel sunlight rippling across his musculature.

He came across a sapling, alone among all the mighty trees, and paused to regard it.

A pair of eyes regarded him out of the fading shadows. Alexander caught a glimpse of lushly curved flesh, and called, "Come out, fair one."

Almost timidly at first, the figure took a few hesitant steps toward him, then darted out of the foliage to stand a few meters away.

She was short, around 4 feet tall, but her figure was womanly and curved, her boobs ripe and round as oranges. Her hair was chocolate wrapped around her shoulders, with lush green leaves caught within. A bristly tuft of chocolate hair sprouted just above her pussy. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Alexander," he replied, and he noticed that her breathing was quickening at she continued to look at him. "What is yours?"

She shook her head. "I am a sprite; my tree is too young for me to have a name." She gestured to the sapling. "Not even a century old."

"You are beautiful, Sprite," he told her. She blushed, her cheeks heated. Without warning, she leapt forth and wrapped her lips around his stiffening length. He moaned in sharp surprise.

The sprite cupped his balls, fondling them as she engulfed more and more of his cock between her moist lips. Alexander was moaning nonstop as she bobbed her head up and down upon his manhood, her boobs bobbing in time.

The sprite sucked and slurped, conducting an erotic symphony with his dick as the wand, and his cum rocketed out of his dick, shooting into the back of her throat. She moaned around his length, and began to swallow, and kept swallowing, even as she kept sucking and bobbing, as he continued to squirt his hot load into her mouth.

When he was spent, she drew her mouth off his girth, which was slicked with her saliva, a pearly sheen in the morning light. "You have given your seed to my throat," she said. "I am yours." Alexander blinked. "What?"

"I am dryad," the sprite said. "It is given to my kind to fall in love once, and forever. When it happens, it happens instantly. My heart is yours. My tree is yours. My body is yours."

The trees came alive with movement as more girls - dryads - danced and cartwheeled into the clearing. They were beautiful, luscious creatures. Their skin tones varied from willow bark pale to mahogany brown. Their long hair was brown as an oak, brilliant red or fiery orange as autumn leaves, with leaves of all kinds and in the colors of any season in their tresses. Their tits were shaped like fruits apples, oranges, melons, pears. Their pussies were hairless, or bushy, or dusted, and all were fresh, pink, and inviting.

"The sprite, our sister," they sang, "she has found her love. Let us all partake of her joy."

"Partake?" Alexander looked at the sprite, even as his cock was rock hard in the dryads' presence.

She smiled. "Yes. It is the dryad way, when one of our number gives her heart."

The dryads surrounded him, hands touching him everywhere. His back, his torso, his legs, his face, his hair, his ass, his cock - especially his cock. They were fascinated with it, and their pussies began to gleam wetly as they touched him.

They pushed him gently to the ground. A lightly tanned dryad with silver hair and apple boobs lowered her pussy insistently into his face, and he began licking as she moaned. A dark chocolate-skinned dryad with equally dark hair and an apple bottom ass, mounted his cock, and gasped in pleasure as it popped her cherry.

Two other dryads sat over his hands, and he probed their womanhoods with his fingers, which quickly shone with moisture as he penetrated their horny pussies. More damp cunts ground against his sides and chest and stomach and toes. A pair of dryads licked his balls as they bobbed against the dark one's pussy. A red-haired vixen with orange leaves in her hair ground her slick vulva against the top of his head, matting his hair.

The dryads constantly switched places, and he licked multiple pussies, and popped the cherries of every single one, making them cum even as his cock cummed gobs into them. His body was bathed in pussy juice, dripping down his skin.

The dryads especially liked being penetrated by his turgid shaft, and each rode him multiple times, the redhead vixen, silverhaired siren and darkskinned seductress most of all.

And then they cleared a space around his cock, though they continued to grind every other part of his body. Into the gap came the sprite, her pink nipples hard with anticipation. "My lord," she said, and slowly lowered herself until the fat head of his meaty pole pushed between the folds of her dewy cleft. She gasped in delight at the sensation as his dick swelled her insides, and his moaning - from the other dryads constantly brushing against him - sharpened.

She rhythmically squeezed and relaxed her pussy around his engorged head, stroking the sensitive skin with her vagina until he could barely stand it. As the head swelled and throbbed within her, the myrrh of her lust flowed from her cunt enticingly down his length, pooling in his pubic curls.

She braced herself, placing her hands upon his belly as she slowly lowered herself further upon his massive edifice. Alexander groaned into the pussy of the redheaded vixen he was eating out, and the vibration of his moaning lips was too much for the redhead, her bushy pussy flowering in a cornucopia of cream.

He lapped up her deliciously thick cream as his dick pulsed within the slick depths of the sprite's pussy, and the sprite lowered herself all the way, taking in his entire length and girth, which swelled her pussy obscenely with lust and popped her sweet cherry as she shivered ecstatically. She lifted herself up a bit, before coming back down, rising and falling, slowly at first, then picking up the pace till she was bucking frantically. He gasped into another dryad's pussy as he sucked the juicy clit, and a gob of cum squirted deep within her, filling her womb with the heat of his seed.

Still his dick swelled and bulged, and the sprite continued to ride him, screaming aloud as her juices burst from within her.

His whole body shivered, a wave of passion rippling across his muscles and pulsing up the length of his cock, and he cummed full force into the sprite's lush virgin pussy. She cried out in pleasure as she felt his liquid fire shooting into her depths, and cummed again.

At last all were spent. The dryads were curled up on the ground all around him, sleeping the exhausted slumber of sated lust. A few were snuggled up against various parts of his body. Sprite drowsed atop his thick meat, rocking slowly back and forth even as she slept, an erotic lullaby that slowly built up Alexander's desire to feverish levels as her pussy tightened and relaxed and bobbed slowly upon his dick.

Every now and then his passion would be too much, and he would squirt a few gobs into her womb, and the sprite would moan in her sleep. Enjoying the sublime erotic sensations, Alexander relaxed, staring up at the blue sky, the sun peeking through the leafy canopies.

"Hi!" a bright voice chirped as a girl's face appeared over his head.

"Hello," Alexander returned. She was standing behind his head peering down at him. A brilliant redhead, even more fiery than the dryad with orange leaves in her hair, her crimson waves spilt down her back. Her pussy was bare and hairless; her boobs ripe and round as small oranges, her ass as round and perfect as Melody and Marie's.

"I've never seen you before," she said. "Are you a dryad?"

He chuckled. "No, I am not. I am Alexander."

"I'm Cinnamon," she said, and indeed a spicy sweet scent wafted down to him. "Is that your cock inside her?" she wondered, looking at where the sleeping Sprite still rocked on his pole. She knelt down and climbed over him to get a better look, bringing her lush womanly cunt directly over his face.

"Yes," Alexander replied, and flicked his tongue out, licking lightly between her labia.

Cinnamon giggled and said, "Stop, that tickles," but lowered her pussy further to his face, and he obligingly feasted on her willing cleft, licking with long strokes and darting his tongue inside to brush her nubbin. Moisture seeped out of her pussy, sweet dew with a faint trace of cinnamon scent, and it filled his nostrils with longing and desire.

"Cinnamon!" a woman's voice called from somewhere within the forest.

Cinnamon started upwards, robbing Alexander of his sweet tender paradise, and said regretfully, "I have to go, Alexander. Will I ever see you again?" "I promise," he told her.

A crooked smile appeared on her delicate face, and she said impishly, "I'll have to tickle you next time." Daringly, she bent down to peck his lips - a moment of warmth and moisture and burgeoning love - before darting off into the woods, leaving the faint taste of cinnamon on his lips.

He licked his lips longingly, tasting her, and passion for the beautiful girl roared within him. He grabbed the sprite's slender waist and bucked up savagely into her, his turgid dick swelling even further. The sensation awoke Sprite, and she grinned at him, bobbing faster and rougher upon him.

Alexander cummed almost instantly, still tasting Cinnamon's lips and pussy upon his tongue, and torrents gushed into Sprite's warm, wet, willing pussy. She gasped as his hot load spurted deep into her, filling her womb, and cummed too, shouting aloud.

She leaned down, pressing her firm tits against his hard pecs, and kissed him eagerly as his cum continued to pour forth, mixing with hers, her tongue seeking his. As they frenched, still Alexander continued to blow his load into the sprite's thirsty pussy, full of overwhelming lust.

Sprite was writhing in ecstasy upon him, frenching him madly as she squirmed atop his dick. His cum seemed neverending, yet her womb sucked it all in greedily as her own ambrosia spilt. Her small pink nipples dampened his chest with milk, lubricating her breasts as well so their bodies slid across each other sensually.

It was a long while before they were sated, but sated they were, and relaxed, Sprite laying upon him, pussy still holding his dick possessively. "I love you, my lord Alexander," she said, staring down into his eyes with warmth. "I am yours."

"And I love you. Your love honors me, fair one." She sighed rapturously, and nestled atop him, her nipples still smearing his chest with milk.

"You're lactating," he said wonderingly.

Sprite gestured around them with her head. "See those shoots?" Indeed, a multitude - dozens if not hundreds - of new growths had shot up out of the ground, varying from a foot to three feet in height. "Those are our daughters, sprites of the wood." "So many," he said, amazed.

She smiled down at him. "I am dryad. We are quite fertile. Still, this is much, much more than a dryad has ever produced. Truly your seed is strong."

Alexander looked beyond her. "Your sapling...!" he murmured.

Sprite turned her head to look, and it was her turn to be amazed. "My tree!" she exclaimed. "It's full-grown!" Marvelling, she gazed into his eyes. "Your love is powerful, my lord." "Our love is powerful," and he kissed her.

The other dryads had stirred, and sang and danced in celebration as they saw the tree, and the sprite laying lovingly atop Alexander's body. "Choose you a name, sister," they called.

The former sprite cocked her head for a moment, chocolate hair spilling past her ears to brush his cheek, then smiled, looking at Alexander as she answered her fellow dryads. "I am as he called me. 'Fair one'," she sighed happily.

"Fair One," the dryads sang, and Alexander kissed her lips.

4 - 4

Fair One was tending the shoots of her not-yet-manifested daughters, when Alexander came behind her, wrapping his arms about her waist. She giggled lustily and leaned back into him, feeling his massive pole stiffening beneath her vulva. "Take me, my lord," she demanded, and he gladly obliged, reaching up to knead her boobs as his dick thrust gently upward into her dewy cleft.

"Oh!" she cried delightedly, as she always did, as his hard rod penetrated her soft pink cleft. Her juice began dribbling out of her pussy, and she wrapped an arm behind her around Alexander's head, turning her face so their lips could meet as he thrust deep within her.

Their breath came short as they moaned into each other's mouths, their hot tongues clasping each other as his hands continued to gently squeeze her tits and toy with her nipples.

Hot with desire, her nectar flowed freely, gushing out onto the grass beneath their feet and dripping down her legs. Milk flowed too, as he tweaked her hard, sensitive nipples, and she groaned with pleasure.

The flesh of Alexander's cock within her pussy grew ever tauter as his lust grew from the sound and feel of her passion, before it burst, a torrent of cum shooting into her. Their lips never separated as they cummed together, only moans escaping their coupled tongues.

When their quickie was over, they relaxed, kissing each other tenderly before withdrawing.

Alexander's arms still wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into him, and they rocked gently together, as though dancing.

It was then that they noticed a third presence in their clearing.

A lovely girl stood apart from them, staring openmouthed. She'd obviously been watching them. The nipples of her lush boobs stood at attention, and her hairless pussy was puffy from the heat of the sight she'd witnessed. Her hair was strangely colored, gleaming, like the sheen of sunlight sparkling on water. She was soaking wet, all over her body, water running down her smooth skin in rivulets, giving her flesh a slight pearlescence, yet it never dried. Her hair likewise was damp and lay in thick lengths across her back, over her shoulders, and wrapped around a well-rounded breast. Her wide eyes were liquid, shimmering from deep ocean blue to mossy green and back.

"Tethys!" Fair One cried delightedly, and rushed to the girl, and they embraced fiercely. Alexander's cock throbbed as he watched the two lovely maidens embrace, their pussies and boobs rubbing sensually against each other.

"Sprite," the girl - Tethys - greeted her, but her eyes kept straying to Alexander.

Fair One's face shone. "I am a sprite no longer. Look!"

Tethys seemed to notice the dryad's fully grown tree for the first time. "That's wonderful! But how?"

The dryad gestured to Alexander. "His mighty dick impregnated me with life and vitality. See our daughters!"

Tethys' eyes were round with wonderment, and her full chest heaved and jiggled as she kept staring at Alexander, her eyes fastening upon his meaty trunk. "But," she said to the sprite, "what is your name?"

"I am as he named me: Fair One."

Tethys embraced Fair One once more in congratulations, though by the way her gaze still fixed on Alexander as she rubbed against Fair One's flesh far more sensually than was warranted, he knew who she really wanted to be embracing.

He walked over as the girls pulled apart. "Hello, Tethys."

Breathless, she replied, "Hello, Man."

"Tethys," the sprite introduced them, "this is Alexander, my lord and my lover. Alexander, Tethys is my twin sister and my best friend. She is a naiad, a water nymph, whose pool in the grotto below waters my tree." She brightened as a thought struck her. "You should see it! It's beautiful."

"Just as she herself is," Alexander said. Fair One smiled, and Tethys blushed pink.

"Go on," the dryad sprite urged them, "I need to tend our daughters." She tilted her head back for a goodbye kiss, and as he obliged, she ran a hand up his dick possessively, before patting his ass.

He held out an arm gallantly to Tethys, who breathlessly accepted it. Her damp hand dripped moisture onto his arm as they walked out of the clearing and downward around the bend that would lead to the naiad's grotto.

"How long have you know my sprite?" he asked her.

"All our lives," she replied. "We call each other 'twins' because we were born on the same day.

I love twins, Alexander thought, thinking of his kitten, his Marie. Tethys brushed up against him more often than was necessary, and he relished the sensation of her dewy skin upon his flank.

They quickly reached the grotto, where smooth rock was often covered by verdant moss, and sunlight peeked through cracks in the ceiling, illuminating the place with shafts of golden brilliance that sparkled off the gurgling spring within - the same twinkling sheen that colored Tethys' damp flowing hair.

"It's lovely," Alexander told her. He was not looking at the grotto. Tethys blushed, the pink in her cheeks the harbinger of her desire.

"Would you..." She hesitated, then plunged boldly onward, "would you like to bathe in my pool?"

He raised her hand to his lips. "I would be honored."

Tethys led him by the hand to the pool, and they waded in, and sat back within it, the water coming up to their chests. The water was refreshing and cool, and Alexander watched in fascination as gentle ripples lapped up against her pink nipples, which hardened beneath his gaze as she became aware of his attention.

"Let me show you what my pool can do," she offered. She murmured something to the water, and it began bubbling and gurgling potently. The bubbles floated along his body along the way to the surface, teasing and caressing him. He groaned involuntarily as some floated up the length of his trunk, itself buoyed up by the water.

The bubbles grew in intensity, and Alexander found himself being lifted up, his whole body being buoyed as the bubbles tickled along every inch of his skin. Tethys licked her lips as she watched the sensual desire washing across his face. She floated through the bubbling water over to him, and bobbed down upon his girth.

They both moaned as her pussy touched the head of his cock. She lowered herself through the water, and the swollen head breached the folds of her virgin cunt. "Oh!" she gasped in rapture as she felt his girth pushing her delicate lips apart.

Alexander seized her waist, and gently lowered her onto his buoyed body, his dick burying itself within her soaking cleft. Her cherry popped easily, and Tethys cried out in ecstasy as his dick was freed to fill her up with his whole length. In and out he slid, his dick lubricated by the water of the pool and the dew of her pussy.

Tethys was moaning nonstop, bobbing in desperate desire. Her boobs jiggled, half-under the water, half-above. Alexander cupped her smooth round ass, and she groaned ever louder.

The bubbles grew ever more intense as Tethys' desire grew, and at last it crescendoed as she climaxed, screaming his name. Thick white cream seeped out of her pussy to join the clear water of the pool. Alexander thrust all the harder, extending her orgasm, and she bucked wildly upon him in the water, which was all but opaque, so fierce was the bubbling.

Her pussy slid wetly down his length and then up, and back down, in a continuous rhythm, and her sweet flesh was too much for him to bear. He gasped as his cornucopia flowered within her, thick gobs of cum spurting heat and life into her belly.

Her orgasm, on the cusp of ending, picked up again sharply as she felt his seed squirting deep within her, and she cried out with him. "Alexander!" Her scream of ecstasy echoed throughout the grotto.

When their cumming finally ceased, the bubbles calmed down, though they still gurgled gently, still buoying them, and Tethys leaned down upon Alexander, resting her head upon his chest, her boobs pressing against his half-submerged torso. He sighed at the sensation of her firm tits and hard nipples, and wrapped his arms about her.

"I wish..." Tethys said, "I only wish you loved me, as you love Fair One." "I do love you," Alexander replied.

Amazed, Tethys looked up at him. "Then run away with me," she begged. "We can go to the cities, the queendoms of woman, and I will surrender my flesh to you to do as you will."

Alexander smiled, and kissed her slick damp hair gently. "Your place is in this enchanted wood," he told her, "in the trees and beside your pools. With your friend, your twin." Tethys was quiet, her breath hot against his skin. "I love my sprite as much as I love you, my naiad, for I love every maiden with all my heart."

He thrust encouragingly into her cunt, and her pussy tightened reflexively around it, wringing another spurt of his seed into her virginal depths. "Oh, Alexander," she said contentedly, "what a Man you are. Feel me," she murmured, and pressed her chest and belly heavily upon his torso. Alexander felt a slight rounding of her belly. "I am with child."

"I am honored that you would bear a child of mine," he said, cupping her round ass.

"A daughter," Tethys said. "A naiad, with the blood of Man within her."

"And as lovely as her mother," Alexander said, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned in his mouth as she squirmed atop his girth, still horny, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She slid up and down his massive length, her ass bobbing in the water as she pressed her lips and tits into him.

He groaned, overcome, as the flesh of his dick throbbed and threatened to burst within her. Wrapping his arms about her, he held her tightly against him as they made out, fucking. Slowly, sensually, she rhythmically bobbed herself upon his cock, the cream within her pussy covering it as she lowered, only to be replaced by the lapping of water and tickling of bubbles as she lifted up, and back again.

Alexander cried out, "Ohhhhhhhh, Tethys," his entire body stimulated beyond reason by her flesh and the flow of the water and tickling of the bubbles, his mind blanked except for blind lust. His dick bulged obscenely within her tight, eternally wet pussy, and blasted cum within her, spurting deeply into her womanhood.

Tethys' cream joined his, her moans into his mouth just as strong as she mercilessly frenched him, and her pussy was full of his cum and her cream as they climaxed.

Hours later, the lovers left the grotto and returned to Fair One's tree, hand in wet hand. Tethys glowed, her face radiant with the flush of a water nymph freshly fucked.

Fair One looked at them knowingly. "I knew you would like him," she told Tethys.

Tethys' expression became one of surprise. But Alexander smiled.

5 - 5

The two nymphs moaned, Tethys' moist body rubbing against Sprite's, their boobs pressed against one another as they frenched. Tethys' bottom was planted upon Alexander's belly, her slit atop the lower length of his pole, slicking it with her naiad dew as she slid slowly up and down its length.

Fair One bobbed upon Alexander's dick as she frenched the water nymph, her own pussy penetrated by the head and upper length of his meaty shaft. Alexander groaned, his hands grasping Tethys' dripping waist as he bucked up into his sprite, his dick sliding back and forth between the naiad's lips with every thrust.

The two nymphs had already creamed twice apiece, and now it was Alexander's turn, his cream-covered cock, a deep purple with throbbing desire, bulged within the dryad's horny cunt, and cummed gobs into her.

The sprite moaned harder as she felt Alexander's hot load spurting into her depths. Tethys also groaned as she felt his cock pulsing between her labia as his cum shot up through its length into the sprite.

When Alexander's cumming slowed, Tethys broke her kiss with Sprite, turning her head to look at his lust-flushed face and say, "My turn."

Fair One reluctantly released Alexander's dick, and Tethys slid down upon it. The wetness of her flesh and vagina enticed a squirt of cum from him as it always did, and she gasped as she felt the warmth of his seed.

Wanting his entire length for herself, she dropped down, impaling her horny cunt upon his mighty shaft, wringing a loud cry of pleasure from Alexander as his entire dick was submerged between her slick juicy folds. He thrust up into her, aching for release, but already filled her completely, his balls slapping gently against her swollen pink lips.

Sprite bent down over his head, lowering her pussy to his face and leaned forward, her tits pressing into his muscled abdomen. Her lips found the junction between Tethys' pussy and Alexander's dick, and began kissing and licking.

Alexander groaned, yet managed to run his tongue along Fair One's slit. Her lips parted wetly, and her nubbin peeked out invitingly. He wrapped his hands around her waist to cup her buttocks and push her further down into his oral embrace, even as Tethys fisted the dryad's hair, begging her to keep caressing her pussy and his cock with her tongue.

Alexander felt his girth rubbing against the naiad's hard moist clit as she rode him, and then Sprite's tongue found the other side of her best friend's love button as it poked out slightly. Tethys screamed in obscene ecstasy.

He took Fair One's clit gently between his teeth and sucked, flicking his tongue at the tip simultaneously, just as Tethys' wildly spasming pussy around his cock indicated her orgasm. At the same time, Sprite flooded his face with her cream in response to his loving mouth, and Alexander could hold back no longer as Tethys' cunt convulsively milked him.

He burst inside the naiad, and all three were cumming at the same time, the sweat-slicked bodies of the man and the dryad almost as damp as Tethys' always was.

Just as they were coming down from their shared high, a great wind rustled through the trees, rippling the tall grass they lay in.

A vision of loveliness rode the wind, descending from the sky to touch grass swaying from the breeze that heralded her coming. She was short, like Tethys and Sprite, with similarly plump boobs and tight ass, but her long hair was a mane of fluffy white, which blew about her head in perpetual wind. A like tuft of hair sprouted from just above her pussy, like a tiny puff of cloud.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, her chest slightly heaving, her bright pink nipples standing straight out, her pussy puffy and inviting.

Her eyes were fixed on the coupling trio before her. "You," she said. "It comes from you." "Boreanne!" Tethys cried, surprised but happy, but the girl ignored her.

"A scent has been borne upon the wind," the sexy newcomer said, breathless and slightly hoarse,

"tantalizing me, intoxicating me. I followed this musk across the sky... to here."

Tethys and Fair One looked at each knowingly, then Tethys stood up, releasing Alexander's cock from her womanhood with a salacious pop. Boreanne inhaled sharply as the scent of man-cum spiced the air already flavored with his musk.

"Boreanne, meet Alexander," Fair One said with a smile. "Alexander, meet Boreanne, an sylph. She's one of the west winds."

"And your next lover," Tethys predicted with a giggle.

Boreanne half-walked, half-floated over to Alexander, and lay astride his body, the winds settling her gently half on him, half on the ground. She gingerly, eagerly, sniffed him, inhaling his scent, and Alexander felt her hot breath upon his skin.

The breeze that attended her wafted over his skin, and his hair began ruffling. He spoke his first word to her. "Boreanne..."

She shuddered, the breeze picking up into a strong wind for an instant, and Alexander felt warm moisture slicking his thigh where her pussy was pressed up against him. He wrapped an arm around her, brought up the other to fondle her breasts, and she sighed with pleasure. She began grinding against him, her pussy rubbing into his thigh, and her breathing became still more erratic, as the breeze became a wind.

For his part, Alexander's cock was standing at attention, aching to be buried in femininity. The winds flapping about it sent shivers of sensation up its length, and it seemed like the very air was stroking him.

Boreanne began moaning as she ground into him, her head rocking with each motion. Alexander lightly flicked her earlobe with his tongue, and traced a line around her nipple, spiraling inward, agonizingly slowly. Boreanne's groaning indicated his skill as her grinding became more frantic.

As Alexander touched her nipple finally, Boreanne gasped in euphoric shock - warm, thick cream squished salaciously where her pussy pressed against his thigh, and the wind became a gale force that tightened so suddenly around his dick that he cummed, shooting thick ropes of his seed into the air, where the wind caught it, tossing it about, and spiraling it high into the sky, till finally it rained down on the wood, some of it sprinkling on Fair One and Tethys, who laughed delightedly.

Where a drop of his cum landed on the fertile loam, a flower sprouted and blossomed instantly blooms of many shapes and colors, but all vivid and slightly luminescent.

It was long moments before either Boreanne or Alexander calmed down.

"O Man - Alexander," she addressed him finally, "who are you?"

Fair One interjected, "If you think that was amazing, wait till you have him inside you!" Tethys nodded agreement, salaciously licking off her fingers upon which some of his cum had sprinkled.

"You are... intoxicating," Boreanne told him, still breathing deeply of him. "I would give myself to you."

Alexander smiled. "I would be honored, my nymph."

In response Boreanne rolled onto him, her pussy leaving a slick trail upon his skin as she did so. Her labia lay upon his thickness, pressing his stiffened cock inbetween her and his stomach. She began grinding up and down upon his length, as Alexander groaned.

He reached up and pulled her head down to him, her hard nipples pressing into his chest as they gazed at each other, faces inches apart. They kissed, tentatively at first, touching lightly, tongues flicking at the other's lips, and then more insistently, passionately.

She lifted her hips up, allowing his cock to stand at attention, and lowered back down, his glans anointing her already creamy cunt with precum. Then she allowed him to breach her, and gasped as he took her virginity.

The wind really picked up now, tossing loose twigs and leaves about, swaying branches, and blowing back the hair of all four in the clearing. Gradually, Alexander and Boreanne were lifted off the ground, the long grass still tickling his backside, till they rose even above that.

Alexander thrust up even as Boreanne impaled herself down, and in a single ecstatic instant, he was buried to the hilt within her lush dewy cleft. "Oh, yes!" Boreanne cried. "Alexander, yesssss!"

His hands traveled along her body as she rode him in the air, and he pistoned her. Her juices flowed freely, dripping down his balls, and to the ground beneath.

Then the winds became nearly hurricane force as Boreanne cried out louder than she had yet, and her pussy tightened viselike around Alexander's dick as she creamed. For his part, Alexander was overcome, and spurted thick gobs of liquid fire into her womb, filling her with heat and life.

Until finally they just lay there, floating in mid-air, breathing heavily. Boreanne continued to kiss Alexander, his lips and face and neck and shoulders and ears, and he sighed in sublime ecstasy as her vagina continued to pulse around his throbbing cock.

Tethys and the sprite were laying back in the tall grass, pussies dripping after they had fingered themselves and creamed while watching Boreanne and Alexander.

Soon the forest became alive with movement. Beleafed and beflowered dryads and dripping wet naiads came shyly up through the trees. sylphs floated above, coming from miles around.

Boreanne's wind, which had rained Alexander's cum and spread the scent of his musk, had drawn all the nymphs of the wood.

As they saw the muscular creature Boreanne embraced, and the giant cock sliding in and out of her juicy cunt, and smelt his passion, they began crying out to him.

"O Man..."

"Fuck me."

"Love me."

"Take me."

"I want you."

"I need you."

The scent of womanhood drifted into Alexander's nostrils, and the breathless sound of the voices enticed him, and Boreanne's tight pussy wrung another torrent of cum from him, and he cried aloud, spurting into her depths. She reciprocated as she felt him throb within her, and spilt yet more myrrh from her pussy.

Slowly they lowered to the ground. Boreanne reluctantly released Alexander, and they stood up, hands fastened. Boreanne released his hand, and stood up on tiptoe to kiss him, then bent to kiss the head of his cock, before withdrawing.

Alexander looked around at the gathering of horny, cum-hungry nymphs surrounding him.

After a moment, he held out a hand to a naiad with water lilies in her hair. She smiled.

6 - 6

So it was that Alexander dwelt for a time among the nymphs of the enchanted wood, spending his days and nights loving and being loved by them, fucking and being fucked. Nymphs overflowing with the passion he gave them, trees burst into ever more vigorous life, creeks gurgled delightedly, and the wind made music through the wood.

But the nymphs knew they could not keep Alexander forever. He had a passion to fulfill... and his twin carnaleira to find.

It was Tethys and the naiad with the belilied hair in whom he first confided.

They lay in a creek, canopied by peaceful trees, shallow water rushing over their bodies. Alexander lay on top of the water-lilied nymph - her name was Amalthea - fucking her slowly as they moaned, enjoying the sublime erotic sensations as his dick slid slowly in and out as her tight, eternally wet pussy milked him. Her sun-sheened hair splayed out in the water, drifting.

Next to them in the creek lay Tethys, and he gave attention to her as well, kissing her as he and Amalthea fucked, and fingering her or toying with her erect nipples.

A steady flow of cream was pulled downstream from the naiads' pussies. The music of the gurgling creek, the swaying trees, and the singing wind was serene and erotic.

While Tethys and Alexander kissed, the perceptive Amalthea managed to gasp out between moans,

"Alexander, you... ohhhhh... you seem to yearn... mmmmm... for someone. Someone special."

Hearing this, Tethys paused kissing, staring into his eyes as he reveled in the fresh heat of her breath upon his face. "Alexander?" Her query lapsed into a moan as he circled her nubbin with a finger.

"Yes," he sighed, and licked Tethys' moist lips. "My carnaleira. Twins."

Tethys' eyes were filled with compassion as well as desire, and she kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth as he continued to throb and thrust within Amalthea's tight hillock.

Amalthea, her arms clasped about his back, squeezed him in an erotic hug, and said understandingly, "Carnaleira. Your first."

The tight ring of muscles in her vagina pulsed and spasmed as she creamed, and gobs of his cum squirted into her. The water just below her pussy was briefly thick with cream, before the current pulled it downstream, trailing behind the neverending stream of her juices.

As Amalthea's breathing slowed, she added, "Carnaleira, in the old tongue, didn't just mean your first. It meant your first, your last, your always."

Thinking of Melody and Marie, and the passion and love they shared, he gushed more cum into Amalthea's thirsty cunt, and she cried aloud with pleasure, along with Tethys, who creamed as his finger continued to rub her overstimulated clit.

"Yes," he managed, "Melody and Marie... my first, last, and always."

Tethys mouth had broken away from his as she had creamed, and before she joined with him again, she said, "And you are our carnaleira, Alexander. Every nymph's. Our first, last, and always." "Always," Amalthea and Alexander agreed in unison, and smiled at each other.

He pulled his swollen cock out of her pussy, revealing her creampie twat, filled with all the cum he had squirted into her, and switched to Tethys, thrusting his meaty pole into her warm, willing pussy. Tethys had been hungry with need for his manhood so long, she creamed immediately, her cries filling the air.

He then began kissing Amalthea and fondling her breasts as he had Tethys.

"Tell us," Tethys gasped out as she came down from her high, and Alexander understood she was asking about his carnaleira.

"Gorgeous. Divine. Passionate," he said, his cock slowly thrusting. "Their scent intoxicated me even as mine intoxicates you."

Amalthea's lips curved into a smile beneath his, and she murmured, almost inaudibly as her voice was muffled by his kiss, "Your scent intoxicates everyone, Alexander..."

Tethys though was thinking, as much as she could while waves of pleasure rolled through her body. After a moment, she whispered into the air, "Boreanne," and the wind carried the word.

Shortly the air nymph floated to them, just as Alexander cummed inside a wildly writhing Tethys, his seed overflowing within her and spilling into her already impregnated womb.

Smiling hungrily, Boreanne lay down in the creek above the naiads, splaying her legs, so that her horny pussy was right in front of Alexander's face. He obliged, licking her labia while he continued to fuck Tethys and finger Amalthea.

"Boreanne," Tethys addressed her in a half-moan, and told her about Alexander's carnaleira. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she finished.

"Yes!" Boreanne agreed.

She closed her eyes as Alexander lapped up her juices, and the breeze she had brought picked up a little, but began swirling in new scents, wafting from all over the wood. Thick heady fragrances flared in his nostrils, and he gasped, reminded of the twin girls' intoxicating scents, and began cumming nonstop into Tethys' pussy.

Torrents gobbed into her, filling up her womb and her pussy, and flowing out into the stream, as Alexander was overcome with an almost tangible reminder of the carnaleira he loved. His musk thickened the air further as he frantically pistoned the naiad's pussy, and upon the scent of it, all three nymphs began creaming as well.

The foursome's cries pierced the air for a long time.

7 - 7

Alexander often wandered the wood, fucking any nymphs he came across. And of course many came to him.

Now, a giggling dryad pressed up against him, rubbing her generous boobs against his chest and his turgescent cock inbetween their bellies. She was mahogany-skinned and brilliantly blonde, as vividly gold as autumn, with full pouty lips that Alexander couldn't resist kissing.

She giggled, and stroked his cock with lithe fingers. He groaned and wrapped his hands around her firm ass. She squealed in delight, especially when he lifted her up, and then down onto his magnificent rod. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and squeezed, as she bounced lustily upon his dick and he ramrodded her.

She arched back in ecstasy as his tool hammered her, and he took the opportunity to bend down and kiss her nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking it.

Both were extremely horny, and cummed nearly instantly, both her thick cream and his hot load filling her pussy as they moaned - her groans having a hint of a lusty giggle to them.

As his balls emptied, the dryad squealed again as she felt the last gob spurt deep into her womb. She dismounted him and knelt to the ground, taking his dick between her full lush lips. He cried out sharply as she sucked and licked and lapped up his cum and her cream from the taut skin of his dick.

With one hand she milked his shaft, unable to wrap it completely around his girth, and with her other hand she fondled his balls. Alexander roared his pleasure as he cummed forcefully into her throat, cum pulsing through his deep red cock inbetween her luscious lips.

She swallowed it all, cleaned his cock with her lithe wet tongue, and kissed the tip before giggling and darting back into the woods.

Alexander smiled as her retreating form disappeared into the trees. Picking a different direction, he kept walking.

The tall grass came up nearly to his knees - higher in some cases, brushing against the head of his well-hung cock as it dangled between his legs, with a soft tickling sensation - as he strode through it. Often he came across the glowing blooms that his rain of cum had seeded through the woods. Sunlight filtered through the treetops, wind whistled, and unseen creeks gurgled.

Soon the trees thinned, and disappeared almost completely into a large plain.

The edge of the enchanted forest!

Rolling hillocks rippled with wind-swept tall grass and studded with poplars and elms met his gaze.

Curious, he wandered forth.

He presently heard a voice, as of a girl singing. Following the melodious sound, he topped a hill to see a busty redhead laying in the grass, idly fingering herself as she sang. And her song was:

When will a lover

Sink himself deep within me? When will my lover Cum to me?

I yearn for a throbbing hard cock

To pop my cherry When will my lover Come fuck me?

His cock throbbed naughtily as he thought of sinking himself deep within the virgin girl. Her boobs jiggled and bounced as she sang and touched herself, and her vivid red hair blew back in the same breeze that ruffled the grass as she raised her face to the clear sky.

Just then she caught sight of him, and gasped. Her eyes widened as she beheld the first Man she'd ever seen, in all his glory. His muscles were corded as they involuntarily flexed with restrained desire; his mane of dark curls sprang from his head, neck, and upper back; his giant cock was a thick stalk sprouting where his legs met; and his eyes were dark and piercing as they surveyed her beautiful body.

She was silent as he started walking again, coming towards her. His eyes never left hers.

He approached and knelt before her as her eyes drank him in. He moved her unresisting hand from her pussy, and replaced it with his own, as he lightly stroked her sensitive cleft.

"I am Alexander," he introduced himself.

Breathless, she replied. "I am... Rachel."

They were silent for a moment, as he continued to stroke her pussy with one hand, and draw circles on her other hand with his thumb. She mmm'ed contentedly, but their eyes stayed fixed on one another's.

Boldly she said, "I... you are the one I have been waiting for!"

A light twinkled in his eye, and he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, a mingling of salty lips and wet tongues.

Her naive kisses were things of wonder to him; they, and her brilliantly crimson locks, reminded him vividly of the fey girl Cinnamon, and he shuddered at the softness and moisture of her mouth. Rachel felt shocks run up her spine as he masterfully kissed her.

They paused, their lips parting, and they leaned foreheads against each other. "I love you," Alexander whispered.

"I love you!" she whispered ecstatically back. "I want to join with you; I want you to take my cherry and make love to me."

"Then I will," he smiled, and her heart melted.

"But," she said, "I cannot give away my cherry until a bride-price is paid." "Oh?"

"My mother," Rachel told him. "Rebecca, at the ranch with my sisters."

"Take me there," he said, and kissed her again before pulling her to her feet.

They walked slowly, contentedly, through the rolling hillocks, hand in hand. Within a few minutes, they came to a large open-air pavilion in the space between hills. Made of carved rosewood, pillars (decorated with nude babes cavorting) supported a simple but elegant dome, polished to reflect both sunlight and moonlight.

A fence twined with vines encircled a large space next to the pavilion. Within the fence were many strange women that Alexander could not identify at first glance. Rachel however led him straight to the pavilion. Though it had no walls, only pillars, there were two stories, each hardwood floors with thick lush rugs.

They passed two girls as busty as Rachel, but with differently colored hair. Like her, their pussies were bare and hairless. "Leah and Bilhah, my sisters," Rachel said, indicating the blonde and the ravenhaired, respectively. "Zilphah is away at the moment."

Leah and Bilhah's eyebrows went up when they saw Rachel's companion, and they tittered lustily as they looked at his massive cock. Rachel led him up a spiralling staircase to the second open-air floor, where another redhead, with longer hair nearly the length of her body and slightly larger boobs with bigger areolas, reclined on a thick rug, resting on her elbow. A long braid of her brilliant hair was a tassel sprouting from her right temple, following the flow of her mane. Her tits bounced with each breath she took. Crimson fuzz carpeted her labia.

"Mother," Rachel greeted her.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she saw her youngest daughter's companion. "Welcome, Rachel," was all she said however. She rubbed her legs together a bit as she glanced at Alexander.

"I have met my lover," Rachel gushed. "He will take me as his bride!"

Rebecca licked her lips as her eyes slowly, salaciously, followed the meaty length of Alexander's cock from root to tip. "Congratulations, daughter!" she said, smiling, and he was swept away by the brilliance of her smile. "Now, leave us, that he and I may discuss your bride price."

Rachel bent down to hug her mother, then bounded down the steps to tell her sisters the good news. "Join me, O Man," Rebecca said, gesturing with a nod to the rug next to hers. Alexander did so, propping himself up on his elbow in the wonderfully luxurious rug as he faced her. His massive shaft lightly touched Rebecca's leg.

"I am honored, Rebecca," he said.

"The joy is mine, Man," she returned. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Alexander. I have nothing to offer, but I will work for you seven years to earn your daughter's hand."

"Nothing to offer?" Rebecca repeated, amused, as she looked down at his dick, significantly. "There is work you can do for me, yes. Our ranch raises neka - cat-girls. Their cream is an aphrodisiac, and they are the best pussy-eaters in all the queendoms. But I need a stud to sire whelps on them."

Alexander smiled. "I will be happy to do so." His cock began to stiffen, and pressed a bit more firmly into Rebecca's leg, and she bit her lip to restrain a lustful moan.

"However," Rebecca added, "neka will only conceive if they are orgasmed. I need to know if you are able to perform such feats. Let us see if indeed you can." She leaned into him, her generous boobs pressing into his muscular pecs, and placed her lips on his. Her hand strayed to his cock, and stroked it as it hardened fully.

They made out, and Alexander felt Rebecca's nipples grow hard against his chest.

He pulled away, and grasped one big boob in each hand, fondling them as Rebecca moaned. Then he rolled her over so that she was lying on her stomach, while he got to his knees and crawled over her.

Rebecca moaned in approval and anticipation, and spread her legs, giving him a good view of her puffy pink pussy. His dick was taut and throbbing, the head nearly purple, so great was his need. He knelt down and slowly slid his dick inbetween her pussy lips, and Rebecca groaned immediately, as did Alexander, finally receiving the warm wet release he'd been seeking since meeting Rachel.

He pushed further into her tight cunt, and her vaginal muscles tightened and contracted about him as he gasped. He squirted thick ropes into her tight wet pussy, and she cried aloud as she felt his hot load shooting into her depths.

Alexander's dick was still taut, still throbbing, and had it been visible, still dark purple, so he continued to thrust in and out, at a rate so frantic with lust that Rebecca couldn't help get swept away by it. Their sharp screams pierced the air as he jackhammered her from behind, and her juices leaked out on the rug, dampening that spot.

Rebecca creamed twice, her already loud cries becoming louder and almost shrill, and then

Alexander finally burst, blowing his hot load into her pussy. The warm thick sensation of his mighty seed inside her sent Rebecca over the edge once more, and her cream mingled with his cum within her femininity.

When they finally relaxed, Alexander laying limply over Rebecca's likewise satiated form, playing with her boobs, she murmured, "Welcome to the ranch... stud."

8 - Catgirls

Alexander walked to the pasture of the nekella, getting a good look at them for the first time.

They were indeed catgirls, with furry fleece sheathing their skin, and cat's ears. Their fleece and hair there were thicker tufts around their pussies and manes atop their heads - came in three colors: soft pink, pastel blue, or bright purple. They had furry catlike tails. Their boobs varied in size from relatively small but round to large melons.

He vaulted the vine-worked fence into the pasture, and the nekella, who had been laying in the sun, preening, looked at him curiously, gathering around him. His cock stiffened to attention, and the nekella gazed at it lustfully. One bold, blue-fleeced nekella pressed up against him, rubbing her furry side against his girth, and purred.

Alexander shuddered with pleasure, and the skin over his dick grew even tauter than it had been with Rebecca. The purring reminded him of his lovely Melody.

The blue-fleeced nekella licked his navel, and licked up his chest at various random places, before standing up fully, wrapping furred arms about his neck, and licking his lips. "Mrroooowww," she purred.

"Fuck me."

He pushed her gently to the ground - her arms stayed wrapped about him - and leant onto her, her lightly furred boobs pressing against the thick curls of his chest. His dick slid into her wet pussy, which almost slurped him in as he took her maidenhood. She purred as he entered her with slow strokes, and licked his face, his nose, and his chin - but especially his lips.

Inspired, Alexander responded in kind, licking her lips, and their tongues lapped at each other in nekella fashion. Her purring became faster, louder, and more frantic as his thrusts quickened, and she creamed, her purrs becaming a loud feline shriek.

As her orgasming pussy tightened and spasmed about his dick, Alexander blew his load inside her fertile feline cunt, and their cries mingled.

"Mrrow," she purred contentedly. "Fuck me again."

He smiled. "Later, lovely one. All of you must whelp."

She released him reluctantly, and a pink-furred nekella leapt upon him, tackling him to the ground, her tail waving in the air. She placed her furry hands upon his chest, and impaled herself on his cock, popping her cherry with ease. "Mrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooowwwwwwwww," she purred in a long, low moan as his shaft was buried to the hilt inside her.

The sudden taking of his cock was too much for Alexander, and his cum gobbed thickly into her pussy. The throbbing of his cock, and the heat of his load excited the pink nekella so much that she creamed instantly, and her purring joined his screams.

When their cumming slowed down, she said breathlessly, "I hope we'rrre not alrrrready done."

"Well," Alexander laughed, "I cummed before you did, so to be sure you're pregnant, we better fuck again."

She purred delightedly. "To be surrrre." She began bouncing up and down his thick pole, as his broad hands grabbed her furry waist.

"Oooohhhhhh," he groaned as she rode him, purring. So much like Melody! He thrust fiercely up into the nekella's cunt with savage lust, and she cried out with surprised ecstasy, her boobs jiggling enticingly. Her mouth was parted in a round 'O' as she purred and moaned.

She soon creamed again, and her purrs were so hot Alexander cummed right after, filling her horny cunt with his cum.

And so Alexander spent the days fucking the nekella, and the nights sleeping with them in his arms and sprawled across his body in the pasture.

He fucked and cummed in pussy after pussy, and when he was done, the nekella would lay back on the grass, exhausted but sated, with a creampie twat leaking cream. Often the lushness of their glistening wet pussies tempted him back into their arms sooner than necessary. As their chorus of purrs rose, so too did Alexander's lust as he fondly remembered his luscious carnaleira Melody.

Rachel and her sisters gazed on them lustfully throughout the day, fingering themselves and sometimes eating each other out as they watched the lucky nekella being ramrodded by Alexander's piston.

One day the fourth sister, Zilphah returned from her journey to the city. She was blonde, like Leah, but unlike her other three sisters, she had golden fuzz framing her pussy like her mother Rebecca.

As she entered the pavilion, Zilphah saw her sisters facing the fenced-in pasture, legs splayed, stroking themselves. "Girls!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing, and can I join in?"

Her sisters started, so absorbed had they been in watching Alexander fuck the nekella. "Zilphah!" raven-haired Bilhah greeted her. "Have we got a treat for you!"

Zilphah looked out towards the pasture, at first just seeing the nekella, before espying the man fucking them - and fucking them so masterfully that euphoric purrs filled the pavilion. She felt a heat rise in her belly as she asked, more breathlessly than she intended, "Who is that?" "He's our new stud," Leah told her.

"His bride price for me!" Rachel gushed.

"And how many times have you fucked him?" Zilphah asked.

"Zilphah!" Rachel said, shocked.

"I know you haven't," Zilphah said. "You can't give him your cherry till your bride price is paid. I meant you two," she finished, looking at Leah and Bilhah, who flushed scarlet.

"We haven't," Bilhah said, her boobs heaving at the lusty thought.

Zilphah laughed. "Why not? That Man is hot!"

"He's the stud," Leah said. "For the nekella."

Rachel was following the conversation with interest, and hid a smile as she saw the determined look on Zilphah's face. Her nipples hardened as she imagined her Man fucking her sisters.

That night, Alexander lay in the pasture grass as he always did. A blue nekella was curled against his right side, a purple one against his left side. Another blue one lay perpendicular to him across his stomach and the two on his side, and a pink nekella slept upon his legs. Their soft, fleeced skin enticed his flesh as their tits rose and fell in slumber, and his cock, while not fully hard, stayed nice and firm as he watched the sky.

The full moon was setting, gradually plunging the land into true darkness. He followed its descent, and wondered if the moon was looking down on him, and if Melody and Marie were also watching it this night.

A dark silhouette crept over him - he couldn't make out which nekella it was - and said, "Fuck me, Nekella Stud."

He grinned. Despite completely exhausting all the nekella during the day, there were always a few every night who couldn't wait for more. His cock stiffened and began to throb, and he said, "I'm all yours."

"Gooood," the unseen girl drawled happily. She lowered herself upon his meaty rod, and his thick head breached her slick folds, popping her cherry. He was too sleepy and too horny to notice and remember that he'd taken all the nekella's virginities already.

Alexander thrust up, and his balls slapped gently against her vulva as she moaned. His arms were trapped beneath the two nekella to his side, and his lover was sandwiched between the two nekella sprawled over him, but he felt the thick fleece around her labia meshing with his dark pubic curls. "Mmmm," he moaned dreamily.

"Ohhh, yes, yes, Alexander!" Her cries sharpened as his dick continued to pulse and throb obscenely within her tight depths, and she creamed so wetly that his dick suddenly began to slide in and out much quicker with the increased lubrication. The sudden tightness, easy thrusting, and dew sent him over the edge, and he roared in pleasure as his cum shot up from his balls through his swollen manhood to spurt deep into the unseen nekella's horny wet cunt.

He cummed and cummed, her lushly lubricated cunt so tight and hot, and she moaned nonstop as he filled her to the brim with his seed...

The next morning, Alexander stirred as the dawn peeked over the horizon, spilling soft pastels across the land. He smiled, and looked to see the sleeping nekella in whom his dick was still ensconced-

And was startled to see a busty blonde girl that resembled Rachel. Leah? he thought, before realizing it wasn't her. This must be the fourth sister, "Zilphah!" he exclaimed.

The exclamation woke her up, and she opened her eyes to see Alexander looking at her with surprise. She blushed sheepishly.

It was then that Rachel came out of the pavilion and saw. Her eyes widened as she saw her horny sister taking all of Alexander's shaft within her.

She laughed merrily.

9 - 9

So it was that the nekella bore litters of young nekella girls, who had the same fleeces as their mothers, but streaked with dark fur the shade of Alexander's mane. When they had grown to maturity, they were taken to the city by Zilphah and sold for high profit. Daughters of such a passionate and lusty Man, they were the hottest most skilled nekella in all the land, and became highly sought after. Wealth flowed into Rebecca's ranch, and he continued to sire whelps on the original nekella.

Leah and Bilhah, emboldened by their sister's daring, had consummated their lust upon Alexander's flesh as well. With mighty pistoning, his shaft popped their cherries and filled their sweet virgin cunts with massive loads of his sticky cum every day.

Rachel of course could not become his bride and give her cherry to him until the seven years was up. But she would come to him every morning before the nekella woke, and every evening after the nekella fell asleep. She would give him blow jobs, which also made her so hot that her maiden pussy would cream too. Often they would simply snuggle in each other's arms.

One day, she continued to curl up against his side, her boobs and stiff nipples pressed into him, kissing his cheeks and ears while he fucked the nekella. A pink nekella lay atop him, her pussy milking his thrusting dick as they licked each other.

The skillful milking of the nekella, and the presence of his bride-to-be at his side creating damp patches on his thigh, was too much for Alexander, and cum gobbed out of his dick into the nekella's willing pussy.

The nekella continued to lick his lips as Rachel kissed his face, grinding her virgin pussy into his side and whispering into his ear. "Tomorrow, Alexander."

Tomorrow the seven years was up. The bride-price had been paid. Alexander grinned and paused from licking the nekella to make out with Rachel as the nekella continued to lick the side of his face.

The still-horny nekella began bouncing up and down on his cock once more as Alexander and Rachel continued to make out. The couple's moans joined the nekella's as Alexander's cock throbbed, and Rachel's pussy creamed onto his thigh.

With a final throb, Alexander's cum squirted into the creaming nekella, and did not stop as all three gasped. The nekella's screams filled the pasture; Alexander and Rachel's were muffled by their joined lips.

It was the next morning that the bride-giving was performed, beneath the pavilion. Hot babes from the cities and villages attended, merchants associated with the ranch, who wanted to see Rachel off - and see the stud who'd sired the streaked nekella for themselves.

A red carpet had been laid down, and the guests lined the aisle, nipples stiffening as they gazed at Alexander, who was standing at the head of the aisle, with Rebecca to his left, and Rachel's three sisters to her left.

The wind whistled its music as the bride appeared at the other end of the aisle. Rachel had let her scarlet hair grow down nearly to her ankles, with a long tassel braided from her temple down her whole hair length, after her mother, now that she was prepared to become a bride and a woman; and blossoms were worked into her locks throughout. Her slim ankles were fitted with flowers tied around around it like anklets. Her pussy gleamed wetly with anticipation.

She walked down the aisle, two nekella trailing behind, lifting the tips of her hair like a train. The nekella still had creampie cunts, leaking down their legs.

She soon reached the head of the aisle, standing across from Alexander, inbetween her sisters and Rebecca, smiling radiantly at him. Rebecca intoned the simple ceremony. "Alexander has called us here to witness that he takes my daughter Rachel as bride, and her maidenhood for himself. In the eyes of the Lady our Goddess and all here assembled is she given."

She motioned to Rachel's oldest sister, Leah, who stepped forth and and tied a flower bracelet around Alexander's upper right arm. Rebecca then handed him a flower bracelet and gestured that he tie it around Leah's upper right arm. Alexander didn't know the customs of Rebecca's people, but obliged, looking into Leah's eyes as he did so. She blushed.

The process was repeated with raven-haired Bilhah, then golden Zilphah, and finally Rachel the youngest, till he had tied a flower bracelet upon each, and had four flower bracelets on his own arm.

Satisfied, Rebecca proclaimed. "Alexander has now taken my four daughters as brides. Now let them offer themselves to him."

Alexander's eyes widened. All four of them? His lips curved into a crooked smile as he looked questioningly at Rebecca. She winked slyly at him. "Among my people," she murmured to him, "the youngest daughter cannot be given as a bride, nor her cherry taken, until all of her sisters have been given."

"Now," she said, raising her voice again, "we will witness as Alexander consummates his brides in the assembly.

A thick ceremonial rug lay on the floor. Leah the eldest stepped forth first, and she pulled him onto the rug on top of her.

The guests gasped with desire as they watched Alexander's massive pole stiffen and swell before it slid into Leah's willing cleft. He thrust into her, and Leah cried out, "Yessssss, Alexander, oh yes!" with wild abandon as he fucked her. As her back arched in ecstasy, he fastened his lips around her sensitive nipple, and sucked lightly on it.

Leah burst, her juices lathering his manhood, and Alexander squirted sticky gobs of cum into her tight wet pussy, continuing to suck her nipple. Leah kept writhing and moaning as she milked every last drop out of his dick, before finally settling down, panting.

Then it was Bilhah's turn. She wanted to be fucked doggy style, and Alexander gladly obliged, kneeling over her as she stood on her hands and knees, her pink pussy lips spread invitingly. Sliding his dick into her gleaming slit, he moaned as loudly as she did. He began thrusting in, then out, in and out, and Bilhah's generous round boobs bounced back and forth with every thrust.

Thick cream began to coat Alexander's dick as he hammered her, and his cock began to make salacious squishing sounds as he fucked her juicy cunt. The guests watched in lusty awe as Bilhah's thick cream seeped out of her womanhood.

The ravenhaired girl screamed aloud as she creamed, and Alexander's scream joined hers as he burst within her, spurts of cum squirting into her pussy with each throb of his hard dick.

As Bilhah moved away and Zilphah came to him, he locked eyes with Rachel, and an unspoken message passed between them as they smiled. Almost our turn...

Zilphah lay back on the thick rug and spread her long lithe legs, revealing her dewy pussy. Her hard clit peeked out from between her lips, aching for him to bury himself within her.

But before he did that, he slid his long trunk inbetween her ripe round boobs, until the throbbing red glans touched her lips. She gladly opened her mouth and took his dick into her warm wet mouth as he titty fucked her.

Her nipples hardened into tiny rocks so hard that they felt like they would shatter as his dick pistoned between her sensitive boobs. With each thrust in, she deep throated him, and with each thrust out, he pulled back until only his swollen head was still suckled by her lips.

Zilphah creamed, her overstimulated nipples and boobs unable to take it anymore, and her screams of rapture were muffled by the tittyfucking dick she sucked so vigorously on. Her clit was as hard as her nipples and poked out into the air, glistening wetly and begging to be stroked.

At last Alexander cummed, frantically pistoning his mighty dick between her luscious boobs, sticky gobs of his ambrosial myrrh pouring into Zilphah's cum-hungry mouth. She only sucked harder, prolonging his cumming, till at last she had swallowed the last drop.

Her nipples and clit ached for release, and Alexander obliged, moving back down to slide his dick between her puffy pink pussy lips, each thrust rubbing against her needy clit.

Finally getting the fucking she ached for, Zilphah creamed immediately, bucking and writhing so wildly beneath him that Alexander couldn't help but cum again, filling her pussy with his seed.

They finally relaxed, breathing heavy, as Alexander lay upon her, her arms wrapped about him, her heaving boobs against his heaving chest.

"Alright, Nekella Stud," Zilphah finally said, "it's time." She nodded to her sister, whose pussy was dripping moisture down both her legs. Alexander kissed her, and then rolled off her to sit crosslegged on the rug, gazing invitingly at the bride for whom he'd waited seven years. His cream-slicked cock stuck straight up in the air.

Rachel approached him and turned her back to him, slowly lowering herself to sit in his lap, his giant cock breaching the folds of her virginity and at long last popping her cherry as she sat in his lap. Their louds moans pierced the air, and he thrust even as she bounced.

He grabbed her boobs, fondling them, and tweaking her nipples until they were hard pebbles. She leaned her head back and to the side, lips upturned; and he lowered his head to kiss her.

Her juices began leaking out, and she groaned with ecstasy into his mouth as his rod pulsed within her virgin cunt. Their breaths became short with gasping, and their lips broke apart as they cried aloud.

They cummed several times. First she did, then he, then she twice, then he again, and so on. The rug beneath them was soaking wet. His balls and dick were lathered in cream. Her nipples dribbled moisture.

Until finally, with one last thrust he cummed a final time even as she did. When at last his balls were emptied and she was satiated, they relaxed.

Everyone - Rebecca, Rachel's sisters, the guests, and the nekella - cheered. Alexander had taken his bride.

The pavilion erupted into celebration. The guests, horny from watching Alexander fuck his brides, paired up with nekella, and upon eating out the catgirls' creampie pussies, discovered that Alexander's cum was even more of an aphrodisiac than nekella cream.

Several of the guests gave him blow jobs just to taste his cum, which made them even hornier, so horny in fact that he had to fuck their hot wet pussies, which weren't satisfied until he blew two or three loads in each one.

At last, when all the guests and nekella lay sprawled and sated across the pavilion, Alexander took his four brides to the second floor for their wedding night.

A large rug covered the entire center of the floor, set aside for them. "Lay down, Alexander," Zilphah commanded sultrily, and he obliged, settling comfortably into the thick fur, his giant cream-covered cock laying against his inner thigh.

His four brides unstoppered small crystal vials, and the scent of cinnamon perfumed the air. Alexander gasped as he was vividly reminded of the lovely Cinnamon he had encountered in the enchanted wood, and his cock throbbed.

The sisters anointed themselves with the cinnamon oils, sprinkling it over their hair and bodies, rubbing it into their pouting lips, hard pink nipples, and glistening cunts. Thus perfumed with their bridal spices, they came to him, smiling seductively with anticipation.

Bilhah and Leah each snuggled up to a side, their wet nipples pressing into him as his arms wrapped about them and began toying with their oiled areolas. Rachel mounted his cock, the cinnamon spice lathered on her labia sending a tingle through his dick as it slid into her tight freshness. She leaned forward momentarily to kiss him, her perfumed nipples sending tingles along his chest, and her lips tasting of exotic cinnamon. She licked her lips, then probed his mouth with her now-cinnamon-tipped tongue, and his mouth overflowed with sensation...

...He remembered the crimson-locked maiden whose kisses were love and spice and whose pussy was cinnamon dew...

...Rachel pulled away, and Zilphah lowered her oiled pussy to his face, and the smell intoxicated him, almost as much as the scents of his carnaleira had. He licked her labia, his tongue tingling erotically, and she shivered, moisture seeping onto his face.

Rachel rode upon his massive pole, gasping and groaning with delight, her forehead and boobs sheened with sweat, and Alexander moaned into Zilphah's golden-fleeced, cinnamon-spiced pussy. Leah and Bilhah ground juicy cunts into his sides as his fingers played with their hard wet nipples, and covered his neck and shoulders with tingling cinnamon kisses.

Alexander's mind was blanked with hot spicy euphoria, and his rock hard dick throbbed within Rachel's welcoming pussy, blowing a humungous load into her for long moments. Feeling his body shudder against their pussies stimulated Leah and Bilhah so much that they cried out and slicked his sides with their thick cream; and his frantically lapping mouth, vibrating with his moans, elicited orgasm from Zilphah as well, who anointed his face with feminine moisture.

But they continued to grind against him, and Rachel bounded upon him ever more frantically, giving voice to all their needs. "More, Alexander, more!"

10 - 10

So Alexander dwelt at the ranch with his brides. He continued to stud the nekella, while also giving the four sisters their conjugal rights. He also wandered the edge of the nearby enchanted wood, reuniting with joyous nymphs eager to fuck him. His cock was always covered in and smelling of feminine cream.

One day it happened that Rachel was watching Alexander as he fucked nekella in the pasture, her heart swelling with love as he jackhammered a horny blue-fleeced catgirl writhing and purring madly beneath him.

"He won't be here always," Rebecca's voice came from behind her. Rachel turned to face her mother, seeing that moisture also dripped down her leg as she glanced at Alexander's studwork. Rachel's query was plain on her face, and Rebecca continued, "His passion is too great to be contained by us, or by the whole of the land. He is from beyond forever."

Rachel sighed. She was her mother's daughter, and though she had not Rebecca's sight, she too had intuited this. "I will always love him," she said.

"And he will always love you," Rebecca replied. "But his heart is larger than the world. He loves every girl he meets as though she were the only one. You were given to him, but he was not given to you; he belongs to all."

They returned to watching Alexander's masterful fucking. In silence they drank him in, their nipples hard, juices slithering down their legs.

The blue nekella was purring so loudly, that Alexander felt as though Melody's moaning was all around him, and he burst within her furry pussy, cumming copiously into her as the nekella cried aloud, his shaft pistoning her as frantically as she bucked beneath him.

Finally, both were sated, and they lay there, chests heaving, his cock squishing slightly in her creampie cunt. The other nekella had also been satiated, lying on their backs or stomachs, puffy pink creampies dripping onto the grass.

He licked the blue nekella's lips, and she licked back, before he lowered his head to suck on a pink nipple surrounded by pastel fleece. The nekella purred contentedly as her wet nipple hardened once more, and he soothed her to sleep in that manner.

As her soft boobs rose and fell beneath his chest, Alexander heard the call of the enchanted wood drifting through the air. The faint sound of gurgling creeks, swaying trees, and soft breezes that only he could hear. Smiling, he licked the sleeping nekella a final time before standing up and following the call to the forest.

Oddly enough, however, no nymph met him at the edge of the wood. The forest seemed almost hushed... enchanted. Enchanted beyond its usual magic. He wandered through the wood, through a section that he had never seen before but which felt intimately familiar.

He came upon a clear pool, with five girls sitting in it, the clear water coming up to their slender waists. They were tall and willowy - though not quite as tall as he - with ripe round tits studded with tiny nipples. They had pointed ears, and yellow cat's eyes. Each had a different color of wild long hair - royal purple, flaming red, peach orange, sunshine yellow, and leafy emerald green. And each held a crystal flute filled with a rich purple wine out of which they sipped.

Their eyes were fixed on him, as though they'd been expecting him.

He heard the purple-haired one speak, though her lips did not move, and she made no sound.

-Welcome, Alexander, Man of my wood-

He instinctively knew he was in the presence of the eldritch queen of the enchanted forest, and knelt.

"My lady," he murmured, even as the skin of his dick stretched taut as he gazed upon their sexy bodies.

-Drink summerwine with us, Alexander. Teach my handmaidens the pleasures of a Man-

He stepped into the pool and sat in the water, which had a slightly silvery sheen to it, and a handmaiden offered him her flute. Nodding in thanks, he raised the crystal to his lips and drank.

The summerwine was like nothing he'd ever tasted. It was light and airy, it was sunshine and wind and brine. It was Lily's dark eyes, Cinnamon's innocent spicy kisses, nekella purring. It was the intoxicating presence of his carnaleira Melody and Marie.

His dick stiffened into its staggering length, and became so thick and hard and taut that his entire shaft and balls became a deep, throbbing, obscene purple. Precum leaked out of the tip and ran down his dick in rivulets. His entire body seemed to throb, his muscles pulsing, his breath short, his throat dry with desire.

His eyes glazing over with sheer unadulterated lust, he grabbed a willing handmaiden and impaled her maidenhead with his rock hard girth. She cried out with sudden ecstasy as he filled her with his entire length and thickness. In one long thrust, his purple balls slapped against her hairless pussy, and he spurted a flood of cum into her with a lusty roar.

But he was far from done, and thrust ever more savagely, the fey handmaiden screaming with pleasure as he cummed in her again and again. Her boobs ground against his muscular chest with each thrust, and she clasped her arms about him, hands traveling all along his back and ass.

Time melted away, and he was fucking the second handmaiden, who rode him in the water as his obscenely pulsating purple cock ramrodded her virgin pussy. He cummed in her and did not stop cumming this time, but squirting and squirting and squirting, his lust insatiable as she shouted herself hoarse.

He wasn't aware of the transition, but suddenly he had fucked all the handmaidens, and the fey queen herself held out her arms and spread her virgin legs. His thick trunk, still dark purple with ferocious desire, thrust into her pussy as he bucked on top of her, the queen writhing beneath him, her screams echoing with her moans in his mind.

He fucked and fucked, cummed and cummed and cummed again, the queen, her handmaidens, over and over. He barely noticed when the moon shone on the silvery water, or when the sun spread its light upon the pool.

After an ageless time, new fey women were there, and he popped their cherries and fucked them, cumming bucketloads into their maiden cunts. He barely noticed that their hair - colored like the queen and the handmaidens - also had dark streaks in them. His deep purple cock pounded pussies and squirted into wombs.

Finally he was fucking a hot fey woman, with a violet mane interspersed with dark blue locks. He'd taken her cherry sometime before but barely remembered it, only knowing that his need had to be satiated. Their cries were obscene lust, and his mind blanked as he cummed floods within her...

When next he became aware, he was alone. His thick trunk dangled in the water, its silvery sheen made a pearly opaque by the moonlight.

The first thing he noticed was that his obscene lust had been sated, though as always his eternal passion kept him continuously mildly horny. The second was that the stars in the sky were somewhat different.

He opened his mouth, and a lustful roar filled the forest. He didn't notice till a long time later, but his ears were pointed, his eyes like a cat's, and the hair all over his body and head was a dark glistening blue. The pubic curls on his chest, armpits, and groin had become soft pelts of silky blue fur. He didn't realize that one hundred years had passed, that for a century he had madly fucked fey girls nonstop.

His mind was wild, wanting only to cavort.

Alexander stood up out of the pool, water spilling and dripping from his nude, muscular form, and he ran with a fierce joy through the woods.

11 - Unicorn

The legend spread through the lands, of a fey creature who ran with nymphs through the enchanted wood, a fey creature with a single massive horn between his legs, whom only a virgin could capture.

The unicorn.

The first virgin to claim him was Philomene, his naiad daughter by Tethys. Running wildly through the forest, Alexander sniffed the scent of her, one that intoxicated him in a manner not unlike how his own musk intoxicated others. Small wonder, for she was his daughter, and some of his passion echoed within her blood.

Philomene was floating on her back in her pool, perky breasts pointed at the sky, hair splayed about her in the water as the sun filtered through the canopy of leaves above. Alexander entered the clearing, sniffing almost ferally, his yellow cat's eyes locking on Philomene. A bestial purr of anticipation alerted Philomene, and she opened her eyes to see the sexy man who had sired her.

Despite his fey nature, she recognized him instantly. "Father!" she cried delightedly, even as heat rose within her as she surveyed him, his muscled chest heaving with desire, his thick rod standing at attention. As had every nymph-daughter Alexander had sired, Philomene had been told of the passion of her father and burned to meet him, to take his manhood and the seed of his passion within her own quivering cunt.

And now was her chance.

Before she could do more than smile invitingly at him, he waded into the pool and seized her slim waist. She groaned at his touch and threw her arms about him, hugging his muscles against her hard nipples as he thrust into her.

Her cherry popped, and her virgin depths opened up to take him completely inside. She cried out rapturously as his massive length filled her. "Daddy! Oh, Daddy, yes, by Goddess Daddy, fuck me!"

He leaned over her, standing in the water as she floated atop it, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands upon her waist, and he roared lustily even as she covered his neck in wet kisses. The pool gurgled and fountained all around them, bubbling with the frenzied pleasure of its naiad.

She creamed three times in quick succession, so rapidly it was almost one continuous orgasm, and at last Alexander himself burst, his swollen glans fountaining torrents of sticky, incestuous cum within his daughter. He thrust and thrust and thrust, and kept cumming. Philomene writhed in exhilaration as she felt her daddy's hot load flood her womb, and creamed again along with him.

"Oh, Daddy..." Philomene murmured, "I'm going to have your baby."

Alexander growled lustily, softly. He bent down to nuzzle her neck... then loped off into the forest once more.

He fucked all of his nymph-daughters, for his passion that echoed within them called to him. As with Philomene, he sired daughters upon his daughters; but he only ever fucked a daughter once, for his fey mind - wildered by the summerwine - desired only virgins.

There were others as wild as him, wild nymphs of the wine grapes, the maenads, handmaidens of Ishtar. Dark-haired nymphs with grapes in their hair and vines twined about their forms, they ran with him, cavorting, and their pussy juice was wine. He fucked maenads by the dozens; though he would only fuck a virgin, there were always more maenads, drawn by his fey wildness.

Many times when Alexander fucked a virgin, the maenads would be grinding on him, slicking his entire body with pussy wine, crying out rapturously in time with Alexander's lusty growling and his virgin's ecstatic screams.

One evening in which the moon and stars twinkled brightly overhead, Alexander ran through the forest as was his wont, having outdistanced the maenads as he sometimes did... when a familiar scent wafted into his nostrils. Sweet, spicy, innocent, impish. He slowed, then halted, sniffing.

"Alexander?"

His glowing cat's-eyes fixed on one whom he had desired to see again for over a century. Boobs like oranges, small round ass, wide luminous eyes, brilliantly crimson waves falling down her back and about her shoulders.

A slight moan escaped his lips as she smiled radiantly at him, recognizing him despite his now-fey nature. She came towards his and stroked the miniature blue pelts upon his chest and above his dick with a delicate cream-skinned hand. Tamed by her very presence, he stood very still, save for his quickening breathing, his thickening cock.

"It is you!" she cried joyously. "I've missed you so much. All this time I've waited to tickle you, just like you tickled me." A crooked quirk tucked at her lips. "I've practiced on my big sister's pussy."

A throat that had uttered no word in a hundred years uttered her name. "Cinnamon..."

She stood up on tiptoes to press her lips lightly against his, hesitantly, shyly, just relishing the feeling as they shared moisture. He delicately ran a finger along her glistening crack. Then she pushed Alexander gently down onto the tall velvety grass, before joining him.

She sat on his face, reuniting him with the tender sweet paradise he'd missed so. She shivered as his lips kissed her womanhood, and giggled, before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his swollen cock.

Alexander groaned. In the moonlight he saw that her pussy - formerly bald and hairless - had some wisps of hair as scarlet as her mane, where he had licked more than a century past. He ran his tongue up her slit in a long, slow motion, as her small mouth fit itself over the dark purple head of his manhood.

Spice tingled on his mouth and his dick, where either of her lips touched him.

He clasped Cinnamon's perfect bottom with his hands as he slithered his tongue between her pussy lips. She groaned as she began sucking the head of his cock, and faintly cinnamon moisture rewarded his tongue even as his precum dribbled into her mouth.

She took more of his turgid dick into her mouth, till his throbbing glans touched the back of her throat and her boobs pressed into his belly. He purred with savage delight into her pussy, and the sudden vibration stimulated her so much she creamed upon his face, her cry of ecstasy muffled by his cock.

Moaning, she began sucking vigorously upon his dick as he lapped up her juices. His dick began to pulse violently within her mouth as she fondled his globular balls, and he could not stop moaning into her cunt even as he sucked her wet pink nubbin, peeking shyly out of her slit.

Her nimble tongue licked the underside of his shaft even while it was enclosed within her tingling cinnamon mouth, and at last it was too much for him. Her first innocent climaxes, her delicate mouth, her lithe body, her sweet scent...

He blew a massive load into her throat, which she swallowed eagerly. When his cumming at last slowed, she withdrew her mouth, licking her lips and cleaning his slick shaft with her tongue.

Cinnamon giggled again, sighing with rapture, and lay beside him, snuggling into his arms, her tits pressing into his side as she nuzzled his neck. One arm cradled her ass while his other hand toyed gently, lightly, with her clit.

"You taste good, Alexander," she whispered. "Like... like a thunderstorm. Electric, powerful, wild, intoxicating."

A deep purr rumbled from him as he smiled, and she laughed softly. "You're different. But I'd recognize you even were I blind." He smiled fondly at her. They were quiet for a moment, save for Cinnamon's euphoric sighs as he continued to fondle her love button.

Then she confided, so softly he could barely hear it, "I should not be here. If my sister knew... It was foretold that if I ever knew the love of a Man, I would be carried off by a dragon."

His arms tightened protectively around her. Even his wild fey mind recognized that this explained her naivete of love between Man and woman.

They lay there quietly throughout the night, holding each other, occasionally stroking. As the moon began to set, just before dawn's first slivers stretched across the sky, Cinnamon reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go," she sighed.

He stood as she did, and they gazed at each other. Her face was upturned, staring wonderingly into his, and he leant down, pressing his lips to hers, and they kissed, joined only by their lips, thunder and spice and burgeoning love.

And then she was gone, darting off into the brightening forest.

Alexander looked after her for long moments after she was no longer visible, even to his eldritch cat's-eyes, then howled ferally, full of savage unsatiated lust for the lovely girl.

Then he loped through the forest in the other direction, following the scent of the nearest virgin he could sense, and came out into a small clearing, where a dryad maiden lounged against her tree.

With deep chocolate skin, emerald-toned hair, and bright pink nipples and virgin slit, she sparked Alexander's lust even more strongly than she otherwise would have, and she gasped with desire as she beheld his giant cock, throbbing obscenely, its red deepening rapidly towards purple.

She leapt up to receive him, and he wrapped his large arms about her, driving his dick directly into her, popping her cherry in one long thrust as she gasped delightedly. Her tight folds squeezed about his succulent meat, and before he could even pull back to thrust a second time, he blasted cum deep within her virginal depths.

The dryad screamed in ecstasy as she felt his hot load blowing into her, and her cream joined his, but his cumming did not slow. He began thrusting again, even as he cummed, filling up her belly before excess cum slithered down her pussy, coating his own cock within her and giving his thrusting a salacious slurping sound.

Alexander did not know how long he thrust and cummed into the dryad, only that his longing for Cinnamon overrode all other thought. But at last he was spent, and the exhausted but thoroughly exhilarated dryad climbed down from her perch upon his dick. She knelt down, licking his cock clean of his cum and her cream, and when she was done, he ran wild into the woods once more.

12 - 12

So it was that Alexander continued to spend his days and nights fucking virgin girls. Many a girl came into the forest from throughout the queendoms, seeking out this legendary unicorn. Wherever she was in the enchanted wood, he found her and filled her with ecstasy and cum all night long, but in the morning he was always gone, and she could never find him again.

Jolene swore she would be different. She would capture the unicorn and keep him for her own. With the gifts she had been given, she would succeed where all other horny virgins had failed.

Go to the forest and wait, her benefactress had told her. He will come to you, taking your maidenhood but giving a thousandfold in return. Use these as I have instructed, and he shall be tamed unto you.

So it was, one evening when Goddess' hair streaked the sky with twilight, Alexander came upon a lovely girl lounging upon her back in the tall grass. Her hair had both red and gold locks, fanning about her head in the grass. Her perky boobs were pear-shaped with tiny, delicate nipples. Her eyes, shifting from blue to green and back, were fixed seductively upon him; and her legs, lithe and long with golden and belled anklets, were welcomingly spread to reveal her pussy, which was lined with fur matching her hair.

Jolene favored Alexander with a sultry smile, though her own breath quickened with desire as she beheld his strong face, powerful musculature, and massive pole. She licked her lips as he approached her. He bent down and sniffed her pussy, sensing her virginity. She sighed rapturously as his nose pressed slightly between her pussy lips.

Then his tongue began lapping at her cunt, and she cried out with pleasure. His skillful tongue slithered deep into her cleft, massaged every corner until she was dripping moisture, and twirled around her hard clit. She buried her hands in his hair, pushing his face further into her horny cunt as he ate her out.

Jolene exploded, cream squirtiing out of her maidenhood all over Alexander's face. With a feral smile of triumph, Alexander crawled up her body, leaning down to kiss her - she tasted her own sweet juices as the head of his cock teased her puffy slit. She licked his face clean of her cream and wrapped her legs about his waist as he slid his cock into her, popping her cherry. The bells on her anklets jingled with the motion of his thrusts, forming a salacious harmony with her ecstatic moans and his lusty grunts.

Jolene bucked up to match him, as full of savage desire as he, and even as she creamed a second time, so did he burst within her. Their screams pierced the purpling night, her tits heaving into his muscular, blue-pelted chest.

Yet they were not satiated, and Jolene demanded more, kissing him fiercely and squeezing his cock possessively within her slick tight cunt. He obliged, ramrodding her once more, her ankle bells ringing out as they fucked throughout the night.

Three maenads soon found them as they fucked. One sat on Jolene's face, her pussy dripping wine-cream into her mouth, inciting yet more drunken lust from her as she flicked out her tongue to eat out the delightedly shivering nymph, who in turn joined her lips to Alexander's as he continued to thrust in and out of Jolene.

The other maenads ground their bodies into Alexander's back, ass, and sides, moaning as his flesh sent electric thrills through them. Vines heavy with fat grapes grew spontaneously out of the ground around them, and the maenad grapes burst in staccato patterns, showering them with pussy wine.

The maenad's cries of orgasm were high and shrill, and Jolene, drunk on their pussy wine and Alexander's thick piston, matched their screams.

It was a few hours before dawn when Jolene finally fell asleep, her ravished womb full of cum. The maenads had run off, disappointed that they weren't going to get Alexander's cock that night. Alexander started to pull out of her and get up, as he always did - but her legs, still wrapped about him, held him fast. Try as he might, he couldn't break their grip.

For where her ankles crossed around his waist, there the enchanted anklets touched and stuck firmly to each other.

His struggles only thrust his excited dick, still ensconsced within her pussy, in and out of her again, till he was was blind with lust once more and fucked her sleeping form, no longer caring that he couldn't get away. As he cummed in her again, Jolene woke up as her stimulated pussy creamed, and after crying out, smiled delightedly to see that the magicked anklets had worked.

She wrapped her arms about his neck. "Take me home," she commanded, and he stood up, picking her up with him. She nodded in the direction of her pavilion, and he loped through the forest as she rode his cock, her ankleted legs still binding him. With each stride his cock thrust up into her, and they both cummed multiple times as they traveled.

They soon left the enchanted forest, passing through hills and grasslands and alongside rivers, before they reached Jolene's home. Three trees arched over her home, forming a canopy, their trunks carved and fluted so that the whistling winds made music through them. The ground beneath her pavilion was carpeted with eternally soft leaves. Small hedges between the trees were sculpted into the forms of dancing nymphs.

"Do you like it?" Jolene asked him, almost shyly. Alexander licked her lips approvingly and lowered them to the floor to fuck again. As his tool pistoned her soaking wet pussy, his lips fastened about a hard pink nipple and sucked as she shivered and moaned. As his dick hammered and pulsed within her twat, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his face further into her boobs, and buried her own face into his musky blue curls.

She exploded three times before he at last cummed inside her yet again, their screams announcing to the world the taming of the unicorn.

So it was that Alexander dwelt with Jolene in her pavilion. Though she did not need them any longer, she still wore her anklets, for hearing the melody of the bells aroused Alexander. With child from the first night, Jolene's tummy soon began to swell, yet she only got hornier, her pussy constantly soaked, her nipples ever hard and lactating.

So Alexander fucked her, pressing his abs against her cute tummy and sliming his muscular chest with her milky nipples as they kissed and bucked and thrust.

Gradually Alexander's fey nature faded away. His eyes returned to cocoa pools, his deep blue pelts to darkest chocolate curls, his wild mind to clarity.

Yet his passion, as it always had been, remained untamed.

On the seventh day of the seventh month Alexander had been with her, Jolene sighed as they held each other after making love. "What is it, Jolene?" he asked astutely, fondling a lactating nipple.

"Every enchantress has a price," she said.

"Enchantress?" he murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm," she said. "The one who gifted me with my magicked anklets. I thought she would ask me to part with you after a set time, but she did not." She sighed again. "She did not have to. She knew that I would know your passion. And know that I cannot claim it alone."

She searched his eyes. "I release you, Alexander. But please, if it is your will, kiss me one more time."

He smiled fondly down at her. "It has always been my will." His lips met hers, and she replied hungrily, desperately, their tongues entwining. He thrust his cock back into her dripping cunt, and she rolled him over so that she was on top, bucking atop his dick as her enlargened boobs and tummy bounced.

He groaned as her slick tight pussy milked him, enveloping his dick in tight wet silk. His hands traveled all over her body - her still-small ass, waist, swollen tummy, dripping breasts. She shivered delightedly at his sensual touch.

Their excitement rose, hovering on the cusp as he thrust and she rode and they fondled each other. When they could hold back no longer, she began bouncing even more frantically and his cum shot out of his cock into her pussy as she creamed, writhing wildly atop his convulsing body.

At last they calmed, and she lay atop him, feeling him breathe as he held her. "What was the enchantress' price?" he asked.

She chuckled ruefully. "Instead of telling me to release you, she bade me direct you to the oceanside cliff at what time I should choose to release you." "The oceanside cliff?" he wondered.

"She waits there for you," Jolene answered.

So it was that Alexander kissed her and his unborn babe goodbye, and journeyed through more wild lands, fucking and being fucked, popping cherries and fathering daughters, until he came to the cliff overlooking the ocean and the white sand beach that straddled it. Brine and woman-scent perfumed the air.

A fluffy cloud hid the moon at the witching hour, when he arrived. In the dim light of the twinkling stars, he approached the edge of the cliff, where he beheld a short feminine figure waiting for him, her back turned to him, long hair streaming behind her in the sea winds.

"My lady," he addressed her. She turned around, and at that moment, the moon revealed itself once more, beaming full and bright upon Lily of the Dark Eyes.

"Lily!" he exclaimed.

"Alexander of the Mighty Cock-" she began, but then he had wrapped her in his arms, kissing her deeply. Surprised but intoxicated by his passion, she responded, her pale boobs pressing into his chest, her ankle-length black silk hair blowing about them, her white skin like satin against his. Her bald pussy slicked his leg as the dew of her desire for him dripped out.

At last he released her. "Mighty indeed," she said, breathlessly. Her dark eyes, luminous in the full moonlight, widened.

The grass atop the cliff around them had sprouted a field of snow-white lilies.

Her round tits heaved with emotion. "You remember," she said.

He gave her a crooked smile as he cupped her ass. "I know you, but I know not how or why." "For you, it has not yet happened," Lily said.

Alexander pressed another, briefer, kiss to her warm moist lips. "So you are the enchantress?"

"Aye," she said. "The fey unicorn you were would have fucked aught but a virgin, which by your cock I am not."

He knelt to suckle a tiny pink nipple stemming her globular tit, and fondled the other with his broad hand. Lily turned her porcelain face up to the moon, sighing with euphoria. "Summerwine is a wondrous elixir, is it not? I am the first who made it, you know." She closed her eyes, panting, as he ran a finger delicately along her moist slit. "From maenad grapes and maiden berries, from the pussy cream of the seven celestials, I made it. Twas a poor substitute for you after your departure, but all I had."

Alexander had trailed kisses down her tummy to her cunt and started licking. Lily shivered, stimulated by his presence and her emotion, and her womanhood flowered with her juices as she cummed.

He licked every crevice, swallowing her moisture, before standing up, his stiff cock standing at attention. "Your juice is summerwine to me."

She grasped his cock with her small white hands and stroked him. "Indeed, the juices of my own pussy were used in the summerwine."

Lily bent down to engulf his massive member within her mouth, which somehow managed to take it all, so her soft wet lips kissed the pubic curls at the base of his dick. Alexander groaned with ferocious desire as she suckled him vigorously, sensuously, lustily. Her tongue seemed to be licking up and down his entire shaft within her mouth, and her throat worked around his swollen head.

With her hands she fondled his balls as he slid his fingers through her silky black hair, which whipped about them in the ocean winds. It was the most amazing blow job he'd ever had, and he couldn't restrain himself, spurting hot jizz into the back of her throat, which she swallowed lustily. Even as he kept cumming, she kept sucking and swallowing.

When he was finally spent, she withdrew, but then took a long slow lick up the length of his cock, compelling another spurt of cum, which shot over the cliff behind her and out into the sea below. Grinning impishly, she kissed the tip.

Alexander lifted her up, and she gazed at him with those eldritch eyes. Though luminous mirrors in the moonlight, yet they were dark and seductive beneath, a juxtaposition of forbidden fruit and a bride's cherry.

But as much as he was held by her eyes, Lily was captured still more by his. Not looking away, she pulled him down into the lilies atop her, and he entered her.

They fucked slowly, sensually, staring into one another's eyes the whole time, never looking away. She caressed his face with one hand as he fondled her boobs with his. When they cummed, it was sweet and loving and intoxicating, their eyes never leaving each other throughout. They cried aloud but never broke their gaze. Writhing and convulsing frantically, he pistoning his squirting cock even as she bucked up, still they locked eyes.

Until at last they were spent, emptied of seed and cream. Simultaneously, their necks craned towards each other, meeting in a kiss, their eyes finally letting go as they closed in their kissing.

When their faces broke apart, she cupped his cheek with a soft hand. "I love you, Alexander of the Mighty Cock. But I would never wish for you not to leave me. Such is your nature, your passion, that when you are happy, the world is happy. I am happy. And your passion is for all girls, from Goddess on down to those cursed by Her." Her dark eyes caught a twinkle of moonlight and swallowed it up within their depths. "Go. Another maiden awaits you on the beach."

Alexander kissed her again, gently, holding it for several long moments. "Till we meet again, Lily of the Dark Eyes." Standing up, he pulled Lily to her feet as well, and turned to go down the path to the beach below.

Once, he looked back. Lily was framed by the setting full moon, her black silk hair almost seeming to float about her in the sea breezes. The next time he looked back, she was gone.

13 - Mermaid

Alexander drowsed upon the soft white sand as the morning sun climbed higher. Cool ocean waves lapped over him, coming up to his torso before washing away. He imagined what it would be like to make love to Melody and Marie, his carnaleira, upon this beach, with the brine and sea and sand.

So caught up was his dreaming mind in this that it almost seemed that he felt one of his twin lovers Melody? Marie? - pressing against his side, boobs snuggling into him, a warm soft hand gently stroking his cock, the strong intoxicating scent of-brine?

His eyes snapped open so quickly that the maiden whose face was leaning over his gasped. Her boobs were indeed pressed into his side, her hand fondling his dick curiously. "Hi," she said.

"Hello," Alexander smiled. "I am Alexander."

She smiled back. "I am Ariel." Her eyes were sea-green, and her wet hair - as damp as a naiad's was bright blue. She did not stop stroking his manhood.

"Mmmm," he said. "That feels good."

Nary a blush tinted her cheeks. "I was hoping so." She smiled saucily down at him and kissed the tip of his nose. As his dick engorged beneath her touch, she pulled back and started rubbing her chest up and down upon it, between her generous boobs. He gasped with delight, and she grinned wickedly.

"Now tittyfuck me right, Alexander."

He grinned back, and rolled them over, so that he was straddling her tummy, his balls sliding along her skin as he thrust his fat long cock between her full breasts. Her nipples were as blue as her hair and stood at attention. Ariel moaned at the sensations as the head of his dick slimed her face and neck with precum. As he tittyfucked her, the waves continued to lap up beneath her, fanning out her hair each time before receding.

It wasn't long before Ariel was writhing madly beneath him, her oversensitive tits incredibly stimulated by his throbbing hard dick thrusting between them. "Oh Goddess, yes, Alexander! Goddess!" She creamed as Alexander continued thrusting, ever more frantically as his pulsating cock ached for release.

And then he was squirting his copious cum all over her, her face and her tits, unable to stop, until at last she was nearly covered in his spunk. "Goddess, Alexander!" she said again, head lolling back rapturously for a moment.

Alexander smiled, and stood up, taking a full look at Ariel's body below her breasts for the first time.

And was shocked.

Her pert ass lay in the white sand, licked by the waves, and a furry patch of her vivid blue hair, glistening with droplets of seawater, sat just above her juicy pink slit.

But below her ass and pussy, where a maiden's legs would sprout, instead turned into a bright blue fishtail.

"You're a mermaid," he murmured, smiling in astonishment.

"Why, so I am," she grinned. "Let me wash off," she added, indicating her cum covered chest and face. With a deft twist of her mertail, she flipped into the water, shimmying then swimming into the brine. She dove down below his sight, before soaring back up above the water in a mighty leap, rivulets of seawater running down her sensuous flesh.

She came to the beach edge again, lounging upon her side. Looking up at Alexander, she said, "You'll have to come down here, handsome, I can't quite reach you up there."

He chuckled again, surprise and pleasure still mingling within him, and lay down beside her. She pushed him off his side onto his back and climbed atop him. "When your cum came down over the cliff yestereve, I knew I had to have you." Her long tail beat the sand between his legs as she maneuvered her cunt over his cock.

They both groaned as his shaft penetrated her and popped her cherry. Her pussy was tight and wet, wetter than any other girl's he had come across, even the naiads'. His cock slicked inside easily in one slow thrust.

Ariel began bucking up and down upon his cock with her hips as she lay forward, staring into his eyes and pressing her hard blue nipples into his muscular pecs. Alexander wrapped his hands around her perfect buttocks, squeezing gently. His pubic curls ground against her wet azure fur as they fucked.

The mermaid also rubbed her tits and nipples back and forth upon his chest with each thrust of his cock. It was clear her boobs gave her as much pleasure as her clit, and he obliged, grinding his chest back against hers, causing her moans to spike sharply.

She leaned down and kissed him, tasting of sea and brine, and their tongues explored each other's mouths. The end of her tail wrapped three times around his leg, squeezing in time with her pussy as she milked him.

They held that erotic tension for a long time, hovering on the cusp of orgasm for hours, their pleasure heightening. Their cries pierced the air as his purple cock pulsed obscenely within her horny cunt. "Ohhhhh, Alexander," Ariel finally said, "please, I want your cum inside me, please, Goddess, now!"

His overstimulated cock was more than ready, and Alexander's breathing quickened as he thrust deeply inside - and then he blew his hot load inside the lovely mermaid. She screamed in ecstasy, convulsing atop him as she creamed, rubbing her hard nipples frantically into his chest even as his squirting cock gobbed into her womb.

She mashed her lips into his, caught in the throes of their shared climax, and he kissed her back just as fiercely, continuing to spurt his seed within her virgin pussy. Her total abandon and wild desire offered his cock no respite, and he could not help but continue to squirt and squirt and squirt, his screams matching hers.

The gentle waves lapping upon them formed an erotic counterpoint to their frantic writhing, until at last they were sated. Alexander lay limply upon the sand, Ariel collapsed upon him. His dick still leaked cum into her amazingly wet pussy.

"Mmmm," the mermaid murmured to him, her head resting on his chest, "I am going to stop swearing by Goddess, and swear by you instead." He chuckled.

"Let us do that again," he suggested seductively.

"Oh, Alexander, I wish I could," Ariel said regretfully, "but I am merkind. We cannot remain above the waves for long."

He kissed the top of her head, tasting the salt upon her sapphire locks. "Tomorrow."

She smiled up at him. "Tomorrow." Her pussy squeezed his cock once more in farewell, and then in a mighty leap she flipped off him and back into the ocean.

So every morning Alexander came to the beach and Ariel came out of the ocean, and there upon the shore where they were kissed by the waves, they made wild passionate love. The mermaid could only stay for a few hours, and he could not follow her into the sea, so every day they parted.

During the days and nights, he wandered the land near the beach, fucking the local maidens and nymphs, all the while thinking of his mermaid lover. The maidens' bellies began to swell, and dryad trees burst out of the ground so numerously that a new forest soon looked out onto the beach.

His lovers quickly realized that he always went to the beach in the mornings and followed him to see him and Ariel writhing in each other's arms. They stayed and fingered themselves while watching, turned out by watching Alexander's masterful fucking. Likewise various mermaids and nereids of the sea came above water curiously and soon became hot and horny while watching.

So every morning, a chorus of moans surrounded the mermaid and her man, forming a musical accompaniment to their growing love.

One day, Ariel convulsed ecstatically beneath Alexander as he thrust his tool in and out of her soaked pussy in long slow thrusts and suckled a sapphire nipple so hard that it felt to her as if it would shatter. His hand groped and fondled her other sensitive boob, and she was cumming nonstop. Her cunt spasmed around his throbbing dick, and he lost control, blowing a massive load of hot jizz deep into her pussy while he continued to suck her wet nipple.

Her nipple had a strange, wonderful flavor. It was sweet and light, but salty as well in that it was covered in the sheen of seawater that dampened her skin. He kept sucking, flicking the tip of his tongue at it even as he cummed inside the mermaid, his moans muffled by her tit.

At last he was emptied, but he continued to draw out Ariel's pleasure by sucking and stroking her boobs. She wrapped her hands euphorically around his neck as he licked and kissed her large round tits. "Oh, Alexander," she moaned. "If only... there were a way... we could be together always..."

Alexander did not reply, but came up to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Locked together for several moments, they finally drew away, smiling at each other. "We will find a way."

A wet hand came up to stroke his face, while her other fondled his ass. "Good. I like you so much I want to keep you." They chuckled softly.

He ran his fingers through her long blue hair. "I love you, Ariel."

The mermaid grinned impishly at him. "I have already figured that out. I'm not sure if you have figured out that I love you, so I guess I'll have to keep sending you signals." Her eyelashes batted naughtily.

He laughed, and started thrusting his cock into her creamy pussy once more. "Mmmmm, Alexander," she moaned. "Can you feel it yet? How much I love you?"

He looked into her eyes, holding them with his passionate gaze. "I felt it from the time I first tittyfucked you." They kissed, and did not stop making out while they fucked again.

When Ariel had returned to the sea for the day, Alexander stood for a little while, staring out at the undulating sea. One of the local girls, tummy swollen with child, took the opportunity to come kneel before him and take his girth into her mouth. He cried out sharply with surprise and pleasure as she began blowing him.

Her long brown hair blew about in the sea breeze, her engorged boobs jiggled as she sucked, and cream started leaking out of her pussy as she moaned into his dick. With one hand she stroked up and down his shaft as she suckled the swollen head vigorously, and with the other she fondled his large round nuts.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alexander shouted hoarsely as he blasted gobs of hot sticky cum into her throat. She moaned with pleasure as she swallowed it all. When the last of his cum had squirted down her throat, she withdrew her mouth and waggled her eyebrows naughtily at him.

He chuckled. "Thank you, Ulale."

Ulale smiled as she stood up and pecked his cheek. "No, Alexander, thank you." She took his hand and rubbed it briefly between her puffy slit. It came away damp with her juices. She waggled her eyebrows at him again, and sauntered off.

He grinned after her. Ulale had spunk, just like Ariel.

And Ariel's wish during their lovemaking had inspired him. Lily was an enchantress... might there be others, who could grant their wish?

"Siobhan!"

Alexander blinked. Ulale had tossed the name over her shoulder. "What, lovely?"

She threw a grin back at him as she continued walking off. "Siobhan can help you..."

14 - 14

The abode of Siobhan the sorceress lay behind the Forest of Alexander's Daughters - the new wood that had been so named because Alexander had fathered its dryads - upon a grassy hill open to the sky. A path girded by small smooth stones led up to her home upon the crest.

Following it, Alexander quickly arrived at the top of the knoll. A scent, as of incense, wafted into his nostrils. Blossoms of many colors flourished among the soft green grass, save for one area which was a three-meter wide circle of of smooth stone ground.

"Welcome," a low sultry voice greeted him.

His eyes roved to see the lovely sorceress lounging on her side amid the flowers - where assuredly nothing had been there a moment ago. "Hail, Siobhan," he replied with a smile, as he surveyed her body.

She was gorgeous, with tan skin, round ripe tits stemmed by erect dark pink nipples, slender hips, and long sinuous legs. There was no hair upon her head save for a long topknot growing directly from the top flowing down onto the grass; it was scarlet, as vivid and brilliant as Cinnamon's. She had a baby face that was at odds with the knowing glint in her eyes.

Her smooth skin was decorated with mystical tattoos. Sensual black lines curved suggestively around her left breast, glittering teardrops lay next to her right eye, and glowing silvery sigils climbed up both of her pussy lips.

Her twinkling emerald eyes bore into him. "Do you like what you see?" she asked, licking her lower lip with the soft wet tip of her pink tongue. Alexander shivered with lust, his thick long trunk starting to throb between his legs.

"I do," he answered her with a lustful smile.

"I will give you what you desire, Alexander," Siobhan said. "But..." "But every enchantress has a price," he finished.

"Verily," she replied. "My magick is in cum and cream. Fuck me, and the next time you enter the sea, you shall be as merkind, for so long as you shall choose to remain."

The corner of her lips lifted into a seductive smirk. "My price: at such time as you choose to return to land, you shall come to me, forswearing yourself as my slave." "It is agreed," Alexander nodded.

"Now come, O Man," Siobhan commanded, "fuck me and fuck me well."

He came to her, laying in the grass beside her, and stroked her tits gently. She sighed, her eyes clouding as she gazed at him, moist pink lips parting slightly. His cock throbbed and hardened, a rod coming up to press into Siobhan's legs.

The sorceress lifted a leg, allowing his cock to slide between, up to her glistening hairless crack, where brightly glowing runes beckoned him. As his swollen glans rubbed along her slit, smearing it with precum, he pressed his lips to hers, and they kissed, softly, first with lips only, then slowly tasting each other with their tongues.

She placed a hand on his chest and pressed herself into him, her boobs grinding into his chest. Alexander wrapped his arm around her, and pushed her gently, rolling her over onto her back, going with her so that he lay over her. Her eyes seemed even more brilliantly green as she gazed into his own, while the head of his cock slowly pushed between her dewy cleft.

She moaned as he took her maidenhead, and then cried out with surprised ecstasy as his thick length filled up her tight, tight pussy. The flowers around them burst into flame, fires that did not consume, each one's color matching the hue of the flower which birthed it.

He groaned as he began sliding in and out of her, his chest heaving into her bouncing boobs. Her lush green eyes began to glow as she looked at him, saying, "I take thee, Alexander, within me. But you shall be mine, rather than I yours. So shall it be."

In a sudden flash, the flower-flames shot lines of color into the purpling sky as Siobhan's eyes became bright as the moon, and she convulsed in sharp rapture, cumming. Her screams pierced the night as her pussy spasmed about Alexander's cock, anointing his dick with her cream.

Her orgasmic convulsions milked his manhood, and he gasped as he exploded within her, cumming forcefully deep inside her silky wet cunt.

In their spasms, she kept bucking up, and he kept thrusting in, his big balls slapping against her ass cheeks with quick loud squelches. Their mingled cum leaked out of her pussy onto the grass, till there was a small sticky puddle of warm juices.

Their cumming slowed, and Alexander started to catch his breath, slowing his thrusts to a relaxed, luxurious pace. "My Goddess!" Siobhan exclaimed in an exhilarated sigh as her eyes dimmed to their normal twinkle. She lay her head back, closing her eyes and relishing the sensations that shuddered through her as Alexander's cock thrust in and out of her in a long slick slide.

Emotions seemed to war on her face for a handful of moments, then she bit her soft pink lip. "Go, Alexander," she commanded. "Make love in the ocean for as long as you shall choose. But remember you are mine."

A crooked smile spread across Alexander's face. "Forever," he promised knowingly, and kissed her pert nose before withdrawing.

As he once more approached the beach, he was met by Ulale, her swelling tummy and ripe tits heaving with desire and emotion. "You are leaving." It was not a question. He nodded. A bittersweet smile came to her face, and her large eyes seemed liquid. "Remember me."

She stood on tiptoe to peck his lips, but he wrapped his arms about her and pulled her into his body, kissing her deeply. HIs thick length began to rise, till his cock was sandwiched between her legs, sliding between her puffy lips and thrusting well beyond her ass. Her tongue mated with his, her juices coating his dick, and it stood up further, lifting Ulale completely off the ground with its own massive might.

Her dew was flowing freely now, running in rivulets down his shaft, as she moaned softly into his mouth and rubbed her boobs needily into his chest. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up just enough for his cock to rise to its full height, before lowering her onto the bulbous purple head.

As his swollen glans breached her slit, she broke off the kiss with a sharp moan of delight, arching her back in sublime ecstasy as he penetrated her depths, and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him willingly down onto the sand atop her. Her plump tummy slid across his well defined abdomen as he slid in and out of her. She bucked fiercely into each thrust, frantically demanding a quicker pace.

Her pregnant pussy was sopping wet, and bathed his gigantic manhood in her moisture. Each thrust was quicker than the last, and his balls squelched against her soaking cunt each time.

"Yes, Alexander, yes! Oh my Goddess!" Ulale's cries were a staccato series of panted screams, punctuated by rapturuous moans. Alexander was pistoning her hard now, and at last they erupted simultaneously as he bottomed out in her pussy with a thrust. She creamed, and her pussy became even wetter, unbelievably wet, even as he blew his load of thick cum deep into her pregnant womb.

His abundant cum and her love juices mingled and leaked out of her pussy, around his dick, in a creamy foam. Their animal groans harmonized with the lapping waves. At last, their climaxes ebbed, and the waves lapping the sand around their bodies washed away the leaking foam of their fucking.

Alexander's eyes locked with Ulale's, and they were still liquid, as liquid as the waves i n which they lay.

Cum still dribbled out of his cock into her pussy, and he finally replied to her words. "How could I forget?"

He withdrew gently, kissing her nose, her lips, her tummy swollen with his girl-child, and strode into the waves, a steady leak of cum dripping from his dick.

As the ocean water rose, first to his ankles, then to his knees, then climbing up his thighs and dick, he felt an almost-erotic tingling along his submerged skin. When at last the water covered his legs, a sharp orgasm rippled through him, enticing a fountain of his seed as his mind blanked with pleasure. His deep scream of mindless animal pleasure echoed across the surface of the sea and all along the beach as he slid completely beneath the waves.

15 - Merman

When Alexander's wild climax ebbed, he became aware that he was floating beneath the waves. The rays of the sun pierced the surface high above, stabbing the sea with diagonal pillars of light. White cum swirled around the depths around him, progeny of his recent ecstasy.

It was then that he realized that his legs had been replaced by a mertail twice as long as his normal height. A deep, bold red, it glittered brightly as a virgin's cherry in the sun sparkling through the ocean. It sprouted from his thighs, beneath his gargantuan balls, and he found he could use it instinctively, twisting and diving in a joyous pattern.

He became aware of luminous eyes, shimmering like coral and pearl, around him, then the girls who possessed them. Some were mermaids, with tails - and matching hair and nipples - of rainbow sheens. Golds and purples, emeralds and silvers, quartzes and turquoises, gleaming through the gently rippling water between them.

The rest were nereids - sea nymphs. Their smooth flesh varied from pale greens to pastel pinks and even a few light blues and violets.

All were eyeing him meaningfully, girl-juice flowing in steady trickles from their slits. A few adventurous mermaids lapped up the cum floating around them in sinuous twisting ropes, and moaned as their eyes rolled back into their heads.

The girls of the ocean floated closer to him desirously, but one mermaid reached him first. Her tail was glittering gold, as were her small pert nipples and locks of hair as long as the length of her entire body mertail and all - splayed in the water around them.

She spoke, and he found he could understand her perfectly, the water giving her voice a musical ripple. "O Man of the sea, let us greet each other in the fashion of our kind, giving of our moisture unto the sea that blesses us." She wrapped her slender arms about his shoulders and rubbed her pussy along his throbbing pole. The thick strip of golden thatch just above her slit tickled his meat, and he moaned at the erotic sensations, as the water flowed sensuously around his body.

Alexander grasped her round buttocks as other mermaids and nereids began to nuzzle into his flesh, leaving slimy trails of pussy cream along his muscular skin and crimson tail. The golden mermaid, with a deft twist of her tail, impaled herself on his meaty rod. He groaned loudly - and his voice too was made musical by the watery ripples, a baritone of lust.

The golden mermaid wasted no time but rode him madly, her tail twisting and turning as she bucked up and down upon him far faster than any but a mermaid could. He found he could match his thrusts to hers, the tip of his tail spinning sinuously. With each twist of his tail, the other sea girls moved with him, rubbing erotically on his sensitive mertail with their supple bodies.

A chorus of watery music floated around them as Alexander and his newfound lovers moaned and cried out. The golden mermaid was fucking him madly, and he pounded her in kind, until they were so frantic with need and desire and ecstasy that they spun and twirled and thrashed madly in the water as they fucked, throwing off the other girls as their tails intertwined.

Never before had Alexander been brought to such a need, a fever of insatiable lust - never before, but for the summerwine of the fey. Their pants were melodic percussion as her cunt lips slapped into his engorged nuts, in a rhythm that seemed to match a hummingbird's. His cock's every throb made it leap madly within the mermaid's pulsating pussy.

It seemed hours, but truly it was only several moments before they exploded together. Alexander cummed his creamy spunk into his new lover's pussy with the force of a thunderbolt, sending electric thrills up her tail and spine as her womanly myrrh squirted from her pussy, coating Alexander's balls and tail, and spraying into the water from where they joined.

Her head lolled back as his face buried itself into her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. Her boobs heaving, she managed to say, "My name... is Earryn."

"Well met, Earryn," he replied, kissing her neck. "I am Alexander."

She smiled, a lovely golden brow rising. "I know. We have watched you on the beach every morning."

The other mermaids and nereids floated lazily around them, having creamed multiple times as they had pressed into Alexander and watched him fuck Earryn as they fingered themselves and each other. Now exhausted, they panted out their names as well.

Alexander kissed his way up golden Earryn's neck and jaw, before looking into her eyes. "Where is Ariel?"

"She has gone to the sea queen's court," she answered, "in the depths."

"Thank you, lovely Earryn," he replied, and kissed her, stroking her lips with his tongue. Her pouty mouth parted to allow him within, and their tongues melded in passionate embrace.

When he withdrew, he bowed to the other girls of the sea, and dove.

No matter how deep he went, the water remained clear, and sunlight still filtered down. Many a nereid and mermaid asked his favor, but he told one and all: "Once I reach the sea queen's court." A growing train of sea girls followed him, fingering themselves as they watched Alexander's muscles ripple, his tail beat, and his dangling cock trailing upwards along his tail as he continued to dive. His trail of occasionally leaking cum was eagerly lapped up by his followers.

By and by he reached the royal court of the sea queen. A great palace lay on the undersea floor, with towers of gold and marble and coral. It was as large as a city, and its highest pinnacles were lost in the ocean above them. Coral, in all colors of the rainbow, grew around and upon it, shimmering in the rippling sunlight. The palace itself seemed to glow gently, so gently in fact it was hard to tell if it was in fact glowing.

The sea queen's court was held in a wide courtyard stemmed with white pillars carved into the form of voluptuous angels. As Alexander dove in, he saw the sea queen lounging along a bed of soft blue-green kelp. She was a nereid, rather than a mermaid, with lavender skin and purplish-blue hair so dark it was almost black. Her nipples were the color of pearl, her boobs full and round. A slender tiara crowned her, with a shell upon her forehead. Pearl studs pierced her ears and belly button.

Her eyes were locked on Alexander, as if she'd been watching his approach for a long time. She shifted, her legs rubbing against each other as her tiny pink nubbin peeked out.

"O Queen of the Sea," Alexander began, but she forestalled him with a raised hand.

"Hail, O Man of the sea," she said, and her voice was a sultry alto. "Let us greet each other in the manner of the ocean and the goddess who was birthed from it."

"Goddess?" he asked, but she put a finger to his lips, having floated over to him. She pulled his head down to her plump breast.

"Suckle," she commanded, and he obeyed, wrapping his lips around her pearlescent nipple. She shuddered, and he swirled his tongue around it within his mouth. Her head lolled back as her hands twisted of their own accord in his long dark hair. He placed his hands on her waist, and cupped her small ass as he brought her waves of pleasure with his mouth. His fingers reached between her ass cheeks to run along her feminine crack even as he continued to suckle.

He moaned into the sea queen's nipple in sharp surprise, as the warm full lips of golden Earryn wrapped around his giant glans and began blowing him.

The sea queen needily pressed her boobs into his face, and wrapped her lavender legs around his torso, coating his muscular abs with her pussy's ambrosia. Alexander's hands went down from her buttocks to fondle Earryn's golden hair, as she engulfed his thick stalk. Her vigorous sucking quickly enticed hard throbs from him. His constant moans into the sea queen's nipple brought her over the edge, and she creamed, thrashing and bucking her pussy into his torso.

Her wild writhing, even as Earryn's lips expertly gave him a blow job, pushed him over the brink as well, and he squirted his copious jizz into her throat with such force that Earryn groaned in happy surprise. He emptied himself into her as she purred, and the sea queen writhed.

When they had calmed, Earryn withdrew her lips, allowing once more the sensuous flow of water to entice his dick, and kissed the tip before swimming away to join the other girls. The sea queen finally found her voice. "I am Deirdre, O Man of the sea. And you are Alexander." "Ariel?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"First, ye must make good your promise to your entourage."

His lips quirked into a crooked smile that sent shivers through her. "I have not yet buried myself within you, Deirdre."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled broadly. She unwrapped her legs from about his torso and turned around, her small lavender ass beckoning at him. He placed his hands upon her waist, and his turgid member pressed into her ass crack, leaving slimy precum there.

Deirdre pressed her butt back into him, urging him on, and his engorged head pushed apart her cheeks, and dove into her tight slick asshole. Instantly she cried aloud with such pleasure that he almost thought she had already climaxed. In one long slow thrust, he strained his thick tool into her asshole until at last his balls pressed into her buttocks. Deirdre had not stopped moaning, a long continual moan of sheer ecstasy.

Alexander began thrusting, but ever so slowly, for she was so tight it was hard to slide back and forth. He grunted with pleasure at her asshole's grip of his cock. He could feel his individual veins throbbing inside, so tight it was. He reached his broad hands around her to grasp her tits.

He panted and groaned, as did Deirdre, as he managed to start thrusting a little faster. He groped her lush boobs, and slid his hands down her tummy to finger her pussy. Her little pink clit was too small for his fingers to tweak, so he massaged it with his thumb, even as the fingers of his other hand slid into her twat.

Deirdre was mindless with sheer animal lust as her asshole, pussy, and nubbin were all stimulated at once by the passion of a Man. She bucked madly in his embrace, wildly, without any sense of rhythm but her own spikes of pleasure.

Her frantic writhing and her tight, pulsing asshole were too much for him, and he unloaded his cum within her depths, exploding his jizz in thick squirts. The heat of his load within her drove Deirdre over the precipice as well, and his hands were coated with her juices as she screamed.

Alexander held her tightly as they calmed, first himself and then her. He nuzzled her neck from behind, and she leaned her head back invitingly for a kiss. He obliged and pressed his lips to hers.

Then he withdrew, turning in the water to face his entourage. A crooked smile and his throbbing purple cock - already coated with pussy juice - beckoned to them.

He was swarmed with horny girls, and fucked pussy after pussy, eating out other cunts at the same time, tasting countless flavors of cream, but each one laced with a hint of salt. He cummed and cummed and cummed again, filling up tight assholes and wet pussies and thirsty throats.

Once all were sated and properly greeted, he floated over to Deirdre, who was once again lounging on her kelp bed, idly fingering herself. Chest still heaving from his fuckfest, he panted, "Ariel?"

"She was here," the sea queen replied. "She sought a boon from the sea, and returned to the beach." "From the sea?" he wondered, floating down beside her.

"Aye." She traced a finger along his muscular pecs, twirling the hairs. "I am not a queen of the sea, as much as I am its keeper, its priestess. The sea, wild and glorious and gentle and passionate, birthed

Aphrodite, goddess of the sea. Passion, the very passion of forever, runs through her veins."

Her arm swept out to encompass the palace. "She built this for the passion-god, a pleasure pavilion floating upon the sea. But when the Lady Goddess Almighty cast the Deville out of heaven, that succubus fell through the sea and sunk this place. And Aphrodite, our untamed sea goddess, departed. It is said that she resides beyond the stars, awaiting the coming of the passion-god."

An image floated to Alexander's mind, of a woman as lovely as Melody and Marie, long golden hair the length of her body blowing about her in the winds as she stood upon the sea foam. The phantasm's eyes seemed to lock on his, and he was struck by the blue of them-

Then the image was replaced by Ariel and Deirdre, coupling in the water of the courtyard, each's lips eating out the other's pussy. Deirdre's eyes changed from their luminous pearlescence into shimmering blue-

"What boon did she ask?"

"I know not," Deirdre said, stroking his cock. "I was the sea, and only the sea knows."

"Thank you, Deirdre," Alexander nodded to her, kissing her lips briefly. He turned with a twist of his tail, preparing to dart up through the ocean, but Deirdre grasped his arm with a pale lavender hand. He pivoted to look back at her.

"I too... would ask a boon, of you, Alexander." "Name it," he answered.

"I would bear thy child," she said, and cast her eyes down almost shyly. "If it pleases you."

Tenderly, he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "It pleases me," he murmured, smiling crookedly. Deirdre wrapped her arms about him, and they floated away from the kelp bed, sunlight dappling their flesh as the water caressed them sensually.

Alexander lay back in the water, floating as the sea queen settled atop his dick. They both gasped as he penetrated her warm folds. He placed his hands around her lavender waist, and held her shivering form steady as she impaled herself fully upon his massive cock, taking within her his succulent manhood.

They both panted euphorically, fully ensconced as he was within her pussy, and Deirdre moaned, "Grant me your seed, Alexander!" Her pussy rippled and contracted around his dick, milking him as he cried out. The water began swirling around them, forming miniature whirlpools that fondled his skin sensually, flowing across his muscles, whipping his and Deirdre' hair wildly. Two tiny whirlpools teased her hard pearly nipples mercilessly as her cunt massaged his dick.

Alexander grunted with passion and lust and desire. "...Deirdre..." And he gushed forth his liquid heat into her pussy, shooting into her womb and filling it with thick creamy cum.

"Oh, yes, Alexander, yes!" Deirdre screamed, creaming herself. "Give me your Man-cum!"

She half-leaned, half-fell onto him, and they held each other tightly, spasming with ecstasy as he emptied his balls into her.

Even after his throbbing finally paused, and her pussy contractions slowed, they clung to each other. He held her gently, until she fell asleep, and then continued to hold her for a while after that.

Eventually he disengaged, pulling his cock from her twat and unwrapping his arms. She lay floating in the water, sleeping the slumber of the sated and happy.

Then Alexander shot up from the depths of the ocean, towards the surface, towards the beach, where Ariel awaited, as she came to be with him every day.

Thoughts of Ariel filled his mind: he imagined his scarlet tail entwined with her sapphire one, twisting and writhing in the water together as they made love, his cock pounding her glistening pussy, lips mashed together in the fever of passion...

His fat meat was throbbing and deep purple, and burst, fountaining gusts of his cum even as he darted upwards. In the throes of his passion, his musk wafted powerfully through the water, and the girls of the ocean were drawn to the sinuous ropes of cum he left in his wake.

The sun grew brighter, and still his cock throbbed, dark violet, gushing out geysers of jizz more and more powerfully.

16 - 16

Alexander broke the surface of the ocean, leaping out of the water entirely and flipping merrily back into the water before breaching it once more to swim to the edge of the beach.

He saw Ariel there, lounging in the waves, her sensitive tits heaving as she played with them with one hand, fingering herself with the other.

And then he was there, and her eyes widened in shock as she beheld him, and he wrapped her into his embrace and kissed her fiercely. The shock was blanked from her mind as she kissed back hungrily.

When their lips finally drew apart, Alexander finally realized the boon for which Ariel had asked the sea.

Long creamy legs flowed from her thighs, ending in delicate feet with wriggling toes.

They stared at each other, speechless. Ariel finally broke the silence. "Your tail is hot. But my legs are better."

Laughter bubbled up from him them, and Ariel joined, heartfelt laughter rippling through their bodies as they held each other. As the chortles calmed to chuckles, Alexander stroked her new legs, and answered, "You do have hot legs."

She kissed him again. "I am awed by these - toes? Toes. They are amazing." She wriggled them delightedly, and she laughed again in surprise as his strong hands lifted her up and flipped her around so that he could suck her toes playfully.

She shivered as he did so, erotic pleasure flowing through her. Alexander raised his eyebrows and paused long enough to say, "You like that?"

Ariel nodded, and grasped his thick cock, laying along his tail, thick and full and firm even when soft. She lay it between her boobs - moaning involuntarily as they rubbed across the sensitive globes - and began massaging it between her tits. She and her merman groaned loudly at the same time.

She managed to pant out, "I like that, too. What about you?" She grinned at him saucily.

"Come here, lovely maiden," he said, and she released his stiffening trunk and climbed into his arms.

"I love you, Alexander," she murmured, her nipples hardening as they pressed into his chest.

"And I you," he murmured back.

For a moment, they left unspoken the destinies that had conspired against them. They were still separated by the sea.

"Our stars are ill-fated," Ariel finally said, nuzzling noses with him.

He sighed, desire and resignation and hope all mingling into one. "We shall master the fates."

"You will," Ariel corrected. "One day. Today-"

"Today, we have today."

And so as the sun climbed, Ariel rode astride Alexander's cock, his sparkling tail beating the waves as she bounced atop him. Even as her ass jiggled with each buck and thrust they shared, she was bent over him, frenching him desperately, her tits grinding into his pelted chest.

Their whole bodies began to tingle, and sparks of erotic electricity seemed to crackle where her wet blue thatch ground into his wet dark bush. They lost count of the times they cummed together, until they had one ongoing, continuous, shared climax. The waves beat harder onto the beach, as if in response to their cries. And even as Alexander spilled forth load after hot load into Ariel's pussy, the wind whipped across the surface of the ocean.

Dark clouds formed over the sea, a storm gathering to match the storm of their passion. A single lightning bolt crackled in the distance, and simultaneously, a thund'rous thrill bolted through their entire bodies, shooting up his dick in time with his cum squirts and crackling along Ariel's twat in time with its ecstatic pulsating.

And suddenly they were spent. Gasping, chests heaving, they settled together. Alexander wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close, and she nuzzled against him, hands placed upon his chest. Isolated sprinkles began to fall.

Ariel realized something was now different - and yet familiar. She wriggled her toes - and instead her tail slapped upon Alexander's legs. "Alexander-?"

The look in his eyes told her he'd noticed a little while ago. "I know."

"I-" She stopped. She stared down into his eyes, and then kissed him. A kiss full of Ariel - sass and sex and spunk, longing and love mingled with hope.

And with a mighty flick of her sapphire mertail, she was gone, disappearing into the ocean depths. Her kiss had left a lingering trace of salt upon his lips, and he licked them, savoring her taste one more time.

Alexander stood up as the wind grew fiercer, and lightning bolts stabbed the darkened sky in quick succession. Passion flared undimmed within his heart.

"Alexander."

The voice drew his gaze upwards. Hovering high above the ocean but floating down, was a busty young woman. Golden anklets stemmed with flapping white-feathered wings adorned her legs, and a band of gold studded with rubies and emeralds wrapped snugly around her neck.

Her tits were like two coconut halves, stemmed by dark areolas. A thick bushy patch of vivid crimson hair topped her slit. Her scarlet locks fell to mid back, but blew around wildly in the storm winds. They were partly held in place by a thin golden band around her forehead, with stylized golden wings at the temples.

"You shall have her again, O Alexander, beloved of goddesses," the girl declared, as her winged feet touched down upon the sand beside him. Waves lashed violently over both their ankles, as the wind continued to sprinkle them with raindrops.

He smiled at her. "I know," he replied. "Of whom do I have the honor, fair maiden?"

"I am Brunhilde," she answered. "A valkyrie, handmaiden of the goddess Freya. She has sent me as a token of her favor, and to promise you those whom you love. Lily, of the dark eyes. Cinnamon, your beloved. Ariel, star-crossed mermaiden."

He closed his eyes, basking in the sensations of passion beating within his heart and his cock, and of warm drops sprinkling upon his skin and trickling down. "Melody and Marie."

"I am sorry, Man beloved," Brunhilde said. "Only the passion-god may give you your carnaleira." "Then I shall find the passion-god," Alexander said simply.

Brunhilde pressed herself into his side and murmured in his ear. "But the goddess of love has also given you her favor. She has given you me."

"I would not take you save that you would give yourself to me," he answered. But his cock throbbed under her touch as she stroked it.

The handmaiden of Freya wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face close to his. "I begged her to be the one to show you her favor."

Their moist lips met in a kiss. It was gentle at first, and then their lust became savage. Alexander jammed his cock into her warm, wet, willing pussy. He buried his face in her generous fruits, licking and kissing her titflesh, sucking her nipples. Her back arched as she stroked his curly hair.

Her pussy was slick and welcoming, and milked his dick even as he thrust it in and out of her. The wings on her ankles flapped, and they rose into the air, floating over the beach. The storm broke its full fury then, heavy rain lashing their forms as they writhed in mid air, winds whipping madly around them, stoking their passion.

Brunhilde's screams were lost in the winds, but every grunt of Alexander's seemed to be the thunder itself. Every thust inward of his massive member was punctuated by a flash of crackling lightning. Their skin was soaked, with warm rivulets of summer rain running rivers down their bodies, and their hair was slicked through. Where he kissed her boobs and neck, he also kissed the rain on her flesh, tasting the freshness of dew.

The voluptuous valkyrie had lost control, her quivering cunt exploding around his veiny throbbing cock. Her juices overflowed, and were quickly washed away by the warm rain. With a mightier deeper thrust than those before, Alexander squirted his cum deep inside her womb, his spurting throbs in time with Brunhilde's spasming pussy and the passion of the storm. At the same moment, the rain became a torrential downpour, obscuring all sight beyond the two of them, save for the lightning bolts stabbing the ocean.

Their hair flew about, mingling with each other and the rain; and great waterfalls gushed down their flesh in the throes of their lust. Waves of ecstasy rolled through them as Alexander's spunk continued to shoot forcefully into Brunhilde's climaxing womanhood.

It seemed to be forever, an unending symphony of euphoria, but at last, the storm - both the one without and the one within - finally abated. They drifted slowly downward, the rain slackening to a rare sprinkle, and the thunder and lightning vanished as though they had never been. Alexander gently kissed Brunhilde's dewy lips as the sun peeked out, and they landed on the edge of the beach in the once-more gently lapping waves.

"Freya's favor is indeed wondrous," he whispered to her as they lay there.

"As is yours, O Man Beloved," she smiled.

And so, kissing her, he left, for he was bound to the enchantress and to her he must return.

He did not see that, where a lightning bolt had struck the beach in the storm of their fucking, the sand had turned to glass - a fully formed crystal-glass sculpture of Alexander and Brunhilde in the midst of their cumming.

17 - Enchantress

Alexander retraced the steps he had walked so recently, back to Siobhan's tor. As night deepened the sky from pale blue to dark blue to purple, his way became lit by the multicolored blossoms, still burning gently with a rainbow of flames that did not consume.

As he crested the hill, he looked around and saw no one. Then, from nowhere, a pair of lithe hands reached around his waist to fondle his dick, and he felt a womanly form press into him from behind. "I knew you would return," Siobhan's voice whispered to him, as he felt the heat and sweetness of her breath tickling his ear.

Alexander's cock had jumped at her touch, and slowly began to rise as Siobhan toyed with it. Her fingers were deft as only those of a sorceress could be, tracing along throbbing veins, teasing him with the lightness of her touch. Precum dribbled freely from the tip of his cock, trickling in rivulets down his now fully erect shaft to lubricate her hands.

He groaned, feeling her lush tits and hard nipples against his back, and her damp slit slicking his buttock. Her touch now alternated between feathery softness and warm pressure, kneading and massaging his massive length and thickness, seeming to travel everywhere along it at once. He lolled his head back with lust, and Siobhan inclined her head to kiss the side of his neck.

His meat was throbbing frantically now, and her slow stroking began to include some lightning quick petting that tingled all along his manhood for an instant, before returning to the agonizingly pleasurable slowness. He was moaning incoherently, unaware of it. Siobhan purred, relishing her power over him, and Alexander remembered his sweet Melody, his kitten, and her twin, his Marie.

And then he was gushing, geysers of thick creamy cum spurting out in long ropes to land on the other side of the hillock, even as Siobhan milked him. She shuddered with lusty delight, feeling the orgasmic quivering of his cock and entire body, and her sharp moan was muffled by Alexander's neck as her juices trailed down his buttock where her pussy was pressed.

As their breathing steadied once more, Siobhan released her hold of his cock and came around to face him. Where she had creamed onto his buttock, little rivulets of feminine pleasure trickled down the back of his leg in a slow meandering fashion.

Arching a saucy eyebrow and favoring him with an impish smile, she declared triumphantly, "You are mine, Alexander."

In answer, he dipped his head to plant a light kiss on her lips. The surprise on her face was evident, but she recovered quickly and continued. "Now I have what I have long desired, a grail of enchantresses - the wand of a Man." She trailed a finger up his semi-erect length. "Now come, my wand, for we have magicks to conjure."

So saying, she led him to the three-meter-wide circle of smooth stone at the hillock's highest point and bade him lay spread-eagled on his back. The stone was - soft, somehow, and seemed to pulse with an inner warmth. As he lay there, his arms stretched to the side and his legs spread in a V, Siobhan lowered her juicy cunt to his right wrist, and ground upon it, her slit barely parting for him as her dewy moisture slathered it.

"Mmmm," she hummed delightedly, and then rose to do the same to his other wrist, and then both his ankles. Humping each of them, she spilt her myrrh upon him, her low moans rising ever so slightly.

Finally, she bent to kiss the engorged tip of his manhood, and suddenly her juices - on his wrists and ankles where she had anointed them - began to glow with a soft pink light interspersed with red and silver sparkles. And Alexander found he could no longer move his wrists and ankles, bound as surely as were they in chains. He smiled his crooked smile and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Siobhan laughed before she could stop herself. "No, Man, I shall master thee, and not thou me. Tonight, I brand thy wand as mine own."

And having said thus, she lowered her pussy - glistening wetly in the light of flaming blossoms and her glowing blue pussy runes - to his cock, letting his turgid meat pry apart her tight lips. Impaling herself upon his rod, she straddled him as the last inch disappeared into her cunt, accompanied by a chorus of groans from both of them.

He bucked up into her even as she began to ride him. Her head bobbed, sending her long crimson topknot flying erratically, swishing as often as not along his torso. Her hair sent erotic tickling sensations racing across his muscular flesh, and he shivered even as his cock throbbed within her wet folds.

Her lust already whetted from humping his wrists and ankles, Siobhan was quickly lost to abandon, screaming out her pleasure. Her juices flowed freely, matting his dark pubic curls. The salacious ecstasy of her expression seemed obscene on her deceivingly-innocent baby face. It was too much for Alexander, and his jizz began to jet into Siobhan's frantically spasming cunt.

But as copious as his cum was, Siobhan's cream was even more plentiful, spilling out of her pussy almost like a waterfall, completely slathering his balls and groin and her inner thighs. Her every ecstatic bounce met his upward thrusts in a creamy squish, popping as she bounced back up. His bound wrists strained reflexively against his mystic bindings, aching to run along her glistening flesh.

But at last she was sated, slowly coming down from her high as the last of his cum oozed into her feminine depths.

"Oh, Goddess," she panted. Alexander, similarly winded, grinned at her. She seemed not to know exactly where she was for a moment, so transported by rapture she had been. Then her green eyes focused once more, and the enchantress collected herself.

"A very powerful wand indeed," Siobhan smirked at him. She stood up enough that her pussy released his dick with a slight pop, then she knelt beside him, and bent to examine his manhood. Taking him gently but possessively with her fingers, she nodded in satisfaction at the thickness of her cream which coated it.

She murmured an eldritch word, and began to trace her tongue up and down his shaft in strange patterns. Where she licked, the cream coating his dick followed her, swirling behind in the paths her tongue forged. Alexander moaned, still unable to move his arms or legs, at the mercy of Siobhan's succulent tongue, as its warm moist tip left tingles along his throbbing meat.

Where Siobhan licked, the remains of her cream began to glow, a luminous silvery hue not unlike moonlight. They formed into the shapes of mystic sigils and runes of sensuous power, as traced by the sorceress' tongue.

When she had finished, the signs decorated his entire length and girth, all gently glowing silver. She nodded again, pleased with her work, then turned a sultry gaze his way. He shivered at the sheer sex in her eyes, and their gazes locked as she bent her head down once again to lick his swollen purple glans.

Never taking her eyes off his, Siobhan parted her lovely pregnant lips to engulf the head, and waggled her eyebrows naughtily as she did so. Desire shuddered through him, and his eyes rolled back as Siobhan took more of him within her hot wet mouth.

She suckled him vigorously, her tongue twirling along his member within her mouth even as her lips sucked and slurped. Low moans escaped her throat. He thrashed involuntarily with euphoria, the veins of his dick throbbing violently within her silky wet mouth.

Alexander didn't even try to hold back - his cum spewed out with the force of a thunderbolt into Siobhan's throat, and her lusty groans were muffled by the spunk she swallowed. He squirted and squirted, and all the while she kept suckling and swallowing.

But at last, his passion was satisfied, and his cumming slowed, the ropes spurting from his dick less violent and plentiful. Siobhan released his member, and the last jets of his cum shot up into the air to land in the nearby grass. Siobhan turned a saucy gaze to him; she winked-

And suddenly electric thrills shot up his spine as the softly luminous silver runes on his manhood flared brightly, and his cumming, rather than coming to a stop, picked up once more, firing great blasts of creamy jizz high into the air, arcing in random directions with every throb. His cum rained onto the grass of Siobhan's hill in thick globules, and with every jet of spunk that pulsed its way up his cock, the silver runes flared.

Alexander's howls of animal delight filled the night, and yet his cumming did not stop. The silver sigils kept flaring, his dick kept pulsing, and his geyser of man seed continued undiminished.

And so he continued to cum until the witching hour, when Siobhan finally arched her brow, and the silver runes dimmed to a soft glow once more. A final spurt escaped his dick, and Alexander lay limp, magnificently exhausted, the lust within him turned to liquid. His head lolled back, his eyes closed, and his chest began to rise and fall with slow steady breaths.

Siobhan twisted her lip, and the sorcerous pink light binding his wrists and ankles vanished in an eruption of sparkles. Something in her heart leapt as she beheld her captive. "Sleep well, my wand," she murmured, "for you have mighty magicks to perform on the morrow."

She turned away, wondering why she still yearned for his touch. Then his deep whisper floated back to her. "Sleep with me."

Surprised, the sorceress turned. Alexander's eyes had fluttered open, and were looking at her with a warmth and gentler passion than what she had elicited earlier. His newly released arm crooked, beckoning her to his side.

Siobhan hesitated for a moment, but her longing won out. She lay in his arms, curled up to his side. The crook of his arm was her pillow, and her hand lay upon his chest, which quickly resumed his slow rise and fall.

Listening to him sleep, and wondering at what was in her heart, the enchantress soon followed him into slumber.

18 - Pixies

As Alexander drifted out of dreaming towards wakefulness, the first things he became aware of were sensations. Siobhan's warm body was curled within his arm, one of her legs over his. Erotic fluttering sensations tickled along the length and girth of his shaft. And a feathery lightness was on his face.

He opened his eyes - only to meet the curious gaze of a tiny little pixie perched on his nose. She cheeped at him excitedly, her gossamer wings fluttering as she rubbed her mound on the bridge of his nose; her thatch of pussy hair tickled it pleasantly. Her eyes were wide and green; she couldn't have been taller than his hand was long. Her orange-round boobs, large on her, waggled at him.

"Hello, little one," he greeted her, his lips curving into a smile. She chattered at him in pixie speak, humping his nose, which was already lubricated by her pixie dew. "May I have a kiss?"

She let out a squeak that resembled a delighted laugh, fluttered off his nose, and bent her tiny little lips to his. Then she hopped lightly back onto the dark curls upon his chest, and he was able to lift his head to look down across his body.

Several pixies, in fact, were playing with him, the majority around his cock. Their legs wrapped around his girth at various places as far as they could, humping his shaft madly and pressing their stiffly stemmed boobs into it. Three were kissing and fondling his balls as best they could with their tiny hands.

Now that he was fully awake, his man-meat responded more vigorously to their ministrations, thickening even further with desire, and firming into a hard rod that lifted off his legs. The pixies cheeped happily; he could feel little trickles of pixie juice running down his shaft from beneath their fairy pussies.

The green-eyed pixie who had kissed him hovered off his chest and alit upon the swollen head of his cock, straddling his cum slit with her similarly sized pussy and grinding. Her eyes rolled back in her head, but she still managed to jabber at him and send sultry stares his way. Another pixie wrapped her tiny legs around his cock just beneath the head, and bent down to lick at his cum slit, her tiny tongue spreading around the green-eyed pixie's love juices.

Alexander shuddered as a ripple of pleasure washed through him. The pixies picked up on this and cheepered happily at him, and set to work on his cock even more thoroughly, humping and licking and kissing madly, all up and down his huge cock - which now towered nearly straight up - and on the purpling head.

One of his arms was held beneath Siobhan's still-slumbering form, but he held up his other hand, and another little pixie alit upon his finger, humping it crazily. He rubbed his finger back and forth against her puffy little mound in rhythm with her, even as his cock began to pulse.

With each violent twitch of his cock, the pixies giggled and squeaked, their wings fluttering excitedly. Another pixie wrapped her legs just beneath his cockhead, on the opposite end from the other, humping that very sensitive delicate area where the head met the shaft, sending her cream dribbling down his cum tunnel as she joined her opposite number in licking around the green-eyed pixie's juicy cunt, over his cum slit.

Alexander's head lolled back, and his eyes began to glaze over as the maddening pleasure overtook him. The constant featherlight humps and tickling moisture and excited fluttering constantly dangled him over the edge of orgasm, but never quite pushed him off. The little pixies knew exactly what they were doing, priming him for a fantastic cum spurt, and teased him mercilessly, chattering gleefully the whole time.

His precum dribbled out of his cum slit beneath the green-eyed pixie's pussy, coating his engorged, deep purple cockhead, and running freely down his shaft. The pixies humping and kissing his man-meat tasted it, lapping it up eagerly, and purred with delight.

The feathery purrs like vibrating silk on his dick finally was too much, and Alexander grunted as his load began to shoot up from his massive balls through his throbbing shaft, lobbing out geysers of cum in erratic pulses.

The pixies went wild. The green-eyed pixie, her wet pussy humping his cum slit, received his seed full blast, squirting forcefully into her tiny crack and lathering up her body. The force of his jets knocked her completely off him into the air, and her wings fluttered ecstatically as she opened her little mouth as wide as she could to swallow as much of his cum as she could as the long sticky ropes passed in midair.

Indeed, all the pixies rose off his cock and dived and swooped through the air, catching as many spurts as they could. Their little forms were drenched in his cum as they swallowed as much as they could, the blasts also filling their pixie wombs.

The pixies filled the air with their ecstatic orgasmic squeaking as his cum drove them wild, creaming themselves. They were remarkably eager and quick, deftly catching every lob of his load as it shot through the air, covering their bodies and disappearing inside their hungry little lips and horny pixie pussies.

Before his already copious cumming could slow down in its natural progression, the cream-traced runes upon his dick flared brightly, and new waves of euphoria rolled through Alexander as his dick fired thick creamy wads of cum onto the willing pixies, even more rapidly and forcefully than before.

More pixies appeared, fluttering around the top of Siobhan's hill as Alexander's cornucopial cum fountain beckoned to them. All dove into his spurts, getting drenched multiple times. They lapped up the leftover cum all over each other's bodies, sucking it off their nipples and licking it out of their most intimate crevices.

At last, the silver light swirling in sinuous lines around his cock relented, and he panted, shuddering with the aftershock of intense, continual orgasm. Pixies lay on the grass all around him, sticky and sated. A few still fluttered weakly in the air, dazed with pleasure.

"Well done, O my wand." Siobhan's sultry voice floated into his ear as his breath returned to him in slow gasps. He turned slightly glazed eyes on her, before her lovely, deceivingly cherubic face came into focus.

He smirked teasingly. "I am pleased to have served well... for whatever purpose it was."

The sorceress laughed, a brief but rich sound. "The pixies were attracted to your... performance last night, as I knew they would be. They crave Man-cum. And I desire their cream."

Alexander arched a smiling eyebrow. "Pixie cream?"

"Aye. It can be used as a potent philter in my rituals."

He smiled at her invitingly. "I desire your cream, my lady."

A flash of lust rippled across Siobhan's eyes, but she replied, "First, I must recover the fruits of your labor." Uncurling out of the crook of his arm, she turned to face his gently pulsing manhood, laying firm and thick against his leg. She ran a finger through the pixie juice coating his cock and tasted it on her lips. "Perfect," she said, pleased.

Siobhan positioned herself for her task, and began taking quick, brief licks across the surface of his shaft, lapping up the pixie juice spilt upon his dick. Her knees were braced against his side, and her tattooed pussy lips - puffy from her nighttime dreams of him - beckoned invitingly, hovering over his chin.

Alexander moaned softly as Siobhan went about her pleasure, then placed his hands on her waist and pulled her down to his mouth, slipping his tongue out to take a long wet lick up her feminine crack. She started in surprised, but lapsed into erotic shivers.

She was already slick, and as his tongue parted her most intimate pair of lips, more creamy dew spilt onto his mouth and chin like myrrh. He pressed soft feathery kisses to her moist slit even as she finished licking the pixie cream off his cock - and instead got lost in worshipping his enormous manhood with her mouth.

Her wrapped her lips tightly like a vise around his swollen cockhead, sucking vigorously, her fingers dancing lightly up and down his shaft and upon his fat nuts. Alexander pressed his lips to Siobhan's pussy, slithering his tongue within her juicy pussy; at the same time, Siobhan's blow job wrung a low shuddering moan - like the purr of a contented lion - out of him, so that his mouth and tongue hummed inside her pussy. Siobhan's ecstatic cry was muffled by the succulent cockmeat in her mouth, and nectar spilled from her cunt as she reflexively clamped her mouth around his cockhead in a single fantastic suckle.

Alexander winced in sharp pleasure, and then he burst, his load shooting up from his balls through his pulsing shaft out through the purple glans to jet into Siobhan's throat, lathering her tongue with his seed, even as her climax convulsed her pussy around his face.

Although both of their mouths were muffled by each other's intimates, nevertheless their euphoric moans carried all around the hillside.

Even as their cumming slowed, Siobhan's back remained arched. Her lips clutched his cockhead, like her mouth was hugging him closely, tightly, needily. Every last drop of his cum pooled on her tongue before she swallowed, lost in him.

He grinned. He prodded her pussy with his tongue, letting the tip slip just between her soaked crack in a long lick up its length. The sorceress shuddered violently - her lips wrenching out a last powerful spurt of cum into her throat - and seemed to drift back to reality. Her toes curled in the grass. Her body grew limp, collapsing upon his, totally spent. Trickles of glistening sweat rolled off her body onto his.

She nuzzled his balls and the base of his dick with her face, even as Alexander relished the wet fragrance of her delicious cunt. He kissed her shiny clit, peeking out between her savory lips, and Siobhan sighed blissfully.

He didn't know how long they lay there, sweat and juices and sated love mingling. Neither did she, he suspected, but at last she seemed to recover, and rolled off him, sitting up.

He smiled at her, and for once, she smiled back, not sultry and smokily, but happily. Her face alight, she leaned in to his face and pecked his lips. He tasted pixie dew upon her lips, its flavor light and sweet. She drew back mere inches, their noses almost astride one another, and whispered, "You are a remarkable Man, Alexander."

He nuzzled her nose with his. "And you are a remarkable enchantress, my lady."

Her laugh was throaty and genuine. "I am the only enchantress you know, belike," she teased, a bit of the seductive siren creeping back into her voice.

"Not so," Alexander replied. His thoughts drifted to a mystical maiden whose dark eyes captured his heart. Meanwhile Siobhan looked around the hillside, smiling as she saw all the pixies lolling on the grass, sated and still smeared in Alexander's Man-cum. He followed her gaze, and asked, "What do you intend, my lady?"

She looked at him, and her green eyes glimmered with hidden purpose and forbidden longing.

"Tonight, my wand, we summon a succubus."

19 - Succubi

Alexander plunged into the succulent wet heat of Siobhan's cunt, burying his nose within her tight lips which massaged his face with her pulsating pussy, right in time with her accelerating heartbeat. She tasted of pixie cream now, her imbibing of the magickal elixir having flavored her own juices, and Alexander relished it, slicking his face with it as his tongue slithered within Siobhan's depths, to join his nose.

The sorceress was whimpering in sublime ecstasy, her hands fisting in Alexander's lush dark curls, pushing his face deeper into her femininity, an unspoken demand that he gladly obliged. His lips kissed her pussy lips, and with his tongue he frenched it, making out with her pussy and nuzzling it as he would nuzzle her nose.

Alexander feasted slowly and lingeringly, a connoisseur savoring the most delicious of meals, slowly bringing Siobhan's pleasure and need to a fever pitch. The sigils tattooed on her labia glowed an even brighter blue in response, and sweet pixie cream flowed onto his face, trickling down his chin onto the grass beneath. He didn't let up, slowly exploring every crevice of her hot, moist darkness, as the sorceress' whimpers became fervent moans.

Her knuckles whitened as her grip clenched in his hair, and her hips bucked into his face as Alexander's loving tongue dangled her on the precipice of climax. Finally, the tantalizing pleasure was too much, and every muscle in her body seized up for an instant - then she began thrashing madly in orgasm as magickal pixie cream squirted out of her pussy, drenching Alexander's face even more, if that were possible. Her spasming cunt clutched desperately upon his nose and tongue, and her engorged clit rubbed frantically along the bridge of his nose.

Siobhan's mouth worked in silent gasps, her voice too hoarse and her breath too short for a true scream. Her eyes tensed shut, but if they could be seen, they would be rolled back in her head, and her scarlet topknot flung wildly about as she tossed her head this way and that.

Alexander did not let up, continuing to entice still more liquid delight from her womanhood with relentless licks, and at last a scream of maniac euphoria tore its way out of Siobhan's throat, piercing the air with its shrill music.

After long minutes, Siobhan's overstimulated pussy at last began to calm, but her soaked pussy continued to drip copiously, even as her cunt still clenched and unclenched reflexively on Alexander's face. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Her breath came in short gasping moans, as her eyes snapped open in drunken pleasure, widened with amazed passion.

The sunset which had painted the sky when Alexander had begun his passionate ministrations was gone, replaced by stars spangling a purpled sky. He continued to lick and caress her pussy as Siobhan slowly relaxed.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," she purred. Alexander's cock twitched violently at the sound, so much like his Melody, but Siobhan barely noticed. "That... was splendid, Alexander." He finally pulled back from her sopping wet mound to smile at her. His face gleamed with her slickness.

"You are splendid, my lady," Alexander returned. Siobhan might have blushed, but it was hard to tell, given the flush of afterglow already coloring her cheeks.

"And now, my Wand, for the next stage." She took Alexander and led him by the hand, her puffy pussy leaking juices down her legs in steady trickles. Her stride was a trifle unsteady, her flesh still quivering. He followed her gestures and lay in the center of the paradoxically-soft stone circle, flat on his back. His arms were stretched to either side of him, his legs slightly apart with his cock lying in between.

As she had done before, Siobhan ground on his wrists and ankles, anointing them with her overflowing juices - which tonight drenched his entire hands and lower arms, as well as a good portion of his feet and lower legs. Then she dipped her finger into the pixie wetness of her cunt - shuddering with an aftershock of pleasure - and traced mystic sigils upon the rim of the stone circle.

She made a sign with her hands, and the juices on Alexander's wrist and ankles, and those traced upon the stone, flared brightly into magickal light. The glow reflected as a twinkle in the sorceress' eyes as she stepped delicately into the circle and knelt astride Alexander's hips. His cock rose obligingly to meet her, as Alexander shivered with anticipation.

Siobhan hovered over his pulsing cockhead for the barest of moments... Then, in a flash so quick he barely saw it, she sheathed him to the hilt within her. Her pussy was so succulent and dewy that his massive log slid right in.

Both of their backs arched into a long rippling sigh, half moan, half gasp. Alexander thrust his hips upward, but his fat balls were already lathered by her pussy lips and could go no further. Siobhan favored him with a sultry smile and began to slowly rise and fall upon his mountainous meat.

She rode him slowly, tantalizingly, tenderly, relentlessly. Scarcely had one of Alexander's moans ended before the next began, his pleasure enticed by the sorceress' hot wet pussy. It seemed as though he was releasing a single nonstop groan, only marked by the rising and falling pitch.

For her part, Siobhan was scarcely aware of what she was doing, so lost was she in the liquid lust Alexander inspired in her. Euphoria rolled across her as a wave, and as a wave she rose and fell upon his massive, throbbing, veined dick. Her eyes were half-closed, in a trance of sex and sweat.

Her creaming began almost immediately, but it was a slower, calmer, and more drawn out climax than that of scant minutes ago. Her pleasure came out of her throat in a hum, and her juices flowed cornucopially. Her pussy clenched and unclenched in irregular spasms around his cock. At the crest of her rise, her lips would clutch tightly around the crown of his cockhead like a slippery silken vise, and at the trough of her fall, her wet satin heat would squeeze his entire shaft madly, and at unpredictable intervals between.

Alexander exploded inside her with the force of a falling star. Cum blasted Siobhan's insides with lustful abandon, lathering her womb with his seed. Siobhan's steady cumming suddenly fired up as she felt his thick squirts pouring into her. Her eyes snapped open as life and heat filled her. Her slow rising and falling became frantic bucking, her lowering pussy meeting his upward thrusts with wet slaps.

Alexander felt the silvery sigils traced upon his dick tingle, and his cumming became a never-ending fountain. His back arched, his head lolled back, his eyes rolled in his head.

The sorceress' eyes flared with a vivid blue glow, the power of Alexander's Man-cum energizing her body and her magicks, her pleasure and his lust. She was too far gone to recite incantations of summoning, but the power of Alexander's seed and passion was enough, and more than enough, and the pixie sigils focused the power into a clarion call that sounded across planes and realms both known and unknown.

Siobhan's hair began to whip in an unseen, unfelt wind, and she slowly rose off Alexander's spurting dick, until her levitating pussy released his cockhead. His pulsing dick covered her inner thighs with blasts of cum, even as she continued to float higher, and then drift off to the side, out of the magickal summoning circle.

Alexander whimpered, his cock robbed off its dark wet cradle, but continued to cum relentlessly. The moon-gleaming runes of his dick pulsed with every jet he released into the air. He suddenly felt a sort of... phantom sensation upon his dick. As though a ghostly woman, half there and half not, held his rod ensconced within her own slick heat. Every other squirt of cum disappeared into nothingness instead of blasting unhindered across the hill.

And then the succubus was there, solid supple flesh. Her hair was a deep auburn, flowing around two small but spiraling horns sprouting from her temples to fall well past her shoulders. Her mouth, open in the surprised ecstasy of feeling a Man's cumming cock within her virgin pussy, revealed pearly white teeth, and canines slightly sharper than a human's. A thin obsidian collar set with jade stones wrapped around her neck, and two cords stretched from fastenings on the collar to small, tasseled clamps pinching her stiff, puffy nipples. With every bounce of her generous boobs - very nearly the size of her head - the clamps teased and yanked her sensitive nubbins, and they leaked milk in rivulets down her breasts and torso.

A soft delicate tail growing out of her tailbone beat the ground to either side of his legs, and between his legs, and even upon his legs sometimes too.

The succubus' pussy was among the hottest and tightest he'd ever had, and nearly as wet as Siobhan's was, and Alexander yelled in ecstatic delight as he pumped his cock inside the pleasure-maddened demonelle. His wrist reflexively strained against the magickal glowing-cream bonds, aching to wrap around his succulent new lover's waist and boobs. For her part, the succubus had her hands braced upon his muscular abs as she thrashed.

Outside the circle, Siobhan lolled in the grass, her pussy still leaking steadily, as she watched the scene with glowing blue eyes. The spell had worked!

But before she could do anything, another ethereal form shimmered into half-existence astride Alexander's face. He could almost smell, almost taste feminine arousal, and then there was another succubus sitting on his face, her cunt mashed into his lips as he eagerly ran greedy, salacious licks along it. Her tail wrapped around his coiling biceps several times, squeezing in time with her spasms.

Siobhan's eyes widened. Two succubi with a single summoning? That couldn't be possible. Had it ever been done before?

But then more shimmering phantoms appeared and solidified before her amazed eyes. A third succubus' horny twat fought for space above Alexander's face, and he ate them both out as the two demonelles sitting on his face moaned into each other's kisses, tassel-clamped boobs rubbing sensuously together. Another succubus appeared astride Alexander's hips, just above where the first one was still riding his cock; her pussy left wet trails beneath his belly button as it clutched on emptiness. The first succubus' tummy rubbed against the pert ass of this fourth one with each buck, and so stimulated, she whimpered as she wrapped arms instinctively around Alexander's neck, nuzzling and sucking a hickey upon it.

The demonelles' cries were husky and sultry, loud and wanton. They whooped and screamed with abandon, drawing the eyes of every pixie and nymph who dared peek up at the sorcerous goings-on upon the hill.

Siobhan gestured, and the glow of silver sigils upon Alexander's dick ceased. Yet he continued to cum, milked by the succubi, and it was a while yet before all of them decided they were sated.

Succubi being what they were, they demanded more, and began grinding and fucking and licking and kissing once more - to which Alexander was far from averse - so Siobhan cried, "Daughters of Lilith!"

Her cry rang out with all the power of the spell that had summoned the four succubi here, and they ceased their sensuous motions, pouting with obscenely full lips. All had collars and be-tasseled nipple clamps, but the hues of their skin and hair varied wildly. The auburn-headed one had pale creamy skin. Another had dusky red skin with honey-wheat locks and eyes as green as Siobhan's, whilst the other two both had chocolate skin, one with black hair and the other with moonlit white. Their tits ranged in size from the auburn-headed's melons to the white-haired one's oranges. All were short, with narrow hips; all had tails and horns.

The red-skinned, honey-haired one looked up from where she had nibbled a hickey into Alexander's neck and addressed Siobhan in a throaty almost-whisper, "What would ye have of us, sorceress?"

Siobhan inhaled deeply, "Secrets of eromancy and lore I would know."

The succubus responded, "Secrets of eromancy and lore ye already know, sorceresssss." She drew out the last consonants with a hiss.

Siobhan raised her chin defiantly. Her emerald eyes caught a flash of moonlight, sparkling briefly. "I would have conference with your mistress."

Surprise rippled through the four succubi. They were silent for long moments - the auburn-headed one continued to squeeze Alexander's still firm cock with her pussy, milking every last drop, and the two chocolate-skinned ones continued to grind their cunt lips into Alexander's willing face - and finally the dusky-skinned one answered, "Tis a mighty request ye ask, sorceress."

"And I have given a mighty offering in kind," Siobhan replied.

The dusky one chortled huskily, even her dry chuckles sultry. "Indeed ye have, sorceress. Indeed ye have. Never have the daughters of Lilith feasted on a Man's love." She reached a hand behind her to grasp the base of Alexander's cock, beneath the grip of the auburn-haired demonelle's pussy. "Perhaps we shall just take him, yes?" She grinned wickedly at Siobhan.

"You are bound by the circle of invocation," Siobhan defied her.

The demonelle's eyes flashed an angry crimson for a split second, then her lips curved into an amused smile. "We shall offer thee a lore and a pact, sorceress."

"And in exchange?"

"In exchange," the dusky succubus said, "we desire our way with this Man, for as long as we shall desire."

"You may not drag him back to your hell," Siobhan said sharply.

"And so we shall not, sorceress. All shall be within this circle." "It is agreed," Siobhan said, trusting her mystic intuition.

"Then come ye into our circle, sorceress, and I shall reveal the lore of seeing."

Siobhan took a reflexive step forward, enticed by the pure lust in the succubus' voice and face, but stopped herself. She knew better than to enter the circle with the demonelles. The dusky succubus smiled, amused. "Show me," Siobhan commanded.

As one, the succubi flowed - their movements supple and quick, like a river - into new positions. The white-haired chocolate-skinned succubus rubbed her puffy, wine-dark lips fully over Alexander's face, and the auburn one and the other chocolate one sat on his arms - their pussies leaking and slowly grinding on them - and took one each of the white-locked demonelle's puffy nipples between their obscenely full lips, suckling vigorously.

The dusky succubus stayed where she was, but slid down Alexander's torso and raised her hips to allow his cock to enter her wet virginity, groaning throatily. Alexander's loud moan of ecstasy was muffled by the cunt of the succubus who sat enthroned upon his face.

"Observe, sorceress," the dusky one purred. She broke off into a scream that surprised even her as Alexander's cock jerked within her pussy at the sound and sensation of the purr. So much like Melody. A single thick jet of cum spurted into her pussy, and the demonelle gasped, taking several moments to recover. Her previously demonically perfect hair fell in loose sweaty strands about her face.

After a moment, she continued. "Three kisses upon the seer - once upon a nipple, twice upon a nipple, thrice upon the nether lips." The white-haired chocolate succubus was moaning erratically as Alexander ate her out, and the other two demonelles suckled upon her breasts. Then she began chanting out words in a strange tongue. With each syllable, her eyes turned red and shimmered ever brighter. Each word - if word it was - was punctuated by her gasping moans, and it was unclear whether or not the words were spoken in time with her cries, or vice versa.

Then the succubus broke off, thrashing madly as she creamed. Her delirious scream echoed off the hill, and her eyes were brightly glowing red orbs. Alexander and her two suckling sisters did not let up, drawing out her climax. The dusky succubus watched, that same half-amused smile on her face, as she vigorously - almost violently - milked Alexander's cock.

Then all of a sudden it was over, and the red eyes returned to their normal vivid blue. The seer collapsed weakly, falling limply back on Alexander's torso, her wet pussy leaving a creamy trail across his face and neck.

Siobhan's eyes were gleaming hungrily, "And the pact?"

The dusky one's eyes were closed in concentration as she rolled her hips in little circles atop

Alexander. "To the one who masters the wand of Man, Lilith shall appear." "I have mastered the wand of this Man," Siobhan declared indignantly.

As one, the eyes of the succubi turned to fix on her. Slight glimmers of scarlet floated across their eyes. "Have you?" the dusky one asked slyly.

Then the succubi, their bargain fulfilled, turned to the claiming of their price. The red-skinned one pulled off of Alexander's cock with a slick pop, and then all four of the demonelles gathered around his manhood, lying on their tummies as they took salacious licks along his fat balls and huge meat. His back arched against the magickal-cream restraints as the succubi worshiped his cock.

Two tongues, inhumanly long, wrapped multiple times up and down some of his long girth. The one tongue wrapped around the crown and went lower, whilst its owner, the white-locked demonelle, sucked on the head, her lips pressed around her own tongue. The tongues squeezed and curled wetly around Alexander's shaft, and unrelenting cries of sharp ecstasy tore from his throat.

The other two succubi licked and sucked the base of his shaft and his succulent balls, taking each fully within their mouths and rolling them around with their tongues. They were unashamedly worshiping his cock, and they let him know it. Their lips and mouths moaned around him, and juices slithered out of their reflexively clutching pussies.

Geysers of cum burst out of him so suddenly that even he was surprised, and the white-haired succubus whose mouth suckled his head loosed a muffled squeal of complete ecstasy as his Man-cum filled her throat. Even a succubus couldn't swallow such a torrent completely, and the rest leaked out between her vigorously suckling lips, running in rivulets down the wrapped tongues. The two which had worshiped his balls took turns licking the tongues clean, the tongues quivering with the pleasure of tasting him even as they milked him.

They took turns suckling him, each swallowing a load of his liquid fire as he yelled and thrashed, completely at their erotic mercy.

As dawn, the curtain of Goddess' hair, spread across the sky, the succubi faded away. The dusky-skinned, honey-haired one, licked the tip of of his cock even as she faded, smirking at him in farewell.

20 - 20

Alexander kissed Siobhan's nipple lightly, then flicked his tongue at the tip. The bare flesh of her succulent boob prickled, and her nipple stiffened, obviously aching for more. He curled his tongue around it, and sucked it lightly with his tongue, as a long moan lowed its way out of the sorceress' mouth in a shivering sigh.

He stayed there only briefly, but then suckled on her other nipple. "Once upon a nipple..." Siobhan managed to gasp out. He suckled this nipple vigorously, and tasted moisture dribbling from it, as Siobhan began to thrash spasmodically.

But then, as commanded beforehand, he left that nipple too. "Twice upon a nipple..." Siobhan sighed half-deliriously. She sat up, and pushed Alexander back onto the soft stone cushion beneath them, and enthroned herself upon his face.

"Thrice upon the nether lips," Alexander preempted her with a smile, and Siobhan swatted his head playfully. He nuzzled his nose briefly in her pussy as it dripped love onto him, and then began lapping madly, so suddenly, that she arched and shuddered with surprised ecstasy.

"Oooooh! Ohhh! Oh! Yes! Alexanderrrr!" Her eyes began to glow that gleaming sapphire, and her incantations were moaned out. Alexander's cock towered into the air where he lay, aroused by the scent of a sorceress in heat, and the sound and feel of her pleasure.

He gasped into Siobhan's pussy as pixies descended to alight upon his dick as they had scant days before. They humped and licked and kissed, slicking his shaft and balls even as Siobhan slicked his face.

His balls were plump with his hot load, aching for release, and between the screams and thrashes of Siobhan, and the shameless milking of the pixies, he quickly began to spurt his life-giving seed. As before pixies swooped and dove through the air to catch it upon them, but this time some pixies stayed upon his shaft, milking him for all he was worth. When one pixie was sated - for the moment - she'd take one of the dick-mounted ones' place, freeing her to drink of Alexander's cum within her mouth and pussy.

And all the while, Siobhan groaned her spells of pleasure, whilst his relentlessly milked member fountained upon the eager, horny pixies.

The sun was climbing to its apex when Siobhan calmed, and the pixies lay limp on the ground around him, and upon his chiseled torso and thick slab of veiny cockmeat. Siobhan was panting, and Alexander's breaths were still lengthening as well.

"Man..." Siobhan gasped at him, "I cannot...I cannot see you." Alexander arched his eyebrow inquisitively as she collapsed to the side of his head, her leg draped over his chest, and the scent of her pussy, wet on the side of his neck, filling his nostrils.

She of course did not see the arched eyebrow, but felt the question nonetheless. "The lore of seeing," she said, her bust heaving, "it cannot...see you. In destiny...you are not there. There is a warp in the weave... laying upon this circle...three girls, three fates, drawn into its wake. All with a lock of moonlight hair. Crowns of gold, and night, and scarlet."

She fell silent for a bit, and all he could hear was the whispering wind, broken by the pants escaping her heaving boobs. Her pussy juices leaked down the side of his neck and shoulders, and the limp pixies dribbled sweet dew upon various places on his body.

"Who is Lilith?" he murmured after a while. The sun bathed them in the pleasant warmth of eternal spring, and Siobhan shifted drowsily.

"The Morningstar," the sorceress murmured back. "The Fallen Cherubelle. The Deville. Cast out of heaven by Goddess at the beginning of time. The succubi are her daughters."

Alexander took this in in silence. After a few moments, he prompted, "Cast out?"

"Lilith, greatest of the seven goddesses, save the Lady our Goddess herself, quarrelled with Goddess over a fantastic treasure named only as the imperial regalia. Goddess cast her out with a curse, and the regalia vanished."

He nuzzled the inside of her thigh, and kissed it lightly. She sighed dreamily, "I seek audience with Lilith, to summon her, for her knowledge of the lorecrafts of enchantment and eromancy."

"Your magicks are mighty," Alexander said, and licked the most sensitive spot on her inner thigh.

"With the lore of Lilith, and the wand of a Man..." She sighed as more soft pleasure drifted through her body. "What marvels of ecstasy I could conjure!" She rolled over so that she lay against his side, looking into his eyes. His eyes smiled down at her, and she bit her plump bottom lip uncertainly.

"Fuck me with your wand, O Man," she commanded. Her small white hands tugged at him, rolling him on top of her as pixies scattered in a flurry of wings and cheeping laughs. "Now. Take me."

He slowly sheathed his knob within her puffy moist folds, but she would have none of that. Siobhan bucked up, almost savage with lust and emotion, splitting herself like a ripe fruit upon his entire gargantuan length. A scream of mad desire and abandon poured out of her throat, and Alexander groaned like an animal in a loud counterpoint.

She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him down to her face, kissing him madly, her tongue invading his mouth, its delicate sweetness tasked to thrashing his tongue with a ferocious passion. Alexander tried to pull out just a bit, to begin thrusting, but her greedy pussy didn't surrender an inch. He rolled his hips instead, and his plump balls kneaded her buttocks as her juices slathered both of them.

In turn, she gyrated wildly against his hips, and her pussy clutched and gobbled at him. She creamed, and creamed hard within moments. Her cunt clamped down on his throbbing manhood, and she writhed beneath him. Her cream squirted out of her, flowing freely around his balls, down her ass crack, and along their bellies. Her tits, pregnant with new milk, dribbled out their nectar, slicking their chests as well.

Her boobs strained into his muscular pecs, and their bodies scraped wetly against each other. Siobhan's gasps of untamed pleasure filled his mouth with wet heat, and he sucked her tongue as she creamed and creamed and creamed. The deep pitch of his moans never ceased as her spasming pussy rippled along his length in tight clenches, and at last his groaning reached a crescendo as his engorged cockhead swelled even larger and pulsed thick spurts of sticky spunk deep inside her willing womb.

If anything, her thrashing grew more frantic as she felt the heat of his myrrh spilling into her. Their lips broke apart as they moaned their breathy screams into each other's faces, and time stood still - a forever of cumming and creaming, naked and savage, wild and untrammeled.

Their passion formed a hazy curtain across time, and when it parted, they lay there, limp and sated. Sweat and sex and musk clung to them, and Siobhan's arms remained wrapped around Alexander's back, as his cock remained within her womanhood.

Alexander dreamed in a half slumber, while Siobhan looked up into the slowly deepening sky. She murmured into Alexander's ear, knowing her whispers would drift into his dreams.

"I have not mastered thou Wand, but it has mastered me. I felt the life beginning to swell within me after our first coupling." She sighed and her eyes caught the first star that peeked out into the twilight. "The sorceress has been ensorcelled."

Her hands roved slowly along Alexander's back, feeling the sweat drying along the sculpted curves of his bronzed flesh. She bit her plump lip again as the first star of the night twinkled. Then she gently rolled Alexander off her, releasing his cock with a protesting squelch, stood up, and walked away from her hillock.

The first star of twilight shone down upon the master of the Wand as he slept.

21 - Master of the Wand

In slumber, Alexander drifted along gleaming silver-white mist. Golden light shone, clearly but not overwhelming. A girl lay in the mist beside him, propped up on one elbow, lightly stroking his abs. As her stiff-stemmed melons pressed into his side, he recognized her.

The mysterious girl with the echoing voice who had swept him away from Melody & Marie!

"Who are you?" he asked. She did not reply except to smile. She continued stroking his muscular abs. He realized that she wasn't exactly the same as before. Instead of hair four different colors, she was predominantly raven-haired, save for a single lock of glistening moon-white hanging over her brow, which partially obscured her eyes.

He reached up to stroke that single silvery-white lock, which bounced as he let it go. Then his fingers traced her cheek. "Where are Melody and Marie?" he asked. "Where are my carnaleira?"

She smiled at him again, this mysterious dream girl, and put her hand upon his which cupped her cheek. Again she did not reply. Her pussy was slick against his thigh.

The silvery mist, tinged with golden light, fell upon his eyes, and the girl - both her touch and her sight began fading. Siobhan's parting words murmured along a misty wind...

And then Alexander awoke.

The stars had all come out, but the first star of twilight glimmered more brightly, a benediction upon him. A purr hissed nearby, and for a moment, he thought the dream girl had answered his wish.

He sat up, and saw instead a nekella - one of the furry cat girls. This was not one he knew, however. Her sleek feline coat, rather than pastels, was snowy white. Her tail was rather bushy, softly swaying in the air behind her as she daintily crawled on hands and knees to him. Her eyes were the blue-green of the sea, and her nipples and fur-lined cunny were invitingly pink.

She purred again, sending tingles along Alexander's flesh, and precum dribbling out of his rising man meat. She said not a word, and he returned her silence in kind. She crawled around him, her back arching as she rubbed along his back and shoulders. Goosebumps prickled his skin at the soft, tickling fur. Then she crawled over his legs and bent to sniff his cock, which stood rock hard in the air.

A lithe pink tongue darted out to lap his shaft once, and Alexander shivered, precum slicking his shaft as it dribbled down from his cockknob. She bent further and lapped along his bloated balls, gently teasing his sensitive cumsacks with her teeth. Then she licked up his shaft in an agonizingly slow path traced by his thick purple cockveins, pulsing as thick as a finger.

Shivers and murmurs rippled through his body as the white-fleeced catgirl's tongue licked along his shaft, slowly and salaciously. When she reached the sensitive nub beneath his cockcrown, she nuzzled a cool nose into and kissed it, before her tongue slid out once more to lick it firmly.

A loud moaning yell erupted out of him, two quick geysering spurts of cum flinging out of his cock up into the air. The cat girl did not let up, tracing all around his cockknob with her skillful tongue, before licking his cumslit, which gladly anointed her lusty mouth with more precum and oozing remnants of viscous spunk. His trembling hand lay upon her head, and she nuzzled her ears into it, purring, and purring even more as a shot of jizz flew into her throat at the sound.

She licked her lips, then opened her mouth, lowering to engulf him. Her hot breath washed past him in a dark wet heat of desire. His cock twitched spastically, aching for her throat, and then her mouth closed around his flared helmet, those glossy pillowed lips stretched into glistening pink lines around his girth.

"MMMMMMM!" Alexander's head lolled back in ecstasy as an obscene moan grumbled through his thick chest. Her lips clamped around his cockcrown as she began to suckle him, nursing his cockknob with vigor, and curling her tongue along it within her mouth. With every frantic, almost violent suck, she enticed a thick gush of his hot seed from him into her eagerly swallowing throat. But she went lower, more and more of his massive rod disappearing between plump eager lips, sucking all the way.

His cockhead hit her throat, and she moaned sharply with lust. His hands fisted, one in the grass, the other in the thick fur atop her head, as she worked her throat muscles deliberately and skillfully around his sensitive helmet. But she kept sinking herself down, impaling her throat upon him as more of his manhood squeezed into her mouth.

Her drool flowed freely out of her lips down his veiny shaft as she lewdly slurped upon him. Her throat was hot and tight and wet: all the hotter for the hot blasts of trapped air lodged in her throat, bathing his flared cockhead; all the tighter for her eager swallows; all the wetter for the drool coating his shaft as she guzzled.

Her buttocks rose further and further into the air as she sank down upon him, her tail writhing hypnotically before his lust-glazed eyes. At last, her dribbling mouth closed around the base of his cock, drool running down his obese balls and pooling the grass as she completely engulfed him in the hot grip of her succulent throat.

Her moans were muffled by the slab of man meat in her mouth, but his filled the morning air. Her softly furred ass was fully in the air, and her legs wrapped behind her around his shoulders for support as she slurped and suckled. Her pussy lay bared before his face, and it was sopping wet; the fur around that most intimate pair of lips was heavy and damp with her juices. Alexander bent forward slightly, licking that beckoning cleft.

As soon as his mouth touched her moist cunt, she screamed aloud in obscene rapture as she climaxed. Her yell was muffled but thrummed nonetheless up her throat along his fuckpole as her mouth and throat clamped reflexively down on his cock in a desperate clutch. Her pussy practically exploded, spraying sweet feline juices all over his face and neck. Her delicious reaction stole away his breath in a harsh gasp as her orgasmic throes pulled him over the edge of ecstasy with her.

"UNNGGHHHHH!" His mouth opened in a yell that echoed for leagues around and was filled with her squirting cream, as he unloaded blast after blast inside the white nekella's thirsty, willing throat.

Thought and time vanished, replaced by the sheer heat of their abandon. His spurting geysers seemed to time with her juicy squirts in arrhythmic pulses. There was nothing but dark and wet and hot; the world was narrowed to these sensations…

When at last he came to, Alexander was lying flat on his back in the dewy grass. The white cat girl slumbered atop him, creamy pussy just below his chin, his thick cock still lodged fully in her throat. Wet blasts of desirous warmth washed over his meaty piston with every breathy snore mewling out her nose. The moon was fully above the lip of the world now, silver light slowly mingling with the deep dark blue above to create the nighttime sky.

He sighed blissfully, as the winds rustled past. A sylph bent to kiss him as she passed, and some of the cat girl's cream upon his face smeared her lips. Gently, he grasped the furry waist of the nekella and pulled her off his dick. He had to work at it a little bit, so massive was his dick, so tight was her throat, but with an obscene 'pop', his cockhead came free of her mouth. The trapped air baptized him - he shuddered pleasurably - and her lips sucked his cockcrown one last time, as though reluctant to give up their prize.

Still slumbering, she curled up atop him, tail wrapping around herself as she nestled into his chest, purring softly and still drooling a bit upon his muscular torso. His cock twitched and his heart fluttered as he listened to her mewling purrs and thought of his carnaleira.

The sylph returned from her play through the forest, her winds tickling his skin as she materialized, sky-blue eyes framed by black curls gazing down at him. "I brought friends," she giggled.

And so she had. More sylphs fluttered around them, materializing. Their cool midnight winds tingled along his skin, much to their delight. "You like my breeze?" one teased, tossing silver locks.

"I love your breezes," Alexander smiled. She blushed, those pale sylph cheeks coloring, and the first sylph kissed him again. He ran his tongue lovingly along her bottom lip, tasting her natural sweetness and the nekella's liquid love, but she pulled back, giggling. "Come on!" she beckoned her companions.

The silver-locked one kissed him, softly, a brushing of lips upon lips. Their mouths slowly molded into one another's as they inhaled his musk and her fragrance. The first sylph looked curiously at the cat girl still curled upon his chest as she and the other sylphs gathered around his cock - still turgid from the melodious purrs of the nekella - taking eager, darting licks with small, soft tongues.

And there on the hilltop, in the stone circle as soft as moss, the sylphs made love to Alexander as the nekella napped upon his chiseled chest. Their love was sweet and playful. First they enticed him with their hot wet mouths to blow thick creamy cum upon them, and that was followed by cherries popping pleasurably, Alexander's thick slab of veiny cockmeat sinking into wet virgin pussies, and tender moldings of lips all throughout.

At last the sylphs flew off with laughs of tired elation. Their sated pussies were dripping their cream and his cum, and as they soared in flight, their winds scattered about the fertile Man-cum wherever they blew.

Then, and only then, did the white-furred nekella girl stir, stretching with a yawning purr that had Alexander's cock twitching. She licked his chin, then flipped around, so that she lay on his torso on her back. Her silky-furred cheek nuzzled into Alexander's as she nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder, and together they looked up at the now-distant sylphs, and then the stars.

After a moment or two of silence, Alexander asked, "How long have you been awake?

The cat girl laughed, a mewling hum of amusement. "For quite some time. But it is a wondrous thing to behold the play of a Man with nymphs. How did you know?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Your 'sleeping' body quivered, and new moisture dribbled freely upon my stomach." A crooked smile came to his face at the thought. The cat girl laughed again. After another moment, Alexander asked, "Who are you, my freshly fucked feline?"

She purred again, and answered, "I am Bast, a handmaiden of Isis. Only we rare nekella, blessed with snowy fur, are chosen for the honor. My mistress has sent me as a token of her favor." Alexander thought briefly of the other handmaidens he'd encountered thus far. The lust-drunk maenads of the wine goddess Ishtar, the passionate Valkyrie of the love goddess Freya. And now, of course, the white catgirl of all nekella's patroness.

"The honor is mine," Alexander murmured, and leaned his head to the side to rest on hers. Bast made no reply but to reach down with her delicate hand, pulling up his meaty, semi-rigid trunk to squeeze the obese cockhead into her virgin pussy. Alexander grunted lustily as her tight pink lips clamped down around his cockcrown, and she popped her cherry with an aroused sigh.

Slowly, gently, lovingly they fucked, cheeks nuzzled, watching the stars twinkling down at them. Her pussy was incredibly sopping wet, and easily accepted his pole despite the tightness of her lovetunnel. In a slow, rhythmic harmony, his dick slid in and out, pulsating in time with the horny clenches of her cunt. Bast groaned nonstop, constantly cresting the waves of climax, shuddering uncontrollably in ecstasy.

Siobhan's words, which had earlier penetrated his dreams, returned to him, and he pondered them, letting them float upon the gently rolling waves of pleasure. His Wand was his own. He was the master of the Wand, to work whatever sorceries he would with it.

Whatever sorceries he would...

The thought came so suddenly to his mind that he cried out, howling with overwhelming passion as his cock, sunk deeply into Bast's soaked twat, unleashed thick geysers of searing cum in succulent spurts of creamy love.

And the thought drowned out all sensation beyond his throbbing, cumming cock... and Bast's delighted purring...

22 - His Heart's Desire

Alexander sang his howling song of passion as Bast slobbered wet licks along his man-meat. That same night, she had willingly bound herself to him as familiar, for every sorcerer should have such a companion, and now, scant hours later, she enacted a spell with him. A conjuring that the magicks of his own Wand had summoned forth from his own mind, a desire that the passion of his heart had summoned forth from himself.

Pixies were drawn to Alexander's call, and filled the air with obscene, lusty cheeps as his drool-slicked cock spouted cum. Every glob, as large as a pixie herself, was eagerly swallowed by aching wet pixie pussy, and what they couldn't take splattered their entire miniature forms. Drunk with ecstasy, the pixies fluttered madly, over and around the hilltop.

A rain of Man-cum and pixie cream sprinkled upon their grassy surroundings, fragrance and musk mingling into magicks of passion and lust. Flowers sprouted and blossomed spontaneously where the drops fell. The pixies' wings began glowing softly in the starlight, and so did the gentle rain of love juices. The mossy-soft stone upon which Alexander lay became a bed of silken pink, red, and white petals.

Alexander was by no means versed in eromancy, but the power of his Wand, and of his passion, more than sufficed for incantation and ritual. As the white-furred nekella liberally lathered his cock in thick coatings of her lusty drool, Alexander's cry of delirious delight sprang directly from his heart.

No incantation, this. Merely a single word held in his soul. Carnaleira.

And suddenly, another mouth, hot and dark and wet, engulfed his swollen cockhead, stuffing her own throat with his fat loads of spunk as Bast cheeked his bloated, sweaty balls. A roar mightier yet than those before wrenched itself out of Alexander's chest as he pumped his potent seed into this new, thirsty, horny throat.

For several moments, time stood still. Alexander's mind blanked with sheer rapture. His sight was blind to all except a haze of heated light. A deafening silence filled his ears. He smelt nothing but feminine arousal and his own musk. He was only aware of his balls unloading pulse after pulse into the girl's throat, while the silver sigils traced upon his cock by Siobhan's tongue flared brightly.

And then it was over. Alexander lay gasping on the new bed of blossoms, chest heaving, curls plastered to his forehead. Bast still lavished attention upon his cock, and the new girl's mouth nursed upon his still-swollen knob, swallowing the last drops of his cum, before finally withdrawing. He gasped as his cock was suddenly exposed to the cool air, but Bast quickly succored him, impaling her mouth with his fat length, wrapping it once more in tight wet heat.

The girl crawled up to his side, and at last he got a good look at her, as his head lolled back, exhausted. It was the girl with the hair of many colors, who had taken him from Melody and Marie, who had seemed to appear to him in a dream as Siobhan departed.

Locks of glimmering gold, vivid scarlet, and silky black draped her shoulders, falling in loose tangles about her face as she smiled fondly down upon him with obscenely plump lips; and a single long curl glimmered white like twinkling stars. Her melon-sized boobs seemed as large as her head, and rose and fell softly with her breaths, stemmed by quivering pink nipples.

His breath caught in his throat as he gasped for words, but she understood the question writ large upon his countenance. There was a slight shimmering... and then Alexander was attended by three girls instead of one, in addition to Bast still suckling gently upon his manhood.

All three girls looked exactly like one another, save that they had different hues crowning their heads. Ebony, crimson, and gold; but all shared that lone white lock dangling loosely from their temples. "I am..." They spoke as one, three voices overlapping, then each one spoke her name alone.

"Dream," the black-haired girl, from his dream, murmured sultrily in his ear.

"Desire," the red-haired girl sighed lustily upon his face.

"Destiny," the blonde-haired girl whispered sweetly as she kissed the curls upon his head.

"My destiny?" he wondered, words coming to him at last, albeit in panting breaths.

The blonde girl replied, "I am destiny."

"...and you have made me yours," all three finished. Their voices were exactly alike; only the tones in which they spoke were different.

"Melody...Marie..." he whispered.

"I will take you to them," they replied. Bast reluctantly released Alexander's succulent dick from her throat, a thick string of drool connecting his cockknob to her lips. Raven-haired Dream sank down upon his slick turgid shaft, swallowing his entire throbbing mass within her tight juicy cunny in one long slide. A sensuous groan hummed from her throat. Desire and Destiny curled up to either side, scissoring their sopping wet pussies into his thighs, their fuzzy strips of pussy bush tickling his skin.

All of them bent their heads to kiss him, draping his head with red, black, and honey locks, and three star-white curls. Their lips were plump, and he sucked on them, one at a time, as Dream slowly rode him. Release came almost immediately, as all four lovers shuddered in a shared climax that did not cease. Alexander's tongue mated with Destiny's as Dream and Desire panted their hot, moaning breaths upon him; Destiny and Desire kissed and sucked his neck while he made out with Dream; and Desire sucked on his tongue as Dream and Destiny kissed all over his face and throat with soft moist lips.

At last, with the final cumshots of an umpteenth load spurting into her pussy, Dream broke off her latest kiss with her lover. "One more dream..." she murmured. Alexander gasped as aftershocks of pleasure ran through him. Destiny and Desire licked his ears with a salacious tenderness, and Dream, raven-haired Dream, pulled away from his face, sitting up. She and her sisters began to fade, shimmering away like fog in the morning sun.

Destiny's voice floated to him, "For as long as a dream lasts." And then they were gone.

A morning sun breathed her gentle light upon him. A briny scent filled his nostrils. It came to him that he was floating. He was still upon his new bed of blossoms, but it was floating in the midst of a foaming blue-green sea of gently lapping waves. White sea foam as fluffy as clouds lay around his bed like a hedge, and water and foam licked at his body beneath him where they pressed through the flower petals from below.

But the first thing, the very first thing, he noticed, was a scent that drowned even the sea's brine. His eyes widened even as his eyelids fluttered. His nostrils flared, drinking deep as he breathed in liquid light. His head lolled back. Alexander was utterly intoxicated by the sensual passion of it. More than a fragrance, it was... a presence. Two presences.

He was not alone.

Melody & Marie lay on the petals and foam, slumbering sweetly, cutely curled up into one another. His carnaleira. His heart soared, and he propped himself up on his elbow, feeling weak yet terrifically strong all at once. For a moment, he could do naught but watch them, as a warm glow suffused him.

Each girl's face was near the other's pussy. They had licked each other to sleep, and their legs still rubbed together in sleep, as though still desirous - or perhaps, though they yet slept, they sensed their carnaleira's presence. They were almost exactly the same as he remembered. Angelic faces, dimpled and blushing rosily. Full, plump pink lips. Golden drapes of silky hair. Boobs like succulent oranges, stemmed like apples with small pink nipples that hardened even as he looked at them.

Almost exactly the same. Melody & Marie were both round with child. Their plump tummies rose and fell with each breath, and he was hypnotized by them. Even as he watched, milk began to trickle out one of Marie's now-rigid pink nipples. Their faces were flushing, their breathing coming ever so slightly shorter. Their bodies knew he was there.

Flushed with joy, Alexander rolled over behind Marie and snuggled up, arms wrapping around her to rest on her pregnant tummy. She moaned softly, slender legs rubbing together more urgently as her lover's muscular body pressed up into her. He lightly stroked a new braided tassel of golden locks falling from her temple, and Melody had one too. His carnaleira signaled to the world their betrothal to

Alexander, and his heart kept filling with happiness until it burst out of his chest in a breathy gasp.

Both girls twitched, hearing his familiar voice. He could see Melody's bald, puffy pussy over Marie's head, and it was glistening as juices dribbled from it. He took one of his hands from Marie's child-swollen tummy to stroke that tiny pink nubbin that peeked shyly out of Melody's cleft.

And Melody purred at his touch. Alexander's cock sprang up to steely massiveness in a flash, slapping lightly into Marie from behind, as Melody's cunt clamped down on the tip of his finger. She half-screamed, half-moaned, climaxing, as her pussy practically exploded pregnant juices onto Marie's face, clutching at his finger the whole time.

Both of his lovers shuddered awake, Melody's eyes flying open from her sudden creaming, and Marie as her porcelain face was drenched with sweet sauce. "Alexander..." was the first word sighing rapturously from Melody's panting lips, even before she saw him. She knew his touch, his presence. And then her eyes focused-

"Alexander!" The cry erupted joyously from both twins' lovely throats at once, Melody seeing him and Marie feeling him.

"Melody...Marie..." Alexander almost sobbed with breathless joy.

Marie turned her head up and back to mash her cream-slicked lips with Alexander's, and it was like kissing both her, and Melody's pussy, at once. She eagerly pulled his tongue into her mouth and suckled. Melody scrambled around to join them, her tummy and boobs pressing sensuously into Melody's as she lapped at their faces, joining the erotic three-way kiss. Tongues and lips and saliva mingled together. Marie parted her legs, allowing Alexander's rock hard manhood to slide in-between them, coming up to be massaged by both girls' succulent bellies and milk-swollen tits.

All three lovers moaned simultaneously. Melody instinctively rolled her body along his cockmeat, even as Marie ground her hips on the base of his cock. His eyes rolled back even as he pressed thrumming, moaning kisses to their mouths. He bucked his hips up, jerking his cock off between pregnant tummies and beautiful boobs. Marie's downy pussy flowed with juices, dripping down the base of his cock, even as Melody's dewy cleft pressed into his bloated balls with salacious slickness.

Their bodies were like water, rippling and flowing with an easy enthusiasm as gentleness lapped upon their insistent desires. Their hearts overflowed as much as the twins' pussies did with cream or

Alexander's cock with precum. Sex, sweat, musk, salt water, and sweet fragrance permeated the air and slicked their flushed forms.

Marie pushed back against Alexander's torso with her small round buttocks, then heaved herself forward and up. Melody's soft, delicate hands gripped Alexander's massive, silver-traced erection, unable to wrap around its entire girth but working to slide his love tool into Marie's horny pussy.

Alexander and Marie arched their backs simultaneously with each other as her sopping wet, pregnant pussy engulfed his titanic meat. Screams of rapture split their throats and the air, and Melody shuddered with a climax of her own as she heard and felt the passion of Alexander fucking her sister. Instantly, their minds and bodies sharing the same will, Marie bucked back into him even as he thrust into her. Wet, lewd smacks joined the lapping of the waves as she fucked herself on his incredible cockmeat.

Melody wrapped her slender arms around Marie's neck, leaning past her to press a passionate kiss to

Alexander's lips, which he returned in kind, moaning into her succulent mouth as he made wild love to Marie. Melody grinded her soaked, dripping pussy on his bloated cumsacks, slicking the prickled, sensitive skin with wet, erotic rhythms. Marie's obscene screams filled the air, unmuffled by a kiss as she crested wave after wave of ecstasy.

In a final terrific climax, Marie's pussy clamped down on Alexander's fat cock, and Melody thrashed as she poured forth her nectar onto his balls. A grunt strangled Alexander's throat, and he burst within his pregnant lover, unloading glob after glob of hot seed into her pregnant pussy. Marie's downy cunt slurped his cum eagerly, needily, hungrily, not letting a single drop escape.

Their senses gradually returned to them. The world seemed painted in brighter colors than before, and a warmth suffused them. Marie sobbed in pleasure as an aftershock rippled through her. Melody cupped Alexander's cheek with a hand. "Alexander..." she said tenderly, in that sweet purr, and he closed his eyes. The song of her voice floated around him, the feel of the twins' bodies hummed in his, the gentle waves murmured under him in wet laps, and the scent of fragrance and brine filled every pore.

The girls shifted, Marie turning around, and Melody climbing over them to Alexander's other side. Half-sitting, half-lying, on a bed of blossoms and sea foam, they snuggled into Alexander, as his arms wrapped around their soft, smooth shoulders.

"Where have you been, carnaleir?" Marie whispered into his ear. Her sultry not-quite-alto and hot breath hummed upon his cheek.

Alexander thought of the three wyrd girls, and answered, "Destiny took me far away, and at my behest has returned me."

"Sowing your oats like a stud drunken with summer wine in the meantime?" Melody teased.

He cocked his eyebrow at her, turning his head to face her as Marie giggled softly into his throat.

"Whilst you played with Marie. Did you ever miss me?"

The kittenish girl smirked, "Eventually."

Marie burst out laughing, and Alexander and Melody joined in. He pressed his fingers gently to Melody's gorgeously swollen tummy and ribs, cocked a crooked smile, and tickled her. Melody squealed with delight, writhing and gasping. Marie leapt to her sister's defense and tickled Alexander's chiseled abs. A surprised laugh erupted from his throat, and his pause gave Melody a chance to recover and join her sister.

Alexander shivered with laughter and lust as his carnaleira combined their ticklish assault on him, and he tickled them back mercilessly. All three were gasping with passion and delight as they laughed and tickled, basking in the warm glow of glorious love.

"Oh, Alexander," Marie panted. "I've missed you." Melody seconded that by entwining her fingers with his, "For five moons we've longed for your touch."

Alexander blinked. Five moons...? It had been more than a century for him. It made a strange sort of sense, seeing that his twin lovers couldn't have been heavy with child for that long, but twas a wyrd thing indeed.

Melody lightly kneaded his semi-turgid cock lightly with her free hand, purring softly as his deep purple cockveins pulsed into her palm. "Silver eromancy," she concluded. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"We learned much of creamy magicks to summon you for our deflowering."

He smiled his crooked smile, eyes crinkling with happiness as fondness melted across his face. "Do you like it?" he teased.

Melody considered with a kittenish smile. "I do. But it seems like there might be something else that suits you more," she leaned in to kiss him once more.

Alexander returned her kiss softly, a deep, gentle, moist melding of their lips. Marie kissed and sucked on his throat in the same sensuous, loving rhythm. Her hand joined Melody's in massaging his cock. Low, soft moans hummed in the three throats as they commingled love and saliva, there on the floating blossoms and rolling waves.

"Make love to us," Marie demanded, her fluid voice a sultry, soft insistence. "We will not sleep in your arms, for once we did, and you were taken."

Their desires as one, Marie straddled his face whilst Melody mounted his cock. He moaned lewdly into Marie's sopping cunny as his titanic cock sank into Melody's lush, dewy folds. The twins leaned into each other, rubbing cutely pregnant tummies and leaky, milk-swollen boobs into one another as they pressed their plump pink lips to each other's, making out passionately as they rode their Man-lover.

Alexander reached up his broad hands to fondle their succulent, milky titflesh, rolling them about in his palms as their stiffened pink nubs poked into him and anointed his hands with cold, sweet milk. Melody moaned at his touch as she rose and fell upon his thick meat. Her stuffed belly rolled about as she bounced, kneading his cock in an incredibly tight, erotic massage.

His lips quivered with moaned pleasure into Marie's puffy pussy lips as she drenched him with her dew. Their pussies were incredibly tight, fantastically hot, and so wet they poured juices upon him. Marie's pussy clutched desperately at his tongue and nose; all he could smell was her intoxicatingly moist sweetness, and all he could taste was ambrosia.

Melody's pussy gobbled at his cock, spasming uncontrollably around him as she thrashed. Her swollen boobs and belly bounced and tossed, rolling all around his balls-deep shaft in quivering, clenching spasms. Alexander shivered and writhed in pleasure, head lolling about in-between Marie's wet thighs as his pleasure thrummed along his tongue into her dripping cunt.

The briny air filled with the scents of sex, sweat, musk, and juice, all wet desire and hot passion and delirious fragrance. His cum-bloated nutsacks slapped wetly into Melody's pussy with lewd smacks that sent shudders of utter delight through them. Marie's pussy smacked gently into his face as she grinded her downy, puffy cleft upon him. Their bodies and limbs slapped the rolling waves in the insatiable frenzy of their fucking.

Marie put her hands on his sides, bracing herself as she moaned in her twin sister's hot mouth. Melody's tongue tangled with hers as she frantically bucked atop Alexander, the mewling shouts of her ecstasy muffled into agonizingly sweet moans. She purred, and it was like his titanic cock was wrapped tightly in a warm, wet, silken vibrator.

He howled into Marie's pussy as sloshing cum burst free of his balls, raced up his shaft in rapid, bulging pulses, and spurted into Melody's horny cunt with the force of the same thunderbolt that simultaneously shot up all their spines. His pregnant twin carnaleira shrieked as they creamed, their beautiful bodies spasming uncontrollably in sensual joy. Milk squirted out of their horny, stiff nipples, drenching Alexander's hands and each other's succulent tits, dripping down along their plump tummies onto his muscular torso.

The very world seemed to echo their ecstatic passion. Waves rolled elatedly beneath them and around them as nereids moaned lustily. Blossoms exploded joyously into existence, showering from clouds of fluffy cotton in a rain of flowers, petals drifting onto the sea, as soaring sylphs screamed in pleasure.

And in the eye of frenzied, passionate lovemaking, Alexander and his carnaleira writhed and thrashed and loved and lusted. His throbbing shaft pulsed hot, fat geysers unceasingly into Melody's pussy as their pregnant, climaxing pussies drenched him with juicy love. The mystic runes licked upon his cockmeat flared so brightly that silver lightning seemed to be crackling from Melody's pussy.

Their all-consuming lustful passion seemed to last forever...yet forever wasn't long enough. The world had faded from Alexander's vision as his life shrank to himself and his carnaleira, but began shimmering back into existence. The sopping pussy above his drenched face shuddered liquid desire into his eager tongue. His cock was no longer sunken deep within a pregnant pussy, but squirted thick hot jets of cum from a bulging shaft tightly thrust between four lust-swollen boobs.

Scarlet-haired Desire humped his face madly as Alexander ate her out, and her sisters moaned lewdly as they tittyfucked Alexander's rigid, spurting dick, grinding their dewy, puffy cunts upon his obese balls and chiseled abs, respectively. His jizz splattered their faces in obscene creamy heat, and spouted far beyond, filling the sky with a mighty cum fountain that could be seen from all around the sorcerous hillside.

The night sky was brightly lit with a fantastical aurora borealis, shaded in varying hues of flickering silver, as Alexander's rune-licked dick gleamed far more radiantly than it ever had. For leagues around, nymphs and girls marked it as a salacious omen, and drifted through the starlit trees closer to it. The rain of musky cum splattered them all, Alexander's creamy heat enticing shudders of pleasure from their bodies. Where his seed fell in dollops upon wet pussies, fertile wombs were impregnated with his babes.

And still he could not stop cumming, his passion stoked beyond thought, beyond reason, by his too-brief reunion, spurting silver-lit spunk towards the stars.

23 - Lilith

When Alexander came back to himself, he was grasping the threefold woman by her hips and bucking his pulsating cock madly up into her lush, sloppy pussy as he spewed his last several spurts into her. Dream/Desire/Destiny was shrieking in obscene pleasure, her/their raven, honey, and crimson locks of hair flinging about in sweaty tangles as she thrashed.

His chest heaved with exertion as his last thick load of spunk oozed into the triple girl's womb. Her boobs jiggled and bounced as well, and her fingers, heretofore dug into Alexander's chiseled abs, relaxed as she moaned in the afterglow of pleasure.

"The...the dream... ended," Alexander panted.

Dream/Desire/Destiny regarded him with a knowing look. "Alas, O Man, it is not I who may return your carnaleira to you." She leaned down, brushing her lips lightly along his, draping his face in curtains of scarlet, ebony, and gold. Her mouth hummed into his as she murmured, "But we are drawn in your wake...they shall come to you."

He tasted her hot breath as she shimmered away, her body fading like the Dream that she was. Alexander propped himself up on his elbow, noticing for the first time that the soft stone circle had become softer petals. Bast crawled up to him, tail swishing high in the air behind her as she favored him with a salacious slurp of his cock. "What is your will, Master of the wand?"

A moaning breath sighed from his lips as Bast layered his titanic dick with a fresh coating of drool. Master of the wand... He then remembered the pact of the succubi.

To the one who masters the wand of Man, Lilith shall appear. The thought fired through his limbs, and he stood up. "Bast, I need some of your juice." His white-furred familiar gave him a cocky grin, laying back and spreading her legs to reveal her glistening pink cleft, bordered by damp fur. Her invitation was clear and Alexander smiled when he knelt, sliding two fingers into her cunt as she arched her back, moaning in obscene pleasure. Her catgirl-pussy clutched tightly at him, and she spasmed, his very touch wrenching a soft and shuddering climax from her. Her already soaked cunt drenched his hand as it milked his fingers desperately.

Not taking his fingers out, Alexander bent further and pressed a kiss to her hoarsely gasping lips. She panted back into the kiss, tangling her tongue briefly with his and she mewled delightedly as he drew back. "Thank you, love," he smiled. Her only reply was another shuddering purr as he withdrew his well-coated fingers from her sopping wet slit.

With his juicy fingers, he traced simple but elegant symbols upon the blossoms, one sigil per petal. He had no schooling in eromantic lore, but as Bast slurped and guzzled noisily on his pulsing manhood, his eyes hooded, and his fingers twitched of their own accord upon the petals as he groaned, a low, soft, shuddering grumble of sweet delirium. Once inscribed, a petal wafted off his hand in a breeze stirred up by a friendly sylph, till the very air around the master of the Wand and his familiar was a gentle whirlwind of lazily drifting flowers, pink and white and red.

The runes began glowing a soft golden-white, then the whirlwind breezed past the sorcerer and his familiar, outlining a mystic circle of lazily whirling petals before the kneeling Man. As the wind pulled the last flower from his palm, the gentle whirlwind picked up, becoming a miniature tempest, gusting petals around in a rapid circling torrent. Alexander's hair whipped behind him from the back draft and his groans of ecstasy as the nekella lavished his cock inside her hot wet mouth grew louder.

A low wailing mingled with Alexander's delirious pleasure. At first it was barely distinguishable from the wind, but the volume increased until it was the euphoric screaming of succubi. Alexander's hands clenched on Bast's tufted ears as he yelled in orgasm, gushing viscous blasts of jizz into her throat, even as her moaning mouth hummed around his cock meat and her furry pussy sprayed the grass with her juices.

Thunder accompanied his orgasmic roar, pealing out of a clear sky, followed by rapidly gathering clouds to darken the bright afternoon. The air screamed with Alexander's roars, the booming thunder, and the wailing moans of the mystic whirlwind. The golden-white twinkles of the tossed-about petals became deep red glowers.

With a final deafening clap of thunder, Bast swallowed Alexander's last jet of cum as a brilliant flash heralded the arrival of a girl within the circle. His half-lidded eyes snapped open as his breath left him in a rough gasp. The hillock had gone eerily silent. The wind still whipped the flower blossoms around the site of summoning, but the ecstatic wails had silenced and the thunder had ceased.

His eyes fixed on the one he had summoned. As his vision focused, he was swallowed up by dark, gleaming pools that stared out at him from within swirling scarlet-limned petals. A name panted out between his lips."Lily..."

Lily of the Dark Eyes stood within the maelstrom of flowers. The wind tossed about the long black strands of her silken hair, and the crimson glow of the inscribed petals gave her porcelain white skin a slight pinkish hue. She was the vision of loveliness that she'd always been, sensually enchanting, and bewitchingly beautiful.

"Only you have ever called me Lily," she told him quietly, her voice a sultry soprano. The world was hushed. Bast's throat plucked greedily around his dick. And Alexander simply gazed at his dark-eyed lover. Lily bit her lip - a surprisingly cute expression on such a seductive enchantress - and then, before his very eyes, she transformed.

Lily - Lilith - remained her porcelain-skinned, melon-titted self, but her long black hair, which had always seemed to writhe of its own accord, actually did so, floating and twisting in the air. Her silken mane was limned by a faint light, distinguishing it from the gleaming ash-black feathers of six great wings.

Her nails lengthened, protruding an inch past her slender fingertips, and they, along with her plump mouth, small stiffened nipples, puffy feminine cleft, and wetly glistening clit, darkened from their coral pink hue to a brilliant blood red. That nubbin was pierced with a silver stud, which thrummed mystically for the Deville's eternal pleasure. Her nipples leaked milk, clamped and tugged by tassels from the black iron and gold-set ruby-encrusted collar that adorned her pale white neck. She shuddered slightly, but visibly, as the constant teasing of her body dangled her on the precipice of ecstasy.

Two ram-like horns spiraled their way out the sides of her head, and two small short horns sprouted from her temples. A long leathery tail grew from her ass, twisting and waving around, and a thin pink tongue flicked from her mouth, slithering salaciously.

She spoke anew, and her voice neared an alto, pregnant with dark sensuality, "Would you still love me, Alexander of the Mighty Cock?"

Alexander looked into her eyes. They were dark pools still, wells of sensuality, liquid depths stirred by passion for him. Then, one corner of his mouth quirked. He stood up, his long thick sausage pulling free of Bast's throat with a squelchy plop, gleaming with the lather of the white-furred catgirl's drool. Bast mewled, and Alexander stepped forward, entering the whirlwind of petals to join Lily.

Despite the pride and awe of her form, her dark eyes were surprisingly vulnerable. He lifted her chin and tenderly stroked her face. Her hand came up to cover his, and he kissed her, melding their lips and tongues and saliva, sharing the dark wet heat of their mouths. His arms wrapped around her, and she pulled him to the ground atop her.

His engorged tool sank into the enchanting demon queen's cleft, and her nether lips slurped him up eagerly. Their lips never parted, but they feasted upon each other's mouths. Lily's nails raked lightly on his back as his muscled chest slicked his man sweat along her generous, milky boobs. Her pierced clit vibrated along his cock as her pussy swallowed up his entire girth, and his throat hummed with pleasure.

Lily pulled the hand on his cheek down to her well-ripened tits, and he obligingly squeezed, kneading her succulent tit flesh in his palm. Milk flowed freely from her pebbly nipples, bathing his hand. As he slid his log in and out of her luscious pussy, she wrapped her lithe legs around his waist, impelling him into her as she pulled his face into her neck.

His nostrils filled with the scent of a succubus in heat, and he suckled on his dark-eyed lover's throat, his moaning lips purring into her. "Ohhh! Unngh! YES!" the Deville groaned lewdly. Her heels drummed on his back as he began pounding her, pile-driving her cunny with fast, slurping thrusts. His obese ball sacs smacked salaciously into her each time that he seated himself fully within her, and her love tunnel clutched eagerly on his dick, reluctant to release even part of him, even for a thrust.

White lilies sprouted around them, within the circle, and the whirling blossoms became lily petals, as Lily's cervix caught Alexander's cock crown, locking his engorged knob into place in her womb.

"UUNNNGGHNNNGHH!" she screamed in unholy rapture. Her spastic pussy clenched and milked his cock meat in frantic orgasm, her juices spilling out onto the lily-covered grass. Sweet creamy milk spurted out of her swollen boobs with the force of her climax.

His grunt of lewd satisfaction caught in his throat, and his spunk-load burst free of his large, sweaty nuts, shooting up his trunk in pulsing bulges, and gushing into Lily's fertile, receptive womb. Lily's shrieks went up an octave as he filled her womanhood with his seed, and his shrieks, though no less loud, were muffled by her neck.

Her wings flapped and beat the ground beneath them, lifting them up in the throes of their shared cumming, and then there was no ground. They were falling...falling, surrounded by falling lilies.

24 - 24

Alexander awoke.

He was chained to a black stone slab, lying spread-eagled on his back, black iron links holding him fast.

His member stood at attention, stiff and hard, and he became aware of the cool sensation of metal. Thirteen small round metal studs were fastened upon the underside of his cock, six on either side of his cumtube, running up in rows, where the last ball was affixed to that most-sensitive triangle of flesh.

A band of black leather, studded by silver metal, wrapped around the base of his cock, applying a slight pressure to his obese nuts. He had been collared, it seemed. His dick throbbed, aching to bury itself in something warm and wet. The cool sensations upon his manhood, and the teasing pressure the collar around his balls teased him ruthlessly.

Above him, the sky was fire. There were no clouds, no sun, no sky. Just pale red fire with flickers of pastel orange and blazing yellow. He twisted his head around a bit, seeing that he was apparently within a massive pit with the area of a queendom. It was widest at the top around the lip, and narrowed along nine steps to the bottom layer.

A soft feminine hand began stroking his cock, and he was so heated that he flung a gob of clear, sticky precum out into the air. He heard a salacious sucking slurp as a long succubal tongue snatched his precum out of the air and pulled it into a hungry demonelle mouth, swallowing it greedily.

"Alexander of the Mighty Cock," Lily - Lilith - smiled down at him. She remained in demonic form - her true form - her sensual beauty enticing another pulsing glob of precum, and a subsequent tongue-snatching slurp.

It was not Lily who was tasting him, however. Four more succubi crowded around the slab. "Greetings once more, O Man," the honey-haired, dusky-skinned demonelle from Siobhan's summoning smirked sultrily down at him. Her tongue darted out once more, licking her lips clean.

"You shall address your father as is proper," Lily said sharply.

The moon-haired chocolate-skinned succbus from the summoning spoke then, beholding his lust-trembling body with a desirous twist of her lips. "Mmmmm," she mewled. "Daddy..." A third glob, a third slurp. "Mmmm, that sounds so much more delicious than 'father'," she licked her lips. "So...sinful."

His wrists strained reflexively at the chains, aching to seize a slender waist and plunge within a delicious lover's succulent heat. Lily smiled again, half-smirking, half-fond, all sultry. "Welcome to my demesne,

Alexander." She swept her arm about her. "I am the Devil Queen. These are the nine circles of the pit.

These are your daughters."

A flash of uncertainty swept across her face for an instant, and then it was gone. Alexander knew not the manner in which these demonelles could be his offspring, but he smiled at Lily. "You are the

enchantress of my heart," he said warmly, huskily. His tongue wetted his lower lip. Another flash of emotion, this time one of delight. Her shoulders seemed to shudder slightly, with relieved pleasure, and trickles of dew ran down her inner thighs.

"Never should I have doubted your passion," she murmured, and pressed her soft red lips to his. The touch was electric, and his cock bulged, jetting a hot rope of cum, greedily slurped by four long tongues. They savored each other's mouths, simply tasting, heat and moisture and desire, then Lily pulled back slightly. "If you would still love me, Alexander of the Mighty Cock, then it is your right to join me as prince consort of the pit."

In response, he lifted his head from the slab, mashing her lips to his once more. "Mmmmmh!" Lily moaned, long and low, her slender white throat humming with pleasure. Their demon goddess so elegantly distracted, his four demonic daughters took the opportunity to lick all around his sensitive cockflesh with their obscenely long, slurpingly salacious tongues. He groaned animalistically into Lily's hot wet mouth as the incestuous tongues twirled around the metal studs, teasing him mercilessly.

The studs vibrated every time his cock throbbed, only enhancing the euphoric sensations, much as Lily's mystic clit ring did. Tongues wrapped up and down his shaft, squeezing and milking eagerly. His cock knob was the only bare part of his meat, deepening from a dark red to a passionate purple. The tongue around his cockcrown pressed that thirteenth stud into the most sensitive spot of his manhood, vibrating madly as the wet drool bathed him, unhindered by the mystic studs.

His kisses were short sharp pants into Lily's lips, but she tangled her long tongue with his, sucking eagerly on his tongue even as his lips kept breaking apart. The goddess - for goddess she was, even if cast out and cursed by Goddess - floated into the air, great wings flapping lazily. Her lips remained locked to Alexander's as she hovered over the slab and lowered her body onto him.

As her ripe melon tits pressed needily into his chest, her bald, red-lipped pussy dripped hot dew upon his cockhead. A strangled grunt lodged in his throat, and he gobbed out a spurt of cum, splattering Lily's cunny as his daughters' tongues squeezed his shaft. She moaned, all obscene sensuality and sultry lust, and lowered her femininity to his cock knob.

Her nether lips spread wide as they slurped in Alexander's rod. Her clit ring thrummed erotically into his man-meat as his cockhead sank into her hot, tight silk. The groan caught in his throat and exploded out in a rush of hot air onto Lily's face, and he cummed hard, squirting thick ropes of seed into his enchantress.

She convulsed in ecstasy, as her knees buckled and she fell upon him, skewering herself on his fat pole. Her already tight cleft clenched even tighter as it sucked in his tongue-wrapped dick. He screamed with primal delight as both Lily's pussy and the four demonic tongues within her pussy clenched and squeezed on his pole in irregular spasms, lathering him in thick drool and hot juices.

Lily bucked and thrashed atop him, and the four succubi shivered in pleasure, lewd creamy lust spilling out of their cunts as they tasted the force of Alexander's Man-cum squirting madly into the demon queen's silken vise. Shuddering with the force of her orgasm, Lily buried her head into Alexander's shoulder, inhaling the musk and sweat of his curly mane, as Alexander's head lolled back, his mouth parted in a soundless scream of rapture.

His eyes were glazed over with lust as he spurted his liquid heat into Lily's pussy, but he became half-aware of more succubi surrounding them, one standing at the end of the slab behind his head. As his half-hooded eyes stared up past her generous mounds of coral-stemmed titflesh into her lustful, smirking face, she held a golden goblet to his lips. "Drink...Daddy," she winked at the last word, her long tongue flickering out salaciously.

As Alexander's last gobs of cum pulsed into Lily's womb, she had the presence of mind to murmur, "You must...fuck all of the daughters you...have sired upon me...to invoke the rites of prince consort..." She broke off, sobbing in joy as an aftershock of pleasure seemed to rip its way from her pussy to the top of her head.

He opened his panting mouth, and this new demonelle - a succubus daughter he had not yet met, along with hundreds of others - poured the concoction into his throat-

Sunshine warmed him and slowly dried the sweat on his flesh. Soft grass was his bed, and a brilliantly redheaded vixen who smelt of spice stirred in his arms. His nostrils flared as they inhaled a cinnamon scent-

He lay upon a warm sandy beach, wind whipping the scent of brine through the air as cool waves lapped up beneath his body. Three girls were draped on him, two on either side, one in each arm, the third on top, her head nestled into his chest. There was a low sweet purring, and he lifted up the third's one chin-

Lily's dark pools drank him in, and he was falling into all-consuming passion...

Summerwine. He recognized the flavor, and his cock bulged and swelled to even more impressive size within Lily's womanhood. He spurted a gigantic torrent of jizz, with such a force that Lily was literally pushed off and into the air. Her wings fluttered, bearing her aloft as Alexander splashed his hot seed onto her creamy-skinned body, slathering her in thick coatings of his cum.

His cock engorged further, and kept engorging. His balls, cock knob, and entire shaft turned a deep, throbbing purple. The metal studs along his cock tingled relentlessly, and the leather band collaring the base of his cock stretched, still teasingly clenched around him.

His hips strained upwards, the center of his body leaving the slab as he desperately, mindlessly sought to bury himself into a wet, willing womanhood. The dusky-skinned, honey-haired succubus obliged him, climbing astride him as he pumped his viscous spunk onto her with hot creamy force, and sinking down upon him.

Lust overtook him. He fucked and fucked and fucked again. He unloaded his neverending fountains of spunk into succubus after succubus, all somehow his daughters. In those brief moments between one sated succubus exhaustedly dismounting and another eager one taking her place, a huge thick geyser of cum jetted a dozen spans into the air, brightly lit by the silver runes traced in juice and sorcery upon his cock.

Cum and cream slathered his balls and thighs and hips, sliding thickly along the black stone slab, and pouring off onto the ground below. His arms ached against his bonds, eager to clutch warm flesh. He was mindlessly passionate, an ever-fountaining cum pump for the demonelles.

After a time that seemed timeless, his straining limbs burst free of his bonds. With a mighty roar of delirium, he seized the waist of a slender, pale-skinned succubus with fiery red hair, who was riding him, and jammed her fully upon his massive rod. She screamed an even higher note of ecstasy as he held her in place, spurting his spunk into her as she thrashed in helpless, obscene delight.

The pale, flame-haired girl's eyes flashed a bright red glow, and her scream was cut off by soundless gasps of pleasure as the potency of his seed wrought an oracle within her. In moaning a cant, her thoughts prophesied audibly to him.

Maidens four shall mark the tide

Crimson locks by Lilith's side

Blood, dusk, love from fire

Then return to worlds higher

And then it was over. His still-stiff cock pulsed lightly within the pale oracle's pussy, oozing cum into her as she collapsed onto his broad, muscular chest. Her tongue lolled out, drooling lightly onto him with aftershocks of overfilled pleasure. His limbs, though free, splayed about on the slab, exhausted.

Lily's face appeared over him. "Welcome to your demesne, consort," she smirked sultrily. A long lewd tongue slithered out of her lovely lips to flick the wet tip against his mouth. In response, he fed her his tongue, curling his slightly rougher, large masculine tongue up around hers, tangling and twisting in a heated, obscene display between their mouths.

It took him some moments to realize that his tongue was much, much longer than it had been. Indeed, many changes had been wrought upon his flesh. His mane of curls was a flaming red-orange, his eyes yellow slits, his flesh red as dusk. Large ram's horns, that put any demonelle's to shame, curled from the sides of his head.

And his cock! As large as it had been before, it was now of truly massive stature. As it plopped free of the pale succubus' creamy cunt, it stood tall and hard, thrusting up into the hazy air with a meaty shaft so thick around that a girl would be hard pressed to encircle it completely in two hands. Lewd cock veins bulged obscenely in a lewd tapestry up his manhood, thick around as a thumb. His cock knob had engorged to the size of an apple, his balls bloated to cantaloupes.

Lily moaned, her tongue vibrating along his even as he took in the changes, and his cock twitched violently, shooting a single, long rope of thick cum several spans into the air. Alexander swung his legs off the stone slab, sitting up to pull Lily into his lap. She wrapped her creamy-skinned form around his massive meat, knees crossing where her legs encircled his girth as she milked him. She rubbed her sopping wet pussy, thrumming clit stud and all, into his cum tube, and wrapped her arms around the flared cock crown.

Pressing her face into his dark indigo cock knob, she smeared herself with his rich cum and precum as she shimmied up and down on his magnificent manhood. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Her cries came in breathy, gasping half-screams as her humming nubbin rubbed needily into his cockflesh.

Alexander groaned with a primal, guttural passion, and seized Lily's slender white waist, wrenching a yell of delight from her. He began to lift her up and down on his incredible shaft, as she offered her entire body to her consort's pleasure. His dick lurched, almost violently, tossing Lily this way and that as his cock studs, and her clit piercing, vibrated with agonizing pleasure.

He gushed thick cum immediately, drenching Lily's pale face in showers of his load. The force of it was such that even more blasted around her head - caking in her hair in the process - to spawn a fresh fountain of musky Man-cum. His roar of passion filled the pits of the exiled goddess as they drank of each other's lust, cumming and creaming and fucking with all the frenzy lust-demons could muster...

25 - Incubus

Rivers of cum twisted sinuously in the pits of Lilith's hell, the musk of Man filling the ravines and gorges of mossy stone. Succubi bathed decadently in their father's seed, reveling in his liquid lust as it seeped into their pussies. The low groans of sensual pleasure in the nine circles grew into a louder chorus of panted gasps as demonelles crested the waves of ecstasy, licking his cum off each other's bodies and out of their pussies, kissing madly in the rivers of spunk and trading their drool and Alexander's cum.

In the center of the pits, atop a ridge from which could be seen the high cliff walls around them and ravines below them, sat a great black stone throne, cushioned in brilliant red moss. Alexander lounged in this throne, incubus and prince consort. Lily snuggled up into his side and spoke mysteries unto him in whispered moans. He grasped her shapely round ass, moaning into her kiss as succubi lavished his succulent cock with lust and slobber.

His massive shaft towered, perpetually erect and dark purple, pulsing ropes of jizz into his daughters' mouths. "You are incubus now, Alexander of the Mighty Cock," Lily murmured to him as a low moan wrenched his mouth out of their kiss. "We have unleashed the lust of your cock, but the passion of your heart has yet to be fully awakened." Alexander groaned again as he pumped cum into a succubus' throat. He convulsively squeezed Lily's lovely form into him, slicking his thigh with her juicy pussy.

Her eyes rolled back briefly, her bust heaving into his side as her breath caught in the middle of forming a sentence. A succubus tugged a ball sack into her mouth and suckled. "I first met you long before you first met me," Lily panted. "You loved me, and your load was so great, so full, that your seed has remained in me these long ages, siring daughter after daughter upon me."

She ran a pale finger delicately up his chest, tracing the deep red curves of his muscles as more jets of cum spurted into his daughter's mouth, as her throat glucked greedily on his vibrating, studded pole. In response, Alexander kissed Lily once more, gently at first, savoring her hot mouth. This quickly heated into frantic tongueing as his demonic daughters milked his dick lustily.

"Mmmmm, Daddy..." a succubus managed to moan, somewhat coherently, around the mass of his cock sausage stuffing her mouth. His manhood lurched at her lewd desire, tossing the curls of her white hair about as she wrenched more bursts of cum from him. His back arched, head lolling back, and Lily grinned knowingly.

"Behold, Alexander of the Mighty Cock," she murmured in a sultry almost-alto. "Your tide rises."

Indeed, the neverending fountains of cum from the new incubus lord's eternally hard shaft were pouring more and more into the rivers of cum, as they slowly rose along the banks of the pit.

"Maidens four shall mark the tide," he managed to groan out. Lily nodded.

"Your passion makes you wise," she agreed. "Despite my eromantic lore, I have not the particular gift of a seer as does the oracle Cyranre. But your cum awoke a seer's sight in Zaelle." The succubal girl with skin as pale as Lily's and hair as fiery as Cinnamon's. "Four virgins, crowned in crimson locks, shall mark the time till I must release you to follow your passion where it leads you."

"My passion... leads me here, Lily of...the Dark Eyes." Alexander tossed his head from side to side as a procession of his daughters took turns giving their father head. His grip clenched spastically, one hand on Lily's ass, the other in the raven hair of a succubus who nursed obscenely upon him.

Lily stroked his brow, where sweat had plastered his newly red-orange curls to his forehead around his horns. "For now," she whispered, and pressed moist, fluttering kisses to his dusk-skinned throat. Her other hand caressed his muscular chest, feeling every chiseled outline. "As prince consort of the exiled goddess, it is your right and duty to visit maidens of the lands above and show them the wonders of lust and the pleasures of a Man."

A demonelle standing behind them tapped the surface of the summerwine in the silver basin next to the throne, and as ripples spread across the rich purple liquid, an image formed. A young maiden appeared to him in the pool, a girl with creamy skin and lush black ringlets down to her neck. Her breasts were delicate pears, with tiny nipples in full areolas. Her pussy was bald and pink.

Alexander tilted his head back, and his succubal daughter poured summerwine from a golden pitcher down his throat. His cock lurch mightily, flinging his cocksucking daughter around as her curls tossed. She moaned around his girth, and laughed delightedly as it popped free of her throat. She ran a teasing finger along the thick, stud-bordered cum tube of his drool-slathered cock. "Mmmmm, Daddy, so big... I think you need to plow a fertile valley."

He grinned his crooked smile, and flicked out his long tongue to brush wetly upon her nose. She giggled naughtily. Lily turned his face to hers with a hand on his cheek, and melded her lips to his once more. "Go forth, my mighty-cocked incubus," she murmured, and he drifted...

As one drifts into a dream from wakefulness, so Alexander drifted from cum-musked hell to the lands above. In the mountains upon the edge of the world, a pavilion rested on a lush outcropping of rock, sky open to the moonlight, illuminating the maiden for whom he had come.

Half-hidden in filmy curtains blowing from between the marble pillars surrounding her open-aired chamber, Mollissia lay upon a thick quilt woven from blue and white feathers. She shifted in her slumber, thighs rubbing together, as Alexander drifted into reality. Her hair was dark, nearly black ringlets in a rich fan around her head, her skin creamy and pale in the moonlight. Two flowers were twined in her hair.

His flesh had darkened to ebony, but his hair remained flame-orange. His cock stood at towering attention, his entire slab of meat a deep purple shade. Clear precum, flowing in rivulets from his cockknob down his shaft, glistened in the soft moonlight, and the violent throbs of passion that spasmed his cock flung droplets of his precum about with sweet abandon.

He flicked out his tongue salaciously, and his breath perfumed the air with his musky incense. The young maiden's nipples hardened into pebbly points, and she rubbed her thighs together once more. A moist sheen became apparent on her puffening slit. "Mmmmm," she sighed dreamily. Alexander knelt beside her bed, and rolled out his long tongue to wrap around her boob in wet, heavy licks. Mollissia gasped and moaned, her head tossing about in her sleep. He lowered his finger, and touched it lightly to her achingly stiff nipple-

She screamed in ecstasy, snapping awake as orgasms shook her body. Her back arched, her toes curled, her eyes rolled back. "Oooooooooh Goddess!" she moaned. Her eyes slowly came into focus once more, and she gasped as she saw the incubus and felt the heavy wet warmth of his tongue wrapped around her succulent pear-shaped tit. She shivered violently, a spasm of pleasure wracking her body. "Who...?" she panted out, barely able to draw breath.

His lips curved into his warm, crooked smile. "I am Alexander." His voice was slightly muffled around his tongue, which squeezed around her boob, milking and massaging. He slowly withdrew it, sliding it slickly along her flesh as she shivered. His cock was massively erect, a deep throbbing purple pole swaying and twitching before her eyes, and she stared at his manhood as though hypnotized.

"I am," she paused, licking her lips, "Mollissia. Alexander..." Her voice trailed off in wonder as her creamy-skinned hand reached out to caress the thick, thrumming cum tube bordered by studs, massaging it with her thumb. He groaned lewdly. His dick lurched so madly that it batted away her hand, and she laughed hoarsely in husky delight. "Are you a demon come to seduce me?" Her gaze never strayed from his throbbing cockknob as she began rubbing soft slow circles around the top metallic stud tingling on his sensitive triangle.

"A Man come to love you," he said in gasped moans as she fondled and milked him. He moved to kneel behind her at the head of her bed of quilts. Her eyes widened with lusty anticipation, and she opened her mouth to receive his gift. Mollissia's hand tugged on his mighty shaft as his succulent cockhead pressed between her plump lips and stretched them into thin pink lines.

"Mmmmm!" she moaned lewdly, lovingly, as she sucked on his head. Then her lips clamped down around his flared helmet as he popped into her mouth. Alexander moaned a gasping cry as her hot, wet, eager mouth suckled noisily upon him.

"Molly..." he groaned, anointing her with precum and a lover's name of affection. Her hands reached behind her, insistently pulling on his shaft, and he drove his hips forward, plunging his massive dong deep into her throat. Her scream of absolute ecstasy was muffled by his titanic dick, but she thrashed around his pole and squirted her creamy juices in a glistening wet spray.

In and out, Alexander pumped his studded dick within Mollissia's tight, glucking throat. Fierce wet heat bathed his cockmeat as she swallowed him whole, her lips slurping greedily around the base of his shaft as his heavy nuts smeared her face with his sweat and her own drool. She slobbered eagerly around him, saliva pouring down his balls and her face, pooling on the quilt as she traded her thick coats of drool for his sticky globs of precum.

He burst, jets of liquid fire creaming down her thirsty throat. Her milking swallows eagerly guzzled down his jizz, and her throat gurgled with obscene glugging moans. He gasped in a soundless roar as he pumped his load inside her maiden mouth, and his knees buckled. He half-fell, half-lay forward onto her, and she juiced hard, spraying his face with hot love as she felt his powerful muscles thrumming atop her.

He buried his face into her cunt as his load pumped into her. She squirmed lustily as he rolled them both over, so that she lay on top of him. She moaned and gurgled lewd love around his spunking shaft, grinding her pussy hard into his face, soaking him with her womanly dew. Her hands fondled his massive nuts as she moved her head back and forth, jerking his thick log with her throat. He shuddered in lust, unable to stop pouring his thick cockslop down her throat, and his long, demonic tongue slithered sensuously between her puffy red slit.

Molly screamed in obscene euphoria, her yells of passion muffled by his rod. Her pussy was a fountain, showering his face with her juices, slicking his thick mane of flame-hued hair and running down his head and chin. Alexander's long, sinuous red tongue dived into the depths of her cunny, curling and twisting and probing. It curled back on itself, thickening coils caressing every velvet wall of her womanhood, before doubling back to flick his tip up at her clit.

The raven-locked maiden thrashed atop him, gasping breathlessly around his thick slab of meat. Her hot, sweet breath washed over his pole, and he grunted, muscles coiling as he blasted forth a final geyser within her. She shuddered violently with rapture, and fell limply upon him. "Mmmmmmmmm!" she moaned around his shaft, lightly nursing it with gentle glucks in her throat.

Alexander bestowed a hot kiss upon her steamy pussy, loving her with his lips, and her back arched. "I would take thee, Molly," his sigh whispered up her body. She shuddered with glowing pleasure at the thought, and pulled her throat off his turgid cock, revealing the drool-slicked rod that gleamed in Selene's light.

She tugged on his shaft as she rolled over onto her back once more. His hand came to rest upon hers, and pulled her hand away as he rolled up to kneel over her. His tremendous cock came to rest heavily along her torso. Her breathing quickened, the apples of her eyes flaring in excitement, and her rocky nipples scraped lightly against his chest as her hand tightened in his.

Her other hand came down to clasp his thick trunk. With a wondering touch, she kneaded it softly, relishing the groans she milked from him, and pulled it away from her tummy. In tune with her intent, Alexander pulled his hips up. His fat cockknob left a slick trail of sticky precum along her tummy as it pulled back, till the bulbous head of his member throbbed into her bald, wet slit.

Mollissia trembled with desire and longing as she gazed up into the Man-Incubus' eyes of glimmering embers. She panted dark wet heat upon his face, and as her pussy slicked the tip of his cock with her overflowing honey, she humped her hips up at him needily. Her puffening pink slit stretched wide around his cockhead, aching to bury him within herself.

Alexander smiled his crooked smile. "Molly," he rumbled lustily. He bent to press his lips to hers as he slid into her maidenhood. She gasped with throaty pleasure into his mouth as he breached her. In the throes of virgin ecstasy, her hips thrashed upward, sinking him fully within her in the space between heartbeats.

Their lips gasped apart as she buried him to the hilt inside her, his heavy sweaty balls heaving and churning against her tight ass. "Al- Al- Alexander!" Mollissia babbled with incoherent delight. She gyrated her hips up against his, grinding against him with desperate need, and he began thrusting. Their hips pummeled each other with slurpy, salacious smacks as Man and maiden, incubus and mortal,

made passionate, lusty love.

His massive cockknob penetrated into her womb, and Molly arched her back with gasped pleasure as his flared cock crown caught on her cervix, locking him into place right where he belonged. Alexander groaned, every muscle shuddering, and he cummed with the force of a waterfall, bursting thick jets of jizz inside her fertile, nubile womb.

Molly's ecstasy blossomed lewd, sweet nectar onto his bloated nuts as she felt his hot, life-giving seed pour into her. She locked her legs around his back, holding him tight as her pussy frantically clenched and convulsed around his pulsating, spurting member. Her womb greedily slurped up every last glob of cum she enticed from him as their obscene screams mingled in a chorus of rapture that echoed off the mountainsides.

As the eastern sky began to lighten, Alexander started to fade, leaving behind a thoroughly loved woman, a maiden no more.

26 - The first maiden

Alexander drifted, as one drifts from dream to dream, but did not return to Lily's domain. Instead, as the world resolved from blurred mist into focus once more, he found himself within a grove of lush trees. Directly above him, the leaves parted to allow the overhead moon's shimmering light to grace him from its peak. His ebon flesh gleamed, and sigils of glowing pearl hummed softly in a circle around him.

He had been summoned.

A young woman leaned back onto a mossy boulder, her legs spread wide. Her flesh was heated and slicked with sweat, and she shivered with a low moan as a pixie suckled on her tiny pink clit. Her flesh was a golden-bronze tone; her breasts were perfectly round fruits, perky upon her chest, the size of apples not ready for harvest; hard pink nipples stemmed them. Her head was bare save for a topknot of dark curls sprouting from the top of her head and flowing down her side.

Her bright emerald eyes took in his Manly form, his titanic cock pulsing in its eternal incubal erection as thick around as his arm, and nearly as long, with purpling veins bulging to the width of her pinky - with streams of clear precum bubbling out of his cockhead and running down his shaft in rivulets, and she cummed, hard, at the fantastic sight. Her head lolled back as her scream of rapture split the air, and she sprayed her pixie with juices as spasms wracked her luscious body.

Alexander's muscles tensed and flexed as lust shuddered through him. He was reminded of the other time he had been summoned - into forever by his carnaleira. As the girl came down from the high of her climax, gasping for air, she asked him breathlessly, "What manner of creature are you, demon? Why do you answer my call?"

"I am Alexander," his rumbling baritone answered her, sending a spike of anticipation up her spine. "A Man, and an incubus. Your summons pulled me through a dream, for what purpose I know not."

"I am Corie Amie," the young sorceress - for sorceress she was - answered, "and my spell was meant to bring me the Wand that conjured me." He looked upon her form, and knew her for who she was.

"Daughter of Siobhan," he said, a passion of lust and tenderness echoing through his voice, "behold the Wand that conjured thee." He flexed his cock, and the monstrous, pulsating shaft throbbed.

Corie Amie's lush green eyes widened as understanding filled her face. "You are. . . my Father?"

"I am your Daddy," his long tongue flicked out sensually between his lips as he remembered the delightfully decadent address the succubus had named him. His enchanting daughter shivered lustily at the sight of his tongue, and licked her lips. "Enter the circle, and know me."

Corie Amie rose from where she lay on the grass, and her pixie familiar flitted about her head, highlighting the incestuous desire upon her deceptively baby face with fairy glow. She stepped across the runic bounds, and Alexander seized her waist. Her whole body shivered with lusty delight as she felt her daddy's strong grip handling her, and crushed her lips to his, sucking his obscenely long tongue into her hot wet mouth.

Her deft moist tongue tangled with his, swapping incestuous drool as his broad hands fondled her buttocks, holding her body up against his cock. Her legs wrapped around the shaft, juicy pussy grinding into the thick cum tube of his sausage, with the bloated head anointing her overripe boobs with sticky love.

"Take me," she murmured, and Alexander plucked her off his cock and placed her on the grass upon her stomach. She looked back at him as he knelt over her, straddling her, and eagerly spread her legs, baring that plump, dewy mound between her thighs. Moisture dripped onto the soft grass, glinting in Selene's moonlight.

Alexander gently pressed his enormous cockhead to her puffy nether lips, feeling the lust thrumming through her body, and groaned as her lips stretched and slurped around him as he slid his fat log into her lush womanhood. Corie Amie's lips framed a soundless scream of rapture as she felt her incubal father fill her with the very manhood that made her.

His slow push suddenly quickened into a mighty slam, his balls pounding into her inner thighs with a squelching smack as he sank himself fully within her. Her cry was shrill love as he bellowed his pleasure. "DADDY!" the sorceress screamed. "Conjure a child upon me with thy Waaaaaaannnnn-"

Her plea broke off in lewd moans as Alexander pumped his titanic dick into her with fast, salacious thrusts. His hands came down on her wrists to support himself, and she thrashed convulsively, her dew spilling forth to anoint him. Corie Amie's pixie familiar darted around, glowing brightly, and he flicked out his obscenely long tongue to flick at the tiny wet cleft between her legs, tasting the light sweetness of her arousal.

The pixie cheeped in delight, and humped the tip of his tongue madly as he pummeled his daughter. His long fiery curls tossed about with the force of his pistoning into her, and their pleasure was stattato grunts and wet smacks. Corie Amie convulsed as she creamed, her pussy clamping around his magnificent dick as she exploded her love sauce upon him, soaking his crotch curls and dribbling down his bloated balls.

Alexander hammered her spastically clenching pussy with the ferocity of passion, and she wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles, needing to feel her daddy's manhood deep inside her creaming cunt. The incubus gasped aloud as his balls pressed into her buttocks, and his spunk pump jizzed into his daughter with incredible force.

Corie Amie's dark silken locks, the same shade her father had once sported, flared into a bright red flame, glinting crimson in the pale moonlight as she writhed, feeling the heat of her daddy's spunk spurting into her fertile womb in obscene pulses.

As father and daughter fucked with lewd abandon in mutual cumming, the pixie familiar shuddered with pleasure upon Alexander's tongue, anointing him with her creamy taste, and then she darted down to his balls, licking eagerly and cheeping excitedly as she lapped at the sweat and juices on his obese nuts. Some of his cum leaked out of her pussy around his thick shaft in an overflowing foam, and seeped into the pixie's fertile cunny as she thrashed, grinding desperately upon his churning cumsacks.

Maidens four shall mark the rise

Blood of his blood, spawn of his seed

Daughter's cunt a milking vise

Clamping around in desperate need

27 - The second maiden

And so Alexander spent his days as Lily's consort, worshipped by his demonic daughters, deflowering the maidens of the land. Flood tide rose in Lilith's pits, his thick, musky jizz and his daughter's creamy juices pouring into ravines and trickling into every crack. A strange and wondrous thing began to happen: lilies, as pure white as snow, blooming from brilliantly green stems, sprouted from the ground where his fertile cum oozed.

Their sweet perfume blew across the circles of hell, mingling with the spicy draft of sex and sweat and musk as Alexander made love to the succubi, his cock an eternally erect spire and forever a deep throbbing purple.

The incubus and one of his honey-haired daughters were ravishing a family of sisters in the lands above, as the once-maidens thrashed and screamed in shrill ecstasy. The girl's hips pummelled up into his with wild abandon as he pounded his fat cock into her, and his tongue dove into her sister's dripping, honeyed cunt as she writhed. One hand grasped a creamy-skinned boob as the girl it belonged to humped the face of the sister Alexander was fucking. The succubus fiercely tangled her tongue with the sister the incubus was eating out, whilst her father fingered her hot, soaking slit.

Alexander anchored his cock deep inside the girl as he spilt his nectar within her nubile womb. Drunk on his musk, and his cock, and his cum, and his touch, all four girls - sisters three and succubus convulsed as they juiced, creamy love bursting from their overstimulated pussies. Screams in lusty sopranos joined his wild bellows as his bloated nuts pulsed fertile lust into her hot cunny.

And then he was drifting, as he had drifted before, fading from the world even as his mighty manhood spurted. "UNGH!" He groaned as the heat of his passion coiled in his belly, feeding the lust that spewed forth endlessly from his spunk pump.

And then he was there, in a summoning circle once again, and his jizzing monster cock sprayed thick globs of deliciously hot seed onto a woman as brilliantly redheaded as Cinnamon, or Siobhan. She gasped in scandalized pleasure as his warm spunk splashed all over her sensitive flesh, and her nipples prickled. Her eyes rolled back briefly as a thick driblet of his cockslop slid fertile fingers into her plump scarlet-dusted cunt.

As his eternally hard incubus shaft slowed its creamy lobbing, Alexander's harsh breathing filled the silence. Cum and pre bubbled up out of his jizzslit, dripping down his pole as he stared at the red-maned enchantress coated in the fruit of his loins. And he recognized her.

"Rebecca," he said, recalling the mistress of the nekella ranch, mother to his four brides Leah, Bilhah, Zilphah, and Rachel. But this was a younger Rebecca, and he realized that he had been summoned back in time-

-the dusk of a day long past-

-to work what sorceries she wished upon him.

Her eyes fixed on him as she panted, watching his sweat-glistened form, her nostrils flaring with his intoxicating musk. "A mighty demon you are, O Man, to know my name," she admitted. Her red locks fell only to her waist, rather than to her ankles as they would later, and no tasseled braid flowered from her temple.

She circled a finger in the musky gloop coating her boob, and brought it up to her plump mouth to suckle on it. "Mmmmmm," she moaned appreciatively. "Your seed is potent indeed, demon. I have summoned thee to make a pact. I desire three boons - three daughters, born of a demon's lust."

"Then you must bind yourself to me," Alexander said, chest heaving with desire. "A demon's mate must pledge herself a wife to him. Do this, and grant me a boon of my own, and we shall have a treaty."

Rebecca's eyes stared unflinchingly into his. "Agreed. The pact is sealed."

"Not yet," the incubus told her. "Your moisture must be mingled with mine, my manhood anointed by your lust." He flexed his cock, which throbbed and flung precum and cum everywhere upon the grass.

Rebecca stepped into the circle with an eager stride and knelt before him. "I pledge myself a demon bride," she said, her voice thick with desire. She took his length in her hands, unable to wrap all the way about the thick girth with her fingers, and flicked her tongue at his bubbling cumslit. A shudder ran through her as she tasted him, and she opened her mouth wide, plump fuck-me lips framing a dark hole with an eager wet tongue.

Then she engulfed him, plunging his mighty dick into succulent wet heat. "Unnngghgh!" he groaned, placing his broad hand atop her scarlet head. The young sorceress let out a low muffled moan, and slobber dribbled copiously from her lips down his shaft. She suckled vigorously on the apple head of his shaft, guzzling down the precum that spilt upon her tongue, and let her drool bathe his entire pole, coating it in a thick gleam of love.

Alexander's fingers ran through her hair as guttural pleasure hummed in his throat, and he tugged lightly on her hair as a spasm of ecstasy spiked up his spine. Rebecca's lips fastened around his cockcrown, latching onto his bulbous knob with her clamped mouth, tugging and sucking and licking him mercilessly.

The lust of an incubus was an easy thing to stoke, and Alexander roared as he pulsed spunk into her throat. The hot seed spurted to the back of her mouth, filling her throat with creamy passion. The sorceress swallowed eagerly, drooling even more as her eyes rolled back with the pleasure of feeling him cum into her.

"Oonnhhgghhhggnnhhhh, Goddess!" she moaned in breathless delight as she pulled back, gurgling down the last of his thick cock cream. Her eyes searched vacantly around the air for a moment, before focusing on him. "Alexander, I..." Her breath was harshed panting. "I must make myself ready, as befits a bride. I give you my familiar in my stead, to slake your appetites while you await me."

A nekella catgirl, furred in shades of soft pink, leapt eagerly into the circle at her mistress' behest. She mewled and licked up his drool-coated shaft from stem to tip. Alexander smiled approvingly at the two women, and let the catgirl push him gently down to the grass. She yowled kittenishly, smirking at him with evident lust, and mounted him, letting his silver-lit, ebony-fleshed fucktool sink into her virgin slit.

"MMMRRROOOOWWWWWWW!" she screamed in ecstasy as his mighty cock stretched her plump, juicy lips wide. So much like Melody, the purrs of a nekella, and his mind blanked with need as he sank his great manhood fully into her dewy, fur-lined cleft. Alexander grunted like a wild beast as she rode his cock with frantic abandon, her furry pussy matting his red-orange crown of crotch curls with liquid love.

The incubus drifted, and Rebecca's catgirl familiar drifted with him, bouncing atop him as he thrust up into her horny cunt, their hips smacking into each other with lewd, wet passion. Her massive tits jiggled, and he seized them, squeezing and kneading them, fingers clenching in spastic pleasure about her soft titflesh. She mewled, and her hard pink nipples poked insistently into his ebon-skinned palms.

Drifting, they cummed at the same time, the nekella howling as she juiced, Alexander roaring as his jizz pumped into her fertile pussy. Her nails raked his chiseled abs, seeking purchase in the frenzy of her desire. Alexander kept pistoning her as he spunked, hips slamming into hers, his obese nuts slapping salaciously and wetly into her horny cunny.

The nekella's shriek subsided into magnificently exhausted moaning as she fell atop him, twitching with the sparkles of orgasm shivering through her. Alexander wrapped his arms about her, clutching her eager, horny body to him as he planted every last dollop of his seed inside her hungry womb. His head thrown back, he groaned with delicious pleasure as the nekella buried her face into his shoulder.

And then they drifted back into the summoning circle. Incubus and catgirl lay gasping, her sweat-matted fur rubbing softly and sensuously along his toned, sweat-glistened flesh. She purred and pressed sweet kittenish kisses to his skin, tasting his musky sweat. Alexander sighed with the warm afterglow of lusty passion, thought of Melody and Marie, and murmured appreciatively into her ear. My first, my last, my forever.

"Demon," Rebecca said, large lustful eyes upon the coupled lovers, "I have prepared myself." Time had passed for her; she had grown her lush scarlet locks down to her ankles, and braided a single tassel falling from her temple, in the manner of a bride. Alexander looked upon her, and he loved her, for a Man's passion also throbbed within his heart, and not only the lust of a demon pumping through his cock.

The faint scent of the sweet bridal spice she had anointed herself with wafted to his nostrils, and his eyes rolled back briefly as visions of Cinnamon glowed through his body. A thick jet of cum streamed out of his throbbing cock into the catgirl's thoroughly fucked pussy. My beloved, my soul.

He panted for a long moment as his climax passed, chest heaving, red-orange curls plastered to his brow. "The potency of a demon's seed shall remain in your belly," he told her as the nekella reluctantly rolled off him, her cunt dribbling juices and cum down her inner thigh, "siring daughters, one after the other. Now come, know your husband."

Rebecca stepped into the circle as a star-dappled sky shed soft light upon them. Alexander's ebony cock towered in a slightly curved rod towards the sky, gleaming. The nekella's pussy juice ran rivulets down the ridges and veins of his majestic manhood. The sorceress stood over it, meeting his eyes, and squatted, lowering herself to his cockmeat.

As her puffy, moist pussy touched his bulbous cockhead, she moaned, a great shuddering ripple of excited pleasure thrilling through her body. She grinded her slit back and forth on his knob, eagerly humping her shyly peeking clit against the sensitive, studded triangle where his cockhead met his flared crown. His precum bubbled up from his jizzslit and was eagerly slurped up by her dewy virgin cleft.

Alexander gasped, and with an obscene bellow, he spunked, spraying cum directly upon Rebecca's pussy, slathering her clit, cleft, and tummy. Her eyes flared wide as she felt the thick wet heat coat her flesh, and shuddered again in rapture. In the spastic throes of her ecstasy, as she felt him cum on her, she sank down upon his mighty dick. With a long shrill scream of pure euphoria, she creamed hard as he filled up the depths of her virgin cunny.

Her shaking body convulsed about his cumming cock, and the incubus howled in lewd passion as her pussy thrummed around him. She tossed her head back and forth, her locks flying. He seized her waist and yanked her up and down on his cock, smacking his balls up into her juicy slit with pounding thrusts.

Their yells broke off into strangled gasps of sinfully delicious ecstasy as his cockhead popped through her cervix, the flared ridge of his cockcrown catching on it and locking him into place inside his womb. His hot cocksauce pumped into her fertile belly, filling her with life and heat and pleasure.

Rebecca collapsed forward onto his chest, thrashing as she slathered his neck in hot wet kisses of drooling delirium. Her pussy spasmed around his cock as he dumped load after load into her hungry womb. Alexander clutched her to him, and in the shared throes of their climaxing, they rolled over, the Man atop the woman, planting his dick deep inside her lush folds.

"OOOOOGGHHHHNNGHHHHH!" Rebecca howled as more delight spiked up her spine, feeling the weight of his strong body bearing down on her. Already impregnated, her stiff-stemmed boobs strained into his muscular chest, scraping her leaking nipples needily into his torso as milk trickled forth.

Alexander tangled his long tongue with hers, and groaned in delight as he tasted the cinnamon ointment upon her lips. Cinnamon... His kiss of loving lust invited her into his mouth - an invitation which she eagerly accepted. Moaned whispers of passionate love were muffled by hot steamy kissing as the demon's dick lobbed its final fat pulses into the young sorceress.

Rebecca's head lolled, her eyes vacant, her hair spread about her head in a rich red fan. Alexander kissed her cheeks and lips and neck as cum dribbled from his locked knob into her filled, sloshing womb. "What- What is your boon, my lord?" Rebecca managed to gasp in breathless pants.

For her three boons, three daughters, the demon's bride owed him one. Alexander smiled at her and bent to kiss her lips before kissing down her cheeks to her ear. With hot musky breath, he whispered, "You have already granted it. My seed shall remain within you, and you shall bear a fourth daughter, and her name shall be Rachel."

The first rays of dawn broke across the sky, and Alexander shimmered away, inhaling the scent of his beloved one final time. Rebecca's cunt leaked thick cum,and her milk-swollen tits heaved with the exertion of delight as one last ripple of ecstasy tore its way from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

Maidens four mark flood tide

Demon siring brides on bride

Red haired dusk of a day long passed

Maidens four, first to last

28 - The third maiden

Lily bore Alexander more daughters, and his daughters bore him daughters. Saplings and shoots of grass sprouted from the fertile cum coating the once-bare rocks of the hellish depths, joining the fields of lilies growing in creamy seas. Falls of cum splashed from rocks high above into babbling brooks of jizz, and the succubi bathed in wanton pleasure.

His eternally erect dick, always glimmering silver, was worshipped, lavished with slobber and juice, with tongue and pussy, with kissing and sucking. Three of his daughters were milking their daddy now. Two of them hotdogged him, tucking as much of his massive rod between their ass cheeks as they could, while the third girl encompassed what the other two could not with her generous, milk-swollen tits.

And they fucked his cock with their ass cheeks and cleavage, moaning as they felt the pulsing ridges of his purpled, lust-bulged cockveins. The two hotdoggers pushed their buttocks back and up as high as they could, wrapping up as much of his godlike length as they could, and moaned in obscene delirium as their puffy wet slits grinded into his ridged pole.

The titfucking succubus bestowed licks upon his cockknob, drooling lavishly upon the humming metal studs of his dick as her milk trickled freely down her boobs and his shaft. With his arm, Alexander clutched Lily to his side, dancing a passionate tango with her deliciously hot tongue, and a fourth daughter clung to his other side, pressing worshipful kisses to his broad shoulders and neck.

Alexander was spunking, Lily crushed to his side in the throes of his passion, and her kisses were no less crushing as she mashed her succulent lips to his. "Daddddddy!" his daughters were moaning madly, an obscene chorus accompanying the warm rain of silver spunk from his pulsing geyser. They drew nourishment from his spunk; though a succubus could subsist on a girl's cream, it was on Man-cum that they truly thrived. The titfucker couldn't resist any longer, and bent her head towards his manhood; her face was instantly blasted with thick cock cream, and then her plump lips closed around his cockhead.

"UNGNGHHH!" Alexander's roar was barely muffled by Lily's mouth as he filled his daughter's throat with sweet heat. He was cumming so forcefully even the talented succubus couldn't swallow it all. Her daddy's cum frothed out of her mouth around his veiny girth, spilling down his shaft as thick strings of gooey seed hung from her coated face.

His swollen cock was lurching its final lobs of cum into her throat, when he drifted...

Time became a dream, and the face of a girl with dark hair, save for a single white lock, seemed to pass before his vision. He reached out to her, but then he was gone, drifting again. Presently the world solidified once more. Alexander inhaled a... presence. "Cinnamon?" he murmured.

Then the world snapped into focus. As so many times before, he was in a summoning circle. This time, however, he was not merely mystically anchored, but physically bound. His outstretched arms and legs marked four corners of the sigil-inscribed circle; where the glowing red lines crossed his wrists and ankles, there was he restrained by the mystical light.

No Cinnamon, but he was surrounded by young women, standing over him around the circle. Sorceresses they were, baring their lusciously nude bodies to him, ripely rounded tits stemmed by gloriously hard nipples, long flowing hair, sparkling eyes, and juicy, dripping pussies. Jewelry draped over their forms, as was the fashion of women in the City. Necklaces, bracelets, anklets, armlets, and all other manner of finery enhanced but did not conceal their beauty.

A low sensual shudder rolled gently over him, and as his eyes hooded, he could almost - almost imagine that one of them was Marie, standing happily over him in the finery of her jewelry.

He was in a palatial pavilion, under a white dome supported by carved marble pillars. The top of the dome was open to the night sky, Selene shedding forth her soft moonlight squarely on his gleaming ebony flesh.

Lusty sighs and heaving breaths rushed from the girls' lungs as they gazed upon his impressive manhood. Their circle parted to admit a short woman to his vision. Her smooth skin was chocolate-toned, with her nipples, lips, and slit as freshly pink as his carnaleira's. Her hair fell in black satin locks to her thighs. Her tiny nipples were pierced, and a length of golden chain hung from the piercings, one end on either nipple. Jeweled studs and small hoops pierced her ears, and an emerald brooch adorned her hair.

Most astonishing of all were the nine furred tails, as black as her hair, that fanned behind her. She was a kitsune, an ancient but youthful spirit powerful in the magicks of cum and cream. She licked her lips ostentatiously, not shy of her obvious desire for him. "Good, he is here. Now we prepare him for our lady."

Her voice, light and sweet, was nevertheless delivered in rich sultry tones, and precum bubbled up from his cockhead as a shuddering groan rippled its way through his body. "As you say, master enchantress," one of the sorceresses obeyed the kitsune, and knelt beside his face. Holding a golden pitcher, she tipped it over his mouth, and a waterfall of rich purple summerwine flowed into his throat.

The intoxicating wine smothered his senses in sex-soaked steam, the raw scent of juice and sweat surrounding him. He gargled a yell of delirious ecstasy as the summerwine poured down, his cock lurching and flinging fat gobs of hot, musky cum everywhere. The sorceresses gasped in delight as his creamy heat spattered onto their bared flesh. Fingers of his cum trickled around the lush curves of their tits, ran rivulets down into their belly buttons, and dipped fertile trails between the ridges of plump pussy lips.

The kitsune enchantress stepped into the circle and knelt between his legs, peering at his magnificently throbbing cum pump. A creamy burst of jizz blasted her square in the face, and she mewled lewdly, as thick strings of his cum dripped from her head. Her lithe fingers deftly traced around the 13 studs adorning his dick, wrenching another groan from him. "Lilith enchants her demons well," she said, and took a kittenish lick up his fat cum tube.

More spunk pulsed up his shaft, thicker and longer than before. Alexander's tongue flicked out of his summerwine-splashed mouth and slithered up to stroke the pussy of the sorceress with the pitcher. "Ahhhnnghh!" she cried in pleasure, faltering. The pitcher lurched in her grasp, splashing summerwine everywhere.

Alexander's tongue sank into her gorgeous dewy cleft, feasting on her sweet virginal taste as the kitsune milked him. The taste of summerwine and juice was on his lips, and he reveled in it.

"Bathe him," the kitsune ordered the other women between licking his cock. The sorceresses obeyed the master enchantress, creamy gloop pasted to their heated flesh as they brought forth more pitchers and began pouring them all over his body. Not summerwine this, but pussy juice, multiple scents of sweet liquid love all mingling everywhere upon his flesh in a lewd coating.

"With the cream of a hundred virgins do we anoint thee, O Man," the kitsune told him. Alexander writhed helplessly in pleasure, his wrists and ankles bound as the juices poured along his flesh and pooled upon the floor beneath him. His hair was soaked through with sticky love, maiden-cum drooled down his shaft, and every inch of his body was bathed.

The sorceresses gathered around, massaging his flesh with hot, grasping hands, kneading the virgin juices into him. He thrashed, spewing long splurts of jizz from his rod, and deep growls of animalistic lust rumbled in his chest.

Then the women began rubbing his flesh with their luscious titmounds, wet eager tongues, and puffy, heated cunnies. The kitsune tucked the fat veiny girth of his throbbing shaft between her full rounded tits, kneading him with her succulent boob flesh. Her hard pink nipples stood out clearly against her skin of chocolate satin.

"When shall he be ready, mistress?" one of the sorceresses asked, licking up Alexander's chest, tasting the maiden-cream even as she rubbed it in with her tongue.

The kitsune pressed a kiss to his studded cock. "I must know the potency of his seed. When he can quicken my womb, then shall he be ready... for my kind cannot bear young." She drew herself up over his spunking shaft, moaning as her inner thighs were coated in obscene heat, then lowered herself, her puffy lips stretching wide around his bloated cockhead, slurping him eagerly inside her femininity.

"Oh!" she gasped as his magnificent pole filled her most sensitive crevice. Her little pink clit peeked out, hardened and wet, and she creamed nearly instantly, sinking fully down upon his cockmeat in the shuddering throes of her rapture. His cockknob popped between her cervix, spiraling the kitsune through yet another wild juicing. Her nine tails waggled wildly, beating the ground as her hands clenched in his chiseled abs.

Alexander convulsed as she thrashed atop him. He could not take his eyes off her lovely form. Her boobs heaved and jiggled with every bounce of her supple body. Three of her tails wrapped around his legs while the others flapped frantically to and fro. Her eyes were hooded, her mouth parted, the tip of her tongue barely hanging out as her head lolled back and forth.

"UNNNNNNNNNGGGGHNNNGGHHHHH!" His bellow vibrated the marble pillars, and his cock gushed his potent, delicious heat into her womb.

His seed quickened life within her, and overflowed, spilling out of her spastically clenching pussy around his shaft, mingling with her own sweet cream as it flowed down his balls onto the stone floor. With a final high-pitched scream, the kitsune exploded once more upon him, her pussy clenched hard around his fat sausage as her body hummed with delight. Kitsune juice poured out of her pussy, joining the anointments of virgin-cum upon his flesh.

Then the only sound in the room was harsh panting. Hers as she swayed weakly back and forth on his fuckrod, his as a last lob of cum hurled into her greedy pussy, and the other sorceresses' as they had kissed and fingered each other while watching. "The lust... of a Man-demon is... a mighty thing," the kitsune gasped out.

On unsteady legs she wriggled herself off his cock, and staggered, drunken with pleasure. Her juice and his cum trickled down her inner thighs from her lush fertilized cleft.

A soprano, soft and sultry, answered her. "The lust of Alexander knows no limits." Alexander's head snapped to the side as Lily walked gracefully into the pavilion. Her pale creamy skin glowed in the moonlight, and she fairly looked like Selene herself. She was in her human aspect, small and beautiful. The sorceresses knelt to her, acknowledging the mistress of all enchantments, and the kitsune enchantress greeted her with a respectful nod, still swaying slightly.

"Lilith," said the kitsune, "I knew not the breadth of the gift you gave when you granted me knowledge of his name. But he... he has already quickened my womb!"

Alexander murmured, "Lily..." The depths of tenderness in his voice filled the dark eyes of his consort, and she knelt beside him.

"This is the second time I have met you," she said softly. "The third time will be the first time you meet me." She drew her fingers to her wet, dripping cunt, and came away with juices hanging in a string from them. The exiled goddess pressed her hand to his lips, and he kissed it, tasting the rich flavor of her sweetness.

"He..." The kitsune's voice still slurred with lust-drunken pants. "He quickened my womb." Her hand lay upon her belly. "It should have taken... months... years..." Her expression was one of awe and adoration.

"Prepare him still more," Lily said softly, her eyes still locked on Alexander's as he suckled her fingers. She bent, lowering her full succulent tit to him, and he took a hard pink nipple into his mouth, tugging on it lightly with his teeth as he sucked. Lily moaned, and her hands fisted in his long reddish curls, pulling his head to her boobs. "Milk him," she continued to the kitsune in gasps and groans, "for seven times seven days, and on the fiftieth, bring the high queen in unto him."

She withdrew her nipple, and scooted back along his torso. Her hand reached back to grasp ahold of his cockcrown, unable to encompass even half of his tremendous girth, and guided it to her juicy cunt. She moaned a lewd song as the cockhead rubbed along her sensitive slit, anointing her womanhood with his dewy pre. "For age upon age I have waited, Alexander," she murmured to him in a voice thick with love and desire. "Now I begin the milking for these sorceresses."

Lily leaned her head down. "The kitsune calls this a gift to the high queen. But truthfully, this is my gift to you." She sank down upon his tool, and cried out in ecstasy as his massive pole split apart her pussy lips like a ripe fruit, impaling her horny cunt till his obese nutsacks pressed wetly into her ass cheeks.

Like the kitsune, she creamed instantly. Her juices sprayed from her pussy around his dick.

Alexander's back arched, thrusting up into her bucking body, and planted his cockknob inside her womb. His cock lurched, jizz surging up his length in lewd pulses to fountain within his lover's fertile twat. The metal studs climbing along his thick cum tube vibrated madly within her cunny, sending orgasm after orgasm crashing through Lily's little body as he filled her up with creamy lust.

The sorceresses stood all around him, pouring jugs of virgin cream and summerwine upon him, and the heat of his flesh all but sizzled against their sweet coolness. The red sigils of the circle flared brightly around his ankles and wrists, and tingles of electric ecstasy ran up his limbs, spiked down his spine, and shot up his thrumming, studded cock in an incredibly fat glob of thick pulsing cocksauce.

The magic of sigils and summerwine and maiden-cream electrified every inch of him, and torrents of jizz blasted out of his cumslit. His mouth opened wide in a howl of obscene, utter abandon that shook the pavilion.

He wasn't aware of when it happened, but presently Lily was gone, returned to her hells, and the sorceresses rode him. They fucked themselves on his cock, suckled and licked upon it, and massaged it with ass cheeks and tits and soft silken hands. And all the while he did not, could not, stop cumming.

His cock studs thrummed audibly in a harmony of decadence with his bellows and the sorceresses' shrill womanly cries of euphoria. His dick throbbed with pulsing geysers of cum so thick his girth bulged further, and the impressive length of his dick stretched still farther. His cockflesh and ballsacks were a deep raging purple as his churning cum factories pumped out jet after jet after unending jet of hot fertile seed. Silver light flared blindingly bright as his tongue-traced dick runes glowed ever hotter.

The uninhibited lust of a Man-demon was fantastically strong, and all the girls around him became insatiably horny. Moans and screams were musical accompaniment to wet slaps of flesh against flesh as the sorceresses eagerly feasted on one other's pussies and frenched each other in a lewd frenzy of sex and sweat and juices. His passion called to nymphs in the forests all around, and they came from far and wide to lustily cavort around this Man. Maenads danced in a frenzied bacchanalia, lush vines of intoxicating maenad grapes sprouting where they trod.

And so the sorceresses, and nymphs and maenads, continually milked him for weeks, enticing spurt after spurt from their willing captive. Alexander was cumming nonstop, unleashing a fantastic torrent of hot cockslop in fat, pulsing jets. Every sorceress in the pavilion was slathered in it, but when his dick wasn't ensconced in glucking throat or clenching pussy, his inexhaustible fountain geysered up to incredible heights in the silver light of his nearly blinding cock runes, creating a rainfall of spunk that sowed fertile soil with lush blossoms of all kinds and colors.

Sweat rolled down his skin, and the studs upon his cockmeat thrummed and pulsed frantically in an endless circle of creamy lust. Alexander's mind was blanked with lust, and he knew nothing except the waves of ecstasy crashing through his body and the tingling force of his jizz shooting out of his cumslit.

The kitsune enchantress, her tummy swollen with all the daughters load after load of his lust had sired upon her womb, engulfed his rod with her throat, eagerly skewering herself upside down on his cum pump. Unsupported by anything except his titanic cock, she flopped around with every mighty, lurching throb of his spunking manhood. Her juices sprayed constantly from her puffy, pregnant pussy, and her lewd, lusty slobber slathered his dick in thick love.

Alexander's sheer virility utterly dominated the kitsune's wildly orgasming, ecstatically writhing body as he jizzed into her eagerly swallowing throat. The weight of her heavy, milky tits and impregnated tummy rolled about, slinging her body this way and that on his huge log in a massage so intense that ecstasy crackled up every inch of his cock. The chocolate-skinned enchantress' throat was fantastically hot, tight, and wet - all the hotter for her heated breath panting up his length, all the tighter for her desperately horny glucking swallows, and all the wetter for her slurping drool.

And she purred, mewling in the manner of kitsune, and his dick was wrapped in warm, wet, silken humming as she fucked her throat on him. The sheer fire of the lust she stoked in him flashed through every nymph and maenad and sorceress around the circle, and they all thrashed, juicing hard with the euphoria of lust running hot through their veins.

Vines of grapes crawled up marble pillars and burst into showers of wine. Shoots sprouting out of the gardens beyond the pavilion shot up to saplings and then fully grown young trees, with their newly birthed dryads cartwheeling into delighted life. Winds gusted through the pavilion as the pleasure of sylphs peaked and sprinkled liquid lust upon the circle.

And still Alexander jizzed, bursting jets of cum into the pregnant kitsune's stuffed throat...

Yet at last he did come to himself. Instead of the moon high overhead through the opening in the domed ceiling, Hyperielle shed her sunny rays upon him. The kitsune enchantress still flopped upon her perch, slumbering in the magnificent exhaustion of swallowing a demon's unhindered passion. Even in her sleep, her throat glucked and swallowed around his tool, slurping up the gloops of cum that drizzled still from his cumslit.

The nymphs were gone, and the ravished sorceresses were slowly recovering their senses, staggering to their feet as aftershocks of pleasure rippled through them. Every last one of them sported child-swollen bellies, for all had ridden the demon's incredible cock, multiple times, for seven times seven days.

They looked towards their sleeping mistress. Alexander commanded in his rumbling baritone, "Bring your queen in unto me, as she commanded beforetime." He arched his back again, aching to bury himself deeper inside the chocolate kitsune's throat, even though he was already balls deep, her face mashed into his soaked, matted crotch curls.

With a heralding of pixie trumpets, the high queen walked in, her stride one of unmatched grace. Her hair was bold red locks spilling to her knees in lush waves, crowned with the royal tiara of her station. A jeweled stud rested upon her belly button, anklets and armlets adorned her limbs, and a necklace fashioned of many gems in gold frames rested above her ripe orange-like boobs. Her pussy was bordered by a well trimmed bush, and her slickness made it gleam almost as pink as her hard, pointed nipples.

She smirked at her master enchantress as the kitsune slumbered on her perch, bending slightly to flick her tongue between those chocolate-bordered satin pussy lips. The kitsune shuddered awake as the high queen licked her lips, swallowing a dollop of Man-cum that had oozed out of the enchantress' slit.

"Your seed is potent, demon," the high queen told him as the kitsune reluctantly began wriggling her throat free of his cock, beckoning to two of her sorceresses to assist her. "I am Semiramis, high queen over the queendoms of woman. The wood and the west, the sea and the mountain, all answer to my decree here in the city."

Alexander arched an eyebrow at her, then groaned as his cock pulled free of the kitsune's tight throat with a wet 'pop'. His eyes rolled back briefly before he responded. "You are bold indeed, Semiramis" - he flicked his tongue out, tasting the sex-stained air - "to grant a demon your name."

Semiramis' sparkling emerald eyes twinkled, and she smirked right back. "As are you, Alexander, to invite a queen to your lust while you lay bound." Alexander laughed. His deeply purpled cock throbbed, cum and pre leaking copiously from his jizzslit and running down the ridges of his shaft. The high queen continued, "Know this, O Man. Ereshkigal desires me as a lover for her bed, and even the high queen of all the lands cannot deny the goddess of the underworld." Her round, succulent boobs heaved lustily at the thought of making love with a goddess, and dew trickled from her plump pussy lips.

"But before I go," she said, "I would leave behind an heir." She eyed his magnificent tower, tall and bulging, and her breath came shorter, more juices dripping from her fertile cunny.

"And you desire a demon for your consort," Alexander said, half as a question.

Semiramis stepped into the circle, and her creamy-skinned hand closed around his cockknob, feeling him, touching, and stroking. Her deft touch wrenched a thrashing groan from him as she replied, "I was anointed with the oils of the imperial regalia by Goddess herself, to be high queen over the lands. My consort must have a passion equal to my anointing."

"Then know my passion, O queen," he told her. He bucked his hips up into her silky-soft hand, anointing her fingers with warm, sticky pre. Semiramis drew herself up over his cock, her hand lingering slightly on his cock before pulling away, and slick moisture dripped from her slit onto his cockhead. She met his eyes as she lowered herself, and then she threw her head back as her pussy opened like a flower around his bulbous knob, sending spikes of pleasure shooting through her body.

"Ooooooohhhghhh!" she half-moaned, half-screamed. Alexander's back arched, and he bucked his hips upwards, pushing his cockhead all the way in. Her pink, puffy lips closed around his cock crown in a viselike clamp that smothered his dick in delicious wet heat. Her hand came to her boob, and she fondled her titflesh with desperate moans as she sank down upon his meaty rod.

His rod was so hard and huge, and her pussy so tight, that the high queen had to wriggle down along his shaft in a slow squirming massage of agonizing pleasure. Demon and queen alike thrashed in ecstasy as his dick split her virgin pussy apart like a sweet ripe fruit, her juices pouring down his shaft, until at last her dewy cleft was nestled in his orange-red pubic curls.

Semiramis' lovely lips formed a round 'O' of breathless delight as she felt his length and girth fill her lush virginity to the brim, and Alexander tossed his head from side to side as his pulsing beast throbbed within her wonderfully wet velvet. The scarlet sigils inscribing the circle binding him flared bright red, and the power of the seven times seven days was released.

Heat sizzled through their veins, and with wildly writhing screams, Alexander and the high queen slammed their crotches into each other's with mad lust. Her pussy exploded creamy love upon the manhood ensconced within her horny fertile cunt, as his mighty cock unloaded torrents of thick spunk into her pussy like the sudden burst of a raincloud.

Alexander's roar was the triumphant howl of a wild animal, and he thrashed within his bonds as frenzied ectasy overtook him. Spurt after spurt of his cum shot into the high queen's cunny as Semiramis bucked ecstatically atop her raging stallion. Her pussy pulsed wanton wet pleasure around his throbbing dick, desperately milking him for all he was worth.

Semiramis was beyond thoughts of sharing a goddess' bed, beyond having a consort, beyond leaving behind an heir. All she wanted was to feel the hot lust of her lover firing into her needy womb, her hungry pussy guzzling his cum with slurpy squelches while she bounced. "Aaaalllllexxaannnndddeeerrrrrr!" Her shrill screams of uninhibited delight pierced the air as she creamed and creamed upon Alexander's monstrous, jizzing cock.

Silver light glowed from within the high queen's cunt, mingling with the vivid red of the runic circle, magic feeding their passion as they coupled in mating frenzy. But at last the magicks were exhausted, and the light faded. The red aurora faded into a faint glimmer, and the silver runes of Alexander's shaft lost their glow as a few thick dollops oozed from his cockhead into Semiramis' pussy.

Semiramis' head lolled for long moments as she slowly came to herself. "By the Goddess!" the exclamation sighed out from her as her eyes searched vacantly around the pavilion briefly, before coming back to rest on his face. "What a consort you are!" She was silent a moment, the only sound their mingled harsh breathing as Alexander watched her heaving boobs, his cock twitching inside her thoroughly ravished pussy.

The high queen bent down so that their faces were inches apart, favoring him with her hot sweet breath. He inhaled with languid pleasure. "It seems..." she panted, "you have fulfilled my purpose. A shame the magicks have run out, as mighty as they were," she said regretfully, and started to draw herself up and off his hard muscular body.

Alexander smiled crookedly, "The magicks may be spent, but our passion is not." The sigils glimmered around his wrists as he effortlessly pulled them away from the mystic binding to grasp the high queen's thighs as he slammed upwards into her. Semiramis screamed ecstatic lust as his cock bulged anew within her dripping wet pussy, and mashed her mouth into Alexander's. The scarlet light of the magic runes flowed into Alexander's orange-red hair, and left behind a circle of brilliantly flaring pink auroras that filled the sky with dawn.

With a single heaving thrust, Alexander's fat cockhead popped through her cervix into her womb. Semiramis cummed instantly, her pussy gushing out hot juices around Alexander's pole as he spunked deep into her cunny once more. Their screams were muffled into lewd moans of frenzied passion by their joined lips as they coupled again. The high queen sucked his tongue into her mouth and suckled lustily as they made out, bucking her hips atop him in an eagerly thrashing fuck.

Hot juices poured out of Semiramis' thirsty cunt as she slurped up his creamy love deep into her already impregnated womb, amazingly quickening it a second time. Pink blossoms rained out of the sky, glimmering in the sunlight. All over the marble-pavilioned City, girls staggered to their knees as ecstatic lust overtook them, juices trickling from miraculously fertilized pussies.

Semiramis bounced, her inner thighs meeting Alexander's bucking hips in loud slaps of frenzied need as he pumped jet after jet of jizz into her. "Alexander..." she moaned in muffled, panting screams into his mouth.

"Bear the fruit of our love," he groaned, dumping another fat glob of jizz inside her horny pussy. He clutched her to him in the throes of his pleasure. "Bless Ereshkigal with a taste of my seed in your pussy..."

Then he was gone, drifting away from the city of ravished, impregnated girls.

Magic stokes a demon's fire

Hell's high tide rises higher

Maidens three have wrought their art

But the last owns his heart

29 - Angels

The Man-demon roared his pleasure as he cummed forcefully into the throat of a beautiful naiad whose long waist-length hair shimmered in the sunlight. His toes curled into the mud of the nymph's pool as the naiad bobbed her head eagerly upon his huge dick. Her throat bulged with the breadth of his lust as she eagerly gulped down his seed, lavishing his tool with drool and the eternal dripping wetness that slicked a naiad's flesh. The water bubbled and churned around them as pleasure hummed in its mistress' just-impregnated pussy.

Alexander threw his head to the sky with a lusty howl as the naiad swallowed his entire length, mashing her face into his now-completely red pubic curls. He jizzed again into her throat, and the warmth of Hyperielle's sunlight tingled along his pleasure-sizzling skin.

Fire exploded from his shoulders, arching out into wings of flame and lifting him into the air in the furious frenzy of his passion. His cock pulled out of the naiad's throat, and she screamed ecstatically, cumming as she felt his thick gloop shoot on her face.

Into the sky he mounted, borne aloft on wings of fire birthed of his frenzied passion. Sylphs welcomed him into their domain, rubbing sensuously along his body as he rose. Their creamy pussies slicked his flesh with juices, and two bold sylphs wrapped their legs around his massive tool, making out with each other as they grinded their pussies into his throbbing shaft.

Their mingled groans showered the sky with love as they soared, and Alexander spunked again, his jizz shooting up into the faces of the kissing sylphs. The sultry wind-maidens moaned lewdly as they swallowed his thick cocksauce and frenched each other madly, their faces slathered in his lust as they tasted him in each other's mouths.

The sunny blue of the sky deepened slightly as they rose above the pillowed clouds meandering through the air, and majestic clouds of silver and gold beckoned above them. The sylphs pulled away from Alexander, giggling delightedly, singing their love to the Man-demon as he rose above their domain, all the way to the heights of Goddess' heaven.

"Cease your flight, demon," a cherubic soprano lilted to him. "What creature of Lilith would seek Goddess' domain?"

Alexander's upward flight halted into floating aloft, and he regarded an angelic cherubelle with his crooked smile, flicking his long tongue out. She had long hair of sunshine, and eyes as blue as Marie's, with dainty white-feathered wings beating from her shoulders. A halo of soft light crowned her hair, and the soft pinks of her nipples and pussy were bared to the light of heaven.

"One who seeks your company," Alexander said. The angel shivered slightly as his sensuous baritone thrummed through her lithe body.

"Long have the succubi sought to seduce the handmaidens of the Lady our Goddess," the angel said, but she licked her lips nonetheless as she eyed his muscular form and rising, thickening cock. Her thighs rubbed together of their own accord.

"But never has the incubus visited you," Alexander winked, and the angel had to laugh - a soft, lusty, twinkling sound - at his audacity. He flexed his cock, and it throbbed, all thick veins, throbbing girth, and magnificent length.

The angel gasped, her vivid blue eyes dilating with need as she stared at his incredible man-meat, transfixed. Alexander hovered over to her, and took her hand within his own, rubbing circles on the back of her dainty white hand with his ebon-fleshed thumb. A sigh shuddered through her body, and her lips parted, panting softly. "Demon..." she murmured, and her voice was breathless passion.

"I am Alexander," he told her, and stroked her brow with his hand, tracing a gentle line from her temple to her chin, cupping her cheek.

Her white-feathered wings flapped more frantically with desire, and her eyes closed momentarily as she nuzzled into his palm, laying her hand aside his on her face. "Alexander..." she murmured, and her lips parted as she leaned in.

His lips met hers in a gentle embrace, and he savored the sweetness of her angelic virgin lips. His broad hand caught up her lush round buttocks in his grasp, and pulled her to him. His fat cockknob pressed up into her moist pink slit. "Mmmmmggnhh," the angelic girl moaned into their kiss, and bore down upon his shaft, her pussy lips wrapping around his cockhead and slurping him into her virginity.

Their lips broke apart with a heated gasp, panting hot love onto each other's faces as he sank within her. The angel's fingers clenched on his back, shuddering with the intensity of sweet ecstasy. Alexander groaned as more of his manhood pulsed within her lush, dripping honeypot. The angel tossed her head this and way that in short staccato gasps, and then her entire body seized up, orgasms crashing through her body as her pussy clenched, hard, upon his fuckpole.

His breath caught in his throat as the angel exploded dewy lust upon his cock, dribbling down his shaft to his fat balls, and he bucked upwards, hilting himself within her delicious virgin slit as she shrieked in euphoria, bouncing upon his dick with wet, slapping squelches. Alexander squeezed her soft round buttocks as he pistoned within her dripping folds to the tune of her lusty cries.

Then with a roar more primal than the wild maenads of Ishtar, Alexander's cock slammed through her cervix, anchoring his cockhead in her womb. Fat ropes of creamy spunk geysered within the angel's fertile pussy as they clutched each other in the throes of their passion. The angel's eyes widened to mirror images of the moon Selene, and her breath caught in her throat as the delightful intensity of his spunking shaft wracked her form.

He buried his face in her fragrant golden locks, and they panted hot breath into one another's ears as their toes curled. The angel's womb swelled with the Man-demon's potent jizz, and dripped down his pole within her soaked, spastically clenching pussy to spill out around his obese nuts.

"By the Goddess!" The angel's voice was moaning gasps. "Alexander..." She pressed her lips to his, cupping his face in her hands as she devoured his mouth with fervent kisses. Alexander wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her to him as she gyrated her hips atop his pole, milking every last drop of his cum into her thoroughly impregnated womb.

His hands rose up to caress her ripe, shapely boobs, and she hummed in pleasure, her nipples prickling into his chest. "I love you, cherubelle," he murmured, "and I thank you for sharing your love with me." She sighed happily, her head lolling back as he pressed soft kisses to her neck.

"How my sisters will love you," she panted softly. Above them, the flapping wings of angels heralded flights of the glorious beautiful cherubelles. All had flowing golden hair blowing the winds of heaven, and baby blue eyes, with dainty pink pearls hardening upon their chests and poking out of their moist slits.

Alexander smiled.

30 - The fourth maiden

Selene's soft moonglow streamed in through fluted pillars, the night wind whistling through the marble in gentle melodies, bringing with it the fresh scent of the recently fallen rain. Alexander shimmered, dreamlike, into the pavilion, appearing between the pillars, and shuddering slightly with pleasure as the breeze set his massive dangling trunk to swaying. Thick droplets of clear precum dripped from his cockknob onto the lush grass.

He strode beneath the dome, the incensed musk of his demon's breath filling the air, and smiled to see the slumbering silhouette of a young maiden laying on her side atop a bed of soft rose petals, facing away from him. Her virginity called to his incubal duty, and his cock twitched. His feet padded softly on the floor as he went over to her, and reached out a hand-

"Alexander?"

The incubus stiffened in shock at the sleepy voice as the girl turned over, electric ecstasy thrilling through him. As Selene's path trod through the stars, the moonlight shifted to beam fully upon the luscious angel face of Cinnamon. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and smiled dreamily at him. "Is this a dream?"

"No," Alexander said, kneeling by her side, his voice breathless with love. "I'm here, Cinnamon."

Her eyes lit up, and she sat up, her lush scarlet hair - which the hues of his own hair now matched falling from her head. She was as freshly beautiful as ever, with those lovely round tits and body as perfect as his carnaleira; her pussy, bald when he first met her, now sported a light, sparse bush of vivid scarlet thatch. "Alexander!" she murmured, laying a hand astride his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding through his muscles. She leaned in, her face upturned and lips parted, as the the sweet spice of her breath washed over his face.

And he kissed her, gathering her up in his arms and cradling her, hands on her small, lushly round buttocks. Their kiss was hot, steamy, passionate, a tangling of tongues and mingling of breath and saliva as Cinnamon arched her luscious boobs against the chiseled muscles of his chest. "Mmmm," she sighed. "You are different each time we meet, Alexander," she said breathily, "but always the same." Her eyes were large and imploring, adoring and worshipful. "Make love to me."

Alexander remembered the oracle she had told him, and murmured, "I would not see you taken by a dragon." He clutched her close to him, hands squeezing gently upon her ass, as his cock, pulsing along her back, dripped precum down her body.

The gloriously red-headed vixen reached behind her to grasp as much of his thick shaft in her hand as she could. She shimmied upwards along his fuckrod, grinning delightedly as her lover moaned, his cock hotdogging her ass crack. Her own juices dribbled from her nether lips, to trickle down his pole, and she shuddered slightly, till her dripping womanhood rested lightly against his bulbous cockknob.

"Then take me from behind," she murmured to him, panting hot anticipation onto his face, her lithe fingers tugging his cock to press against her puckered rosebud. Alexander kissed her again, and she nibbled on his bottom lip before she twisted around. With the Man-demon's assistance, she turned and lay upon her tummy, full ripe boobs heaving sensuously into the ground as she spread her legs, revealing the tiny winking pucker above her puffy, dripping pussy.

Alexander ran his fingers gently through her waves of crimson silk, and she angled her head back to look at him adoringly. Her eyes were huge with love and lust, and she shuddered sweetly at his touch. He knelt over her, his knees outside hers, and grasped her hips. Cinnamon shivered again at the pleasure of his strong grip, and humped her ass back at him needily. Trickling cream stained her inner thighs.

His bloated cockhead pressed between her ass crack, and smeared slimy precum into her puckered asshole. "Cinnamon," he murmured, his voice hoarse with lust and filled with infinite tenderness, and pushed inside her rosebud, his bulbous cockknob straining inside her hot, tight asshole. Cinnamon's back arched, and her hips rose off the ground of their own accord to anchor more of him inside her.

"Alexanderrrrrrr," she moaned his name as he sank his massive tool inside her asshole. Her perfect ass was so hot, so incredibly tight, enveloping his manhood in the girl he loved so much, that Alexander gushed forth a torrent of spunk instantly, squirting thick creamy seed into her pucker.

"Oooonnnghhhhnnnghhhnnhh!" Cinnamon thrashed around the fat fuckspear impaling her, juicing hard as she felt his cornucopial jizz fill her.

In the throes of their shared orgasm, Alexander bucked his hips forward hard, and his spurting dick thrust entirely inside her small ass, his thick, throbbing, veiny pole disappearing into her tightly stretched pucker. Cinnamon shrieked in pleasure, the sweetly obscene sound shivering through her body and thrumming around Alexander's spunking fuckrod.

He seized her ripe, perky boobs from behind, squeezing and fondling them, and Cinnamon's breath caught in her throat as orgasm after orgasm crashed through her virgin frame. Alexander pounded away as he cummed, overwhelmed with love and lust, and his balls smacked wetly into her inner thighs with each thrust, becoming soaked with the juices she sprayed from her puffy, crimson-thatched cunny.

Cinnamon's entire body vibrated around his spurting cock like rumbling thunder, milking more and more cum from his bulging spunk pump as he pummeled her horny asshole. Her lips soundlessly formed his name as her breath caught in her throat, and the force of their shared orgasms dominated her world. Again and again her lover rutted her, jizzing all the while as she bucked her ass back against his pelvis in loud, lewd smacks.

"Cinnamon," he groaned, his breathing harsh pants as he thrust and cummed into her. "My beloved... my soul..."

Her answering moans could just be heard, the girl barely able to form words in the frenzy of her pleasure as she bucked her buttocks back up into his pelvis and writhed in his fondling grasp. "My one... my only..."

Their bodies arched together, seizing up with the clenching strength of shared love. Alexander's cockstalk anchored completely inside the cute redhead's horny rosebud as his fat globs of spunk rocketed into her, and her pussy clutched on emptiness, juicing hard. Then they fell limp, collapsing upon the grass, Alexander atop his lover, gasping and panting.

"Seven goddesses," Cinnamon panted, clenching her asshole greedily around his fat member and wrenching a groan from him. "That was... Alexander, you are amazing!" He was silent, pressing kisses to her hair and shoulders and ears. She shuddered sweetly at the heated touch of his lips as they left brands of love upon her flesh, shocks of afterglow crackling through her flesh.

She looked back at him, gyrating her buttocks back against his pelvis, milking him for every last oozing drop of thick cockslop. Alexander's eyes rolled back briefly at the intensity of his pleasure, and Cinnamon panted onto his face. "Must we part again?"

He pressed his mouth to hers, murmuring as their lips brushed. "I will save you from the dragon.

Freya sent her handmaiden to promise. I promise."

Low crackling thunder rumbled out a clear sky overhead, and Cinnamon's eyes were large, staring into his, their faces barely apart. "Then I shall wait, Alexander." Affectioniately, she squeezed her pucker around his huge cock again. "When next we meet, I will bear you daughters."

Then their lips met again, mashing into a frenzied kiss of wild passion, as the Man-demon slowly faded away, leaving behind the thoroughly ravished redheaded maiden who loved him, thick oozing dribbles of cum oozing from her well-fucked rosebud.

Maidens four mark his lust

Love pants in heated sighs

Leave the hells the demon must

For the tide is too high

31 - Goddess

Alexander shimmered back into the hells of Lilith, groaning out sensuous pants. His eyes were still hooded, thinking of Cinnamon's luscious lips. Lily touched his muscular arm, and it was cool to the touch of his heated flesh. His eyes opened and fixed upon her, full with longing.

After a moment, Lily said quietly, "It's time, isn't it? The fourth maiden."

Alexander crooked his grin at her. "Cinnamon. I will find her, as I will find my carnaleira." He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "As I found you." Lily quivered with pleasure as his full mouth pressed hot brands of passion upon her palms.

"But... I don't understand," Lily finally sighed, her pant heated with desire, her lips parted as the short goddess looked up at him, her dark eyes full and liquid. "The tide is not fully risen." All around them, the floods of jizz sloshed through the realm, filled with floating lilypads and lazily drifting succubi - but it had not yet come up to the highest banks of the pit.

Before Alexander could reply, a brilliant light shone from above, drawing all eyes. A star of rainbows and gold descended to the spire of lily-covered earth now serving as an island in the middle of an ocean of spunk. The light resolved into a figure, and as it touched down to the ground before the Man, the figure resolved into a woman.

Her hair was the dawn, soft pastels of silken hair flowing around her and disappearing into the aura of a glowing sky. Her soft creamy flesh gleamed with faint light, highlighting her large round boobs, stemmed by hard pink nipples. She was as short as Lily, with hair just as long, and tits just as large, and a pussy just as bald and wet.

Those luscious tits heaved as she stared at Alexander, and her eyes flashed. "Alexander," she demanded, the word laced with lust. Her voice was music with a faint choir of angels echoing behind it. "Only you could have made love to my angels. Have you chosen this harlot over me - ME?"

The Man-demon's massive tool was steadily rising, blood pumping through thick veins and precum dribbling along the shaft as he looked upon this vixen. And he knew her for whom she was. Goddess. The Goddess. Creator of forever, the Lady our Goddess, foremost of the seven goddesses.

"Auria," Lily greeted her. "Do you still not see?"

"Silence," the Goddess Auria said in a single staccato note. Her eyes bored into Alexander's, searching. He went to her, and took her dainty hand in his, rolling his thumb along the back of her hand. She sighed lustily.

"I know not whereof you speak, Goddess," he said softly, "but I would share my love with you."

Her face lit up with happiness - literally. Light strobed about them, lighting the lilies and greenery and sloshing lakes of cum in bright rainbows. As one, the Goddess and the Man fell upon the carpet of lilies. Her shining fingers traced the finely sculpted muscles of his body and cupped his fat ballsacks as he groped her lush succulent breast and licked a pebbly-hard nipple with his long lascivious tongue.

Her back arched beneath him, and Alexander snaked his arm under her to lift her up to his body. As his fat fucktool pressed into her lush dewy cleft, Auria gave a hoarse, melodious cry of delight and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to pull herself up into him, coming completely off the ground, so that the lilies below barely tickled her flesh. A musical moan hummed in her throat as he feasted on her luscious tits with lewd, slobbering licks, leaving hot trails of drool along her sensuous, heaving boobs.

Deep into her dripping wet folds he pushed his piledriver as she writhed in his grasp, grinding lustily into his hot, sweaty body with sweet abandon. As his bloated, churning nutsacks squelched gently into her ass, she cried aloud with divine pleasure, and eagerly bucked her hips back and up into his, squeezing her legs rhythmically around his waist as she did so. Alexander suckled vigorously upon her hard nipple as her head lolled back, hair spilling onto the lilied ground, and met her bucking hips with thrusting pounds as their pelvic bones met, again and again, with lewd wet smacks of love.

The Goddess' head tossed back and forth as it lolled, staccato screams panting rapturously out from her throat as she knew the love of the Man-demon. Their lewd, sweet frenzy filled the air with obscene squelching smacks and rising choirs of musical moans. With a mighty driving slam, Alexander heaved his massive cock deep inside Auria's sopping pussy, and his cockhead popped through her cervix to pound directly into her divine womb.

Auria cried a crescendo of ecstasy, juicing hard as she felt the Man's fat cock right where it belonged deep inside her nubile tummy. Her hot velvet walls clenched spastically on his rod, clutching desperately as she milked his manhood. Alexander groaned hot breath onto Auria's sensitive titflesh, which prickled with goosebumps as she writhed in his arms. Her feminine cream was liquid light, gleaming from her pussy as she flowered her love from her slit all over Alexander's rutting cock and dangling nuts.

He reamed her horny cunt over and over, drawing out her wild climax as her arms and legs squeezed tightly around his waist and shoulders, binding them together in a frenzied coupling of wild, obscenely sweet love. His enormous balls clenched, and he gasped into his suckling mouthful of Auria's succulent tit as thick creamy jets of his lust squirted directly into the Goddess' divine womb in hot, powerful blasts.

She shrieked a chorus of lusty abandon as she felt his hot creamy slop gush into her womb, painting her insides white with his thick love and siring child after child upon the Goddess. In a single terrific orgasmic spasm, her entire body locked up around him. Her pussy clamped down hard on his massive fucktool, trapping him possessively in her womb as her arms and legs clenched incredibly tightly around his own body.

Barely contained pleasure quivered along her limbs and flesh as Alexander blasted his seed inside her fertile womb and her juices sprayed from her cleft. It seemed ages before at last his inexhaustible, churning balls were emptied inside her, and the last thick splurt of his load shot into her thoroughly impregnated womb. Auria fell limp beneath him, her entire body wrung out with golden pleasure as his massive cock twitched inside her cunt.

"Oh, Alexander," she moaned his name in lusty, musical sighs, "Alexander. Here is where you belong.

With me." She stroked his cheek tenderly, possessively. "My Consort."

He pressed his lips to her hard, pink nipple again, and kissed her there, lavishing love onto her boob with his mouth, and the Goddess' back arched as sublime ecstasy washed through. He made out with her boob, loving upon her with lips and tongue as Auria writhed, and when he pulled back, she smiled at him.

But he answered her, "I love you, Goddess, as I love all girls. I do not belong to you alone."

Auria stiffened beneath him. "What? I have showered you with my blessings, again, and again you defy me?"

Alexander grasped her delicate hand and pulled up to his mouth, kissing it as he looked into her eyes. "I do not defy you. I would love you." Auria's eyes flashed, discerning his meaning; but she was the supreme divinity, and his love would hers alone, or not at all.

"Farewell then," she said, her face betraying the longing she felt for him. "I pronounce my bitterest curse upon those whom you love most!" So saying, she shimmered into glowing misty light, and vanished, leaving Alexander's cock to drip thick cum and juicy light upon the lilies.

But he thought of Melody, of Marie, and smiled. Coming to his feet, Alexander became aware that he was surrounded by succubal daughters as Lily drank him in with huge dark eyes. His cock twitched, the juice-traced runes glinting silver as he crooked his smile.

"Why would you not go with her?" Lily asked, the deep wells of her eyes pregnant with emotion and lust. "She is the supreme Goddess, creatrix of us all. What can I offer you that she can not?"

He trod the lilied ground softly to her and tenderly cupped her delicate chin with his broad fingers. "Your passion. You know me, as she does not." His lips brushed against her plump mouth, and Lily sighed sensuously, rubbing her plump, perky tits needily into his body.

"Goddess is blind to you," she murmured, her hot moist mouth barely pressed into his. "Despite her almighty power and all-knowing spirit, she knows you not, for you are from beyond forever. You are Strangefate - outside destiny, yet drawing it in your wake." Alexander licked her lips with the tip of his tongue and cupped her softly rounded ass cheeks in his hands, holding her against him as she grasped his cock wickedly, relishing the strangled groan she wrenched from him as his precum lubed her hand.

"That is why I learned the arts of enchantment and lorecraft," Lily confided, "that I may know something of you, whereas Auria is reliant upon her omnipotence." Alexander's thumbs pried apart her buttocks to reveal the delicate treasure between her legs, and slipped along her plump, wet crack, turning Lily's words to low, harsh moans of panted lust.

"Even without enchantment," he said, his voice hoarse with love, "you know my heart." Lily's quivering flesh couldn't take it anymore, crying out for pleasure, and she leapt up into his arms. He caught her, and as her legs and arms wrapped about him, her hot wet pussy opened like a flower around his massive rod.

Alexander rammed his cock into her, the desperation of his lust matching hers as she bucked her petite body down on his cock with hard wet slaps, writhing in his arms. Lily's juices, and some of Auria's creamy light, flung from her stretched pussy lips in droplets as she bounced up and down in his arms. He clutched her closely to him, feeling her hard nipples leak milk against his muscular chest, and squeezed her ass as he pounded her tight horny cunt.

Lily was panting screams of wild abandon as she gave herself fully over to the pleasure overflowing within her. She bucked like a wild horse upon him, and gasped out an orgasmic cry as his pistoning cock popped through her cervix and anchored him within her womb.

"OOOOOOONNNGGGHHHHNNNGGHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as ecstasy blanked her mind and

shattered her senses. She creamed, and creamed hard, her juicing cunny spasming frenetically around him in incredibly tight pulses, wrapping his fucktool in her hot silken velvet wetness.

Alexander's toes curled, and he threw his head back as his balls squelched into her sloppy pussy and he began squirting thick jets of fertile jizz deep inside her welcoming womb. Lily ran out of breath, and her yells of euphoria were soundless but for her bucking and gasping as she juiced over and over, feeling his hot seed fill her very core with his passion.

They weren't aware of it, as they convulsed together in shared intensity, but Lily's flesh glowed with light. Six gleaming, white-feathered wings grew from her pale shoulders, to the gasp of the gathered succubi, and a glimmering golden aurora settled on her hair like a halo. Her skin shimmered with light that was bright but not blinding, as natural as sunlight or starlight. Her shrill cries of love became almost melodious.

At the same time, Alexander's demonic aspect flowed away. His horns disappeared, his eyes became chocolate-brown once more, and his flesh became its previous bronzed tone.

And still he cummed inside his lover, her tight passage milking him relentlessly for all the cum his inexhautible nuts could produce. Pouring his thick gunk inside her pussy, he reamed her endlessly, roaring his passion for the now-angelic Deville. He pumped so much spunk inside her that she couldn't hold it all, and cum poured out of her cleft around his massive pussy-stretching dick, flowing between the lilies on the ground into the jizz sea.

When at last he pumped his last squirt into her thoroughly impregnated, utterly ravished womb, she collapsed against him, gasping and sweating - and they became aware of her transformation.

"Wh-what?" Lily panted. Her huge dark eyes widened. "I- I'm beautiful again! The Morningstar

Cherubelle I was, before being cast out of heaven!"

The light began to dim without Alexander's cum sustaining her passion, and the wings shimmered into translucence, and finally her transformation was gone, as if it had never happened. Lily sagged into him, pressing kisses against his hard sweaty chest. "I was beautiful," she murmured.

He squeezed her ass fondly, eliciting a sigh of contentment from her as she looked up into his eyes.

He had not changed back, as Lily had, but remained fully human, though his hair now was scarlet curls. "You are beautiful," he murmured, and kissed her deeply, fully, on the mouth, feasting on her luscious lips.

Lily moaned sensuously as she made out with the Man she loved, and squeezed her cunt around his member, still ensconced inside her, and grinned impishly at the groan she wrenched from him. "Look," she murmured, her sweet breath hot on his face, "the tide is full."

Indeed, all around them, the waves of jizz were sloshing against the rim of what had once been cliffs, staining the nine circles with the musk of Man-jizz. Their foreheads touching, she continued softly, "Your passion calls you."

"This is not goodbye," Alexander promised, stroking her softly rounded buttock and caressing her in his carnal embrace. "We shall meet again." Lily mashed her lips against his in farewell, and Alexander returned the kiss with love just as fierce as he faded away from hell like a dream, leaving behind his lovers and daughters in the lakes of spunk and fields of lilies.

32 - Prophecy, and Gaia

A fresh spring wind blew the sweet scent of feminine pleasure across the rolling hills and plains of the west. As Alexander shimmered into the worlds above, his eyes hooded and his nostrils flared, drinking in the aroma of nymphs in heat.

He was in the midst of a circle of dryads, all of whom were locked in a daisy chain of carnal, licking love. His utterly massive cock twitched and throbbed, veins bulging as blood pumped through his firming, rising shaft, and the dryads scented his aroused musk as the silvery, juice-drawn sigils upon his cock glimmered. Little moaned cries erupted from the lesbian orgy as the wood nymphs' pleasure peaked, simply from the intoxication of his pheromones.

"Alexander!" they called, and he joined them, losing himself in a hot, steamy tangle of bodies and tits and pussies and tongues. His hands squeezed lush boobs and tweaked hard pink nipples, or stuck fingers deep inside honeyed clefts; dryads worshipped his cock, lavishing it in hot drool, licking and kissing and sucking and taking turns deep throating him; and he made out with wet, sweet nymph cunts, frenching them as though they were mouths. His groans reverberated deeply through the clearing, cutting through the obscene chorus of dryad moans.

He became aware of a new mouth swallowing his huge cock down her throat, and turned his head from a hot dryad pussy to see a woman - not a dryad - fucking her tight wet throat on his manhood with lewd abandon. Her hair flew about in sweaty tangles of red-gold fire, and her pleasure-glazed eyes were lavender. Her luscious boobs were the size of her head, firm perky globes that jiggled with her lusty exertions; her left tit was nearly entirely covered by a bold red tattoo of a fully budded rose.

As her lips - stretched into thin pink lines around his enormous fuckrod - clamped around the base of his shaft, she looked into his eyes, imploring him to blow his load into her. She began milking him with her throat, glucking hard, and Alexander's face screwed up into expressions of intense ecstasy. The dryads giggled to see the Man so overcome, and two bold nymphs sat on his face, making out with each other as he feasted on both sopping cunts.

Juices flowed freely down his chin as he grunted bestially, unleashing a torrent of jizz deep inside the new woman's throat. His pheromones at the peak of his pleasure sent spikes of ecstasy through all the dryads, and they juiced simultaneously, their trees budding with the heat of their rapture. His face was slathered in pussy juice as he spunked forcefully inside the lavender-eyed girl's throat, unending pulses of thick hot jizz bulging up his shaft to geyser within her thirstily swallowing fuckhole.

He felt the tingling of his cock that signaled his unending blasts, that had first been elicited with Siobhan's magic long ago. Jet after jet of his cum fired deep inside the girl's tight wet fucktunnel, and she moaned, her body vibrating around his fuckpole as she juiced from feeling him dump load after load inside her belly. He didn't know how long he jizzed inside her, but it felt like hours, his mind blanking with lust as he only became aware of the tight hot wet sleeve of her throat wrapped around his immense shaft.

Dazedly, he finally drifted back to coherent awareness, inhaling the fresh wet scent of dryad dew on his face as he looked down at the woman blowing him. Her eyes were just uncrossing as she came down from her pleasure, and her throat glucked around him, milking him for every last drop of his delicious cum. Slowly, salaciously, she pulled her throatcunt off him, slurping wetly upon his massive fuckpole the entire way.

She licked her lips. "Well met, Alexander," she beamed at him. "I am Cyranre, seeress of the realms."

"Well indeed I am to have met you," he replied, sweat-slicked chest heaving with passion as his cock continued to twitch. He abruptly noticed - the mystical sigils traced upon his dick in Siobhan's juices were gone!

Cyranre followed his gaze, and smiled secretively. "You no longer need those runes, O Man... the power is awakened within you now. Your passion flowers, parting destiny before you like a wake." She drew herself up over him, her juicy cunt dripping hot dewy love onto his meaty fuckpole. "May I perform a telling upon you?"

She bit her lip cutely, desire boiling over in her eyes as her bald twat quivered needily over his throbbing cock. Alexander took her slim hand, and pressed it to his lips, meeting her eyes. "Will you know my love?" he returned, and she smiled.

His hands encircled her waist, caressing her smooth silky flesh as she lowered herself onto him. A low bestial moan of pleasure guttered from her throat as his enormous fucktool sank between her luscious, dripping folds. Alexander's head lolled, his eyes rolling back at the intense pleasure of her tight wet virginity.

Cyranre's lavender eyes began to gleam as her pleasure heightened, and she squirmed atop his mammoth shaft as spikes of ecstasy shot through her. Alexander groaned as he impaled her fully upon his giant dick, his obese nuts squelching into her succulent ass cheeks. "Oh!" she cried out, and her cunny anointed him liberally with her cream as she began writhing atop him.

With his grasp of her hips, he pulled her into his upward bucks, fucking her senseless with his piledriver. Her juicy tits jiggled and bounced enticingly, and the seeress' eyes glowed intensely bright with her rapture. Her hands raked his chest as her fingers scrabbled for purchase upon his chiseled muscles.

Joyously, the dryads danced around their coupling as flowers fairly exploded from the trees, showering upon them all. Blossoms stuck to their glistening sweaty skin as Man and woman fucked in a wild heat of passion. Over and over Alexander pounded his majestic, veiny cockmeat into the girl's hot dripping twat, claiming the virginity she willingly offered him as his very own.

She shrieked his name as she juiced, exploding wet womanly love as her body locked up and her pussy spasmed about his pumping piston. Alexander's breath hitched in his throat as his nuts clenched, and he unleashed his geyser inside her, jetting creamy squirts of thick hot seed deep within her womb, thoroughly impregnating her with his love.

Still he rutted her relentlessly, slamming his spurting cock home inside her with lewd, relentless smacks of flesh upon flesh in wanton abandon as they cummed together. Over and over he pumped her full, load upon load of his hot thick cocksauce bursting inside her pussy. The power and passion had indeed awakened with him now, and his obese, inexhaustible nutsacks churned and roiled as they filled and refilled with endless jizz, shooting inside the seeress' convulsing form.

Her scream of delirious ecstasy was broken up into punctuated gasps by the slapping heaves of their bodies, and finally she collapsed atop him, her stiff-stemmed jugs rubbing sensuously into his chiseled pecs. "Ohhh, Alexander..." she murmured, half drunkenly, as he took lush handfuls of her buttocks, the last of his load finally dumping inside her newly pregnant pussy. She nibbled lovingly on his neck, moaning with liquid afterglow as he kissed the top of her head, filling his world with the scent of her hair.

Their bodies remained entwined, his cock twitching sporadically inside her pussy, before Cyranre lifted up her head to look into his eyes. "All I can see," the farsighted seeress whispered breathily, her lips barely brushing his, "is your passion. Love, life, laughter, lust, light, all coming from you, drawing all into your wake. Yours is a strange and wondrous fate, unbent by Auria's will yet ensorcelling all forever."

She kissed him then, cupping his cheeks as he tenderly fondled her ass, their tongues entwining in a steamy, sensuous tango that left them both panting. "And all I see, lovely Cyranre," he answered, " is your love." His eyes twinkled, and with a throaty laugh, she rolled over, pulling him with her till he lay atop her.

Her eyes hooded, a groan catching in her throat as she felt his weight atop her, his sweat-slicked, muscular flesh heaving into hers. And he made love to her again, fucking her into a senseless, drooling mess of hot, wet feminine bliss.

In the afterglow of their lust, he pressed a gentle kiss to her brow, then kissed all over her face with flutteringly soft pecks: her nose, her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, her neck. She sighed happily, her glazed eyes searching vacantly around the clearing, and with a crooked smile, Alexander withdrew, his cock plopping wetly free of her well impregnated cunt with a lewd squelch.

He drew in a sharp intake of breath. His monster cock was now covered from base to tip in a magnificent red and gold tattoo of a dragon! Wonderingly, he met the seeress' eyes as she slowly came back to coherence. She stretched languidly, smiling at him. "I choose not the mark, but only reveal what is there upon your heart."

Then she dropped her eyes to his cock, and her lovely lavender eyes widened. "The dragon dick!" she breathed. Her hands caressed his thick long cock, tracing the outlines of draconic color that matched the ridges and veins of his manmeat. His breath hitched in his throat at her gently lustful fondling as Cyranre continued, "The dragon dick heralds the end of days. When the dragon roars from the loins of Man... The prophecy. There are four signs, called forth from the revelation of the dragon dick."

Precum beaded into a thick marble on the tip of his engorged cockknob, and Cyranre flicked her tongue at it, mewling happily as she let his delicious pre pool on her tongue before swallowing. Between kittenish licks upon his cock, her eyes never leaving his, she recited the ancient prophecy.

The lost imperial regalia shall be found

The dragon shall wake

The sea shall be tamed

Light with darkness shall embrace

"And then," the seeress said, suckling his tip briefly with a lewd wet slurp before pulling barely away, her voice breathing hotly on his cock, "comes the end of days itself. The cities of woman shall fall, the stars weep, and Ereshkigal give up her captives."

Alexander's lids hooded over his fluttering eyes as Cyranre expertly teased, licked, and stroked his enormous slab of cockmeat. "But a new passion shall arise," she said, still pressing worshipful adoring kisses to his dragon dick, "beyond the end of days, of which it is only said that forever shall end on the edge of eternity."

Then she engulfed his fat long shaft in her throat, slurping him up deep inside her mouthtwat, and conscious thought fled from him as she milked him lustily, a kitten begging for her delicious treat of cockmilk. He gave it to her, stuffing her throat full and deep, till his balls clenched, tightening against her chin, and burst forth thick squirting ropes of his jizz into her impregnated tummy.

A soft warm breeze blew blossoms into a dance about them, Man and woman, as he blew his load once again into Cyranre's tight hot wet thirsty throatcunt. "Alexander," a new voice said with the same musical, watery ripple as a nereid's. His passion-glazed eyes focused enough to see the dryads parting to let into the grove a girl he'd never before met.

The winds came from her, attending her as breezes did a sylph and tossing blossoms about her lovely sensuous form, yet she had a nereid's voice. Her hair was a dryad's red-orange, the color of autumn leaves, and floating in her attendant gusts, it resembled cottony clouds painted by a brilliant sunrise. Her skin was as wet as a naiad, fresh water gleaming and dripping down her luscious nude body. Her breasts were large ripe pears, and her pussy was framed by soft autumn-colored down, dripping moisture.

A long shuddering groan of animal bliss reverberated through his muscular frame as Cyranre pulled her throat off his twitching throbbing member, gently glucking her throat around his meat the whole way, revealing his majestic tattooed cock to the new nymph. The seeress' eyes were fluttering dazedly as aftershocks of her pleasure jolted through her, simply from having the virile stud jizz down her thirsty horny throatpipe.

The new nymph's breath hitched musically in her throat as she beheld Alexander's thick long slab of cockmeat, gleaming with cum and juice and saliva. "Behold the fruit of your loins," Cyranre said to him, looking towards the approaching nymph. "Gaia, the spirit of the earth, fathered by your seed on Goddess

Herself."

"Daddy?" Gaia breathed, hearing the seeress' words. Her luscious boobs were heaving with evident lust and her lithe fingers reached daringly out to stroke the very cock that had sired her. Alexander had been carried along dreamtides enough times to know that Cyranre's words were true, despite having only fucked the supreme Lady Goddess Auria once, well after the earth had come into being.

"Yes," he murmured huskily, as her huge eyes drank him in. His tall masculine form towered over her delicate nude body by a full foot and a half, yet he surrendered to her touch as her eternally wet hands pushed gently upon his muscular chest, settling her daddy down on the ground. His scepter towered as a rock hard pillar of tattooed cockmeat, up from where the thick bulging base nestled over his obese nuts, and Gaia knelt down over it, her naiad-moisture and fuckhoney alike dripping upon his swollen purple knob.

Her sylph-winds blew her hair enticingly about her moist face, and a deep shudder of anticipation passed through them both as her dewy, swollen cunt lips touched down upon his cockhead with a thrill of electric lust shared by daddy and daughter. He gripped her hips with his strong hands, wrenching a shivering spasm of delight from his own nymph daughter, pulling her horny willing form down upon his fuckpole.

Her fingers clenched in his chiseled six pac abs, her head tossing about euphorically as his cockknob breached her slit. Her hungry pussy gobbled him up, gorging itself on her own Daddy's thick slab of meat sinking deeper and deeper into her hot wet virgin twat. "Daddddddyyyy..." Her groan was a husky whisper guttering in her throat as her glazed eyes fluttered madly, feeling the very manhood that had made her stretching her tight fucktunnel wide. Her juices and nymph-moisture dribbled liberally down his fucktool, bathing his balls in her liquid love, until those fat nuts squelched into her pussy, the last of his massive shaft disappearing between her horny, puffy nether lips.

Alexander's grip clenched on her hips as he bottomed out inside his daughter, and he writhed beneath her as Gaia fell atop him, pressing adoring kisses to his chest, neck, and shoulders while she rode him. She slurped and sucked noisily on her daddy's succulent muscular flesh as their dreamy lust accelerated into frantic desire, their hips smacking wetly, obscenely, into one another as the nymph spirit fucked her daddy.

Gaia cummed, and the guttural moans in her throat erupted into wanton shrieks of overwhelming ecstasy. Her cries were muffled by her frantic suckling of Alexander's neck, but her ass lifted up and down in the air as she bucked her hips atop him, jilling herself on her daddy's dragon dick. He hissed in pleasure as her tight fucksleeve cunny milked him convulsively, and rammed his dick home into her juicing twat.

His fat, heavy, sweaty nuts clenched, and he roared his primal pleasure to the forest as he blew thick geysers of his hot potent cockslop deep inside his daughter's fertile pussy, filling her womb with her daddy's cum. Gaia's screams of delight grew shriller as she felt her daddy get off inside her tight, sopping wet heatsink, his thick throbbing piston reaming her horny fuckhole, and her eternally wet skin heaved along his sweaty flesh in ecstasy.

The earth erupted in blossoms and life about them as its spirit rejoiced in love and lust with her father. Shoots climbed out of the grass, becoming saplings and even larger; fruit bloomed and ripened in moments around them; and flowers sprouted in a rich carpet of rainbows around them as sylphs danced in the sky above them, convulsing in shared orgasm as they yelled their pleasure and sprinkled the coupled lovers with sylph juice.

"Daddy!" Gaia shrieked over and over at the top of her lungs, rippling screams of watery music. "Cum in meeeeeeeee!" She relentlessly slammed herself down on him, milking his huge cock for all it was worth as he shot forth load after load deep inside her tummy, thoroughly impregnating her and siring a daughter upon his daughter.

"Hnnnnnngghhhh," Alexander groaned animalistically as her wet body gyrated atop his. In grunts of passion, he gasped out, "I love... you, Gaia..." His hands cradled her succulent sweet ass, holding her down firmly on his pulsing, throbbing, jizzing dick as she thrashed delightedly.

Day lengthened into dusk, and still Alexander and his daughter, the nymph spirit of the earth itself, lay together, making love in a lewd frenzy of incestuous lust, kissing and moaning and fucking passionately. Gaia planted brands of love on her daddy's flesh, marking her desire upon him with suckled hickeys on his neck and chest as pleasure gurgled in his throat from the fruit of his loins - now bred with more fruit from his loins - worshipping his tanned muscular flesh.

The first star of twilight shone above them as Gaia came down from her latest high. Alexander had pumped her full of his jizz, over and over, and she lathered him with soft, adoring, fluttering kisses, relishing his deep sighs of baritone bliss. His hands wandered over her back and legs and ass, and his cock continued to throb inside her luscious pussy.

"I shall bear you a daughter, Daddy," Gaia panted, heat and love in her soft, watery-musical voice. "She shall be the summer itself, and when she is of age, I shall call you so that you may breed her as you bred me."

Alexander lifted her head from where she still sucked upon his neck, and looked into her eyes. Their orbs were dark and full with passion in the dimming twilight, and he gazed into hers for a long moment, saying nothing, before pulling her face down upon his for a hot steamy kiss.

33 - Queen's Concubine

So Alexander roamed the west, making love to girls in lusty, lewd couplings of frenzied fucking. Rumor grew of the Man with the prodigious cock between his legs, that deflowered delighted virgins and brought pleasure and vigor like no other lover.

In a wild vineyard where maenads danced, Alexander frolicked with the lusty wine-nymphs of Ishtar. Pulling him into lewd dances with them, they laughed and screamed in delight as he fucked them and impregnated them and suckled upon the wine of their tits and pussies. He was fucking the face of a blissed-out maenad kneeling before him, rutting her horny, glucking throat with his massive piledriver, while another maenad rode his shoulders, her legs wrapped about his shoulders as she humped his face eagerly and he ate her out lustily. More maenads rubbed sensuously into his body, leaving slick trails of their fermented pussy juices along his sculpted, muscular flesh.

With a bestial grunt of passion, he spunked, unloading his balls deep inside the maenad's throat, and she cummed from feeling his delicious throbbing cock fling gobs of musky lust into her. The maenad riding his shoulders juiced onto his face, intoxicating him with the drunken scent of her pussy wine as she cried out in delirious ecstasy.

Giggled shrieks of glee erupted around them as maenads laughed and scampered off. Alexander barely registered their leaving, so caught were he and his two maenad lovers in their shared love, and his massive throbbing fucktool kept rutting and jizzing that succulent hot nymph throat.

"By the Goddess!" a new woman's voice - not a maenad's - came to him as he emptied his nuts and the two maenads came down from their high. "It's true! A Man!" "A prize for us indeed!" said another woman.

As the maenad swallowing his massive shlong pulled off his drool-slicked member, the new voices gasped again at his prodigious manhood, semiturgid and gleaming. As Alexander set the maenad on his shoulders down, he felt mystic silver collars close around his neck, the base of his shaft, and the base of his nuts.

"He's ours!" the girls crowed, as Alexander finally got a good look at the newcomers - now his apparent captors - staring at them with his juice-slicked face. These girls were abundantly clad in jewelry, fine gems and gold that did nothing to obscure their nude beauty, much like his carnaleira Marie's accoutrements in that respect. Two brunettes, a blonde, and a redhead surrounded him, wearing earrings and bracelets and anklets and all manner of other devices, and were regarding him with hungry, lust-filled eyes.

"Ladies," Alexander crooked his smile at them, bothered not a whit by his mystic silver bindings. The four girls who had captured him shivered as pleasure rolled through them from his low baritone, guttering with passion for them. In their eyes, he could see their hearts melting, as they fell completely in love with him at first sight, his musk and grin and cock and passion utterly capturing them as surely as they had collared him.

He made love to them all, as they fucked themselves hard and liberally on his fucktool, juicing as he gobbed forth his cum into their lushly fertile wombs while they screamed aloud their overwhelming rapture to the land. Finally, the brunette was riding his cock, bucking atop him like he was a wild stallion, while the redhead rode his face, sliming his head with her delicious moisture; and the blonde and other brunette writhed in his arms upon his either side.

"Yes! Oh Goddess, yessssssssss!" His captresses' mingled cries of ecstasy were melodious to his ears, and he fondled the succulent tits of the blonde and brunette in his arms. As his huge shlong spat forth his last load into the other brunette, she sighed blissfully, a reverberating shudder going through her as she relaxed, collapsing into the redhead, who caught her and made out gently with her in the afterglow of passion. Alexander pressed softly lewd kisses to that juicy pussy as he and his newest lovers slowly rode the surfs of their high back to calm.

"Mmmm, Alexander," the blonde moaned into his ear. Her voice was sweet and sultry, and harmonized passionately with the moans of the two girls making out atop him. "I'm yours. But we must still obey our mistress and bring you into the city as our captive."

He spoke into the redhead's pussy, wresting a low guttural cry of pleasure as his slightly muffled baritone hummed against her puffy, soaking slit. "You know as well as I do, love, that the fuckslave collars bind only those willing to be so bound. I give my passion freely to all."

So the four girls bore him hence to the city at the center of the four realms, where the high queen ruled over the wood and the west, the sea and the mountain. Along the way, they fucked him many times, and their tummies began to bulge with the children he sired upon them, their tits swelling with milk.

The city was a lush paradise of marble-pillared pavilions, gardens, and pools. The girls here affected exotic jewelries that concealed none of their beauty - nipple chains, anklets, necklaces, armlets, and all manner of other device, flashing silver and gold and iridescent diamond color. Alexander had been here twice before - first in the palace of the high queen Semiramis where he had been bound 50 days as an incubus, later when he had drifted along dreams to Cinnamon in her pavilion.

His heart thundered in his chest as the naked beauties openly ogled him, and his enormous twitching tattooed cock, while his four captors led him along the blossom-strewn paths. Would he find Cinnamon here? Or his twin carnaleira? He'd first fucked Melody & Marie in the enchanted wood, then upon the sea - would he reunite with them at last here? Marie affected the jeweled accoutrements of the city after all.

Semiramis no longer ruled here; she had gone to Ereshkigal in the underworld, and her daughter - his daughter - Jezebel reigned in her stead. He remembered Lily's words to him in the palace, "This is my gift to you." Was his daughter, the high queen, the gift she referred to?

By the time they reached the slavemistress' pavilion, Alexander's huge cock was hard and full, a swollen tower of meaty dragon-covered flesh. His breath came short as his dick throbbed, aching to fuck the beautiful girls of the city - who clearly returned his lusts, fingering themselves and groping their boobs openly. Some could not restrain the passionate need his presence awoke within them, and grabbed a partner, entwining their luscious bodies in steamy lesbian love.

His four captors presented him to their leader, the slavemistress. She reclined on colored silk pillows, with long lush hair the same dark shade of Lily's. Her lovely boobs were shaped as pears, and flushed with the heat of her desire as she beheld him. Her eyes were emerald green, flashing with lust as a sultry smirk tugged on her plump lips. She spread her legs invitingly, revealing the dark tuft of hair over her glistening cleft. Jewelry clad her succulent body.

"We have brought you a Man, O Nilorana," his blonde captress spoke, licking her lips. She squeezed Alexander's rock hard cock, and he groaned, his toes curling. Nilorana - for such was the slavemistress' name - smiled.

"You have done well," the dark-haired beauty acknowledged his four captors. "Leave, and take your pleasure with the unsold fuckslaves." When they were alone, she grinned lustfully at him. "A Man! Such a fine prize is fit for no less than the high queen herself. But," she added, "it is my right and duty to try all fuckslaves."

Alexander crooked his smile at her in reply, and strode over to her. Kneeling before her, he braced his knees upon the pillows against her thighs, hitching up her legs as his massive dick towered over her. Nilorana's gaze was held by his majestic manmeat, slick with the slime of his precum dripping down the shaft to his engorged nuts. "Take me," she commanded breathlessly, and Alexander pushed his cockhead against her dewy pussy.

An electric thrill shivered through them both, their backs arching, and Nilorana thrust her hips up at him even as he bore downward. With the slurpy squelch of their joining, his huge cock pried her tight cunt lips apart, sinking within her hot tight fucktunnel. "Ooooohhhhhhh," the slavemistress's pleasure was hissed rapture, low and guttural, and his lust was a deep bestial groan harmonizing with hers.

He thrust forward, and Nilorana cried out in ecstasy his throbbing fucktool pounded deep inside her virgin twat, filling her with inch after inch after fat, veiny inch of delicious cockmeat. "YES!" she cried, her head tossing back and forth as he impaled her on his pole. She bucked her hips up against his with a loud wet smack, and his dragon dick sheathed itself to the hilt inside her sopping wet cunt.

Alexander's breath caught at the intense pleasure of it, his entire piledriver wrapped tightly within moist, heated velvet, and then he began pistoning her, thrusting in and out and giving her the fucking of her life. Her legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord, and she clutched him to her, screaming aloud as he slammed his big cock into her horny pussy again and again.

His breaths of groaned ecstasy were hissed hotly into her ear as their writhing bodies heaved sweatily against each other, and as he seated himself ballsdeep inside her again, Nilorana creamed. Her obscene shriek of abandon hummed through her whole body against his as her juices stained his balls, slicking his passage as he fucked her brains out.

"Cum... in... MEEEEEE!" she begged in panted screams, thrashing beneath him, and as her pussy clutched and gobbled greedily on his fuckpole, Alexander squirted thick ropes of his fertile cockslop deep inside her. Her cries of euphoric delight became silent gasping moans of overheated pleasure as the sensation of his thick long shlong spurting cum into her womb utterly stole her breath away.

Her heels drummed on his back as he relentlessly slammed his spurting fuckrod home, fucking her madly, his toes curling as endless ropes of his jizz shot into her greedy, fertile womb, thoroughly knocking her up. His cries were loud and deep as he triumphantly claimed her as his, to be his lover and a mother to more of his girl-children. Nilorana was ecstatic, the knowledge also in the heated depths of her blankly climaxing mind, juicing nonstop as he blew load upon load into her tight virgin cunt.

When at last they were spent, he lay heavily on top of her, pressing gentle kisses to her face and ears. She sighed blissfully. "Alas that I am not the queen," she whispered teasingly into his ear between gasps as she struggled for breath, "for what a concubine you will be."

In reply, he bent his head lower, nibbling gently on her neck, and her breath caught with passion and desire - and then he fucked her all over again. It was hours later that Alexander was led by the slavemistress - who was walking in an unsteady gait, still weak from pleasure as his cum and her juices rolled shamelessly down her inner thighs - to the palace of the high queen, at the center of the lustful city of women.

Pavilions and pillars lay open to the blue sky, and the floor was earth, carpeted by flowers and soft grasses. The giggling of nymphs could be heard, and occasionally one peeked out to see the magnificent Man - with his slimy, juicy trunk dangling enticingly between his legs - walking along.

Nilorana brought him to the odah of the palace, the lush garden where all of the high queen Jezebel's concubines were housed, and he was met by the magnificent sight of nude, jewelry-clad babes lounging upon blossoms and in pools, laughing and playing and kissing. His arrival was met with gasps of awe and titters of lust. The slavemistress smirked at him as his cock throbbed and rose into massive steely hardness once more, and said, "You must be prepared. And Jezebel loves all her new concubines to be scented with the love of her harem when she meets them."

And there Nilorana left him, with his fellow concubines - all of them gorgeously female but for him who knew well what to do. Spilling warm oil into their hands, they lathered him up with their soft palms and questing fingers, covering his hot muscled flesh in the oil as they slinkily rubbed their bodies into his.

Alexander groaned all the while, precum continuously marbling on the tip of his fat long cock before running in rivulets down the bulging purple veins of his shaft. A brunette smirked at him and rubbed some of the oil on her hands onto the lush succulent ass of a chocolate-skinned harem girl with hair the color of honey. The second girl tittered and rubbed her ass back into his cock, and both Alexander and the dark-skinned babe groaned as hot throbbing flesh was oiled against luscious ass crack.

He hotdogged her, thrusting his magnficent fuckpole up and down between her dark, delicious buttocks, while she moaned like an animal, juices dripping down her inner thighs from her puffy cunt. He seized generous handfuls of her ass, bracing his grip upon her, and she moaned lewdly at his strong, lusty handling as they ground their bodies against each other.

Alexander's breath hitched in his throat, and his hips pumped madly as he hotdogged her, while the haremette gasped hotly, clearly getting off from his handling and utterly drunken on his musk. Another haremette came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest beneath his armpits and grinding her wet snatch against his buttock from behind, moaning into his ear, while still another horny concubine pressed herself into the dark-skinned girl's front, rubbing their tits together and frenching her passionately.

With a low, bestial groan, Alexander spunked, ropes of jizz racing up his monstrous shaft in thick bulging pulses to geyser out into his hotdogged lover's luscious hair. His cum fountain was tremendous, however, and thick hot dollops of viscous potent seed arced all over the odah, plopping wetly on heated womanflesh and wresting several hot gasps of desire and lust.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Oohhhhhhhhggggnnhhhhh!" His chocolate-toned lover screamed her climax into her kissing partner's mouth, her body trembling with the force of her cumming as she juiced, just from feeling the virile Man spunk all over her. Her legs trembled weakly with lust, and she nearly collapsed, the girl frenching her catching her and lowering them both to the ground where they writhed together in a wet lesbian tangle, covered in Alexander's hot seed.

Another haremette lay before him, spreading her legs wide and revealing her hot juicy twat. She was gasping and panting, clearly needing him to fuck her now with his tremendous cock. He obliged her, bracing his knees against her lithe inner thighs and hitching her legs up as his fat swollen purple cockknob pushed into her soaking wet slit. She gasped, arching her head back, and then he rammed forward, sinking his huge shaft deep into her.

The girl shrieked aloud, thrashing with pleasure as he plunged his fucktool into her hot tight cunt, and then his chest pressed into her hard-nippled boobs as he kissed her moaning mouth. Her cries of rapture were swallowed by his tongue, and she suckled on it eagerly, humping her hips back up at him and fucking herself madly on his fuckrod, her fingers digging into his back as they made wild, sweet love...

It was a long time later that Alexander was presented to the court of Jezebel the high queen, his daughter. His entire muscular frame gleamed, bronzed with oils, and his red curls were a darker shade than usual, wet with it. His utterly massive tool was also slick with girlslime and drool, hanging from bloated balls between his legs to below his knees, thick around as an arm.

His three silver collars - around his neck, cock base, and balls base, marking him as a fuckslave - had been replaced by ruby-encrusted golden collars, denoting him the high queen's property, and a royal concubine.

He met his daughter's eyes for the first time, lushly emerald orbs staring wideyed at him, pregnant with lust, as she licked her lips sensuously. Jezebel wore an ornate golden crown of diamonds in her long, vivid red locks - the same hue as Alexander's was, albeit without the oil-wet darkening - and a golden chain hung between her hard puffy pink nipples, each pierced with a small gold ring. A pearldrop piercing hung from her belly button, and bracelets, anklets, and armlets adorned her nude form.

Her ripe, generous boobs heaved as she beheld him, and her muff was glistening wetly beneath the thick bushy strip of red hair over her slit. "The imperial regalia," she breathed. It was but a murmur, but her melodious voice carried through the large pavilion where her throne sat. Alexander arched an eyebrow, but the court's murmurs registered the surprise and amazement of all the women present.

The high queen of all the realms stood off her throne and came to him on trembling legs, shaky with lust as juices dribbled down her inner thighs. "The crown jewels," she said, cupping his bloated sweaty nutsacks as she looked deeply into his eyes. "And the royal scepter," she continued, running her hand lightly up the underside of his huge fat long babymaker. Her eyes never left his, and his precum dribbling freely down the thick ridged veins of his shaft anointed her hand in his wet heat. "These... these relics anointed my mother Semiramis the first high queen over all the lands by the will of Auria our Goddess

Herself."

Astonished murmurs broke out as the various women of the court recognized the first sign of the end of days, hanging between Alexander's muscular legs in lusty masculine glory. Alexander merely crooked his passionate smile at them, making their hearts flutter and knees weaken.

"Your Majesty," a breathless voice recovered enough to speak, and Alexander - whose attention had been riveted instantly to the astonishingly lovely daughter whose concubine he now was - belatedly noticed the same kitsune enchantress who had summoned him as an incubus lord for Semiramis. "He he is the one who sired you!" Her chocolate-skinned boobs and bald, plump cunt heaved and quivered at the realization as she said it.

The other ladies in the court began openly fingering themselves and tweaking their nipples, eager to see their high queen fuck her own daddy. Jezebel's plump pink mouth opened in a lovely round 'O' of lusty astonishment, and she whispered, "Daddy?" Alexander shuddered in pleasure at her voice addressing him so passionately, and his prodigious cock throbbed violently in her grip, flinging a hot thick glob of precum to plop wetly on her face.

"Your concubine and fuckslave, my daughter," he said huskily, his smile crooking. Jezebel smiled back, a mirror image of her sire's own lusty smirk, and pushed him down to the blossom-covered grass of the throne pavilion. She stood over his hips and knelt, straddling him as his obese cockhead throbbed lewdly into her plump, bald, glistening womanhood.

He groaned as she murmured, "Mmmmmmmm," and he grasped her hips, wrenching a hot gasp of delight from her as she slowly lowered herself, her pussy lips stretching around his engorged member to slurp in her own father's massive cock. A shiver of pleasure seized his body in twitching lust as her tight moist cunt swallowed him up, falling upon his hips to sink her daddy's fucktool deep inside her virgin twat.

"Dadddddy..." Jezebel gasped breathlessly, heat and pleasure thick in her voice. Her fingers clenched in his chiseled abs as she felt her own daddy bottom out inside her, his obese swollen nuts churning with built up cum directly upon her succulent ass cheeks. She rode him, rising and falling with quickening bucks of accelerating passion, getting herself off on her new daddy-concubine's fuckrod.

Her boobs, as large and round as lewdly overripe oranges, jiggled and bounced enticingly, and Alexander squeezed his daughter's luscious tits, fondling them as she rode her well-hung daddy like a stallion. She screamed aloud, hollering her incestuous delight to the open-air palace as her hard pink nipples scraped needily into his broad palms, her pussy spasming and gobbling on his cock like a mouth. Her juices ran down his cock out of her pussy, drenching his red pubic curls in her cum, as his oiled body slicked into hers with every wet, powerful, smacking upstroke of his hips into her downstrokes.

His own daughter's climaxing pussy was too much for him, and Alexander burst within her, unloading jet after jet of hot potent seed inside Jezebel's fertile womb. The high queen's shrieks of blissful orgasm cut off into hot rapturous gasping as she felt her own daddy's jizz gushing full force inside her virgin pussy.

She collapsed atop him, pussy spasming hard around his spunking cock, and kissed his neck worshipfully, her luscious full tits rubbing sensuously along his well oiled muscles and her hard nipples scraping his chest. Alexander clutched her to him, his grip tight and spastic with his throbbing delight as he filled his royal daughter to the brim, impregnating her over and over with his powerful baby-making gunk...

34 - Virgin Princess

And so Alexander dwelt among the queen's harem, fucking his daughter and her concubines endlessly and impregnating their fertile wombs with more daughters. And more daughters were brought before him - those of the girls who had been miraculously impregnated by his passion with Semiramis, after the magicks had run out but his passions had not. He fucked every one of his daughters, deflowering and impregnating them with their father's cock and seed.

The kitsune enchantress also presented to him her 7 daughters, that he had sired upon her as an incubus within Semiramis' summoning circle. They were identical in appearance, with silky chocolate skin like their mother, and long curly bold red locks like their father. Like their mother, they were kitsune, but were possessed of only one foxlike tail apiece.

As they fucked their daddy, however, eagerly surrendering to him their horny virginities, the power and virility of his cum caused them to sprout more tails. "Unnnnngggghhhnnngghhhhh, Daddddddyyyy," moaned one such kitsune, trembling lustily on her hands and knees as Alexander fucked her from behind. Her bushy red fox tail waved wildly about behind her in the throes of her pleasure, swishing and thumping against his muscular chest. She slammed her ass back against her own daddy's hips, fucking herself madly on his dragon dick as he pummeled her hot tight soaking wet pussy with the very manhood that sired her.

His broad hands pawed her lush full boobs, and lewd moans guttered in her sweet throat as she writhed and thrashed, moaning his name in loving pants. "Baby girl," Alexander grunted, heaving into her again and again, splitting her virgin fuckhole open like a ripe fruit around his massive fucktool. Kitsune did not have names, as such, yet always knew when they were being addressed, and this kitsune daughter shuddered with a spasm of violent delight as she heard the passion in her daddy's husky voice.

Her pussy tightened and clutched on his ruthlessly rutting pole as she cummed, screaming out his name and vibrating in his grasp with the wild pleasure crashing through her. A deep bestial groan strangled Alexander's throat with rapture as he felt his daughter's cunt tug in orgasm on his prodigious dragon cock, and he rammed himself nuts deep into her, spurting hot thick ropes of daddy-cum into her virgin pussy.

His kitsune daughter's shrieks became higher and shriller with fantastic ecstasy, and even as her own father impregnated her horny nubile womb, tails sprouted from her ass. The sheer power of Alexander's passion filled her with life and laughter and lust - those elemental fruits that were so necessary to a kitsune's growth - and now his 7th kitsune daughter sported 9 tails.

And still they did not stop fucking, daddy and daughter carried away on seas of bliss as they heaved their glistening, sweaty bodies into one another, cumming and bellowing in delight. As they finally collapsed to the grassy floor beneath the open-air pavilion - marble pillars supported a dome in this area of the palace - Alexander kissed his daughter's hair, and she moaned, writhing slowly beneath him, loving the way her daddy's weight crushed her lithe dark-skinned body beneath him as his still-turgid cock throbbed within her tight, dripping twat.

"Mmmm, Daddy," she whispered breathily, "I love you."

Her voice was full of adoration and worshipfulness, and Alexander's was no less passionate as he kissed her ear and murmured, "I love you, baby girl. Forever." She sighed blissfully.

A haremette - the same dark-skinned one with honey-colored hair whom he had hotdogged when he had first become Jezebel's concubine - stood between pillars, smiling, and said, now that father and daughter were done fucking, "The queen requires your attendance upon her, Alexander."

Alexander kissed his kitsune daughter goodbye, and pulled out of her, standing up to turn his crooked smile upon the haremette. She trembled with lust beneath the passionate force of his gaze, and her pussy - already soaking wet from watching him fuck the kitsune - dripped hot delicious girlcum.

He took her in his arms, bestowing a kiss upon her that left her breathless, and tenderly fingered that cunt as he pressed his chest into her sensitive tits. Pleasure blanked the haremette's mind, and she juiced beneath his touch, thrashing euphorically in his hold. As her luscious body finally stilled, trembling with aftershocks of lust as she gasped for breath,

Alexander murmured heatedly into her ear, "I will be there directly."

She giggled breathlessly, and lightly smacked his rump. "You wonderful, naughty, delicious Man. Go on." He kissed her a final time and went to Jezebel's chamber, another open-air pavilion in this open-air palace of pillars and domes and grass and flowers and open sky. His daughter the high queen was lounging in her pool, her legs spread wide as a naiad haremette ate her royal pussy out, licking her delectably juicy cunt beneath the warm, lightly bubbling water.

"Mmmmm," Jezebel murmured heatedly as the naiad's tongue deftly lapped between her thighs, and her breath grew shorter as she beheld that massive cock dangling between her father's legs, slick and slimy with cum and cream. "Daddy, the princess has returned to the palace."

Alexander arched his eyebrow, then groaned as the naiad's twin sister, also a royal concubine, gathered up his meaty trunk in her wet hands and began stroking it lustily. This was the first he'd heard of a princess. "Your daughter," Jezebel said, her throat guttering with pleasure as the first naiad lightly flicked her wet tongue at the high queen's clit, "my younger sister. Oooh!" She was interrupted by a spasm of pleasure as her eyes never left her father's dragon dick, being fondled as it was by the naiad's twin. "You sired her upon Semiramis after you sired me. Once the magick of the seven times seven days ran its course, when you and she ceased not your love, but ignited the passions deep within you. That second fucking sired her."

His smile crooked up the right corner of his mouth, and his cock gave a hard, heaving throb in the naiad twin's hands. A dollop of pre splashed hotly onto the grassy ground of the open-air palace. "Why have I..." His voice grew hoarse as the naiad twin's deft touch milked him expertly, rubbing that sensitive triangle just below his cockhead. "...not met her before?"

Jezebel's voice grew increasingly huskier as the naiad's ministrations continued. "She is often away from the city, spending much of her time in the enchanted wood. I think she may have a nymph lover there." Her words came in hoarse hot gasps now, her body trembling with pleasure. "We kept her from ever knowing the touch of a Man for good reason - what we thought was good reason. But now we know the reason is you. She was waiting for you, Daddy, and never knew it."

Alexander barely had time to register his royal daughter's revelation as the naiad twin fondled his cock to orgasm. Grunting like a wild beast, his cum pump erupted fountains of hot thick creamy seed, gushing all over Jezebel and the naiad eating her out. The high queen shrieked her hot rapturous pleasure, her thighs clenching around her haremette's head as she juiced hard onto her face, and the naiad too convulsed with spasms of delirious ecstasy from feeling the virile Man-spunk geysering onto them, lathering them in thick fertile coats of musky jizz.

When his pulsing cock stopped pumping ropes of viscous seed, both high queen and haremette were liberally coated in his spunk, and lay gasping in a hot tangle of limbs, the naiad's head resting atop Jezebel's delicious tits. Their hair and flesh was completely gunked up by his wonderfully musky seed, and his royal daughter murmured, in a lust-drunken slur, "Daddy... mmmmmmm... go to her..."

Gasping himself, Alexander crooked his smile at her, bestowed a kiss upon the naiad twin who had fondled his fucktool, and left them as the twin fell to licking the other two women, feasting on his spunk that heated their prickled flesh. The princess' pavilion was on the far side of the palace, and the entrance was a curtain of woven blossoms strung between two marble pillars. "Your highness," he said, his deep baritone ringing out, "I approach." He stepped through the curtain of flowers, and stopped, his breath caught in his throat.

Cinnamon lay before him upon a bed of multicolored rose petals. A slender tiara adorned her forehead, and armlets and anklets spangled her delicious body. Her glistening wet pussy was surrounded by a furry patch of scarlet bush, where he had kissed so long ago, and her succulent round boobs heaved.

Lily's words whispered into his ear, a ghost of a murmur filled with love and delight. This is my gift to you.

Her lovely eyes widened in delight, and she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around him. "Alexander!" He held her to him, inhaling the cinnamon scent of her crimson hair - the hue matching his own - his hands cupping her luscious buttocks as her boobs pressed into him, and she pressed soft happy kisses to his muscular chest.

Then, suddenly realizing, she pulled her head back to look up into his face with surprised, adoring eyes. "Daddy?" she breathed. Alexander's reply was to lean down and press a gentle kiss to that plush mouth. The princess, his beloved, his daughter, kissed back, mewling happily, and slithered her tongue out to run it wetly along his lower lip. "Alexander," she gasped hotly, her voice breathy and husky with happiness, "all this time, you've been my daddy, and we never knew..."

Her grasping hand found his rising, swelling cock, resplendent with the red and gold dragon tattoo. "I'm the dragon," Alexander realized, murmuring into their kiss, their lips barely touching. Her words from long ago drifted across his mind. It was foretold that if ever I knew the love of a Man, I would be carried off by a dragon.

"Take me, Daddy," Cinnamon panted softly. "You're my one, my only, my forever. Fuck me, Daddy, I've waited for you so long."

With one accord, they sank to the ground, Cinnamon pulling Alexander, her daddy, the Man she loved, atop her, moaning in pleasure as she felt his muscular weight upon her lithe womanly form. As his engorged cockknob gently pressed upon her plump, juicy nether lips, she gasped, a shock of delight sizzling from the base of her spine up through the top of her crimson-locked head.

His world was filled with her aroma, sweet and spicy and wondrous as he plastered her face with kisses, his large manly mouth leaving hot brands of passion upon his daughter's skin, relishing her sweet breath moaning hotly upon his face. His muscular chest heaved along Cinnamon's round ripe boobs as he thrust his hips forward, his cock pushing into the princess' pussy.

Her moist cunt opened like the petals of a flower for her daddy's dragon dick, welcoming that thick meaty slab within the wet satin walls of her hot lovetunnel. "Alexander..." she breathed. "Daddy..." He bucked his hips into hers, sinking his phenomenal cock deep inside his own daughter's virgin cunny, until his bloated nutsacks squelched into her buttocks. Her sweet hot breath panted into his ear as he took her maidenhood, and pleasure rippled through them both, waves of ecstasy as daddy deflowered daughter.

"Cinnamon..." he breathed, his harsh grunts of passion groaning into her ear. "My beloved, my very soul." His pants mingled with her soft moans as they made love. She locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his back, clutching her daddy to her in carnal embrace, her wet lust overflowing upon his thrusting cock.

With a grunted moan, Alexander's cock slammed into her cervix, and Cinnamon nearly came off the ground beneath him, screaming in delight. Another smacking pound of hips into hips, and her womb opened like a flower before her daddy's massive babymaker, allowing the man she loved to fuck her fertile virgin baby hole.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggnnnghhhhh, Daddddddddyyyyy!" Her orgasm was a glorious thing, both wanton and gentle, and her pleasure was half moan, half scream, all writhing, juicy climax. Her spasming twat clutched and gobbled and milked him like a mouth as he ramrodded her horny femininity, and at last he granted both their wishes.

Burying himself to the nuts inside his princess, Alexander exploded hot thick creamy love inside Cinnamon. Ropes of cum splurted directly inside her womb, his incredible potency fertilizing egg after egg, siring multiple babes upon his beloved daughter-lover. Cinnamon gyrated her hips madly against his, grinding as she moaned his name, incoherent bliss emanating from her as the climaxing girl felt her daddy impregnate her.

Gasping his beloved daughter's name, Alexander dug his hips into hers as he spunked and spunked and spunked...

35 - Emperor

Alexander dwelt in the high queen's palace, fucking her and her harem throughout the days, and making wild sweet passion to Cinnamon in the nights, as his princess grew great with child. One day, Jezebel sat enthroned upon him - sitting in his lap and riding his cock, nestling it sensually in her tight wet pussy as she leaned back against his chest - in the royal court, watching her other concubines dance.

"Mmmmmggnngngghh, Daddy," she panted as he groped her milky boobs, her eyes fixed on the slinky forms of her haremettes. He replied with a kiss upon her ear, prompting a low lusty giggle from her.

The dance was interrupted when a woman walked in, sauntering up to the high queen - it was Cyranre, the seeress! "Welcome to my court, prophetess," Jezebel hailed her, her greeting moaned out between parted lips.

Cyranre bit her lip, cute with lust, her tits jiggling as her breath began coming short, just from watching Alexander's big fat dick snug within his royal daughter's twat. The seeress was pregnant, her belly swollen with Alexander's babes. "I come not for you O Queen, but for the Three who follow in your father's wake. Alexander," she addressed him, "Dream, Desire, and Destiny dance around you... may I perform another telling, that we may all hear their song?"

Jezebel, curious to hear the oracle - not to mention always incredibly horny to see her daddy-concubine fuck other hot girls - plucked herself out of his lap, releasing his cock with a wet 'plop'. His massive turgid rod stood tall and proud, a solid slightly curved pillar of cockmeat slimy with his daughter's juices, and Cyranre lowered herself upon it, groaning aloud as he sank within her luscious dripping folds.

Alexander clutched her to him, nuzzling his face in her overripe boobs as she gasped heatedly, and fondling her sweet ass. She rode him, slowly, sensuously, fucking herself with a wanton tenderness on his fat long cock, and his lips closed around her nipple, his goatee scraping erotically on her sensitive titflesh. Cyranre moaned sweetly, clutching his head to her boob, and bore down upon him till her delicous, wriggling body was impaled balls deep by his huge dragon dick.

Jezebel's mouth was parted, panting hotly as she watched her daddy-concubine fuck the seeress. Her other haremettes surrounded the high queen, sucking on her nipples and dragging hot wet tongues along her slit, spiraling her lusts into a frenzy as she watched.

Cyranre gyrated her hips atop Alexander's cock, and he bucked his hips up into her, lewd squelching smacks resounding through the chamber. The pregnant oracle's juices slathered him, and as she cried out in pleasure, echoing voices resonated through the pavilion. In the heat of his passion as he suckled upon Cyranre's deliciously succulent tits, Alexander recognized the voices as those of the wyrd girls Dream, Desire, and Destiny.

Ruler of your hearts

Daddy of your daughters

Crown him emperor over queendoms

Pay homage to the dragon

The musical prophecy echoed commandingly across the entire city, and the women listened, fingering themselves and frenching their companions to the tune. A Man was to be crowned their emperor, over the high queen his daughter. The dragon was ascending, as surely as his majestic cock rose high into the air.

In the palace, Alexander groaned bestially as his bloated nuts tightened, and he spurted thick hot creamy love deep inside Cyranre's willing womb. The seeress shrieked in orgasm as she felt his life-giving jizz geyser forcefully deep inside her thoroughly fucked pussy despite how thick and viscous his Man-cum was. Over and over he squirted the loads of his lust into her, and Cyranre's luscious body was wracked by intense euphoria crashing through her again and again.

All the while, his lips teased her nipples, and she finally collapsed limply atop him. He finally drained his balls dry inside her, and kissed her. Cyranre sighed blissfully, writhing as another aftershock ripped its way from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, and buried her head in his shoulder, suckling lightly on his neck.

It was then that Alexander noticed all the other women in the throne pavilion kneeling. Their nipples were clearly, achingly hard as they had watched him couple with the beautiful oracle. Even his daughter Jezebel was kneeling, licking her lips as juice slithered down her inner thighs.

"Daddy," she said lustfully to the Man who was now her emperor. Alexander set the pleasure-dazed Cyranre down and strode over to Jezebel, kneeling down to kiss her softly, lovingly, on the lips. Then he stood, and turned to see his daughter-princess Cinnamon, come in on the heels of the musical prophecy that had all the force of destiny behind it.

"Cinnamon, my beloved," Alexander said in his deep, sensual baritone, striding over to her. The beautiful redhead, pregnant with her daddy's daughters, shivered in light waves of ecstasy as his voice rolled along her soft skin. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kneeling before her. "Will you be my queen?" he asked. Though soft, his deep voice carried across the entire pavilion.

"Oh, Daddy!" Cinnamon murmured passionately. "Always!" Before she could pull him up to kiss him, Alexander buried his face between her lush thighs, eating out his own daughter's pregnant pussy. She gasped, and lewd moans of a daughter's lust for her daddy echoed as he worshipped her sopping wet cunt...

The grand coronation took place shortly, one morning thereafter. Girls from all across the queendoms streamed into the city. Alexander was taking his daughter, the princess Cinnamon, as his queen consort, and the queens of the lands, who formerly had been sworn to Jezebel, came to swear their lusts to his cock.

The goddesses sent their handmaidens to attend the ascension of the Man with the dragon dick to his rightful throne. Maenads sent by Ishtar flitted frenziedly about, enticing women into drunken revelries as grapes blossomed and burst spontaneously. Valkyries, who served Freya, soared across the sky in nude acrobatics, tossing blossoms everywhere. The white-furred nekella catgirls who served Isis added their purring to the sounds of the throng, allowing revelers to sample the aphrodisiac delights of their pussies. The angels of Goddess Auria, pregnant by the man who had once been a demon, and the succubi of Lilith - who were all pregnant by their daddy - attended, as well, and even solitary Ereshkigal sent her seductive sirens from the underworld.

"Ohhhhh yesssss, Daddddyyyyyy," Jezebel was shrieking, her loud lewd rapture clearly audible over the purrs, lust-drunken laughs, and siren songs of the attending woman. She was bouncing madly atop Alexander's cock in full view of the City as he stood upon a carpet of red and purple blossoms.

Cyranre, pregnant seeress, hovered in the air behind him, licking her lips. An angel woman and a succubus, both heavily pregnant, floated on her either side, suspending her in mid-air as the seeress spoke. "As the high queen anoints you, Alexander," she said, and her voice rang with the threefold power of Dream, Desire, and Destiny, "so do I crown thee Emperor over all our hearts and wombs." She placed a crown atop his crimson locks, in time with the deep primal growl of animal bliss that signaled his release into his own daughter.

As one, all the women in the plaza knelt, as Alexander jetted spunk into Jezebel. Even the angels and succubi, Valkyries and pixies, flitting through the air, bobbed their heads to show their fealty and their passion for this wondrous, dragon-dicked man who stirred such love in their breasts and lusts in their loins.

Every eye was fixed on him, as he drained his obese nuts dry inside her, before pulling her pleasure-dazed form off his magnificent cock - now anointed liberally with her royal juices - and setting her down on unsteady legs. Even as they watched, his massive, inexhaustible balls began churning and bloating again.

Cinnamon, standing next to him, took her father's hand and smiled radiantly at him. Her belly was cutely poufed out with child, and Cyranre placed a tiara of crystal and gold filigree upon her long red ringlets. "As our Emperor has claimed thee, imperial daughter, so do we recognize you as queen consort to him. Do you give yourself to him, freely and forever?"

"I do," Cinnamon said, her sweet voice as pregnant with love as she was with her daddy's girlchildren, "My heart and my body, for all eternity." Alexander leaned down to kiss her, and she practically leapt into his arms, burrowing into his muscular chest as she ravished his mouth with her cinnamon-tanged tongue.

And there, upon a bed of blossoms, in the sight of all the City, Alexander made sweet fervent love to his pregnant daughter-consort. Her back arched and she hissed her ecstasy as his large hand fondled her milk-swollen boob and his tremendous, tattooed cock plunged into her soaking wet pussy.

A chorus of lusty sighs and moans surrounded them as the revelers excitedly groped themselves and each other to the sight of their well hung emperor fucking his own daughter. Their bodies heaved into one another's over and over, their hips banging with frenzied delight as his fat heavy balls slapped into her ass.

Cinnamon cried out his name in shrill joy as she juiced, thrashing with delirious abandon as her very own daddy reamed her pregnant pussy with his massive piledriver. He melded his lips to hers as he began pumping his jizz deep inside her, flooding her already-impregnated womb with his potent seed. Her pleasure spiked once more, and she could not stop cumming as Alexander ravished her over and over.

The sun, Hyperielle on her long chase, was high in the sky when Alexander dumped his last load inside his thoroughly fucked, totally blissed-out queen consort. His breathing ragged, he pulled out of her, gazing lovingly at his daughter, who lay limp as a ragdoll beneath him, smiling adoringly at him and stretching languidly in the throes of her afterglow.

"Goddess, Daddy," she murmured, "how I love you."

He replied with a deep kiss - prompting a delightfully lusty giggle as his goatee tickled her chin before standing up to receive the 4 queens of the realms, who had come to swear their fealty to him, as they had sworn themselve to Jezebel and Semiramis before him. Oreadne, queen of the mountain upon the edge of the world; Ceridwen, queen of the west; Amphitrite, queen of the sea; and Tulip-of-spring, queen of the enchanted wood.

"Daddy," Amphitrite and Tulip-of-spring said fervently, lust as evident in their voices as it was in all four queens' faces. Amphitrite was his get on Deirdre when he had been a merman; and she was a vision of loveliness, with creamy skin and her mother's tiara upon her long dark locks - the same shade he'd possessed then - with pearlescent eyes and nipples that stood at rock-hard attention. Her tits were shaped like pears, but larger than cantaloupes, and a dark bush of sleek down crowned her moist slit.

Tulip-of-spring was his get on the fey queen who'd given him the summerwine that wildered him for a time. Her ringlets varied between purple and dark blue, the mingled shades of her mother and her daddy - the shade he'd had as a unicorn. Her eyes were silver, and her boobs the same ripe round oranges as Cinnamon and his carnaleira had. Her pussy was bald, plump, and reddened.

Alexander crooked his grin at them, licking his lips as he watched juices slither down their inner thighs, and thought of Cinnamon, whose hair was as red as his had been (and still was) when he'd sired her upon Semiramis, as an incubus.

The four queens knelt before him, and began to kiss his huge, hard cock. He groaned, his throat strangling with pleasure, and stroked those four lushly locked heads. Their kisses were feather-light at first, but slowly deepened to hot wet slurpy suckles upon the meaty shaft of his succulent, veiny cock.

One by one, they deep throated him, and one by one he blew his load into their tight, drooling throatcunts, claiming their loyalty, their love, and their lusts forever. Cum overflowed from their lips, tightly stretched around his bulbous mass, dribbling messily down their chins, and his fingers tangled in their hair as they moaned lewdly in obscene pleasure.

So began the emperor's reign, an orgy of passion like none ever before, as he fucked and cummed again and again in the throats and pussies of a thousand girls who loved him.

36 - Underworld

For season upon season, Alexander reigned over the lands. Women came from far and wide to fuck him and bear his children. His lovers bore him daughters, and his daughters bore him daughters, and his daughters' daughters bore him daughters.

He roared into the downy cleft of a willowy blonde girl as he pumped his load of cum deep inside Cinnamon's lush throat. His queen consort swallowed his thick hot jizz eagerly, moaning loudly in rapture from the taste and feel of his spunking cock lodged deep in her throatcunt. The blonde girl riding Alexander's face shrieked with ecstasy as his cry of pleasure thrummed into her soaking wet pussy, and she bucked hard atop him as she drenched his face in her dew.

The emperor licked and lapped endlessly on the blonde's succulent, juicy cunt as she juiced over and over, and kept blowing load after load deep inside Cinnamon's hot tight throat as his queen consort cummed just from feeling her beloved daddy-emperor fill her tummy with hot precious jizz.

Finally, he pumped the last of his spurts inside Cinnamon's throat as she gently nursed and glucked on his tremendous cock, and the blonde girl collapsed with exhausted ecstasy, moaning his name in praises. "Daddy?" A voice, that was familiar yet one he had not heard in a long time, chose that moment to speak.

Alexander turned his head - his face slimed in the blonde's sweet delicious moisture - and smiled joyously to see his daughter Gaia, the nymph spirit of the earth itself. Though he knew not how he had come to father her, when she had lived long ere he had been summoned to this land of forever by his carnaleira, yet he knew the strange ways his fate moved.

"Come to me, daughter," he commanded, his mouth quirking into his crooked grin, and Cinnamon moaned with pleasure at feeling his thick long cock lurch in her throat. Her bushy pussy clutched on emptiness, spasming in pleasure, and she moaned lewdly.

Gaia, for her part, threw herself into her daddy's arms, kissing and sucking his neck and shoulders passionately as he wrapped his arms around her luscious form. "Oh, Daddy, I've missed you so. I have borne our daughter, as I promised you, and she is eager to meet you and be bred, but she was seduced away by Ereshkigal, who desires her as consort in her underworld."

"Then I shall go to my daughter's daughter, my daughter," he said gently, kissing Gaia fully on the mouth, "in Ereshkigal's domain." He pulled out of Cinnamon's throat then - she kissed the swollen knob of his incredible cock farewell - and made sweet tender love to the spirit of the earth.

...When Alexander had bade his daughters and his lovers farewell in a passionate orgy of uninhibited lust, he walked out from the city into the west, the realm of his vassal queen Ceridwen. Along his walk, he fucked and impregnated every girl he encountered, the lusty inhabitants of his realm craving his cock and his jizz.

At the very edge of his realm, lay the twilit wood, entry to the underworld, the goddess Ereshkigal's dominion. Though it was full day outside, with sunny Hyperielle shining brightly as she chased the moon across the sky, yet it dimmed to dusk once the emperor of womankind entered the wood.

Dark greens colored the foliage, and pixies surrounded him, cheeping happily - and hornily. Their wings glowed in the twilight, mostly blues and purples rather than the rainbow array of pixies elsewhere. They milked his huge dragon-tattooed cock, and he blasted them with cum just as he had blasted the pixies on Siobhan's hilltop. His hot cocksauce blanketed their forms, and shot thickly into their tiny pussies, impregnating them with pixie babes.

In this manner, jizzing onto and impregnating pixies, did Alexander pass through the wood. When he emerged, it was night, for it was always night in Ereshkigal's realm. Stars twinkled overhead, but the moon did not shine here, for she never ran across the underworld's sky.

Lovely singing rang out across the gentle waters of a river in front of him. Girls milled about on the shore or waded across the river towards the singing sirens. These raven-haired handmaidens of Ereshkigal sang tunes of lust and desire, luring new lovers to the goddess' domain, and Alexander's cock hardened as he listened, and surveyed all the luscious womanly flesh on the shore and in the river.

The sirens were pale-skinned, like Lily, and their lips were full and luscious. He waded through the river into the underworld, and there, in the middle of the river, he fucked all the women who were crossing. Shrieks of uninhibited delight rose through the air as he pounded inside hot horny willing cunts.

The songs of the sirens became even lustier as they watched the Man's masterful fucking. Their voices became huskier, and they fingered and groped each other as they continued to sing. Over and over Alexander pounded his huge thick long cock into tight wet pussies, bringing the maidens bliss unlike any they had ever known, until he unleashed his torrents of spunk inside them, swelling their wombs with his fertile seed.

In this manner, he crossed the river into the underworld, where the sirens awaited him, their songs become desirous moans of musical delight as they watched his still-turgid, throbbing cock, slimy with the juices of multiple maidens. The sirens all but threw themselves at the Man, rubbing their luscious bodies sensually along his muscular flesh, titfucking and sucking him eagerly, their pussies clutching on emptiness as they felt his throbbing fucktool on their skin.

And he fucked these handmaidens of Ereshkigal, spunking all over their tits and faces before pummelling their horny soaking wet pussies and breeding every single one as they shrieked obscene delight. Finally, he lay back on the dark-green-grassed banks of the river, his arms holding two sirens close to his side, as two more gave him a double titjob, smooshing their large globular boobs into one another's as they licked and titfucked him. A fifth siren lay on her back between his legs, licking and kissing and sucking on his obese, sweaty balls.

He made out with a siren in his arm while the other left hickeys of her lust branded on his chest and shoulder. The two sirens titfucking him moaned lewdly as their hard nipples scraped into one another's while they kneaded his meaty pillar in their succulent jugs. They took turns sucking on his cockhead while the other kissed and licked upon his shaft, so that his enormous fucktool was slick and gleaming with their slobber and his precum, which the balls-worshipping siren lapped up eagerly.

When Alexander cummed, he blasted his load in a thick forceful geyser all over the titfucking girls' faces and boobs, slathering them in coat after coat after coat of his hot, sticky, intoxicatingly delicious jizz. And then he fucked their pussies all over again, siring more daughters upon their horny slippery cunts, even though they had been just impregnated. For such was the magic and fertility of his limitless passion.

When the lusts and wombs of the sirens were finally sated, and they lay in puddles of blissed-out ecstasy, Alexander went on, venturing into the underworld beneath an eternal night sky. His magnificent fucktool swayed hypnotically between his legs, thick and pulsing gently, slimed with juices and drool that dripped steadily onto the grass. His fat heavy balls churned as he walked, ever-full of his endlessly fertile Man-cum.

The leaves were dark green, and the flowers were dark blues and purples, as were the hues of the glowing pixies that were his escort - all of them covered in his cum from earlier, and now impregnated with multiple pixie babes, fathered by a Man's seed jetting through the air into their horny luscious twats.

Ahead was an open-air palace, formed of obsidian and bronze, with pillars instead of walls, and domes for an occasional roof, but open to the eternally starry sky most of the time. The home of Ereshkigal, one of the seven goddesses, and mistress of the underworld. His magnificent cockmeat still dripping juices and jizz, Alexander ventured within, and beneath an open pavilion ringed by bronze pillars, he found the goddess herself, lounging within a shallow pool of warm bubbling water.

Ereshkigal smirked sultrily at him, her dark eyes hooded by her bangs. Her long black curls fell loosely about her shoulders and trailed in the water. Her skin was the color of sweet chocolate, her lips were full and pouty, and her boobs were glorious globes bigger than her head, perched proudly upon her chest, stemmed by hard nipples.

In one hand she held a golden goblet, and she held it to the side without taking her eyes off Alexander. The woman standing behind her poured a golden pitcher of summerwine to refill it, and he recognized her. "Semiramis," he said, and his voice was both warm and thick with remembered lust.

The former high queen, mother of his empress, and now the underworld goddess' consort, was as lovely as he remembered: her long red hair flowed in a loose crimson waterfall to her knees, a well-trimmed bush bordered her puffy, dripping cunt, and the ripe oranges that were her tits stood high upon her chest. Though she no longer wore a crown, she was nonetheless decked in fine ornamentation: a jeweled stud was in her belly button, anklets and armlets jangled on her limbs, and a necklace of many gems in gold frames rested above those gorgeous tits, which still leaked milk, so many years after being impregnated by the Man in his demon form.

"Alexander," she said, beaming radiantly at him, her eyes straying to his magnificent tool. "Well I recognize you, though I did not in your incubus form. You are the imperial regalia, the dragon dick with which the Lady our Goddess anointed me high queen over the lands." Her chest heaved with lust, trails of juice trickling down her inner thighs.

Ereshkigal, having taken a sip of her refilled goblet, smirked at him again and spoke, in her regally sensuous voice, "And behold, O Man, the daughter of thy daughter." Alexander looked, and to the dark-skinned goddess' other side behind her stood a vision of loveliness. A full two heads shorter than he, a slim girl with full womanly hips rubbed her legs lustily together. Her jugs were enormous, perfect globes of pale titflesh bigger than even Ereshkigal's rack, and appearing even larger on her small frame. Her nipples were hard pink fingers half an inch long, set within large pink areolae, and leaked milk in a constant drizzle that coated her torso in a pastiche of erratic rivulets. Her eyes were the same brown as his own, and her hair was curls so dark they were almost black, but not quite, just as his own hair had once been, and fell to her ankles.

"Daddy..." she breathed, and that one word was filled by longing and desire and love and passion and lust. "I am Persephone."

"My newest consort," Ereshkigal said significantly, "is a veritable fertility demigoddess. Sired by a Man upon Gaia herself, how could she not be? She burns with the need for her father to breed her. Come and gift her with your seed."

Alexander's cock had been steadily rising this whole time, pulsing and lengthening and thickening even beyond his already-enormous flaccid size, till it stood in a great mast of raging red manflesh crawling with thick purple veins that bulged out from his shaft with every throb of his tremendous fucktool. Precum flowed freely down his cock, joining the juices of many sirens, till it dripped off his balls.

The space between them seemed to vanish as Persephone leapt into her daddy's arms. He caught her up in his strong grasp, cradling her small round ass in his broad palms as his engorged cockhead teased her soaked vulva, and even as her huge tits smooshed into his muscular pecs and trailed milk down his torso, he kissed his daughter on her sweet beautiful mouth. His tongue traced her lower lip, and she moaned heatedly as his precum bubbled up upon her horny slit. "Mount me, Daddy..." she said breathlessly. "I need your giant cock to stuff my aching pussy and fill me with the life only your cum can give me!"

Not taking his mouth off hers, he knelt to the ground and bent over, cradling her the whole while, till her back rested upon the dark grass. He hitched up her legs with his knees, spreading her bald pussy wide and baring her virgin pinkness to his dark red, almost purple cockhead. Because of the differences in their heights, their mouths finally parted with hot gasps as he began to push his knob into her tight, dripping entrance.

"Oooohhhhhhhhhhhnnnngggnhhhh..." His daughter's virgin pleasure was a low guttural moan as her hard nipples scraped along his chest down towards his six pac abs. His massive piledriver stretched her wide, pushing in till his cockknob popped inside, clamped tightly by the vise of her puffy pussy lips. "Daddy!" she gasped delightedly. "Mooooorreeeeee!"

Her plea became a series of sharp, rising moans as he granted his fertile daughter's wish, sliding steadily and strongly into her tight slippery fucktunnel. Her lush satin walls squeezed him, not just from her ecstatic spasming, but simply from the very tightness of her wet virginity, and his huge log stretched his daughter's walls apart, sending spikes of mind-numbing bliss shooting all through her body.

As he stuffed her completely full of his dragon-tattoooed daddy-dick, his bloated balls squelching into her ass, she quaked with orgasmic rapture, screaming out his name in mindless need. She heaved her body up into him, throwing herself against him in desperate delight, and Alexander began thrusting, pulling out and pushing back in. His ragged grunts were music to Persephone's ears as she cried out her virginal euphoria, feeling her daddy's hips pound into her upward-bucking hips as his incredible dick pounded her soft wet core.

She cummed hard, juicing wantonly as her daddy pistoned her ruthlessly, their hips smacking into other with lewd wet slaps of flesh on flesh. She didn't know how long she cummed, just that orgasm after orgasm after mind-shattering orgasm spiraled through her nonstop, and still her beloved big-cocked daddy plowed her. Her nipples squirted her milk, directly into her daddy's torso that scraped along her massive boobs so pleasurably, and her sweat plastered her curls to her face as she shrieked in unending ecstasy.

When Alexander cummed, he grunted, driving hard and deep into his virgin daughter's cunt as his nuts clenched. Geysers of thick hot jizz spurted through Persephone's cervix directly into her womb, seeding her with life - multiple lives, all daughters who would be born and grow to love and be bred by their daddy. The girl's body flopped beneath him as her limbs shook spastically in the throes of her convulsive rapture, her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue hanging out and flinging thin wet strands of drool about.

His eyes were glazed over with passion as he pumped his fertile demigoddess daughter full of his copious seed, but he caught Ereshkigal's equally glazed eyes as she lay in the pool before him. Semiramis was suckling upon her chocolate nipple and her hand reached beneath the bubbling water to stroke the underworld goddess' cleft, who was creaming just from watching the virile Man fuck his lovely daughter.

With a ragged, shuddering groan, Alexander blasted the last phenomenal geyser of his cum into Persephone, and collapsed atop her. She lay limp beneath him, twitching with aftershocks of lewdly moaned pleasure, utterly blissed out as her father stroked her dark sweaty hair. "Come, Alexander," Ereshkigal said then, her voice heated and husky, "sit in my pool, and I, a goddess, shall mount your dragon dick while it is still wet with your daughter's juices."

Gasping, sweat rolling down his back, Alexander grinned crookedly at the goddess, and pulled out of his daughter, who moaned in rapture. His huge cock, still at full mast, was glazed in Persephone's cum, rolling in rivulets down his shaft and coating his balls before dripping onto the ground. He strode over to the pool and sat in the warm water, his massive erection towering out above the erotic bubbling. Ereshkigal stood, her nipples hard pebbles and her horny clit peeking out between dark puffy cunt lips, and came to stand over his magnificent babymaker, water showering down from her flesh.

"Now, O Man," she said, her voice thick with lust and desire, "I take thee within me, as I have longed to do for so many ages since the beginning of all things, when you first seeded my womb." So saying, with no further explanation, she sank down upon him, and Alexander threw his head back, growling with pleasure as her hot slippery pussy slurped in his swollen cockknob. "Hnnngggh!" the goddess groaned with delight as she sank further down, his shaft swelling her horny pussy with his incredible girth.

"All..." Ereshkigal moaned lewdly as more and more of his fucktool split her pussy apart like a ripe fruit, "all my consorts... all the women of the underworld- ah! oh! yes! All wish to fuck... and be bred by...

the Man who once fucked and bred their goddess... HNNGGGHHH! The Man who... oohhhhhh! ... is fucking and breeding her once agaaiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

Her coherence fled her, ending in a loud shriek of untrammeled delight as Alexander seized her waist and pulled her down balls-deep on his shaft, then rammed upwards again and again into her. His huge white cock pummeled her horny tight chocolate twat over and over and over, and Ereshkigal's mind blanked with the ecstasy only Alexander's dragon dick could bring her...

37 - 37

For a season, Alexander was gone from the world of women, and girls everywhere pined for him, lusting for the man they all loved. The goddesses heard their lusty sighs, and Ishtar, goddess of wine, whose handmaidens were the maenads, took it upon herself to discover the Man's location.

He walked to the west, the thoughts of the queendoms told her.

He entered the twilit wood, the sylphs whispered.

He never came out, the pixies cheeped.

And so Ishtar followed, into the twilit wood that led to the domain of her fellow goddess. In a land of beauties, Ishtar was a beauty above many of the rest. She had a bubble butt and big round boobs almost the size of her head. Her hair was long, straight, and black, falling to nearly her ankles, with the occasional plait and grapevine garlanding her head; her eyes were slanted and just barely darkened with kohl. Her skin was oiled and golden, gleaming in the light, begging to be fondled.

Where she walked, grapevines spontaneously sprouted as she passed, ripe almost to bursting, and ready to shower forth wine at the slightest touch. But as she passed into the twilit wood, fewer grapes sprouted, until at last, as she emerged from the wood to stand before the river beneath a starlit sky, no vines followed her. This was Ereshkigal's domain, not hers.

Her nipples were hard and wet, covered with the drool of the drunken pixies who had suckled upon her as she walked through the wood. They stayed hard as the goddess gazed upon the sirens. Lounging on the far side of the river, these pregnant sirens sang songs of lust and passion, more lovely and desirous than before, for now they knew the love of Alexander.

Ishtar crossed the river, walking along the surface of the water, which rippled gently beneath her feet, and commanded of the sirens, "Let me pass."

"Even a goddess may not enter our mistress' domain without invitation," they said sultrily, gazing at her with clear lust in their faces. Ishtar couldn't deny that seeing their pregnant bodies, bred by a Man whom once she had known, was incredibly hot, and juice trickled from her pussy, running in a rivulet down her inner thigh.

"Then taste the pleasures of a goddess you do not know," the deity invited them, and the sirens surrounded her, groping and caressing her skin, eliciting lusty sighs from her. Gently they pushed her to the ground, and two sirens suckled upon her nipples, whilst another buried her face in Ishtar's hot dripping cleft, and a fourth siren sat upon her face. Ishtar moaned lewdly, licking the pregnant pussy of the siren atop her; pregnant pussy juice tasted so good!

As Ishtar and the sirens pleasured each other, the sirens gradually grew drunken and more wanton, for the goddess' tits gave forth her wine. The pregnant girls' moans became slurred, and their pleasure heightened. One siren could take it no longer, and began tribbing her preggo pussy into the goddess' cunt, and both women cried out in pleasure as they cummed on each other.

At last all the sirens were in a drunken, blissed-out stupor. Ishtar herself was gasping, her gorgeous tits heaving, for she had shuddered in several orgasms herself, and she got to her feet on trembling legs. Leaving the pregnant sirens behind, she ventured into the underworld, and quickly came to Ereshkigal's palace. She found the dark-skinned goddess, along with two of her favored consorts Persephone and Semiramis - in the same bubbling pool, but all three now were heavily pregnant, and Ereshkigal moaned as her two lovers suckled her lactating jugs.

"Sister," Ishtar said reproachfully, "you have stolen away Alexander for yourself and your realm, when he belongs to all womankind, and all womankind belong to him. You have won for yourself many more consorts beside in the last season, all seeking to fuck the Man whom you hoard here."

"Sister," Ereshkigal greeted her in kind, standing up out of the pool, water streaming down her chocolate-toned flesh. "Let us greet each other as befits sisters, and then we may discuss the Man whom we both love."

They stepped towards each other, wine goddess and pregnant underworld goddess, and embraced, moaning as their hard wet nipples scraped against each other. Ishtar pressed a kiss of fierce lust to her fellow goddess' mouth, and Ereshkigal responded in kind, sucking Ishtar's tongue as she slipped it into her mouth.

Semiramis and Persephone came over, each embracing one of the goddesses from behind, rubbing her boobs against a deity's luscious back, and each slipping a finger into a goddess' hot tight slippery cunt. Ishtar and Ereshkigal both cried out in bliss, groaning gutturally into each other's mouths, as the two mortal consorts stroked and fondled their twats.

They cummed several times, frenching each other all the while, Ishtar's tits leaking wine, Ereshkigal's pregnant boobs leaking milk. As they finally settled, gasping and still sucking on each other's tongues,

Ishtar murmured - her voice muffled by Ereshkigal's tongue in her mouth - "Sister, you must free the Man we all love."

Ereshkigal pulled back from the kiss, though they still embraced, boobs smooshing into one another's. "Very well, sister, as you say." She appeared to think for a moment, then slyly added, "On one condition will I free him: so long as he has not tasted of the fruit of my domain, not so much as a pomegranate, then will I release him."

She released Ishtar then, and led her between bronze pillars to a garden. A single tree grew amidst dark purple and blue flowers. Pomegranates sprouted from its branches. In the flowers and grass beneath the tree, lay Alexander on his back. His magnificent pole towered to the sky in a curved, veiny shaft of cockmeat, and was wet the with the juices of pixies embracing his dragon dick and rubbing their boobs and and pussies upon it.

Sitting on his face, her waist steadied by Alexander's strong broad hands as he lovingly ate her out, was the dryad of the pomegranate tree. Ishtar's eyes widened, and Ereshkigal smiled in triumph. "It seems he has partaken of the fruit," she said, and her voice was husky, for both she and Ishtar were highly turned on from watching the lusty virile Man fuck pixies and dryad.

The dryad cried out in bliss, intense paroxysms of ecstasy contorting her face as she creamed all over his face, and the pixies' orgasmic cheeping joined her. Then finally Alexander's bloated cum factories tightened, and squirted thick creamy lust up his huge bulging cock to geyser out phenomenally high into the starlit sky. His Man-jizz fairly glowed in the starlight, and wherever it landed, flowers and saplings sprouted in new lush growth.

"You of course may pleasure yourself with him before you leave," Ereshkigal smirked, but was surprised to see a knowing smile on Ishtar's face.

"Such passion he has," the goddess of wine observed. "More passion than all of forever. You cannot contain him. Enjoy your consort while he remains so, Sister." So saying, she kissed the dark-skinned goddess fully on the mouth, then went to Alexander. The pixies flew aside for Ishtar to lick and nuzzle that glorious cockmeat.

He moaned, feeling a new woman fondling and licking him, one he could not see, for the pomegranate dryad still sat astride his face, drenching him in sweet dew. Ishtar worshipped his cock, lavishing his scepter with her drool, till his shaft was coated and dripping, and then she gave him head, sucking his fat knob into her mouth. Ishtar pushed her face down until she swallowed his thick long log down her throat, and glucked her throat muscles around it eagerly. His cock tasted just as good as she remembered - better than her maenad wine, better even than Lilith's summerwine! His sweat, his musk, his precum, it was all ambrosial.

Her eyes crossed with the pleasure as his enormous cock throbbed and jerked erratically inside her throat, and she moaned lewdly, slobber dripping from her lips and pooling in his crotch curls as she sucked him off. The goddess cummed so quickly and suddenly it almost surprised her, just from blowing his amazing cock, and shivered violently in the throes of her orgasm.

"UNNGGGHH!" Alexander roared within the dryad's juicy cunt, and his balls burst, unloading jets of jizz inside Ishtar's throat. He dumped load after thick hot creamy load of his ball batter inside the goddess' thirsty throat, and she kept blowing him again and again, craving his seed, utterly drunken with ectasy as only a wine goddess could be.

And then she mounted him, riding his huge shlong and fucking herself madly on it, juicing wantonly as Alexander filled her womb with his potent cockslop, breeding her thoroughly. When Ishtar finally departed Ereshkigal's domain, the underworld, she was covered in sweat, juices, and jizz, and staggering on unsteady legs. She managed one final smirk at Ereshkigal however.

Ishtar had spoken true. Confined to the underworld, Alexander's passion burst free. At first it was flowers growing wherever his cum fell. Then it was flowers and grapevines growing upon the ground wherever he fucked. After that, places where Alexander spent the most time began spontaneously sprouting lush foliage and greenery; Ereshkigal's palace was covered in it.

These weren't the dark purples and blues and deep greens that characterized the underworld. These were bright bold colors, such as suited the lands of womankind beyond the underworld - pinks and reds and yellows and oranges, bright azures and violets, glimmering whites and silvers, bold greens. Fruit began sprouting and ripening spontaneously as he passed, flowers formed under his feet where he walked. When he fucked a girl, any girl, all nearby girls juiced as well.

Where he passed, girls professed undying love and passion, not only for him, but for each other.

Lesbian couples and trios - and sometimes more - formed romantic liaisons, though they still loved

Alexander - and his glorious dick - above all others. The underworld nymphs, so long in a stupor within Ereshkigal's starlit realm, rose up with new energy; sylphs laughed as they flew overhead, dryads cartwheeled around the forests, naiads sang in sweet burbling voices.

And all the while, Alexander fucked and loved Ereshkigal and her many consorts, for all who lived in the underworld, all who had been drawn there by the dark-skinned goddess, were her consorts. He hammered pussies and filled tummies with his jizz as life and light and laughter all surrounded him. Even his skin seemed to glimmer slightly, as if to make up for the lack of a sun or moon.

And at last, after Alexander had spent another season within the underworld, Ereshkigal could deny his uninhibited passion no longer. As she lay beneath him, her largely pregnant belly sliding erotically along his chiseled abs, he pummeled her tight, horny, slick pussy with his giant cock. She cried out in delight, juicing all around his pistoning piledriver as he relentlessly fucked her. His ragged breathing filled her ears, as all around them pixies - with wings of many bright colors now - drifted about in erratic orbits, for they too were juicing just from being in the presence of Alexander's unleashed passion as he fucked.

As he pumped his massive load of white seed inside the dark-skinned goddess' womb, Ereshkigal screamed out her ecstasy one final time, then fell limp beneath him, her limbs twitching about of their own accord as Alexander emptied his obese nuts inside her. "Oh Alexander..." she moaned into his ear, listening blissfully to his harsh pants in her own ear as he caught his breath. "Now I see that Ishtar spoke true. Your passion... how could I not remember? Just as it was in the beginning times, it is far too great to be confined. You are free. But you did not need me to free you, for truthfully you were free all along."

Alexander kissed her gently, deeply, passionately, and then made sweet tender love to her. Not the frenzied fucking they had just done, but a slow soulful joining of their hearts and bodies. When finally she lay sleeping in his arms, her pussy leaking her own juices and his jizz, Alexander kissed the goddess' dark brow in farewell, and stood up.

Standing before him were the three fates: Dream the brunette, Desire the redhead, and Destiny the blonde. They were heavily pregnant, bearing his babes within their wombs, and their huge globular tits leaked milk in constant drizzles. They spoke simultaneously, their voices overlapping each other in an almost musical chorus.

"Your passion has awakened and called us to you. For though the Lady our Goddess Auria made us for herself, yet none can resist your pull." They came to him, surrounding him, fondling him, caressing him, as his cock slowly rose, lengthened, and thickened once more. "What would you have of us, Man whom we love?"

Alexander groaned gutturally, precum leaking copiously from his cumslit. "To the beginning," he said, his voice thick with pleasure. Three hands wrapped around his gigantic dickmeat then, and stroked him off, until he was spunking, blasting jets of jizz high into the air and far away in great thick arcs. He lost awareness of his surroundings then, only knowing the sheer euphoria of soft womanly flesh upon his, hands milking his shaft as he cummed and cummed and cummed...

38 - Beginning of time

"Let there be light."

A melodious voice, sounding like nothing less than a choir of angels, echoed through the vastness, and sudden, forever was there. Once, forever had never been; now it always had been. Goddess, named Auria, floated in the all-encompassing light and smiled. "It is good."

She stretched out Her hands and formed from the light five companions, lesser goddesses to be Her companions and Her lovers. First She formed Lilith, whose beauty was without compare, then She created Freya, Ishtar, Ereshkigal, and Isis.

They kissed Her, worshipping Her body, licking Her pussy, suckling Her boobs. Auria sighed with bliss. "It is good." There was evening, and there was morning, the first day.

She spoke again. "Let there be a heaven for us to dwell in, and in which to keep the light." Clouds of silver and gold appeared, and the light shone within, stretching its rays from heaven to all of forever.

Then another voice spoke. It was deep and baritone, brimming with lust and laughter and delight. "Let there be passion."

Auria looked, and saw something She had never before conceived of: not woman, but a Man. Alexander floated, bathed in heaven's light, clearly gleaming with an inner glow of his own. His shoulder-length crimson curls writhed in unseen winds like fire, his muscles were bronzed and glorious, and his dragon-tattooed cock was thick, long, and hard.

This was Alexander in his glory, for the dragon had wakened, as the seeress had foretold. The goddesses' pussies were soaked and dripping as they beheld him, and Auria came to him, and there, floating in the light, Man and Goddess made wild and tender love.

His massive cock hammered Her slick virgin cunt, thrusting hard and stretching Her tight wet warm walls apart as he brought Her pleasure unlike any She had ever conceived of before. His fat heavy balls slapped into Her cunt with each piledriving thrust as he pistoned Her again and again. Goddess shrieked Her pleasure, and it was as though a legion of angels was crying out at once in ecstasy.

She clutched him to Her, wrapping Her arms and legs about him and raking Her nails on his back. Her eyes rolled back in Her head, Her tongue hung out, and Her head lolled back. Her body trembled and quaked with horny euphoria as Alexander slid his log into Her time after time. He buried his face into Her neck and shoulders as he relentlessly fucked her.

As he unloaded his balls into Her, Auria squirted, screaming as She cummed, and their mingled ambrosia frothed from Her pussy around his thrusting fucktool, falling from heaven, and in the void of forever, it birthed the world, Gaia. The passion of the Goddess, elicited from the Man in his awakened glory, created the lands and waters, and their daughter Gaia, the spirit of the earth, awakened.

As Time began, a new woman was birthed fully formed from the frothing sea foam, which was her own juice as she overflowed with the passion of all forever. Thus a seventh goddess, Aphrodite, came into existence, frolicking amidst the waves, brimming with all the passion forever could contain.

All around the fucking Goddess and Man, the other five goddesses (that Auria had created as Her consorts) were juicing as well, utterly overcome by the orgasmic passion of Alexander, that overflowed in tangible light from him as he jizzed inside the Lady Goddess' luscious wet virginity. The ecstatic cries of 6 gorgeous, fertile women surrounded him, accompaniment to his deep harsh groans of animal bliss. And still he pumped his cock in and out of Her pussy, hard lewd wet smacks of flesh on flesh as he fucked Her for a timeless age.

When they finally calmed, gasping, clinging to each other's sweaty flesh, his massive log still anchored inside Her tight velvet vise, Auria breathed lustily, "It is VERY good." And there was evening, and there was morning, the second day.

Alexander gently sucked Her neck, eliciting purrs of bliss from the Goddess as he left a dark hickey, mark of his affection, upon Her glowing, unblemished skin. "Who are you?" She wondered, astonished, as Her five fellow goddesses surrounded them, brushing along Alexander's masculine flesh curiously and lustily. She felt life stirring within her womb, seeded by his potent spunk.

"I am Man," he said, and his voice sent shivers of desire tingling through them anew. "I am Alexander.

I am from beyond You, beyond forever, and my passion is my own."

"I love you," Auria declared fervently, Her heart instantly given willingly to him, as his own heart was willingly given to all girls. "I declare you My Divine Consort. Your cock and your nuts, bearing your precious seed, I declare to be My treasures, symbols of My power and glory; they are My regalia, My scepter and crown jewels."

Alexander smiled, and kissed Her, and made love to Her again. Afterwards, when She finally pulled

Herself off his magnificent fuckstick, She noticed Her other five goddess-consorts gazing hungrily at the Man, and declared, "None other may fuck him whom is Mine. But I give you leave to suckle him, to pleasure both him and yourselves thereby."

He looked at them, and admiringly ogled their succulent beauty as they preened for him. He'd met them all before - albeit this was their first time meeting him - except for Freya and Isis. Freya had pale freckled skin - her boobs and her bald pussy were freckled - and eyes of lapis lazuli, sapphires flecked with gold. Her freckled boobs were globes nearly as large as her head, and her hair was long waves of reddish gold falling to her softly rounded ass.

Isis was a nekomimi, a catgirl. Mostly human in form, she had red cat-ears and a wriggling red cat-tail, and cat's-eyes. Her hair was long red ringlets tossing to and fro, and her pussy was dusted with a light red fuzz around her plump, glistening lips.

They all came to him, and Lilith was first among them, stroking his huge hard cock with fascination and desire. She was gorgeous, with six great white-feathered wings rather than the demonic aspect she would one day have. Her eyes were innocent and lustful as she titfucked him, sandwiching his incredible cockmeat between her massive boobs, almost perfectly spherical and larger than her head.

She mewled happily at feeling his veiny bulging shlong throbbing and twitching against her soft hot skin, and he grunted blissfully as she licked on his engorged knob. He spunked all over her, slathering her face, hair, and boobs in his cocksauce, and she cried out in pleasure, cumming just from the sensation, her pussy juice dripping down her legs in unending rivulets.

"Lily," he said fondly to her, and she beamed at having been bestowed a pet name. The other four new goddesses licked his spunk off her, pussies quivering wetly just from his hot musky taste, and then they all gave him head. Over and over he stuffed their eager tight virgin throats with his thick long shlong, and over and over his cum pump blasted their bellies full of the jizz they now craved.

"It is good," Auria said, pleased, as She watched, groping Her own boob and fingering Her own clit. And there was evening, and there was morning, the third day.

Then Auria created the stars, to be jewels in the sky, and fashioned a crown out of them to be Lilith's halo, Her favorite. She created womankind upon the earth that Gaia had walked alone during the the second and third days. Two of the stars She named Hyperielle and Selene, to be torchbearers of heaven's light and to bring pleasure upon the earth below.

So Hyperielle became the sun, to shine brightly during the day and illuminate the beauties of the land that Auria's lovemaking with a Man had created. And Selene became the moon, to shine less brightly during the night, that the lands would still be illuminated, yet the stars - the jewels of the sky - might still be seen and admired.

Goddess looked upon the sky and the earth, and said, "It is good." And there was evening, and there was morning, the fourth day.

Next Auria bestowed gifts upon Alexander and the goddesses. To Isis, catgirl goddess, She gave the nekomimi, the kitsune, and the nekella. To Ishtar, She gave the grapes and the vines. To Freya, She gave the domain of love, to encourage womankind to love and lust after each other in uninhibited pleasure. To Ereshkigal, She gave the twilight, both dawn and dusk, those hours when neither Hyperielle nor Selene had command of the sky.

To Lilith, Her favorite, She gave the heavens; the glory of forever's light was hers - she was the Morningstar Cherubelle. To Aphrodite, the seventh goddess, the unforeseen goddess that She hadn't created but who had been born from the ocean, She gave the sea - the wild sea, with its wanton passion, belonged to the goddess in whom all of forever's passion dwelt.

And to Alexander, Her Divine Consort even above Her favorite goddess Lilith, She gave the most precious gift of all: Herself. Her body was his to fuck, just as his was Hers. She gave birth to the angels, his daughters, and they populated heaven.

And Goddess said, "It is good." There was evening, and there was morning, the fifth day.

Then, looking upon all that She had created, Her five consorts (Lilith, Ishtar, Isis, Freya, and Ereshkigal) suckling upon Alexander's majestic cock all the while, She said, "It is good that womankind should have a ruler, one of their own to lead them in My worship as they pleasure themselves with each other."

So Auria created the three fates to govern the forever she created and ruled: Dream, Desire, and Destiny. With their counsel, She chose five girls, and named them queens. The fifth, Semiramis, She named high queen over all the others, and raptured her to heaven, that she might be anointed. "Behold the imperial regalia," Goddess told the redheaded high queen, who looked upon the Man in lust and wonderment. "My Divine Consort shall anoint you. Kneel."

Semiramis knelt willingly, and Auria stroked Alexander's massive boner, Her hot deft hands expertly jacking him and cupping his balls, until he could hold back no longer. With a ragged grunt of primal ecstasy, he spunked, blasting Semiramis with hot thick cockslop. The high queen was utterly blanketed in his seed, and juiced from the sensation of being covered by this Man's ambrosial jizz.

Thus was the high queen anointed, and Goddess said, "It is good." There was evening, and there was morning, the sixth day.

Upon the seventh day, Auria made love to Her six consorts - Lilith, Ishtar, Freya, Isis, Ereshkigal, and Alexander. (Aphrodite was not Her consort, for the wild sea goddess had not been created for that purpose, instead having been spontaneously birthed from the joined passion of Man and Goddess.)

Then She descended to the sky below heaven, and the land below the sky, where She with Her omnipotence created the city for Semiramis to reign over the queendoms from. There was a great gathering, and a lesbian orgy ensued within the city, womankind paying homage to the Lady their Goddess, as five queens made love to Her divine flesh amidst the lewd wet moans of female pleasure.

Above, in heaven, Alexander stood upon the edge of the silver and gold clouds, looking down upon the earth. The other five goddesses lolled, senseless with pleasure, having eagerly fucked their throats on his enormous dragon dick; after swallowing dozens of his jizz-loads and convulsing with countless orgasms, they were utterly blissed out.

So Alexander stood alone upon the edge of heaven, looking from span to span of forever, and his eyes alit on the wild passionate sea. He had never laid eyes upon Aphrodite, but suddenly, his eyes flared white, and he experienced a vision of her.

Floating upon a bed of sea-foam was one of the most gorgeous babes he'd ever seen. Her boobs were as round as oranges and as large as her head, stemmed by hard pink nipples in small pink areolae. Her flesh was fair, her hips narrow, her pussy bald and glistening. Her eyes were as blue as could be, clouded with passion as she stroked her small pink clit which peeked from her feminine folds, and her hair was golden ringlets that were longer than she was tall, blowing about in the wind and streaming in the water.

And she looked, and saw him too, and cried out in pleasure as she beheld the one whose passion was greater than her own, greater than all forever's. Then, the vision joined them, and they were fucking, his cock pistoning into her luscious virgin slickness, and Aphrodite cried out in ecstasy as he grunted raggedly. She cummed instantly, her cunt spasming about his rutting dick like a cocksleeve born to milk him, and kept cumming, convulsing beneath him in uncontained bliss as Alexander hammered her. And then he too cummed, and it seemed as though he were filling up her womb with his seed...

But it was only a vision. Far below, floating on the sea, Aphrodite squirted her juice as the waves thrashed with their goddess' pleasure. And high up in heaven, the five goddesses (whom Auria had created to be Her consorts) watched in wonderment as Alexander's massive cock pulsed out immense geysers of jizz over and over again.

His jizz rained upon the land below. His seed impregnated the wind, who gave birth to the sylphs. It impregnated the trees, and sired the dryads. It impregnated the rivers and ponds and sea, siring naiads and nereids. It impregnated the flowers, siring the pixies.

When his spunk fountain finally ceased, and his vision ended, and he came back to himself, he saw the five goddesses watching him hungrily. Lily came to him and said, "Alexander, I must have you. Fuck me, and breed me!"

The other four women tittered naughtily. "But Lilith," Freya objected half-heartedly, "Auria has forbade

it."

"Auria is not here, but on earth below," Lily countered. "Alexander is here." So saying, she hovered aloft on her six great wings, and lowered herself upon his huge hard fuckpole. She cried out, wings fluttering madly, as his immense knob touched upon her dripping wet honeypot and began forcing her plump reddened pussy lips apart.

He gripped her waist, eliciting an excited gasp of pleasure from her, and pulled her floating body gently down. As his huge shaft slicked between her folds, Lily threw her head back, crying out in delight as she felt Alexander's dragon dick stuffing her tight hot wet virgin pussy! His thick girth stretched her cunt walls wide, and his incredible, bulging length filled her deeply, till her cute ass was sitting on his fat bloated balls.

Her body trembling with lewd bliss, she wrapped her arms around him and threw a brief smirk at the other goddesses before kissing Alexander passionately. Her juices were already running down his obese nutsacks, and slowly they began fucking. She rose up and down upon his pole, she with her wings, he helping with his hands on her hips and his upward pelvic thrusts.

Alexander's flesh began glowing as his pleasure heightened, and as Lily shrieked in orgasmic pleasure, "Yes, YES, oh Goddess YESSSSSSS!" intense euphoria spiked through the other four watching goddesses, and they all creamed as Lily's twat clutched and gobbled convulsively on his enormous cock. For such was the strength of his awakened passion.

He sucked on Lily's sweet delicious tongue as he hammered her juicing pussy, and then he exploded, his balls pumping hot thick seed deep into Lily's core, gushing into her womb, and impregnating her with the dozens of succubi that she would bear over the ages, until she met him again. Alexander fucked all five goddesses into fucked-silly blissed-out puddles of feminine pleasure, breeding them all with his magnificent cock, hammering their soaked pussies again and again, his bronzed flesh gleaming with his inner light and their mingled sweat.

He fucked Lily most of all, and patches of lily flowers sprang up spontaneously from the silver and gold clouds of heaven in the midst of their fucking, a tangible sign of his passion for Lily. It was like this with Lily bucking atop Alexander and using him as her personal stallion, while the other goddesses were piled around them, kissing him, lying in his arms, sucking Lily's jangling boobs - that Auria found them.

The Goddess Most High was covered in sweat and juice from the worship that womankind had lavished upon her, and looked more beautiful than ever. Upon seeing this forbidden tryst, seeing Alexander's balls tightening and releasing as he blew his load into Lily's juicing cunt, she flew into a rage.

"I have named you My consorts, but you have betrayed me!" She cried. She stretched out Her hand, and the universe obeyed Her gesture, plucking Lilith up off Alexander, leaving his cock to spunk into the air, covering Lily's inner thighs with thick creamy jizz. "You, My favorite, first among My lesbian consorts, have taken what is not yours! I curse you, and banish you from my heaven!"

The other goddesses gasped as Lilith transformed before their eyes, turning into the first succubus, the form she had shown Alexander when he had summoned her upon Siobhan's hillside (in his past, but the far future from this beginning of all things). Dream, Desire, and Destiny - the three fates, bound to Auria's command - appeared, lifting up Lilith and preparing to throw her from heaven.

But Lily smirked. "Alexander belongs to all womankind. Even You may not claim him entirely for Yourself." Then the three fates hurled her down to hell. As she fell, the Man-jizz coating her splattered across the land, and the first lilies were seeded.

Auria turned and demanded of Her other four goddess consorts, "Pleasure Me! Atone for your sin." As they began to fondle Her, and fog the Lady Goddess' mind with bliss once again, She looked to see Alexander, eager to fuck him and claim his cock for Herself once more... but he was gone.

So the world began. Auria forgave Freya, Isis, Ishtar, and Ereshkigal, for She couldn't deny how even more utterly beautiful they grew, as their bellies poufed out with Alexander's babes. But She missed the Man, missed his cock and his cum, and could not find him even with Her omniscience and Her omnipotence, for he was beyond forever, and fate parted in his wake.

Aphrodite wandered the length and breadth of forever, beginning her long search for the only one whose passion matched her own. Though the other goddesses took handmaidens, she did not, wandering the universe, and bringing the passion of forever to all women she passed.

In hell, Lilith gave birth to Alexander's daughters, the first succubi, and became the first one to master the arts of enchantment, that she might know of Alexander. With Ishtar's aid, she brewed summerwine, a wondrous elixir that gave them ambrosial sustenance as they waited for Alexander's return... for return he would.

For that is the great secret of passion: the universe itself craves it, so eventually it must come.

And there was evening, and there was morning, the seventh day.

39 - Ascension

Alexander appeared upon the beach. His bronzed musculature was gleaming with inner light, and flowers budded in the sand beneath his feet. His cock hung low and heavy between his legs, and he surveyed the three fates with love and lust, gazes which they returned with equal ardor.

"We have returned you here, O Man," Desire said.

"Carrying you again along the dream that is time," Dream added.

"We no longer serve Auria," Destiny averred.

"You have drawn us to you, and we pledge ourselves to you forevermore," they all said at once, a lovely chorus of blissful sighs. Their boobs heaved as they looked eagerly at him, and juices trickled from their cunts.

"If you would pledge yourselves to me, my fates," Alexander said - his voice had the undercurrent of thunder now, resonant and powerful - "then kneel, and be anointed." Dream, Desire, and Destiny eagerly obeyed, getting down on their knees before him, as his cock rose, expanding and hardening to his incredible length and girth.

His passion had awakened in the underworld. With the energies of creation surrounding him, his passion had come into his full potential. Now, he claimed his destiny. Shivers tingled along his skin, and with a roar of bestial bliss - without even touching his manhood, merely giving his pulsing erection a mighty flex - he spunked.

Torrents of jizz geysered from his cock to blast the three fates on their heads and tits, coating them in his thick hot seed. Light flashed from his body till he could barely be seen as more than an outline of glowing gold and white. He kept cumming and cumming, and carpets of flowers unrolled from beneath his feet in every direction.

When the spontaneously sprouting flowers reached the ocean, they turned into water lilies. The sea frothed, its nereids and mermaids overcome by pleasure in his proximity. In the other direction, when the flowers reached the treeline, the trees practically exploded with budding flowers and instantly ripening fruit, and the joyous orgasmic cries of dryads echoed across the beach. The sky sprinkled the juices of sylphs writhing in lewd euphoria over them, and the winds gusted in delight.

The fates themselves were juicing hard, utterly overcome with ecstasy, from the nearness of

Alexander's orgasmic passion, and from his ambrosial seed blanketing them in unending gushing floods. The flesh of their heads, shoulders, and tits could no longer be seen, buried under the layers of ambrosial cockmilk.

Thunder croaked from a clear sky, and with a bright flash, Alexander was revealed once more, his geyser ceased. He was changed, yet he was what he always had been. His flesh, always a burnished bronze, was now gleaming almost golden. His hair was now silky blonde curls, a wealth of gold falling upon his shoulders, and a strip of sunshine hair ran from his lower lip to his chin. His irises were pure blue now, and the apples of his eyes glittered gold. He had been tall and broad-shouldered before, but now he was still taller and broader.

His enormous dick was a curved pillar of cockmeat, the dragon tattooed upon its length seeming to writhe with its every pulse and twitch. Veins swelled out along the shaft upwards to meet a knob nearly the size of an apple, which drizzled cum and precum down along his length. Even curved, his incredible erection rose to his chest height, and was as thick around as a nymph's leg. His balls were swollen cantaloupes between his legs. With the slightest movement, his every breath, his musculature rippled along his flesh.

He had been a paragon of masculinity; now he was a veritable titan. A new deity had risen; the passion-god had come to forever, for Alexander had ascended. A hush surrounded him, as nymphs and fates gazed worshipfully and lustily upon him. Who would be the first to know the passion-god's love? He raised his face to the sky, and called, "Come to me." His voice rumbled like gentle thunder, reverberating through the cosmos, and all forever knew that the passion-god had come.

A shooting star streamed from far beyond the skies down to earth, leaving a blazing trail of light behind her, and landing on the surface of the ocean out from the beach. The waves surfing around her, the goddess Aphrodite was revealed, nude and lovely, walking towards the new god. Alexander stroke out along the water to meet her, his steps leaving more water-lilies in his wake.

"Passion-god," Aphrodite murmured as he approached. "I have spent ages searching for you, since that vision at the beginning of time... wandering beyond the stars..." Her large chest-globes heaved with desire, her pink nipples hard. Her bald pussy leaked her wet lust.

Then Alexander was there, pulling her into his arms, embracing her and touching his lips to hers. Aphrodite kissed him back with a fervent ardor, wrapping her arms around his head and shoulders. He was so much taller than her, that he had to lift her up by her waist and hold her to his broad muscular frame, and her hard tit-stems scraped sensually into his chiseled chest. She murmured into their kiss, and though it was muffled and incoherent, her desire was plain. Alexander's raging-hard cock was throbbing between them, and he pulled his hips back, lifting her body up slightly, so that his bloated knob touched lightly at the steaming hot entrance to her virgin love canal.

The winds picked up around them as the goddess's breath hitched, her pussy anointing his obese cockhead with love, and then he sank his enormous cock into her. Their mouths broke apart as

Aphrodite flung her head back in overwhelming pleasure, feeling her tight pink fucktunnel stretched wide by her new lover's huge manhood. Thunder bellowed from the sky, and sylphs sank a song of lust in harmony with it, as passion-god and passion goddess shared love and lust for the first time. In Aphrodite was incarnated all the passion of forever, and in Alexander was all the passion from beyond forever; the only passion greater than Aphrodite's, making him her perfect match.

The sea writhed around them in shared rapture, and they rose slowly into the air, the gusts whipping around them as lightning flashed in fervent joy. Alexander buried his face into Aphrodite's shoulder, suckling her neck and leaving the mark of his oral love there as more and more of his incredible length and girth sank between her succulent pussy lips, deep inside her luscious wet honeypot.

She shrieked in bliss as she was finally lowered completely on his titanic edifice, his giant balls squelching into her cute ass. Her long sunshine hair streamed in the winds, and she began bucking atop him, madly fucking herself on his fucktool. Her juices streamed from her pussy down his balls, and were flung everywhere as his nuts slapped into her ass again and again. The surf sprayed their conjoined forms as thunder and lightning harmonized with the singing of the sylph choir.

Through it all, the lewd squelching noises of giant cock rutting tight hot pussy, and the deep hoarse grunts of Alexander, and the loud guttural moans of Aphrodite, rose above the music of storm and waves. Nereids and sylphs and mermaids cried out in bliss, overcome with orgasm just from their proximity to the coupling deities. The sea goddess shrieked his name as she creamed, her slick virgin fucktunnel clutching and spasming around his enormous cock as he hammered her relentlessly, stretching her wide and stuffing that climaxing twat over and over with his thick long meaty piston.

Aphrodite convulsed, thrashing in untrammeled ecstasy, her limbs flailing as Alexander bounced her lovely body atop his hammering fucktool. Her horny slippery pussy milked him frenziedly, desperate for his seed, and he granted her her wish. With a loud bestial moan of uninhibited passion, he rammed his massive dick inside her to the hilt, his balls tightening as they slapped into her small round ass. His giant shaft bulged even larger with the incredibly fat ropes of jizz that raced up his length to geyser out into her nubile womb.

Aphrodite's screams of rapture rose an octave, thunderous ecstasy crashing through her mind and body, shattering her senses with pleasure as she felt Alexander's divine dragon dick lurching powerfully inside her pussy, gobbing thick fertile love within her. Her womb eagerly swallowed up every last drop of his cockmilk. Over and over he spunked inside her, his cock throbbing passionately in her twat, filling her up with cum as her cunt gushed her juices all over his balls.

The choir of thunder and waves and sylphs had crescendoed, and didn't calm till at last god and goddess did. Aphrodite was trembling with pleasure, her limbs exhausted with euphoria, and she clutched the passion god to her. His strong hands supported her sweet buttocks, and she moaned happily as she felt his cock continuing to twitch strongly within her thoroughly deflowered and impregnated pussy. Her hair, whipped about by the winds, blew about him, embracing him in soft wet tangles.

"Alexander," she breathed his name, and raised her lips to his, kissing him tenderly. He felt the divinity that had left her. To match his eternal passion, all forever had spent all of its own passion through her in their coupling, and the mingled love and lust of the fucking deities had coalesced within her womb. "I am mortal now," she whispered huskily. "A fate I accept gladly for having known your passion. But you leave me a gift to remember you by... I am with child."

And he held her in his arms, and fucked her again in the waves, bringing her to shrieking climax again and again, her juicing pussy gobbling on his fuckpipe as he gushed jizz into her womb over and over. Finally, she was a blissed-out puddle of ecstasy, floating on the waves, and he kissed her brow. As the waves carried her sleeping, pregnant form away - for even without her divinity, the sea still called her its queen - nymphs descended upon the passion god to worship at the altar of his huge cock.

As a trio of nereid triplet sisters began giving him head, the sea delivered Aphrodite's gift to him: the palace she had constructed beneath the sea for him ages ago. It had rested on the ocean bed for eons, awaiting his ascension, and he had even visited it during his time as a merman. Now it rose from the waves beneath him, water falling from its pillars, a breathtaking open-air palace scented with brine and fluted with wind.

As Alexander jizzed inside the first nereid sister's throat, making her quake with orgasm as she felt his hot seed pulse powerfully into her virgin throatcunt, he raised his arms to the sky, roaring his pleasure. The winds answered his call and carried his palace from the surface of the sea into the air. High above the ocean, streaming water all the way, the passion-god's palace flew, rising up above the mountain at the edge of the world, and landing upon its edge.

Here, looking out across all forever, Alexander began his reign as eternal passion-god, receiving the lusty worship of maidens throughout the lands, and breeding each one with more girls who would grow up to love their divine daddy. Forever rejoiced, as all women in the heavens and below gladly took up the worship of the Man-God, whose immense cock filled them with love and life and ecstasy...

40 - 40

Alexander's cock was a two-foot-long pillar of incredibly thick meat. It throbbed and pulsed obscenely, crawling with bulging veins. Little squirts of precum jetted out with each lurch. The saliva of his daughters coated every inch of his shaft, thick and dripping. In the lushly gardened plaza in front of the imperial palace in the city, the 9 daughters that Cinnamon had borne him - themselves now grown and pregnant with more daughters by their divine daddy - surrounded him, stroking and kissing him.

A daughter rode his back, arms wrapped his shoulders and sucking a hickey on his neck. His arms clutched two more daughters to himself. And kneeling before him, in view of all the women of the city, his beloved queen Cinnamon kissed and licked his swollen fucktool. She was heavily pregnant with still more daughters by her beloved daddy, and now that his cock had been prepared by her sister-daughters, she set to the task of making him jizz all over her.

Feeling the strength of his amazingly huge shaft as it twitched and jerked in response to her deft wet tongue sent surges of tingling pleasure shivering through her. Her large lactating tits heaved with desire as she opened her mouth wide and begun sucking her own daddy's massive cockknob into her tight wet hot greedy mouth.

She sucked and slurped noisily, her pussy quivering wetly as she heard the guttering groans in the passion-god's throat. Her saliva leaked from her tightly stretched lips to run down his already-coated shaft in thick rivulets. As Alexander frenched one of Cinnamon's sister-daughters, his cock lurched, and fat pulses of spunk rocketed up his tremendous shaft to geyser directly into the back of Cinnamon's thirsty horny throat.

Her cry of delight was transformed into a gargling moan by the raunchy daddy-cum squirting down her throat, and she pulled her mouth off his enormous knob, letting herself be coated by the incredibly thick, gunky, hot, musky cockslop of her own father. Over and over he pumped powerful shots of baby batter into her face, blanketing her head and shoulders and tits in his inexhaustible load.

He groaned her name into her sister-daughter's mouth as he anointed her the empress of womankind in his name, and his high priestess. Cinnamon thrashed with ecstasy, overcome by the intoxicating presence of the passion-god, her very own sire, jizzing in joy upon her, and his cum on her skin sent shivers of ecstasy rippling through her as she juiced, her twat clutching on emptiness.

The crowds of horny women ululated their pleasure, the passion-god's orgasmic pheromones driving them into a lusty frenzy. The plaza dissolved into a lesbian orgy, the girls kissing pussy and nipple and mouth, as they all climaxed at once, just from being in Alexander's presence as he spunked. His daughters by Cinnamon were juicing as well, their bodies trembling into his with the force of their ecstasy.

When his spunk geyser finally ceased, Cinnamon murmured worshipfully, "I love you, daddy," looking up at him with wide adoring eyes, her eyelashes dripping thick gooey cum. Alexander smiled lovingly at her as he pulled away from kissing his new high priestess's sister-daughter.

"Behold, your new empress," he proclaimed, and with throats made hoarse by their climactic screams, all the women watching cheered. Then Alexander made love to Cinnamon right there, fucking her soaking wet pregnant pussy, before fucking all his other pregnant daughters, and then proceeding to fuck all the girls in the plaza, knocking them all up with his phenomenally potent seed till they lay senselessly in utter bliss.

When he was done, and all the girls here were sleeping in exhausted ecstasy, the passion-god rose his arms. Sylphs answered his summons, and lifted him into the sky with their winds. He made love to the nymphs of the air, as they carried him back to his palace. It was open-air marble pavilions and lush gardens, atop the great mountain at the edge of the world. On one side, it looked over all forever - the lands below it, the stars above it - and on the other side, it sat on a cliff that dropped into a starry abyss: the very edge of eternity. A small freshwater sea lay next to the palace on the mountain's crest, hemmed by a whitesand beach and running through the palace gardens as babbling brooks and fountains. This sea fell off both sides of the mountain as great waterfalls, into the sea of forever on the one side, and into the infinity of starry eternity on the other.

Nymphs laughed and played and fucked gaily here. Happiness and ecstasy reigned limitlessly, night and day, as the passion-god fucked these girls who loved him and bore him daughters, who also grew up to love and fuck and be bred by their divine daddy.

As Alexander arrived back here from the city, and the sylphs who had carried him flew away giggling delightedly, with his cum sprinkling from their thoroughly impregnated juicy cunts, he was greeted by horny pregnant pixies with a rainbow of glowing wings. They all but pounced on him, kissing his sweaty muscular flush and and grinding on his shaft till they made him roar out his passion and spunk all over them.

Over and over he jetted jizz, covering all of their small pregnant forms with his male elixir, till they lolled senselessly about in the air with euphoria. Smiling, Alexander left them, and went to one of the pools of his palace, beneath a pavilion. The mermaid Ariel swam within it, her long blue tail slapping the water gaily. She swam up to the edge delightedly to greet her lover, her long blue hair heavy with dampness, and the puffy blue nipples stemming her giant sensitive tits were hard with her desire as they leaked milk. She was heavily pregnant with triplets by Alexander, and her state only made her even hornier.

Alexander waded into the pool, and sat back within it, as Ariel snuggled up to him and peppered his face with kisses. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" she teased him.

He fondly squeezed her boob, prompting a low moan of pleasure from her as a squirt of milk arced out from her tit. "However long I've been gone," he crooked his smile at her.

"Mmm," she said, burying her face in his neck and sucking a hickey upon him. "I don't know either. I lost track of time while making sweet love with Tethys." Alexander bellowed with laughter as Tethys - the first naiad he'd ever fucked - joined them in the water. She too was pregnant with more daughters by Alexander, and snuggled up to his other side, kissing him passionately and feeding him her tongue.

Alexander had reunited with many of his lovers, bringing them here to his palace on the edge of eternity, his passion able to sustain their romances, no fates interfering. Tethys mewled into their kiss as the passion-god groped her tight cute ass, and murmured, "So which of us gets to fuck him first?"

"Me," Ariel declared, "because I never get tired of using these legs." The gift of the passion-god enabled her to transform into a landwalker, and she used this gift now, her tail turning into two legs with a soft glow of radiant light. She sat astride Alexander, and mounted his massive cock, crying out in joy as his meaty shaft sank into her juicy wet folds. She put her gift to good use, bouncing eagerly atop him, bucking as she rode her personal stallion, till he dumped no less than a dozen loads inside her greedy horny twat.

This was the passion-god's existence, endless lovemaking with girls who all loved him, pumping their horny preggo cunts with his seed as they screamed their ecstasy. As night fell, and the stars twinkled above, he was making love with his handmaidens - girls from the lands of woman, all his daughters, each with a mystic tattoo of a red and gold dragon curling sinuously along the side of her body, her hips, and her boob, thus marked to show her devotion to her daddy, the god they all served and loved and lusted for.

As he planted his hips into a daughter-handmaiden a final time, his nuts clenched, and his huge cock bulged even fatter as he fired his hot seed into her pregnant womb. Her body writhed beneath him, convulsing with her climax as she felt her daddy's enormous dragon dick lurching within her and spewing cum into her soaked pregnant cunt. This was the third load he'd pumped inside her just now, and when he finished, he kissed her fondly, withdrawing as she murmured his name worshipfully.

Alexander stood up, and walked from that pavilion to the very edge of the mountain, looking out upon forever. His cock stood tall and proud, gleaming with juices in the starlight, and he called a name, a deep baritone summons.

"Lily."

She appeared out of the shadows, her long black silk hair framing her pale nude body, with hard puffy pink nipples leaking milk atop her huge melon-sized boobs over her cutely pregnant tummy. Her pussy was moist and plumpened with desire. "Alexander," she said, her voice thick with lust and devotion. She sounded unsurprised, for she had expected this summons.

He smiled at her, and held out his arms. She leapt into them, and kissed him passionately, wrapping her legs around his waist and lowering herself onto his gigantic cock. Her scream of passion reverberated into their kiss as he impaled her horny, tight, sopping wet pussy, and they made hot sweet love. Alexander's hips bucked up into hers as he pummeled her pussy with hard deep fast thrusts, utterly dominating her with the phenomenal pleasure only his strength and virility and passion and cock could bring her. Her pussy slurped up his cock with lewd wet squelches of obscene joy, and Alexander jizzed inside her even as Lily juiced wildly, convulsing in the throes of shared ecstasy.

When they had calmed, he set her down onto her lust-weakened legs. Dozens of lilies had spontaneously blossomed from the ground around them, and Lily smiled to see it. He smiled at her in return, that crooked smile that melted her heart, and bent to kiss her as he took her hand in his. He turned back to the edge of the mountain, looking across forever, and raised his face to the sky. "Auria."

The supreme Goddess over forever answered his call, and a beam of light shone from the heavens, shining onto the be-lilied ground directly in front of Alexander and Lily. Within it, Auria Herself appeared, resplendent in Her divine glory. She too was pregnant with the passion-god's daughters, her hard nipples lactating. Alexander's huge, majestic cock throbbed at the sight of Her nude beauty. Auria bit Her plump lip cutely, glancing at Lily before gazing back at Alexander, or more specifically, his wondrous cockmeat.

"Alexander," She said, and Her voice was a soft choir, "I have been blind. Your passion opens My eyes... you are greater than I."

He met Her gaze, then looked significantly to his side, where Lily regarded the Goddess whose favorite she had once been. Auria came to her, and took her free hand in Her own, and murmured, "Lilith... I have done wrong by you. If you will forgive Me..."

In response, Lily leaned forward and kissed the Goddess, two pairs of plump moist lips meeting. Alexander smiled.

The three made tender love together for hours. Auria rode Alexander's face, juicing sweetly atop him as Lily sucked his giant cock and enticed his giant load into her throat. Goddess and succubus gave him a double titjob, massaging their huge luscious boobs around his engorged cockmeat, their hard nipples rubbing sensuously together as they frenched, all while Alexander covered them in his load. He pummeled his hips into Auria's, who writhed beneath him in joy, as he ate out Lily's slick delicious cunt.

The sun rose to find Auria and Lily sleeping in his arms. Alexander's passion had done what none else could - restored love and peace between heaven and hell.

41 - 41

Alexander stood upon the balcony in his palace on the edge of forever, looking out across creation. His bronzed muscular flesh was sweaty with lusty exertion, and his cock dangled almost to his shins, slimed in juices and dripping cum onto the grass with lewd plops. Pixies danced gleefully around him as night fell, and the moon rose.

A pixie named Cheer - with long blonde hair, boobs the size of her head, a swollen preggo tummy, and glowing pink wings - sat upon his shoulder, leaning contentedly into the side of his head, and together they watched the moon streak across the sky.

"Is the moon really a woman, Daddy?" she asked, her cheeps sounding in his ear.

He smiled fondly. "Yes. A star, chased for all time through the sky by another woman who wants her, but whom she does not want."

So together they continued watching, as sylphs played gentle music with their winds to the accompaniment of a softly vocalizing joint angel/succubus chorus. The chorus was punctuated with harmonious moans, for the angels and succubi pleasured each other as they sang, drifting lazily along the night winds, their wings flapping serenely.

The moon streaked close to the palace tonight, and then it started veering towards them. "Look, Daddy!" Cheer gasped, and she and the other pixies tittered excitedly as the glowing orb resolved itself into the figure of a glowing girl, running on air through the night.

The girl who was the moon alit upon the balcony in front of Alexander and his attending nymphs and daughters, and curtsied. She was lovely to look upon. Her skin was fair as Lily's was, and glowed with a soft radiance. Her hair was long black silk locks, strung with twinkling stars and falling past her softly rounded buttocks. Her boobs were globes perched proudly upon her slim chest, and she wore a transparent dress spun from moonbeams that did nothing to hide her pale pink nipples or moist bald pussy.

This was Selene, the moon. "Passion-god," she addressed him. "I have heard of your ascension. I seek sanctuary, from Hyperielle, the sun who pursues me."

He took her slim glowing hand and kissed it gallantly. "Granted," he said, and his deep baritone reverberated along her skin in pleasant tingles. "My palace is yours."

It was then that Selene noticed that he was naked, with a massive, delicious-looking - and hardening cock. She gasped, and there was no small element of desire in her titter. The pixies giggled and cheeped, and Alexander smiled. "I am not Hyperielle, to pursue a girl who does not wish it. Be well here."

Selene smiled then, and her face glowed radiantly - but her eyes remained glued to his magnificent cock, and a hunger grew in her gaze as she followed some nymphs who were eager to show her around the beautiful gardened palace. Ariel, in her legged form, came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her sensitive tits into his back, moaning at the contact. "How long before she comes after you, do you think?"

Cheer, still sitting on his shoulder, laughed gaily.

Later that night, Alexander lay upon the soft grass, back against a blossom-covered mound, as his handmaidens serviced him. One of these daughters, red-headed and tattooed, rode his cock wildly, bucking madly as she rode herself to orgasm after orgasm after nonstop incredible orgasm. His cock lurched and throbbed inside her tight luscious cunt, spewing gallons of ambrosial jizz into her thoroughly ravished and impregnated young womb. Two more daughter-handmaidens snuggled into his either side, kissing and worshipping his flesh, and he fondled their cute asses. His gaze was transfixed on the handmaiden who was fucking him, intoxicated by the sweaty ecstasy of her face, and the jiggling of her big glistening boobs.

His glazed eyes fell upon Selene as she entered the pavilion in which he lay fucking his daughters.

"Selene?" he greeted her, his voice gruff with ecstasy as he pumped his jizz into his eager daughter-handmaiden's hot wet cunt.

The moon's eyes were locked on the passion-god's mighty cock, hilted balls-deep inside that juicing spasming pussy, with fat nuts tightening and releasing over and over. Then she spoke. "Your love is passionate...but so is your gentleness. You've have shown me your gentleness. Now... show me your love." She let her transparent dress of moonlight fall away, baring her charms completely to the Man with whom she had fallen in love and lust.

The daughter who was riding him sighed happily, and slumped to the side, letting Alexander's two feet of cockmeat plop free of her soaked, ravished pussy. She moaned lewdly, twitching with aftershocks, as her daddy released the two daughter-handmaidens upon his sides and stood up, his huge cock rock-hard at attention.

"My heart and cock are yours," he said, his baritone thrumming euphorically through Selene's soft fair flesh, and he took her in his arms. They kissed, gently at first, then harder, desire stirring within them as Selene slipped her tongue into his mouth to twist with his. She fell back gently onto the flowered grass, pulling Alexander with her, and moaned joyously to feel his sweaty muscular weight atop her slim radiant form.

His bloated knob breached her slick puffy folds, and her nether lips parted wetly, slurping him in eagerly. She cried out in shocked ecstasy, arching her back beneath him as she felt the incredible length and girth of the passion-god entering her tight virginity. Her cunt gushed her juices as Alexander pushed steadily in, and she sucked a hickey of devoted desire upon his muscular chest as their bodies slicked sweatily together.

"Selene..." Her name guttered in his throat as he stuffed her twat fuller and fuller of his enormous fucktool, and the sound thrilled her heart as thunderbolts of rapture shot through her. As his obese, churning nuts squelched gently into her ass, Selene stiffened with the intensity of the rapid orgasm that overtook her, convulsing her form wildly beneath him.

As she writhed in the throes of her virginal orgasm, Alexander pulled back and drove back in, fucking her climaxing body with a steady cadence. Selene's entire body rejoiced to feel the drive and power of his passion as he jackhammered her, his big balls slapping wetly into her flesh with each pound of his hips on hers. All around them, nymphs and pixies moaned drunkenly with lust, the very nearness of the passion-god in his coitus driving them into frenzies of intoxicating pleasure.

Over and over, orgasmic bliss crashed upon Selene's senses in tidal wives, until Alexander pummeled his dick fully inside her once more, and cummed. He pumped her full of his jizz, ropes of hot thick cockslop squirting forcefully into her womb and seeding her belly with heat and life.

When finally he had squirted his last, and Selene lay limply beneath him in her afterglow, she clutched him to her and squealed with delighted ecstasy, "Mmm, Alexander! Do that AGAIN!"

He grinned his crooked grin, and obeyed her desire, fucking her throughout the night. Their pleasure peaked over and over, and a puddle of his spunk and her fuckhoney formed in the flowered grass beneath their joined crotches.

Morning came, and with it, Hyperielle. The girl who was the sun streaked across the sky and saw the soft radiance of Selene shining from within the palace on the edge of eternity. Swooping through the gardens and pavilions, she was astonished to find Selene crying out in bliss as Alexander grunted and filled her with his umpteenth load of jizz.

"Selene...?" Hyperielle breathed. As Alexander and Selene came down from their latest high, they noticed the new arrival. Passion-god pulled out of moon goddess, and both stood up, Selene leaning onto Alexander for support, as her knees still wobbled from overwhelming euphoria.

Hyperielle was as gorgeous as Selene, but different. Her skin was a rosy tan, her hair long wavy locks of fiery red and gold. Her eyes were orbs of pure blazing gold, and a transparent dress of sunlight and fire did nothing to hide boobs that were as large as Selene's. The two sky goddesses could have been sisters, their appearances differing primarily in coloration.

As Hyperielle looked upon Alexander and his massive, slimy two-foot pillar of manmeat, she fell in love with the passion-god, her heart opened by his intoxicating presence. As Selene looked upon the girl who was the sun, she fell in love with Hyperielle as strongly as she had with Alexander, for his intoxicating presence had also awakened her own heart to love and passion.

Alexander smiled, for he already loved them both, and now they too knew his passion. No words were spoken, only mutual understanding, and Selene and Hyperielle embraced his massive cock between themselves, sandwiching his pillar between their full luscious tits as they kissed passionately, their soft plump mouths tasting each other for the first time, their hard nipples squirming lustily into one another.

The passion-god groaned as they titfucked him while making out, groping their lush round asses and stroking their backs. Hyperielle's virgin cunt quivered wetly as she felt his touch, and as his mighty cock lurched and throbbed into her soft flesh. Selene's pussy still leaked his jizz, and tingled with new pleasure at the same sensations of his massive dick.

Pixies cheeped and laughed and giggled gaily, as nymphs danced and angels and succubi sang. The Man's passion intoxicated them all, and as the two sky goddesses juiced, crying aloud into each other's mouths, Alexander spunked, geysering jizz directly into the joined faces of Selene and Hyperielle.

The two girls' pleasure skyrocketed into thunderous ecstasy as they felt his hot gunky cocksauce shooting onto them, blanketing their heads and tits with thick layers of his love. Alexander's cumshots were so large and forceful, that massive squirts shot up into the air around the two girls' heads as well, what didn't spew directly onto them.

All the pregnant girls surrounding them - nymphs, pixies, handmaidens, and more - juiced frenziedly as Alexander cummed, and his spunk rained down upon them. Where his cum didn't plop onto heated lusty female flesh, it fertilized the ground magically, and blossoms sprouted instantly there. Over and over the passion-god cummed, and over and over all the surrounding girls juiced, including Selene and Hyperielle as they frenched each other lustily, all while they juiced and were covered in jizz.

When his spunk geyser ceased, and the girls came down from their highs, Hyperielle - her face and hair gunked in thick layers of his jizz - gave Alexander a saucy look, and lightly pressed him down onto his back with a hand upon his chest. He gave her his crooked grin, sending tingles of pleasure through her virginal form, and she mounted his cock, letting him sink deeply inside her slick juicy pussy. She cried out, throwing her head back with the sheer exhilaration of feeling him stretch her wide, and rode him frenziedly, jilling off with his humongous cock.

Selene sat on Alexander's face, juicing on him as he ate her out, his tongue darting along her dewy folds and diving within her pussy. Both girls, in the throes of their pleasure, lost their balance, and clutched each other for support, smearing their faces and tits with his cum that blanketed them both.

Hyperielle cummed three times atop Alexander's cock before he grunted into Selene's hot wet paradise and began unloading inside the sun goddess's virgin twat. His cum fired potently into her womb, impregnating her with multiple daughters to grow up and love their daddy and bear his babes.

Together sun, moon, and passion-god made love all day, by turns tender and wild, always passionate.

When night came, Selene kissed Alexander goodbye, for she had to run her course across the sky. Although Hyperielle no longer pursued her, it was given to the moon to light the evening sky, and so she did.

When Selene returned, Hyperielle traded places with her, rising off Alexander's cock and sailing joyously across the sky as Alexander's gigantic cock pistoned inside Selene's pregnant twat anew.

So sun and moon both loved and fucked Alexander. By day, Selene made love with Alexander and his daughters while Hyperielle soared through the sky, and by night Hyperielle knew his lust while Selene coursed radiantly through the stars. Every dawn and dusk, Selene and Hyperielle made love with each other, before one streaked out into the sky and the other joined the passion-god and his entourage.

Sun and moon both leaked cum from their pussies as they ran gleefully through the sky, and it sprinkled to the lands below, seeding new blossoms and saplings. Both lights shone more beautifully than before, for their bearers now knew the love and seed of the passion-god.

Far below the sky goddesses' flights, in the city of woman, where Cinnamon reigned as high priestess and empress for her father the passion-god, the seeress Cyranre knelt between the lounging redhead's thighs, worshipping her pussy with passionate kisses, licks, and tonguing. Cinnamon's flesh was glistening with sweat, for Cyranre had already eaten her out to incredible orgasm twenty times in the last few hours.

Now, as the seeress dove her tongue into the empress's spicy sweet juicy cunt yet again, Cinnamon juiced - and had an epiphany. Her eyes glowed white, and she moaned out a new oracle.

The imperial regalia is found

The dragon's passion is awake

The sea goddess is tamed

Moon and sun, heaven and hell, now embrace.

42 - Aphrodite's Daughters

Alexander lounged in the flowered grass beneath a pavilion in his palace. He tenderly kissed one of his daughter-handmaidens, as another vigorously sucked his huge cock. He was surrounded by more girls, all fucking. Ariel moaned shamelessly as two pixies suckled her sensitive nipples, and the dryad Fair One ate out her cunt. Selene cried out in pleasure as she scissored her soaking wet pussy with Rachel's.

A sylph flew in and announced gaily, "The daughters of Aphrodite have come, Daddy!"

Alexander pulled away from the daughter-handmaiden whom he was kissing to see his daughters by Aphrodite for the first time- and was so shocked and delighted, that he cummed forcefully inside the girl who had his massive log worked down her throat. The potency of his passion triggered the orgasms of all the girls around him, including the very daughters of Aphrodite themselves...

Melody and Marie were in front of him, utterly surprised and equally overjoyed, juicing along with everyone else, as they realized that the Man who was their carnaleir was also their very own daddy. They clutched each other for support as their bodies quaked with ecstasy, juices slithering from their bald tight cunts to run wetly down their inner thighs. For long minutes, they cummed, Alexander cummed, and all the other girls around them cummed.

As they finally calmed, Marie murmured, "Alexander...?"

Melody murmured, "Daddy...?"

"My girls," Alexander grinned broadly, standing up and pulling his cock out of the handmaiden's throat. He held open his arms, and the twins who were his carnaleira rushed into them, hugging him fiercely and kissing him passionately by turns. They sucked hickeys on his flesh and kissed all over his sweaty muscles, worshipping their daddy whom they loved.

"Oh, Alexander, I've missed you," Melody said. "Daddy..." Marie echoed the sentiment, and Alexander murmured his love passionately to them, groping their cute asses.

"Meet our daughters, Daddy," Marie said, gesturing behind them. "The daughters you sired on us, beneath the blossom trees."

Four girls - two sets of twins - who greatly resembled their mothers looked eagerly upon their father, the passion-god. "My daughters, Allana and Alexandriel," Melody said proudly.

"And mine, Arda and Arianne," Marie said.

Alexander went to them, and they kissed him passionately, stroking his cock and fondling his chiseled muscles. Together, father and six daughters made love. They worshipped his cock and covered his torso and neck in dark hickeys of devotion. He pistoned inside their lush wet cunts and burst geysers of jizz down their thirsty throats as they juiced frenziedly. He frenched their hot mouths and delectable pussies and hard sweet nipples. Arda, Arianna, Allana, and Alexandriel shrieked in utter rapture as their virgin pussies were ravished by their own daddy's two-foot cock, and their wombs were thoroughly bred. Melody and Marie rejoiced to feel their carnaleir's gigantic fucktool pounding within their tight hot juicy lovetunnels again, and to feel his thick cum impregnating them with still more daughters.

For hours upon hours they fucked with abandon, and the musk of cum and juice and sweat filled the air with their mutual love and lust. At last they all lay sprawled together, exhausted. Alexander's cock oozed cum still into Alexandriel's slick juicy cunt as she lolled senselessly atop him.

Then the three fates appeared - Dream, Desire, and Destiny - all heavily pregnant with still more daughters by their beloved passion-god. Alexander smiled to see them, his cock throbbing and lurching anew inside Alexandriel's soaked twat.

"The circle is now complete," Dream spoke.

"Forever ends," Desire sighed.

"Eternity begins," Destiny proclaimed.

Together, they spoke, "Three new fates must be chosen. Your fates, directing your passion through all forever and eternity, for we were made by Auria, and are not enough for the task."

"So shall it be," Alexander agreed, "but I shall still and always love you, the first fates." He lifted his daughter off him, and fucked Destiny, Desire, and Dream tenderly, sinking his magnificent cock into their tight preggo cunts with gentle rhythmic strokes. Their climaxes were low and guttural, their pregnant bodies shaking with ecstasy, until their squeezing pussies milked his cock dry.

Then the passion-god kissed them and stood up once more. "Melody," he named his first fate. "Marie," he named his second. "Cinnamon," he named his third. Cinnamon appeared at his call, his passion carrying her from the city to his palace, and she smiled happily. His carnaleira and his beloved. All three his daughters. All three the girls he loved most.

He led them out to the whitesand beach on the freshwater sea that topped the mountain next to his palace. Laying back in the surf, he was joined by his three new fates. As the water lapped up to massage his buttocks and obese balls, Cinnamon and Marie snuggled up into his arms, kissing him, rubbing their hard sensitive lactating nipples into his side.

Melody stood over his massive two-foot cock, squeezing his swollen knob between her thighs. Alexander groaned, his shaft quivering into her flesh, as she dripped her moisture onto him. "Daddy..." she moaned lustily, her soft blue eyes locking with his. Cinnamon and Marie echoed her impassioned moan, sucking his neck gently, and Melody lowered herself, letting her beloved daddy's bloated cockknob sink between her luscious wet pussy lips.

She threw her head back with delight, her long blonde hair streaming in the wind, and pleasure guttered in the passion-god's throat as her tight silken walls squeezed him. She lowered herself still further, as quickly as she could, working that hugely thick log into her snug wet snatch, stuffing herself with that phenomenally pleasurable fucktool. She moaned his name over and over, her soft voice sounding like music to his ears, and tossed her head back and forth, her breath coming in short gasps.

She cried out in triumphant bliss as Alexander thrust his hips up, sinking himself into her the rest of the way, and his huge nuts smacked lightly into her cute round ass. "Hnnngggh... Melody..." he groaned, pleasure grumbling in his chest and throat as his daughter began to rise and fall atop his meaty pole. His cock lurched madly inside her slick satin fucktunnel, squirts of precum teasing her cervix with each throb as she cried out in joy.

Sylphs and naiads rejoiced, dancing around them, and pixies cheeped gaily about in the air. Blossoms began raining from a clear sky, of pink and white and red. And Alexander fucked his daughters, his three fates. Pleasure mounted within them, and Cinnamon and Marie felt all the ecstasy that Melody did, as she rode her daddy's enormous fuckpole to incredible orgasm.

Alexander made out with Marie, kissing her passionately as she moaned into his mouth, and Cinnamon kissed and sucked his shoulders, while Melody bucked madly atop her own daddy. He bucked his hips up into her downward strokes, fucking her tight silken pussy wantonly. When they cummed, it was all at once, for daddy and daughters were in perfect sync. Melody cried out in jubilation as Cinnamon and Marie thrashed in rapture, and Alexander bellowed his primal triumph. His cum rocketed up his bulging shaft to thunder inside Melody's impregnated pussy, squirting all his love into her willing cunt.

The passion of Alexander with his three beloved daughter-fates was intoxicating and overwhelming. All across the entire land, and the sky, and the sea - all through forever - girls shrieked out in incredible climax, juicing hard as their wombs were impregnated by the passion-god's omnipotent lust and love. Blossoms and saplings sprouted rapidly from the ground, everywhere. Water lilies covered the surface of the sea, trees spontaneously sprouted flowering blossoms and ripe fruits, and new forests grew.

The cities of woman shall fall

The marble structures of the city transformed into flowering, fruit-giving trees, and statues came to life as laughing, dancing nymphs. The astonishment of all the women was superseded by the phenomenal orgasms they were all still having.

The stars shall weep

The very stars in the sky - all radiantly glowing girls like Selene and Hyperielle - shrieked their ecstasy as they too juiced, overcome by the passion-god's fervent lust emanating through all creation. As their wombs were seeded and bred, their juices sprinkled onto the land below, tears of joyous girlcum raining upon forever.

Ereshkigal shall give up her captives

The shroud of night that covered the underworld gave way to brilliant light, and Hyperielle's aura shone down upon it. Blossoms and fruits sprouted and ripened in moments, as Ereshkigal and all her concubines - including Persephone and Semiramis - juiced in each other's arms, their pussies impregnated along with everyone else's by the force of Alexander's apocalyptic passion. Ereshkigal's heart flowered open, and she released her claim on all her concubines, leaving them free to wander the land or remain, as they chose, and to love all women, not merely her.

A new passion shall arise beyond the end of days

Forever shall end on the edge of eternity

On the beach atop the mountain, Alexander shouted his triumphant orgasm as he pumped load after load after hot thick sticky gunky load of potent spunk deep inside Melody's convulsively milking pussy. Hours passed...days...and still Alexander cummed inside her luscious slick snatch, and still every girl everywhere juiced from the all-encompassing passion of it.

7 days passed, and finally the passion-god's cock spewed its last, jetting a final powerful thick squirt of jizz into Melody's womb as she collapsed atop him. Across the land, girls picked themselves up from the ground, on unsteady lust-weakened legs, smiling rapturously. All knew what this portended. The end of days had come. Eternity now began.

Melody kissed Alexander's sweat-slicked, muscular chest. "I love you, Daddy..." Her voice was laden with devotion and love and happiness, and so were Cinnamon and Marie's. Together they made love again, Alexander pistoning inside all three tight sopping wet cunts over and over, then fucking all the nymphs around them.

They reigned over eternity, Alexander the passion-god and his trinity of daughter-fates, loving and fucking every girl, who also loved and fucked each other. They held court in the palace atop the mountain, but also wandered the lands of forever, Alexander and his daughter-fates, spreading the joy of passion to every delighted girl everywhere.

And so Alexander's passion was, and is, forever.

 _Please_ _ **comment**_ _,_ _ **favorite**_ _, or_ _ **upvote**_ _if you enjoy my stories! Thanks! :D_

Powered by TCPDF ( .org)


End file.
